The Bard and her Blades
by tinytrex
Summary: When it comes to being a Straw Hat, usually your knives end up being used far more often than your words, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with both! Set after Sky Island Arc (Ocean's Dream in the Anime). Rated M for later scenes. Follows the Straw Hats' voyage with a few extras here and there. The Law/OC story starts on Chapter 14.
1. Chapter 1

Golden rays slipped and slid among emerald leaves, dancing with the foliage to the music of the wind. The mellow yellows seduced their partners to a gentle sway and swish, hearing the breeze play a passionate waltz while the fiery reds rejoiced in the ecstasy of the dance, luring their playmates into the frenzy of twists and twirls known to them as the tango.

Their dance was nothing less than love and joy in its purest form.

Eyes as green as the darkest of those leaves watched while a serene smile ghosted across pale pink lips.

A much needed moment of peace.

A piece of rare serenity.

_*Snap!*_

And the moment was broken.

Riley snapped into a crouch, the comfortable weight of a knife leaving one hand while another lay in wait at the ready.

A gruff voice yelped.

Riley relaxed, sheathing her knife into the top leather band on her left thigh.

"Dammit, Riley-girl," the large man growled, wiping the blood from his cheek.

"I've warned you, Oso. You shouldn't surprise me," she shrugged, going to retrieve the thrown blade, feeling a soft breeze twine around her legs.

Oso stared at her for a moment before letting out a loud guffaw.

"That you have, Riley-girl."

Riley smiled as she cleaned the blade on the grass before sheathing it among its brothers and letting the little breeze travel up her arm to play with the long braid slung over her shoulder.

"So..." Riley asked as she looked back to Oso, eyebrows raised in question.

Oso's laughing brown eyes immediately sobered. "Jeanie-doll spotted a pirate ship heading towards the northern beach."

Riley sighed and let her fingers comb through the breeze. "Of course. Do you know their Jolly Roger?"

Oso nodded and followed Riley as she began to move towards the mentioned beach, her breeze drifting ahead. "It belongs to The Straw Hats."

"The Straw Hats?" Riley asked with a frown, not recognizing the name. "Any high bounties?"

"The Captain's head is worth 100 million. Plus a 79 and a 60 as part of the crew. Just Finley's type."

Riley reached the cliff's edge, overlooking the white sanded beach. She could see the ship sailing its way closer to them. Slowly riding the waves and following the wind towards their demise.

"What do you want us to do?" Oso asked, standing beside Riley.

Riley studied the big man beside her. He was at the very least two feet taller than her and nearly as burly. Yet, somehow, she was supposed to lead him. She'd never really been the leading type and still wasn't quite comfortable with the responsibility. But, then again, who else was there?

Riley turned back to the ship who was now close enough to drop anchor. "We'll grab them when they enter the town." Riley murmured. "Just the two of us. Have Jeanie keep an eye on the ship."

* * *

"Swellington." Luffy murmured. "That's a weird name for a town. I wonder if they have food."

"And booze. We ran dry yesterday." Zoro added as he followed Luffy towards the town that the sign on the beach had pointed towards.

"We just need to find out how long the log pose takes to reset and get supplies. That's it. We'll eat on the Merry." Nami stated sternly hurrying to Luffy's side.

"Of course Nami-swan!" Sanji said as he hurried after the orange haired navigator.

"Idiot-cook." Zoro murmured, watching the blonde man twirl after Nami.

"What did you say, you shitty moss head?" Sanji growled, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he suddenly appeared beside Zoro.

"I don't remember," Zoro replied in a bored tone, ignoring the cook and continuing his steady pace towards the town that appeared in the distance.

It looked quite unremarkable, even the wilderness engulfing this island looked like any other forest.

And that put Zoro on edge.

This was the Grand Line. Nothing here was normal. Zoro preferred it when the weirdness was evident on the outside, not hidden within.

He studied the town with a frown his hand drifting to the hilt of his katana. He could feel a heaviness in the air. Something wasn't right.

"Luffy. Nami." Zoro said. Stopping everyone a foot inside the quiet little town.

"I sense it too." Sanji murmured, his hands in his pockets, blue eyes searchinH for the threat.

"What?" Nami frowned looking around in bewilderment.

Zoro snapped the edge of his blade out and stared into the darkened alley on his upper left. He could feel someone there. Someone staring at them.

"Zo-"

Zoro snapped his head to the right, too late to stop the forceful blow that knocked all four of them into the alley he had been staring at.

He heard the zing of blades and instantly pinned his assailant to the wall, gripping her wrists above her head while he immobilized her legs with his.

Zoro heard two thumps hit the ground and tightened his hold on her wrists, noting the fact that both hands were empty.

"Z-Z-Zoro?" he heard Nami stutter behind him.

Suddenly a fierce wind bolted from her chest, causing Zoro to take a step back in order to keep his balance. The girl immediately shifted her left leg in between both of his. Zoro tensed for the knee he was sure to receive, determined to not let go of his catch. Instead she rubbed her thigh against his right leg and he felt a small scratch.

His strength seemed to leave him at once. His muscles going lax without his consent.

A pair of passive green eyes stared at him as he fell face first onto the ground.

* * *

Nami stared wide-eyed as Zoro crumbled before her, unable to take her eyes off of what was revealed.

A girl. No older than Nami herself from the looks of her. With a dark red braid hanging over her shoulder and calm green eyes studying Nami. Pretty, but not remarkably so. No, what Nami couldn't seem to take her eyes off of was the black leather belt strung low on the girl's hips and the twin black bands strapped high on her left thigh.

Black leather adorned with knives.

A multitude of knives. Some of different shapes and sizes, but all looking wickedly sharp.

Nami's eyes grew in fear as she realized there were two gaps in the girl's belt.

She jumped to her feet, taking out her weather baton as she figured out what that meant.

The girl leaned against the wall running her hand down the outside of one of her bands.

"You can check your crew if you'd like. I didn't hurt them," she gestured towards the three guys laying on the ground around them.

"Then why attack?" Nami asked angrily, unwilling to take her eyes off of the girl. Her guys were tough. They wouldn't be taken down by a little knife. No way.

Her eyes strayed briefly towards them. She hoped.

"Pirates aren't exactly known for being the type to listen." The girl shrugged. "This way they don't have a choice."

Nami frowned but didn't say a word.

"They're paralyzed but not unconscious. It'll wear off in a day or so. But they can still hear me just fine." The girl said nonchalantly watching Nami's hands grip the baton. "If you don't drop your weapon, I'll do the same to you."

Nami inhaled sharply at the casual threat.

Green eyes met brown.

Nami swallowed thickly but dropped the baton. She had an unlikely chance of beating this girl on a one-on-one fight and she wasn't willing to risk it with her crewmates still on the ground.

She'd have to wait for the right opportunity to strike instead.

"I'm listening." Nami told the girl.

She smirked and shook her head. "No, you're plotting."

Nami stiffened but the girl just sighed. "That's fine I suppose. I'm Riley, by the way."

"Nami." Nami gave Riley a terse nod.

"Well Nami," Riley started with a bitter smile, "it seems you and your crew landed on the wrong island."

Nami frowned and looked down at her log pose, positive it was pointing to this island.

"I don't mean your log pose sent you astray. I mean your luck brought you to the wrong island." Riley explained. "You and your crew need to leave. Now."

"Why?" Nami couldn't help but ask.

Riley looked towards the street and touched the black tattoo on neck. "If you stay, you'll be caught." she murmured.

Riley turned back to them and gestured towards Luffy. "A 100 million bounty." she gestured to Zoro. "And a 60."

She met Nami's eyes. "The man who holds the leash for this island likes big bounties. If he finds out you're here, you will never be able to leave."

"What do you mean "_holds the leash_"?" Nami asked, afraid more of what lay in the town now then of the girl in front of her.

Riley opened her mouth but snapped it shut and winced as she turned to look at the street once more.

She gave Nami a sad smile. "It was nice meeting you. Kiri and Oso will help you back to your ship."

With that Riley hurried towards the street, seeming to flinch every few steps.

"Kiri and Oso?" Nami murmured confused.

"Meow."

Nami jumped at the gray cat sitting on top of Zoro's back.

When had that gotten there?

"Shoo." Nami waved at it.

The feline narrowed its gold eyes at her and Nami took a step back.

"Yeah. I wouldn't piss off Kiri if I were you." A laughing voice sounded from the shadows of the narrow alley.

Nami stared wide-eyed as a large man appeared.

"Oso?" Nami squeaked hopefully.

The large man grinned widely. "That'd be me. And I'm to take you down to your ship."

Nami nodded rapidly.

Oso walked towards Nami causing her to cower and prepare to run. But the big man simply stopped between Sanji and Luffy, flipping the face-down captain over. He gestured towards Nami. "Come here and take a look at your boys."

Nami stepped towards them reluctantly. She blinked in surprise at finding them both wide-eyed and staring at her.

"Now blink twice for the pretty girl to prove you're alright." Oso told them.

Both blinked twice and Nami breathed a sigh of relief.

Oso pointed to the small scratches on Luffy's ankle and Sanji's knee. "See. Riley-girl just nicked them. Nothing more."

Nami nodded and watched as Oso picked up the two small knives laying nearby with a white handkerchief. He winked at her. "She'll want them back."

Nami nodded again as he placed the wrapped knives in his pocket. Oso then turned towards Zoro.

Oso simply stared at him with a frown. Nami thought he was going to check on Zoro too but instead he just turned back to Sanji and Luffy and picked them up, throwing them across his shoulders as if they were toys. He began to walk towards the shadows of the alley.

"What about Zoro?" Nami asked, not willing to follow.

"Kiri's got the brute." Oso called out while still walking to the end of the alley. "You just pick up his swords on the way."

"Huh?" Nami queried in confusion. Did Oso expect the poor little cat to drag Zoro to the ship? She turned back towards the cat and nearly screamed.

Zoro was floating.

In thin air.

A foot off the ground.

"Hurry up, Kiri. Finley's bound to call me up soon, too."

The space below Zoro meowed before it began to float after Oso.

Nami bent down, expecting to see the cat, but all she saw was Zoro's wide eyes and nothing else.

Yet, they were still moving away.

They were moving away. From her.

Nami snapped out of it and, picking up her baton, quickly followed into the shadows after them.

Nami kept a hand on Zoro's back, afraid she'd get separated and lose her way. The darkness soon gave way to light however and Nami stared around in surprise at the forest around her. She looked the way they'd come from and realized that the alley led right into a thicket of trees, which explained why it had been so dark.

Nami turned back towards Oso and decided to find out what was really going on on this island.

She quickly caught up to the big man and gave him her prettiest smile. "Thank you so much for taking us back."

"Riley-girl's orders." he grinned back to her.

Nami frowned. "Who is she?"

Oso blinked at Nami. "She's Riley-girl."

Nami rolled her eyes. "I know her name. But who is she that she can give you orders?"

"Ah." Oso's eyes lightened in realization. He smiled softly as he stared forward. "She's our little savior."

"What does that mean?" Nami asked, getting frustrated.

Oso laughed. "Well she's the only ones ever tried to save us, is all."

"Save you from what?" Nami asked through gritted teeth.

"Finley." Oso answered simply.

"Who's Finley?" Nami asked, a vein throbbing in her head.

"The Leash Keeper." Oso replied in a murmur.

Nami felt like shaking the big man, he was so frustrating. Couldn't he just answer like a normal person?

Oso stopped suddenly with a jerk.

"Damn," he cursed, scratching his neck.

He gave a sudden jerk again and growled.

"Bastard's calling sooner than I thought." he murmured.

Oso jerked once more and dropped Sanji and Luffy before turning around. "Gotta go."

"What?" Nami asked in surprise.

"Finley's pulling." Oso explained with a grunt as he hurried towards the alley, jerking forward inexplicably at times.

Nami groaned as the big man vanished. What was she going to do now?

She sighed in defeat and turned towards Sanji and Luffy.

Only to stare at empty grass.

She frowned.

Wasn't this where he dropped them?

Nami looked around. How could she lose two paralyzed men?

Actually... where was Zoro?

She started to panic. How could she lose _three?_

Nami searched the surrounding area and then noticed something moving in the distance.

She frowned and squinted.

Was that...

Nami ran towards her missing trio as fast as she could.

That damn floaty thing had just picked up the other two and headed forward without waiting for her.

* * *

"Then there was this giant explosion as I, Usopp the Incredible, managed to aim the single lighter onto the last little thread of the fuse."

_"Really?"_ Chopper asked, eyes wide and sparkling with admiration.

Usopp laughed loudly. "Of course! And that is how I managed to defeat the Great Army of The Northern Clans."

"You're so cool!" The little reindeer exclaimed.

"Doctor, I think you should come and see this," Robin called from the beach, her voice calm.

"Huh?" Chopper and Usopp replied.

"Are Luffy and the others back yet?" Chopper asked, racing towards the beach.

Usopp stopped dead in his tracks causing Chopper to run into his legs.

"Usopp," Chopper complained rubbing his blue nose. He walked around the sniper and stopped, his mouth agape in shock.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were floating towards them.

Chopper screamed and hid behind Usopp.

Nami appeared behind them, out of breath. "Damn... cat..."

The three fighters floated past Usopp and Chopper and onto the ship where they all heard a resounding thump.

_Idiots._

Chopper tilted his head with a frown. "Who's there?"

A gray cat appeared before them, and stared at Chopper.

_Are you an idiot too?_ The cat asked Chopper.

"I'm not an idiot!" Chopper exclaimed, offended at the cat's rudeness.

_I want cream._ The feline said as it jumped onto the railing and lay down.

"Chopper? What's he saying?" Nami asked, finally having caught her breath.

"He said he wants cream." Chopper told them.

"Then he should get some." Robin replied calmly, heading towards the ship's kitchen.

_Not an idiot._ The cat said watching Robin go and get his cream.

"Of course she's not an idiot!" Chopper yelled.

"Chopper," Nami nudged the doctor. "You should go check on the guys. They were poisoned."

"What?!" Chopper shrieked before running towards the three. "By who? What happened?"

Chopper took out his stethoscope and medical tools and immediately noticed that all three were watching him.

_Not poison, Orange Idiot. Paralytic drug. It's harmless._

"What do you mean paralytic drug?" Chopper asked the relaxed cat.

You said you weren't an idiot. The cat replied, swishing its long gray tail lazily.

"That's right. The girl with the knives said the guys were just paralyzed but that it would wear off in about a day." Nami told Chopper.

"G-girl with knives?" Usopp squeaked.

Robin returned from the kitchen with a bowl of cream and set it in front of the cat.

The cat meowed before licking up the cream.

Nami nodded and then gestured towards the three that were being examined by Chopper. "She did that to them."

"She took down all three?" Usopp asked in shock.

_With help. My idiot is strong but she wouldn't have been able to do it without me._ The cat added as it paused its drinking to elaborate.

"The cat says he helped?" Chopper asked Nami.

Nami stared at the cat. "I'm not sure. But I think he did. It's almost like this cat can turn into air."

_My name is Kiri, Orange Idiot._ The cat hissed at Nami causing her to jump.

"He says his name is Kiri." Chopper told the others.

"Did you eat a Devil Fruit, Kiri?" Robin asked him nicely.

_I did, Not-Idiot, the taste was quite revolting._

Chopper told the others what Kiri said.

"So you were the one that knocked us into the alley? And then pushed Zoro?" Nami asked.

_Of course, Orange Idiot._

"What did you call me, you fur ball?" Nami snarled at him.

_Orange Idiot._

Nami reached forward to strangle Kiri but Chopper stepped in front of her.

"Are you certain the Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji will be alright?" Chopper asked him.

_My Idiot isn't a liar, Antler Idiot. _Kiri glared at Chopper.

Chopper sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kiri."

"So why did your idiot paralyze our crew?" Usopp asked angrily.

Kiri growled at Usopp threateningly._ She's_ My_ Idiot. Not yours. To you she's Riley. Now apologize for calling her an idiot, Nosy Idiot._

Usopp gulped and lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry."

"How come you get to call us idiots but we can't say it?" Nami mumbled angrily.

Kiri returned to his bowl and ignored Nami.

Nami glared at the cat. "So why did _Riley_ paralyze our crew? She told me that we had to leave the island because some guy likes collecting big bounties but that's all she said."

Kiri seemed to sigh as he lay back down on the railing. _I'll tell you because the cream was good. The Big Moron of this island ate one of those disgusting tasting fruits. One that allows him to chain humans like dogs. When he pulls they have to go. When he locks they have to stay. And he can always follow his chain to his human pet. My Idiot was warned away by the Singing Idiot but she was an idiot and decided to fight. Now she's the Big Moron's favorite pet but she doesn't belong to him so she scratches him by taking new toys away._

"Oh!" Nami replied, realization clear in her eyes.

"What is it, Nami?" Chopper asked her, only really understanding half of what Kiri had said.

Nami turned to him, a serious expression on her face. "It just all makes sense now. Riley said that 'the man who holds the leash' wanted us and that's why we had to leave which means we're the new toys Riley is taking away from the Big Moron. Oso also called the Big Moron 'The Leash Keeper' and when both of them left it did seem as if they were being dragged by a leash. So I think The Big Moron's Devil Fruit is literally putting an invisible leash around the people he wants."

"Oh." Chopper said sadly. That meant all the people on this island were basically slaves to the Big Moron. That sounded like a horrible way to live.

"Alright!" Usopp announced loudly. "Everyone, get ready to set sail. We have to get away from this scary island immediately."

"We still need the log pose to reset first." Nami argued.

"But you heard the cat!" Usopp replied, "This place is scary."

"I agree with Miss Navigator," Robin answered. "We can't go anywhere without the log pose being reset. However, I believe moving the ship to a less noticeable area would be wise."

Usopp sighed in defeat but admitted they were right.

Chopper looked towards Kiri to see if he perhaps knew of any good places to hide but the gray cat had already disappeared. Leaving behind nothing but an empty bowl.

* * *

"Well you should've said something when we were there!"

Zoro stared at her in shock. "I was _paralyzed!_ And the big guy told you to get my swords!"

"It's not like I could've seen them anyway!" Nami defended herself. "It was dark!"

"You weren't even looking!" Zoro growled at her.

"Oi! Oi! You shitty moss head!" Sanji interrupted. "Don't you dare talk to Nami-swan like that."

Robin shook her head in amusement as The Cook and The Swordsman began another one of their brawls.

"Don't worry Zoro!" Luffy announced happily as he walked between the fighting pair. "We're going back anyway so you can get your swords when we get there."

Everyone stopped and looked at their Captain.

"Are you insane!?" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper yelled at him.

Luffy grinned. "Nope."

"When are we leaving?" Zoro asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Eh." Luffy looked up at the sky in thought, then grinned. "Now seems good. The sooner we go, the sooner we can rescue Riley."

"Rescue... Riley..." everyone blinked as they processed their Captain's words.

"But she's the one that drugged you guys!"

"She sounds scary..."

"It's always a brilliant idea to rescue a beautiful woman!"

"Finally! A rematch!"

Robin stood, ignoring everyone's comments. Just like their Captain always did.

"We have to save her," Luffy answered everyone at once. "So she can join our crew."

Everyone stopped, stunned once more.

"What?!" They all seemed to exclaim.

Luffy shrugged. "She's strong and good. Plus she has a cool cat."

Everyone seemed to be taking turns arguing with Luffy but he wasn't even paying attention, instead he was distracted by the "cool cat" sitting on the railing.

Robin went inside to grab another bowl. She wasn't surprised to see the feline here. She'd felt an odd light breeze stir her hair more than once in the day they had awaited the other's revival.

"He says 'the cream was good.'" Robin heard Chopper tell the others as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the cat.

Robin set the bowl in front of the cat and translated his meow into a thanks.

Luffy sidled in close to Kiri.

Kiri just watched him passively as he licked up his cream.

Luffy reached out a finger to poke him but was suddenly knocked back by a great gust of wind.

"Awesome!" Luffy grinned, from the other side of The Merry.

"Kiri wants to know if you really intend on rescuing Riley." Chopper asked for Kiri.

"Of course." Luffy answered the cat with a straight face. "I want both of you to be part of the crew."

Kiri and Luffy stared at one another, neither saying a word and yet Robin felt as if a lot was being said.

Suddenly Kiri tilted his head.

"If you save My Idiot, I'll call you Captain." Chopper announced as Kiri's voice.

Luffy grinned. "Deal!"

Kiri looked towards the lowering sun then turned back to Luffy. "It's almost Story Time. I'll lead you into the village so you can talk to My Idiot and find the Shield's swords."

"The Shield?" Robin asked curiously. Kiri seemed to favor calling everyone an idiot and yet he was describing Zoro as something completely different.

Kiri blinked at Robin. "He protects."

Robin nodded. She suppose it made sense if she thought about it that way. She wondered what he thought the rest of them as?

"Alright." Nami sighed. "Luffy, Zoro and Robin will go get Zoro's swords and meet Riley while the rest of us stay here. Got it?"

Luffy grinned. "Got it."

"And Luffy," Nami warned in a growl, her face an inch away from his. "You are only going to meet Riley. Don't pick a fight with anyone yet, understood."

Luffy grinned. "Ok."

Robin smiled. It was doubtful their captain would do as the Navigator asked and they all knew it.

Luffy jumped up onto the railing beside Kiri, his eyes sparkling for an adventure. "Alright. Let's go!"

* * *

Zoro felt himself finally relax as he strapped his three swords on.

"Now where do we go?" Luffy asked the gray cat.

A gust knocked all three back as Kiri led them back towards the forest.

"Hey Kiri, what about Riley?" Luffy bent down to ask the cat.

Kiri meowed and kept walking forward.

"I believe he's still taking us to her." Robin answered, constantly looking around her surroundings.

They traveled along the edge of the forest before reaching the back of a building that showed the first signs of life.

At first he'd thought that since the sun was setting everyone must be home, probably getting ready for bed, but this little building was emanating with life. It sounded as if the entire town was packed in.

Kiri pushed them towards the side of the building.

Zoro gripped the hilt of his sword as he saw people streaming into the building. Did the cat expect them to just go in?

Luffy seemed to think so since he was casually walking forward, but another gust of wind stopped him beside a window.

Zoro and Robin crouched next to the window, careful not to be seen and looked in.

Zoro had been right. It seemed the whole town was crammed into what looked like a bar.

The girl in the alley, Riley, was sitting cross-legged on the bar, apparently the focus of everyone's attention. Little kids were sitting right in front of her while the adults of the town were sitting at the tables or leaning against the walls. One group in particular caught Zoro's attention.

A thin man with a hooked nose and wispy blonde hair was sitting right beside their window, with what looked like glass separating him from Riley in the front and a wall of muscle surrounding him on all other sides.

Zoro was pretty sure this was The Big Moron. He snapped out his sword and prepared to attack.

Another gust from that damn cat had all three of them sitting on the ground instead.

The cat somehow opened the window, releasing a torrent of sound on them before disappearing inside.

Zoro got up into a crouch, to see what was happening.

"Kiri!" Riley smiled in delight as the cat walked up to her and curled up comfortably on her lap.

"Everyone!" Riley's clear voice rang out, immediately silencing the crowd.

She smiled as her hand drifted over Kiri absently. "Today I'm going to tell you the story of The Dragon Slayer, Marsh."

"Ooh! A Dragon Slayer!" Luffy whispered excitedly, his grin bursting in delight as his eyes stayed glued to Riley.

"The pounding snow played the beat of a steady drum. Thump. Thump. Thump. Yet the freezing villagers seemed grateful for the frost, smiling larger than ever before. 'After all', a bundled up villager shouted to another, 'The Red Tail doesn't like the cold!'"

As Riley's story progressed Zoro was slowly swallowed by her words. Utterly entranced in the story's web she expertly weaved.

When the scrawny boy named Marsh went up against the dragon, Zoro tensed ready for the fight himself and when the little boy somehow managed to ensnare the dragon's wings, he felt like yelling in triumph.

And when Little Marsh limped his way into town and was hailed a hero, Zoro grinned.

"She's quite the storyteller." Robin's soft voice snapped him out of his trance.

He looked at the bar full of people and noted the soft looks on everyone's faces. Yes, she was quite the storyteller.

Zoro looked at the table beside them. All the guards were as absorbed in the story as everyone else, but the man sitting at the table was leaning forward with a different expression on his face. One that made Zoro tense and want to cut the man down to pieces.

"She is so cool." Luffy whispered beside Zoro.

Zoro looked at his captain to see him staring at the storyteller with sparkling wide eyes.

Zoro smirked and looked at Riley who was smiling softly at the kids who were all now talking excitedly.

She was going to be part of the crew. Luffy had already decided.

The Big Moron stood up clapping his hands loudly and giving Riley a weasely smile. The bar immediately quieted and Zoro could see people starting to leave hurriedly.

"Lovely story as always, my pet." The Big Moron told Riley.

Riley stiffened and Zoro saw her hand tighten on one of the blades on her belt.

The Big Moron noticed as well and tsked. "Now, now, don't be rude. You know you can't hurt me behind this." he tapped at the glass.

Riley's hand didn't move but her eyes widened in their direction when Luffy stood up.

Instantly Kiri appeared and, with the help of a gust, immobilized Luffy on the ground.

"I'm going to sleep." Riley told The Big Moron as she jumped off of her perch on the bar.

The Big Moron smirked at her. "Very well then." he turned towards the bar's exit and left with his muscle following close behind. "Your leashes will lock in five minutes!" he yelled behind him.

Everyone who remained immediately ran out as fast as possible heading in different directions, leaving behind only Riley and Oso who had his arm wrapped around a short buxom woman.

Riley turned to them and told them something causing them to nod and disappear into the back of the bar.

Then she turned towards them. She motioned towards the back and then disappeared.

Kiri rolled Luffy towards the back of the bar. Zoro and Robin followed, seeing Riley waiting there for them.

"What's wrong with Kitty?" Luffy asked, aggravated when Kiri let him go. "I wanted to beat The Big Moron up."

"The Big Moron?" Riley asked unsurely as she sat down by the wall and draped a blanket over her legs.

"The dumb looking guy who clapped," Zoro elaborated, leaning against the wall.

"That's Finley," Riley told them while Kiri got comfortable on her lap.

"And beating him up is the exact opposite of what I told you guys to do." Riley glared at Luffy. "Why are you still here?"

Luffy grinned and sat cross-legged in front of her. "Join my crew."

Zoro could see the shock in Riley's wide eyes as she stared at Luffy.

"He's serious." Zoro told Riley flatly.

"Of course I am," Luffy looked at Zoro disapprovingly.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked with a frown at Riley.

"Why do you want me on your crew? You don't even know me." Riley asked, suspicion thick in her voice.

Zoro smirked. She was about to learn just how eccentric their captain was. He could almost feel sorry for her.

Luffy just stared at her. "You're strong and good."

Riley stared.

"Where are you from, Riley?" Robin asked suddenly. "We got the impression that you were from somewhere else."

"I'm from the West Blue." Riley answered in surprise.

"Are you a pirate?" Luffy asked excitedly, leaning forward.

Riley laughed and shook her head. "I've actually just been jumping from ship to ship. Got into the Grand Line by sneaking onto a Marine ship."

"A Marine ship?" Zoro asked doubtfully.

Riley scrunched her nose. "Yeah, they noticed me after we crossed into The Grand Line. We got away fast but I got a bounty. Then I visited my sister for a few weeks and suddenly I was branded a Revolutionary which gave my bounty an unjustified boost. But since Finley likes people with bounties..." Riley shrugged.

"If they warned you about Finley, why did you stay?" Robin asked.

Riley looked at Robin suspiciously. "I couldn't leave these people like this." she said slowly.

Luffy laughed loudly. "See! You're a good person! Besides, Kitty already said that if we free you that he'll join, so you have to come."

Riley frowned. "Kiri said he'd join?"

"Our doctor can speak with animals." Robin explained.

"Oh." Riley stared at Kiri. "You said you'd join them?"

Kiri turned into a breeze and appeared around Riley's shoulders, nudging her chin with his head.

Riley smiled softly and combed her fingers through his fur.

She looked at Luffy seriously, "It doesn't matter if you knock Finley out. I've tried. The leashes will only come off if he orders it off."

Luffy nodded.

"And the only way I'll join your crew is if you get the leashes off of everyone in this village, not just me." Riley stated finitely.

Luffy jumped to his feet and grinned. "Alright!"

"Show me where The Big Moron is!"

Riley laughed and shook her head. "I can't show you until sunrise."

"Why?" Luffy whined.

"I'm locked. So I can't show you anything." Riley told them.

Luffy frowned.

"The cat said something like that. So did The Big Moron when he left." Zoro stated before looking at Riley for an explanation.

Riley shrugged. "It's like it sounds. I'm locked into place. I can't move from here until sunrise. Finley doesn't like anyone moving around while he sleeps and since he wakes up at sunrise, that's when we get "unlocked" and are able to move around at will."

"So you can't move at all?" Luffy asked with a frown.

Riley shook her head.

Luffy dropped onto the floor and placed his hat on his face.

Zoro unstrapped his swords and sat down next to Riley, getting comfortable for the night ahead.

Robin sat down on Zoro's other side.

"What are you guys doing?" Riley asked, looking around in confusion.

"We're waiting until sunrise." Zoro told her, bowing his head on his chest and almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Zoro tensed when he felt something fall on his shoulder.

He cracked one eye open, only to see a sea of red. He opened both with a frown.

"Riley?" Zoro murmured, confused.

He heard her sigh and snuggle into his arm.

Zoro froze, unsure what to do with the bundle of warmth wrapped around his arm.

"Morning Riley-girl!" The back door slammed open, causing everyone to bolt to their feet.

"Oso," Riley yawned and stretched her hands above her head. "Good morning."

She looked around at Robin and Zoro, who were awake and getting ready.

Zoro nudged Luffy with his boot. "Get up. It's morning."

"Huh?" Luffy asked, getting to his feet slowly.

"What are they doing here?" Oso asked, glaring at Zoro.

"Riley and Kiri are going to join my crew!" Luffy told Oso with a grin.

Oso stared in surprise, too shocked to say anything.

"Let's go." Zoro told Riley, itching for a fight.

"Where are you going?" Oso asked, stepping in front of Riley defensively.

Riley walked around to stand beside Oso. "I've agreed to join them if they free this village from Finley."

Oso looked at Riley seriously. "You sure you're ready to join a pirate crew?"

Riley smiled and patted his arm. "I know what I'm doing."

Oso sighed.

Then he turned towards them and grinned. "Breakfast first."

"Food!" Luffy yelled and immediately charged into the bar.

Oso let out a guffaw and followed after Luffy, yelling for someone named Mina.

Riley smiled and twined her arm with Robin's, leading her inside.

Zoro followed.

* * *

Jeanie watched, hidden behind one of the houses as Riley led the three strangers through town.

They were part of the pirates docked on the cove hidden on the east side of the island.

Jeanie took off her bag and shuffled through the wanted posters to the three she was looking for.

She found the first one...

Jeanie found the one of the grinning boy. She studied the boy who was still eating as they walked.

-"Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy 100,000,000 beri

She looked at the straw hat on the boy's hat.

Jeanie pulled out the next one.

-"Devil Child" Nico Robin 79,000,000 beri

It was an old poster of a little girl with bright blue eyes. Jeanie couldn't tell if it was the same woman but the rumor was that she was a Straw Hat Pirate so it was most likely her.

Jeanie took out the last poster of the bloody man.

-"Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro 60,000,000 beri

Jeanie studied the green haired man whose hand never seemed to leave the hilt of one of his three swords. The killer of Whisky Peak, they called him.

If Findley caught these three, they would be the highest bounties on a leash. Even Riley only had a 50,000,000 beri bounty. So why was Riley bringing such dangerous people to Finley's doorstep?

Jeanie felt Kiri's breeze flow through her dark hair before appearing a moment later on Riley's shoulder.

Jeanie smiled. She trusted Riley and she had never been given a reason not to.

Still, she watched them walk towards Finley's, she needed to keep an eye on Riley. Finley liked Riley but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt her. And Jeanie didn't want Riley to get hurt.

Riley stopped at the edge of the village and turned to talk to the pirates.

Jeanie wasn't sure what they were talking about but the boy with the straw hat didn't seem to care and just walked right up to the gate that separated Finley's house from the rest of the village.

The boy just looked at the gate before suddenly slamming his fist against it.

"Luffy!" Riley yelled in shock while the other two didn't seem the least bit surprised when the gate crashed down.

Luffy just grinned at them before simply rushing forward into the wave of incoming guards, seeming to knock them all down at once.

The swordsman ran after him, slicing through everyone in his way while the woman just walked after them. Whenever someone approached her she would cross her arms and arms would seem to appear and get rid of her problem for her.

Riley stood staring at the three of them for a long time before she burst out laughing and ran head first into the chaos.

Jeanie headed towards them but was grabbed by her backpack and raised into the air.

"What are you doing, Jeanie-doll?" Oso asked as he swung her around so he could look her in the eye.

Jeanie snarled. "I have to protect Riley!"

Oso laughed loudly. "Me too!"

He set her down, grabbed her hand and they followed the body strewn ground towards the large house that sat at the end of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley grinned as she faced Zoro.

He held one sword in his left hand, prepared for her attack.

She twirled the small throwing knife in her hand but he kept his eyes on hers.

She was a tricky opponent and had to be watched at all times.

Riley's eyes stayed the same but Zoro felt a sting on his cheek.

He snarled and narrowed his eyes at her.

She gasped and leaned backwards as his sword slit her cheek.

Riley's eyes turned sharp and she drew out her daggers from her belt.

He smirked as he easily blocked her strike.

Then he winced as he felt a trickle of blood flow from his side.

He pushed her back and she gracefully turned away but he was already on her, his sword aimed at her abdomen.

She ducked and slipped behind him, scratching his knee as she went.

He drew a second sword as he spun towards her, admitting to himself that with this opponent, one wouldn't be enough.

Riley dropped her dagger and threw one of her smaller knives at him, something he managed to deflect with his left sword.

She stopped as his right sword was held underneath her chin.

Riley grinned and held her hands up, dropping her weapons. "You win."

Zoro smirked as he sheathed his swords. "You're fast."

Riley picked up her knives and shrugged. "You're faster."

Zoro whipped the blood on his cheek. "Not by much."

"You stupid moss head!" Sanji screamed as he suddenly appeared on the deck where they had been practicing. "What did I tell you about hurting her?"

He frantically patted Riley's cheek with a clean handkerchief.

Riley laughed and pushed Sanji away. "Don't worry, Sanji. Zoro won't hurt me too badly during practice."

"He better not!" Sanji growled at Zoro.

Zoro shrugged and Sanji's eyes seemed to spew fire but before he could do anything, Riley grabbed his arm. "Can I have some tea, Sanji?"

"Absolutely!" Sanji immediately went to do her bidding.

Zoro shook his head in disgust before going to take a quick shower.

He had wanted a rematch with their resident bard after what happened at Swellington and had almost immediately demanded one.

She had gladly given it to him but kept Kiri out of it and he had to admit, it had been a good workout.

While she was obviously lacking in strength, she was faster than him and unpredictable with her knives.

He could train his body and improve his strength whenever he wanted and now, with Riley onboard, he could train his speed as well.

Zoro nodded as he soaked into the warm water. She was going to be useful after all.

* * *

Riley studied the mast with concern. This poor ship had been through a lot but she had to agree with Zoro. It might not make it through this storm.

"Luffy!" Usopp snapped at his captain who was currently riding a barrel with the motion of the ship.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled as he stared at a little boat stuck in the storm. "That's Foxy!"

Luffy grinned and waved his arms as he yelled at them.

"Who's Foxy?" Riley asked Robin.

"Bad pirates!" Yelled Chopper as he hid behind her legs.

Luffy didn't act like they were bad, however, pulling the boat towards them when the waves seemed dangerously close.

Chopper suddenly disappeared as the three Foxy Pirates boarded the Going Merry.

"The girl, Porche, is obsessed with Chopper," Robin told Riley while Sanji invited them in for hot soup.

"Poor Chopper," Riley murmured, pulling her coat tighter at the strong wind blowing around them.

"Let's join them for soup," Riley suggested and wrapped her arm with Robin's as they hurried inside.

* * *

Zoro was dozing peacefully when he heard the big man yell that he saw the Sexy Foxy. Immediately everyone began to yell for them, those damn pirates having already gotten on his crew's nerves.

The Sexy Foxy stopped and lowered a ladder, letting their former crewmates on board.

Zoro and most of the others stood at the base of the ladder looking up to see if they could finally get rid of them.

Suddenly the sail was revealed and Zoro frowned. "The Fanged Frogs? Who are they?"

"Oh they're those pirates we ran into who lost half of their crew to a Davy Back Fight." Nami said, remembering the lost ship.

"But this time its Foxy who's lost all of his crew." Usopp told them with a frown.

"That must suck for Split-Head." Luffy said before deciding to get a better look at the top of the mast.

"That's what he gets for winning his crew through a stupid game," Zoro drawled while Usopp followed Luffy.

They stood there for a bit before turning back to them. "Hey! Come and look at this! Foxy's on fire over here!" Luffy yelled down to them.

"He's on fire?" Sanji frowned.

"That sounds dangerous." Nami said reluctantly.

"I wonder if it hurts." Riley tilted her head in thought.

Zoro shrugged and climbed the ladder, the rest of the crew following.

They sat down on some stairs to watch the Davy Back Fight between Foxy and the Frog captain. Zoro lay down deciding to take a nap while they played their stupid game.

Riley nudged his leg, making Zoro sit up and see the fight had started with Foxy getting incredibly beat.

"Are all Davy Back Fights like this?" Riley asked in confusion.

"The violence, yeah. So soon, not usually." Zoro replied, wondering how Foxy had gotten so pweak all of a sudden.

"What's wrong with you?" Luffy yelled out in anger, "This was supposed to be a fight between captains you big cheater!"

"You don't know anything, kid." The Fanged Frog Captain told him. "It's true Foxy challenged me to a duel but I never accepted."

Luffy scowled in anger. "That jerk's asking for it."

"Calm down, Luffy. It's up to Foxy to fight this battle on his own. Butting in wouldn't do any good." Zoro drawled.

Foxy slowly got to his feet and agreed with Zoro, telling Luffy to stay back.

Zoro shook his head as Foxy played a stupid prank that ended up literally being blown in his face.

One of Foxy's old crew rushed to his side, only to be struck down by the current captain.

Zoro tensed and noticed everyone did the same.

Foxy defended his crew only to be struck as well.

Luffy rushed to his side and they spoke before giving Foxy gave Luffy a ball of hair.

Luffy threw his hat to Usopp and put on his afro.

"So funky!" Usopp and Sanji announced happily.

"That's so cool!" Riley exclaimed with a grin towards her captain.

Luffy confidently stood up to the Fanged Frogs but the captain was unwilling to fight...

Until Foxy reminded them about their bounties, and the gold hidden onboard the Going Merry.

"That's what we get for letting them stay aboard our ship!" Nami snarled.

"Why is he bragging?" Zoro asked in confusion. "It's not his treasure?"

"He's a pirate. All gold is for the taking." Riley shrugged.

"I better check to make sure nothing is missing." Nami added worriedly.

The Fanged Frogs and the Foxy Pirates both looked at the crew with gold in their eyes and attacked Luffy.

"That looks like fun!" Sanji announced, Usopp following happily.

"It sure does!" Riley grinned and ran headfirst into the melee, drawing a short knife as she went.

"Go on," Nami told Zoro. "I know you-"

Her sentence was cut off with a scream as he pushed her away from the weapon that would've decapitated her.

"What was that?" Nami asked in fear before a sailor appeared before her wanting the gold.

Zoro immediately dropped him and shook his head. "Looks like we're going to have to take down the whole crew. What a pain."

Zoro took down his opponents easily without even drawing his swords, not willing to kill these idiots.

A swordsman rushed towards him and he decided to stop the sword in motion but was suddenly kicked forward, the hilt of the blade hitting the top of his head.

"There better be a damn good explanation for this," Zoro snarled as he turned to look at Sanji.

"You can't play innocent with me, I saw you push Nami down!" The cook snarled back.

"Yeah, cause she would've gotten a spear to the face if I hadn't," he yelled getting close to Sanji.

"And what if she'd hurt her beautiful face when she fell? Don't you know how to treat a lady? You gotta be more careful!"

The swordsman from earlier rushed them and Zoro determined to catch the sword this time but was once again foiled by Sanji's kick, this time causing him to catch the guy's face instead of his sword.

"So, are you going to let me beat this guy up or what?!" Zoro yelled in frustration.

"No way!" Sanji yelled back. "Put him down and go apologize to Nami!"

"If you want a fight that bad I'll give you one!" They simultaneously yelled at each other.

The guy in Zoro's hand talked and Zoro kicked him away. "Out of the way!"

Then he turned towards Sanji, ready to kick this guy's ass.

"Guys!" Riley yelled. "It's over. Luffy already took down the captain."

They snarled at each other but headed towards Luffy, postponing their fight for another time.

Foxy came forward and congratulated Luffy before extending his hand.

Luffy reached out with a grin but was instead tricked as Foxy used his Slow-Slow beam on all of them.

The floor began to open underneath their feet as Foxy bragged about getting their bounties and gold.

Everyone turned to Luffy angrily as they felt themselves fall, "You idiot!"

They fell down and Luffy immediately jumped to his feet, angrily shouting at Foxy.

"Calm down, Luffy, it'll be ok." Usopp said walking up to him and taking his afro off. "That afro might make you strong but right now I think it's making you crazy."

"Yeah," Sanji agreed as he smoked his cigarette. "All that afro power's got to go somewhere."

"Please tell me that's supposed to be a joke." Nami turned to Sanji in confusion.

"Getting revenge is one thing. But using us to take down his enemy is pretty low," Zoro drawled. That man had absolutely no honor.

"So what if you had to take down a couple of losers. I'm more worried about our gold!" Nami told them worriedly.

"Aren't Kiri, Chopper and Robin there, though?" Riley asked as she sat with her back against the wall.

"Either way you look at it, he bit off more than he could chew!" Usopp announced confidently. "He should know better than to get on our bad side. We'll tare this ship to pieces, in no time flat. He can't beat the six of us."

They all stared at him.

"Or the five of you at least."

Everyone sighed and Nami got to her feet. "Anyway, before we can wreak any havoc we have to find a way out of here and since this is Foxy's ship I'm sure there's some dirty trick involved."

Sanji began knocking on the walls. He frowned. "I think we can just break through the wall."

Sanji kicked it and everyone just stared.

"That was easy." Riley murmured.

"What the hell is this place?" Sanji asked in disgust at the rainbow colored room in front of them.

"Choppy! Choppy! Wherever could you be?" They heard a voice shout. Someone appeared from behind the cabinet and turned towards them. "Are you hiding from me, again?"

Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Riley, and Zoro stared at Foxy in horror.

"Why you," Sanji growled. "This is the lamest trick you could possibly pull!"

"Let me handle this," Luffy said, stepping in front of Sanji.

"Luffy."

Luffy walked up to the "disguised" Foxy angrily, everyone watching.

"Listen, I'm on to you! Tell me where you're hiding split-head now!"

Everyone stared at Luffy in absolute shock, even Foxy seemed astounded.

"Even for Luffy this is pretty bad," Zoro murmured, embarrassed for his captain.

"Is he kidding?" Riley asked unsurely.

"Should we say something?" Nami asked as Foxy and Luffy talked, "This is kind of awkward."

"Let's just see how this plays out." Sanji murmured, apparently still holding hope for Luffy.

"Well looks like Split-Head's not here, guys," Luffy announced dejectedly.

Foxy drew his sword and Zoro raced towards him as the others yelled at Luffy.

Zoro stopped Foxy's sword before talking to his captain. "Luffy, take a closer look at that face."

"Ok, but it looks pretty normal to me," Luffy replied. He stared at Foxy intently.

"You're not Porche! You're Split-Head's sister, aren't you?" Everyone groaned in disbelief.

Foxy got annoyed and took off his disguise causing Luffy to stare at him in shock.

"How can he be so gullible?" Zoro heard Riley ask aloud as Luffy got angry at Foxy.

Foxy fired a Slow-Slow beam at Luffy but he quickly dodged as did the others.

Foxy turned to Luffy again with a laugh and Zoro sighed. "I've had about enough of that thing."

"Yeah. No kidding." Luffy agreed.

Zoro stared as he realized Luffy had his back to a mirror.

He looked behind him and saw Nami.

"Slow-Slow Beam!" Foxy shouted.

Zoro raced towards Nami, shoving her out of the beam's path.

He turned to see Sanji race towards him. Then Riley, with a roll of her eyes stepped in front of him.

"Don't!" Zoro shouted, grabbing Riley's arms to move her out of the way but it was too late.

The beam hit Sanji and then hit both of them.

Everyone else yelled in surprise. Foxy ran out of the room, calling Luffy a coward and Luffy chasing after him.

Usopp and Nami quickly followed. "We'll see you guys when your thirty seconds are up!"

Don't leave us like this, Zoro snarled in his head as he realized Sanji's momentum was leading him directly towards Riley.

Riley slowly tensed under his hands and Zoro could tell by the look in Sanji's eyes that something intimate was about to happen if the thirty seconds didn't end soon.

Sanji's lips pressed together and Zoro immediately pulled Riley to the side, causing the cook to stop halfway and frown.

Zoro saw Riley sigh in relief before heading after everyone else.

"Let's go!" She yelled, Zoro and Sanji only a few steps behind.

They ran down a long hallway, towards the door at the end of the hall.

"Help me!"

Zoro grabbed Riley's arm and stopped. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

Riley nodded grimly, fingers lightly locked around a throwing knife.

"Sounded like someone yelling for help." Sanji stated with a frown.

"Let's be careful." Riley murmured as she slowly walked forward.

"Help me!"

"That's Usopp!" Riley shouted before racing forward again.

She stepped into the room before screaming and jumping out again, a few gaps adorning her belt.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked worriedly while Riley held the bottom of her short blue dress with both hands.

She blushed before pointing at the hands that appeared from between the bars and the leering remarks shouted towards her.

"Why you leering jerks!" Sanji shouted at them angrily.

"Go get Usopp," Riley told him, pointing at the sniper laying on the bars, passed out.

Sanji nodded and raced forward.

Riley turned towards Zoro and smiled slyly.

"What?" Zoro asked with a frown, not sure he trusted the look in her eyes.

"Carry me?" she asked, her smile growing.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. He turned and looked at all the arms stretching out for her.

He sighed and got in front of her, lowering down slightly so she could climb onto his back.

Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and crossed her legs across his waist perfectly imitating a spider monkey.

"Let's hurry up, or they're going to finish the fight without us." He yelled as he hurried forward, purposely stepping on hands that tried to reach for Riley.

They stopped in front of Sanji and waited until he threw Usopp over his shoulder.

"Alright," Zoro said, "Follow me."

Then he ran forward, Riley clinging to his back and distracting him. "You just went back the way we came." she told him.

Zoro stopped with Sanji right behind him.

"What?" he asked her.

Riley pointed forward and he could see the rainbow room from before. "We're back where we started."

Zoro stared in surprise.

"Stupid moss-head!" Sanji yelled angrily. "This is a one way hallway!"

Zoro raced back the way they'd come and stopped in front of the door where the guys were underneath the bars.

"How bout we just go through the wall?" Riley suggested.

Zoro nodded and kicked down the wall to their left.

They walked out to see Luffy and Nami standing proudly beside a defeated Foxy and his crew.

"See," Zoro said in disappointment as Riley climbed off of him. "You took too long and the fight ended."

"That's because you got lost!" Sanji snarled at him.

Foxy and Luffy talked while Zoro watched.

Riley turned to Zoro. "Thanks for protecting me from Sanji." she whispered.

Zoro smirked. "It would've been cruel of me to let you suffer that."

Riley laughed and shook her head.

"Alright!" Luffy yelled. "Let's go!"

Riley followed her captain with a grin.

* * *

"Find me some ingredients and I'll start cooking lunch!" Sanji yelled out when everyone landed on a nearby island.

"Ok!" everyone yelled excitedly.

"Listen, nothing slimy or gross, alright?" Nami added.

"What's it matter? Once its in your stomach, its all the same. Get over yourself." Zoro drawled.

Nami snarled at the bonehead and hit him upside the head.

"Ow," Zoro complained, rubbing his head.

Sanji smirked as he saw them disappear. His Nami-swan could handle herself beautifully, after all.

Sanji started a fire and brought over anything he might need from the ship in order to prepare an excellent barbeque for his lovely ladies.

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy yelled out after a short while. "We got fish, fruit and everything! It was easy!"

"Nice work!" Sanji grinned.

He quickly started working on the food and once it was cooking, Riley handed him a drink.

"Cheers!" everyone yelled before digging in.

Luffy, as always inhaled the food. "Yummy!" he grinned.

"It'd taste a lot better if you didn't scarf it down," Sanji snarled at the captain.  
"I figured you wouldn't have room for dinner since you finished all the snacks on the ship." Usopp complained.

"And I'm just getting warmed up!" Luffy boasted.

Sanji frowned. "That's not good since we decimated half our supplies already."

"This is delicious, Sanji," Riley smiled at him as she sat down next to Zoro.

"Anything for you, Riley!" Sanji beamed with pride to receive such a compliment from the lovely redhead.

Out of everyone on the ship he could always count on her to praise his food and he took extra care to make it even more delicious just for that reason.

She offered Zoro a piece and he took it.

Sanji frowned as he observed them.

He hadn't failed to notice how quickly Zoro had moved Riley out of the way when they were about to have their first kiss. Or how she'd chosen him to carry her.

Sanji shrugged. Perhaps it was nothing more than the trust, but he could've sworn there was a glimpse of something more.

Sanji stared in surprise at the giant metal crab that emerged from the sea.

He could literally see the Foxy Pirates through the widows.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked the others in disbelief.

"Who else would be that stupid?" Usopp replied blankly.

"Don't these guys have anything better to do?" Nami complained.

The three of them simply stared as the giant mental crab "sneakily" made its way across the sand.

"I caught a crab!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly. "Let's eat it."

"He's... kidding right?" Sanji hoped in vain.

"Nope." Usopp grimaced. "And I think he's about to get a nasty surprise."  
Sanji stared as Luffy fought against the machine, still obviously thinking it was a crab.

He threw it to the ground and it exploded, making the three pirates land on the beach.

"Wow," Luffy said, nibbling on the metal crab leg. "I can't believe you guy got eaten by that big crab. That's pretty lame."

"Get that out of your mouth!" Usopp yelled at Luffy angrily.

Sanji shook his head and returned to the food cooking. "Now that that's taken care of, let's get back to our barbeque."

"All that crab bashing worked up my appetite." Luffy told them as he practically stood slobbering over the food.

"Hey!" Sanji yelled as Luffy's hand reached for a raw piece of fish. "That isn't done cooking yet!"

"Whatever," Luffy shoved it into his mouth. "Still tastes good to me."

Sanji shook his head before looking over to their captives. The beautiful Porche's eyes seemed glued to the food. Sanji could spot hunger a mile away and it broke his heart to see someone that lovely hungry.

He grabbed a couple of plates and loaded them with some of the best pieces and walked over to them.

Split-head was yelling at Porche so he kicked the guy into the dirt before smiling at her. "Thank you for waiting, madamosoille. I hope that my barbeque special is to your liking."

"Oh!" Porche's dark blue eyes sparkled. "You didn't."

"Here you go." Sanji gallantly handed her a plate. "Help yourself."

"Oh, oh!" Porche bit into the meat happily. She smiled at him. "This is positively scrumptious! Why don't you come to boss's ship and be our cook?"

Sanji grinned and wiggled in joy at the beauty's generous offer. "Oh no! Don't tempt me! If you ask, I might have to say yes!"  
Porche grinned prettily at him.

The big guy mumbled something to her and she sighed.

She took out a den den mushi from her jacket and called the Sexy Foxy for a pickup.

Their crew was over swiftly but not before sweet Porche finished her meal.

They boarded their ship and Porche smiled and waved at him. "Bye Bye Mr. Cook! I'll never forget your yummy barbeque! It touched my heart!"

Sanji waved back with a big smile at her kind words. "Take care Porche! I'll miss you!"  
"Are you sure you don't want to go back with her?" Zoro drawled.

"No way," Sanji snarled. "You may not appreciate good food but Nami, Robin, and Riley deserve nothing less than the best."

He turned to his other side where Riley and Nami were standing. "Right, ladies?"

Everyone was already walking away from them, including his ladies.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Nami yelled after them. "We still need to stock up on some emergency supplies!"

"Wait for me, Nami-swan!" he yelled as he raced after his beauty.

They quickly gathered tons of supplies. This island really was like a treasure trove.

"Come on, that doesn't make any sense." Sanji told Usopp and Chopper. "There's no one here, why would there be a bicycle?"

Usopp laughed embarrassed, "Yeah, that's a good point."

"Hey! Check it out! We're almost through the jungle." Luffy pointed towards the gap in the trees.

"Well that's a letdown," Luffy said in disappointment as they stared at a green field. "Just looks like a whole lot of nothing out here."

Chopper gasped and quickly ran towards a large boulder in the middle of the field.

"He's excited. Did I miss something?" Luffy asked, confused.

"I don't get it either. Maybe he found some new herbs." Zoro suggested.

"What's that?" Riley asked, pointing towards what looked like a black mushroom growing on top of the rock.

"Oh!" Luffy yelled excitedly. "Chopper! You cheater, you were going to hog that mushroom all to yourself weren't you?" Luffy dropped his bag to chase after their medic, "Get back here!"

Suddenly, Chopper seemed to fly off from behind the rock.

"There must be something behind that rock!" Zoro told everyone. "Come on, hurry."

Everyone quickly dropped their bags and raced ahead.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked Luffy as they reached him and Chopper.

"I don't know. Someone's here." Sanji said calmly as he noticed the tall dark man staring at them.

"Chopper, are you alright?" Riley asked, kneeling next to him.

"Do you mind?" the dark man asked them lazily. "I was sleeping."

"Did you hit my friend?" Luffy snarled at the man.

"Well, well... You're quite the busty beauty. How are you doing?" The man noticed Riley.

Sanji glared and he saw Zoro tense beside him.

Sanji heard the others arrive and notice the tall man as well.

Suddenly there was a thump and everyone turned around to see Robin on the ground, staring at the tall man in horror.

"You know him?" Luffy demanded.

"Robin?" Riley asked as she quickly got to her feet and her hands gripped the hilt of her blades.

Zoro grabbed one of his swords, ready to draw it.

"Hey is this guy an enemy?" Sanji asked, hoping he was so that he could beat him for staring at Riley.

"Who is he?" Nami demanded from the still petrified Robin.

"If Robin's freaking out, then so am I!" Usopp told everyone, already shaking.

"Something's wrong." Chopper murmured.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on," the tall man said, waving his hands in an attempt to calm Robin down. "I know you're surprised to see me but don't get so worked up. It's not like I came here on official orders or anything. It's a nice day. So I decided to go for a ride."

"Orders, huh?" Zoro drew the hilt of his blade. "And who is it you work for?"

"He's a Marine." Robin told everyone shakily. "Not only that, but he's known as one of the World Government's ultimate powerhouses."

"Woah, for real?" Luffy asked as he stared at the tall man.

Sanji turned his head as he heard Riley make a noise.

She was absolutely pale and staring at Robin wide eyed.

"I'm afraid so," Robin said. "This is Aokiji from Navy Headquarters."

Sanji frowned as Riley seemed to turn even paler at that.

He turned back to the tall man, Aokiji.

"My, my. You've turned into quite the lovely lady, haven't you?" Aokiji leered. "Nico Robin."

Everyone just stared at him in shock.

"This guy has Robin scared out of her freaking mind. Why?" Nami asked.

Sanji knew everyone was asking the same thing. He turned back to Riley but she seemed to have recovered slightly and was in an attack stance, holding two blades, he could still see the worry and fear in her eyes.

"He's a Marine," Robin told them again. "Admiral Aokiji from Navy Headquarters."

"Admiral?" Everyone asked, stunned.

"Wait you mean this guy's an admiral? That's one of the highest ranks there is." Sanji asked in disbelief.

"That's right," Robin shivered. "There are only three officers in the entire Navy who currently hold the position of Admiral. Akainu, Aokiji, and Kizaru. The only one who outranks them is Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the Navy's top official. The man you see standing before you is one of the three men known as the World Government's Ultimate Powerhouses."

Sanji grimaced as he finally understood why Robin and Riley were so afraid.

"But why in the heck is someone like this even here?" Usopp shouted in fear, hiding behind Zoro. "Shouldn't you be out fighting some big shot pirates with a bazillion beri bounty or something? Go away."

Aokiji turned towards them and noticed Nami.

Nami took a step back in fear and Sanji prepared to beat the guy if he lay a finger on her.

"Oh dear, oh dear." he said.

"What?" Nami asked, frightened. "What is it?"

"Another very sexy lady with super big bazongas. Are you free tonight?"  
Sanji snarled in anger. "You watch your mouth, you lanky jerk!" He had enough of this admiral insulting his ladies.

"Yeah! Focus! Pay attention!" Usopp shouted.

"Woah! Woah! Hold on guys!" Aokiji said with his hands up. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm not on official business. I'm just out taking a little stroll. Don't get so worked up, okay? I mean you guys are just..." He searched for a word. "You're like... whatchamacallits. You know?"

"What?" Luffy asked, confused.

"What'd he say?" Chopper asked Riley.

"Hmmm..." Aokiji rubbed his head. "I forgot. Oh well."

"You're not making any sense, you weirdo!" Sanji and Usopp yelled at him.

"Robin! Are you kidding?" Usopp asked in disbelief. "You must be mistaking him for someone else. This duffus wouldn't pass for a regular Marine let alone an admiral!"

"Hey," Aokiji put up his hand, insulted. "You shouldn't go around judging people based on their appearance."

"The motto I've always lived by as a Marine is "Total Slovenly Justice."" He told them.

"Then our judgment was totally right!" Sanji and Usopp yelled at him.

"Anyway, what I was saying was, ugh," he stopped and held up a hand. "Excuse me a moment." he lay down on the floor. "Being on my feet too long makes me tired."  
"Yeah?" Usopp asked. "Then maybe you shouldn't have been sleeping standing up, ya think?"

Aokiji yawned. "What I was saying was that I have no intention of capturing you or anything like that so just take it easy. I'm only here to confirm the whereabouts of Nico Robin who hadn't been seen since the Alabasta incident. As we suspected, she's been with you."

"That is one tall piece of apathy." Sanji said with a sigh.

"Yup." Usopp muttered. "The only high ranking thing about him is his nerve."

"I'll put some sort of report for headquarter together later. I'll also have to inform them of your acquisition of Keri's Riley, of course." Aokiji told them. "Now that you've added two new crewmembers with prices on their heads, your overall bounty has gone up. 100 million plus 60 million plus 50 million plus 79 million equals," Aokiji stared at his fingers. "Ah, screw it. Some big ass number."

"Just do the damn math," Zoro said in disgust.

Aokiji closed his eyes and everyone seemed to relax until Luffy seemed to get angry.

Usopp and Sanji immediately jumped on him and tried to restrain him from fighting Aokiji.

"What are you guys doing?" Luffy yelled. "Let me go."

"Why are you trying to start a fight with this guy?" Sanji asked angrily.

"Are you crazy, he's one of the strongest Marines there is!" Usopp added, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I'm not just gonna stand around while this jerk tries to take Robin away from us!" Luffy shouted.

"Take it easy," Aokiji murmured, hand raised. "I told you I'm not gonna do anything, remember?"

"Well I am!" Luffy told him angrily. "I'm kicking your ass!"

"Dammit!" Sanji shouted. "Just hold on."

People suddenly began to appear from the woods, causing everyone to stare at them confused.

"Woah," Sanji noticed the look in their eyes. "Are you guys ok?"

"I thought this island was uninhabited." Usopp frowned.

"Well," Aokiji drawled. "They're probably castaways that washed up on the shore here. There was a passenger liner that was reported missing about a month ago. Last seen somewhere in this area. I'm guessing it sank, and these are the survivors."

Everyone quickly seem to forget about Aokiji and helped the castaways. Chopper tending to all of their wounds while Riley and Kiri told the kids stories. Sanji and Usopp quickly decided to cook them some food and went into the woods to look for supplies.

They were able to find quite a bit and returned as quickly as possible.

"Hey, sorry it took so long!" Usopp yelled while Sanji made another barbeque for the castaways.

"I can only imagine how hungry you are," Usopp said with a laugh as they watched the people scarf down as much as they could.

"Take it easy," Sanji told them with a smile. "No need to wolf it down, there's plenty more where that came from."

"Yeah, no wolf," Luffy muttered with his mouth full, "there's plenty."

"Hey!" Usopp shouted at him. "Why are you eating it? Cut it out!"

He turned back to the people, annoyed. "Look. This island might be deserted but you still could've found food on your own, you know. You're lucky we came along when we did."

"They're ship wrecked in the Grand Line," Nami said with a smile as she gave water to a little girl. "They're lucky to be alive, at all."

"Not everyone was so fortunate," one of the men told them sadly. "We were the only ones on the ship who made it to this island."

"So what happened?" Nami asked, concern thick in her voice.

"We were on our way home from Pucci, the city renowned for its gourmet food when suddenly our ship collided with a giant frog that was doing the front-crawl and shattered into pieces."

"A giant frog doing the front-crawl?" Nami asked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Besides, frogs normally do the breast stroke," Sanji added.

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed, his hands full of food and eyes wide in excitement. "I have got to see this frog!"

"That sounds crazy." Usopp told them.

"It's the truth!" The castaway insisted.

"Yeah," Aokiji replied. "That was Yokozuna."

"Yokozuna?" Nami frowned.

"After what seemed like days of struggling, we were finally able to make it to this island." The castaway resumed his story. "It didn't take long to deplete our food supply. After one month we were on the brink of starvation, then we spotted someone approaching the island. We rejoiced. Until we noticed he was riding a bicycle on the water."

"Come on," Usopp argued. "that's even more far-fetched then the frog."

"Yeah," Aokiji added. "That was me, actually."

"The only boat we spotted after that looked like a pirate ship." The castaway finished.

"That was us." Nami told them.

"Wow." Aokiji said. "That makes you one of those... ugh... those... you know."

"Spit it out, dammit!" Usopp and Sanji yelled at him.

Luffy stared at him before he suddenly grew angry again. "Aw man I forgot! Stop screwing us around dammit!"

Usopp and Sanji had to hold him back again while he fumed.

"Take it easy!" Sanji yelled.

"Didn't you hear me?" Aokiji asked. "I'm just out on a stroll."

"A stroll, huh?" Luffy said. Then he pointed away. "Then take your stroll somewhere else."

"Ok. Whatever," Aokiji sighed. "I'll leave. But before I do." He pointed at the castaways. "You guys should gather your stuff and get ready to leave too. Fortunately I know of an inhabited island that's not too far away from this one. You should go there. Ask them to help you out."

"Hey you guys!" Luffy added. "Don't believe a word he says, understand me? This jerk's a Marine officer."

Everyone simply stared.

"So what?" The castaway that seemed to be in charge asked. "Is that a problem?"

Luffy stared at him in shock. Then a lightbulb seemed to click on in his head. "Oh yeah. I get it. Normally, the Marines are your friends and the pirates are the bad guys. Right?" he laughed.

Usopp hit him. "Stop it! What's so funny?"

"Him!" Luffy pointed at Aokiji. "How is he going to help anybody?"

Usopp shrugged. "I don't know. Heck, I don't even think he has a ship."

"Other than ours there isn't another ship around anywhere." Chopper added.

"Well let's see." Usopp said as he stared around at everyone. "There's no ship and nobody around here seems to have a log pose either. How in the world are they suppose to get to that island anyway?"

"Oh, They'll be fine." Aokiji told them.

"Nothing you say sounds the least bit convincing." Usopp told him.

"It's true." Robin told everyone. "He does have the power to help them."

Everyone stared at her in shock.

Luffy nodded and all the castaways began to gather their belongings while their crew helped get them ready.

"We loaded them up with plenty of food and water," Sanji said as Usopp finished tying it. "It should last them quite a while."

Aokiji and Luffy talked for a bit, getting friendly before Aokiji walked to the edge of the ocean.

"Alright everybody. Stay back." He announced as he crouched down at the water's edge. He submerged his hand and went still.

Suddenly a Sea King rose from the sea, causing everyone to panic. The Sea King went to attack Aokiji, everyone yelling at him in panic.

Then... the sea froze.

"This is the power of a Navy Headquarters Admiral." Robin whispered.

Aokiji causually withdrew his hand and walked over to where he had left his coat. "It'll stay like that for at least a week." he told the castaways.

He pointed straight forward. "Cross the sea in that direction. Take your time. You should reach the island in about four days."

Everyone stood slack jawed and afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley grinned as she waved good-bye to the castaways, wishing them good luck on their journey while Kiri played with the guys on the ice.

She shivered as she realized how cold it was and stood close to Zoro.

Zoro rose an eyebrow in question.

"I'm cold."

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before turning around, leading her towards the warmer island.

Aokiji was sitting down, waiting, staring at Luffy intently.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked as he raced towards the island, chasing Kiri with a grin..

"You're the spitting image of your grandfather, Monkey D. Luffy," Aokiji told him with a shake of his head. "Or should I say you're just as reckless and hard to figure out."

Luffy's eyes widened in panic. "You... knew... my grandpa?"

Riley turned towards Zoro for an explanation but his frown made it obvious he was just as confused.

"Seriously? Luffy's?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Usopp questioned in concern. "You're sweating."

"Nothing!" Luffy shouted, waving his arms around. "Really! I'm fine!"

"Your grandfather helped me out once." Aokiji told Luffy. "A long time ago, that's why I'm here. I wanted to see you and Nico Robin together with my own eyes. On second thought, maybe I should just kill you."

Riley tensed and Zoro took his arm from around her shoulders, readying to attack. Kiri instantly breezed between her legs, letting her know he was ready when she was.

"The government still doesn't consider you a threat but I know enough of your history to know you're a formidable crew. You may be few in number but with the shrew rogues gathered here... This crew will likely be a problem later on. Considering the circumstances regarding your initial bounty, the numerous daring actions you've taken, and the speed of your overall progress, I've fought outlaws for most of my life but thinking about how you'll turn out scares the hell out of me."

"Hey wait! Hold on a second!" Usopp yelled in a panic. "You said you were here to check things out! Not kill anyone."

"One among you I consider the most dangerous." Aokiji continued, ignoring Usopp, "That would be you, Nico Robin."

"So despite everything, you are here for Robin!" Luffy yelled angrily. "Now I'm really going to kick your ass!"

"The size of her bounty isn't merely a refection of her strength and power, it also represents something else. That would be the level of threat and danger she poses to the World Government. That's why a 79 million beri bounty was placed on her head at the tender age of 8." Aokiji stared. "I'm impressed you were able to survive, especially as a child. You managed to betray, sidestep, and destroy everyone in your path and then found a new partner to make you shine. You survived in the underworld by being quick to switch sides. And now you've chosen this crew as your next haven."

"That's enough jerk!" Sanji shouted. "I'm not just going to let you speak to a lady like that! What kind of ridiculous grudge are you holding against Robin?"

"Stop it, Sanji," Usopp snarled, trying to stop Sanji from going after Aokiji.

"I don't have anything against her," Aokiji told everyone. "The only connection we have between us is that I let her escape from me one time but that's about it. It was a long time ago. You will all learn soon enough that protecting this troublesome woman leads to nothing but regret. If you need proof, consider this. Every organization that she's had something to do with in the past has annihilated. Not one single, solitary member escaped except for her. Why is that, Nico Robin?"

"Shut up, you jerk!" Luffy yelled furiously. "The past doesn't matter."

"That's right!" Usopp agreed. "If it did we wouldn't have a dangerous pirate hunter guy or a degenerate ex-theif woman on our crew, would we?"

Nami hit him. "Don't go overboard."

"Who we are now is more important than who we were." Sanji argued.

"That's right!" Chopper yelled. "Robin is our friend. Don't you dare say anything bad about her, you hear me!"

Riley glared at Aokiji and gripped her blade. She remember the way Robin had gotten leashed by Finley in order to protect Luffy. She could still hear the older woman's soothing voice recount her adventures in Skypiea and the soft smile she got when she mentioned anyone in the crew.

It didn't matter what Aokiji said. Robin would never betray the Straw Hats. Never, Riley was certain. Which meant Riley wouldn't let her be taken away by anybody, not even an Admiral.

"I see," Aokiji's eyes never strayed from Robin's. "So these poor fools don't suspect a thing."

Robin crossed her arms, prepared to use her power, "Just get to the point! If you want to arrest me, why not just do it already!"

"Trienta fleur!" she yelled, using her power to grab ahold of Aokiji, immobilizing him.

"No! Robin!" Usopp yelled in panic.

"My, my, my." Aokiji muttered. "Did something I say strike a nerve? That's too bad. I must have overestimated how reasonable a woman you are."

"Clutch!" Robin yelled, causing her arms to bend Aokiji in a way that was sure to break his back.

He turned into ice and broke apart.

"Ah!" Chopper screamed. "He shattered into a million pieces!" Everyone gasped and then stared in shock as he seemed to reassemble himself.

"It didn't work!" Usopp shouted. "We're screwed! Let's get out of here! Everyone run for your lives!"

Aokiji began to appear from the ice and Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"Now, now, that wasn't a very nice thing to do," Aokiji frowned as he appeared before Robin. He grabbed a handful of grass, threw it in the air and blew ice on it.

"I didn't want to have to kill you but now," Then with a sword of ice and grass he swung at Robin.

Zoro was suddenly there, deflecting Aokiji's blow with his own.

Sanji appeared and kicked away his sword.

"I don't remember asking for your help, cook." Zoro drawled.

"I was just about to say the same to you," Sanji huffed.

Riley swung onto Kiri, heading straight for Aokiji, knives ready.

Luffy raced forward as well, fist ready for impact.

Aokiji grabbed Sanji's leg and Zoro's shoulder and Riley threw her knives.

The first hit his shoulder of ice but the second he blew away a moment before Luffy's fist hit his abdomen.

"It's cold!" Luffy shouted.

His arm began to freeze and he screamed. Zoro's shoulder froze and Sanji's leg followed suit, causing both men to shout in pain.

Riley threw more knives only to have them fall uselessly to the ground, frozen by his breath or unable to penetrate his ice. She stood ready with her daggers, in front of Robin as Aokiji approached.

He dropped Luffy, Sanji and Zoro.

Riley's stabbed him and quickly let go of the blade.

Aokiji rose his hand and Kiri appeared, snarling at him.

He took a deep breath and blew at Kiri.

Kiri froze in midair and started falling. Riley dove at him and caught him before he could shatter, gently placing him on the ground, her hands shaking unsteadily.

Aokiji bumped her left thigh with his foot and Riley screamed in pain as it froze.

The ice reached down to her bones and she tried in vain to get it off.

In some distant part of her brain she heard Nami tell Robin to run.

Riley lifted tear filled eyes to see Aokiji advance on Robin. "You have some very loyal friends. But you will never change, Nico Robin."

"No!" Robin yelled. "That's not true."

"Robin," Riley whimpered as she struggled to sit up.

She saw Aokiji seem to fall on Robin and she held her breath, her heart in her throat.

"Robin! Get away from him!" She heard Luffy yell.

Her body began to turn entirely into ice.

Sanji yelled her name but Riley could see it was too late.

Robin was frozen solid.

"You bastard!" Luffy yelled in pure fury.

"Stop yelling." Aokiji drawled. "If you thaw her out carefully, she'll live. However, her body is extremely fragile in this state so you need to handle her with care. If any part of her breaks," Aokiji raised his fist. "She'll die. For example, if I were to smash her apart like this."

"Robin!" Riley yelled in horror.

"Stop!" Luffy yelled a moment before Aokiji's fist flew through air.

Luffy narrowly saved Robin, gasping for breath. "That was close."

Aokiji rose his foot, prepared to stomp her when Usopp suddenly flew in between and saved her.

"Go Usopp!" Riley yelled in relief.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Aokiji asked with a frown.

"Usopp! Chopper! Quick take Robin and get back to the ship! Thaw her out and keep her safe!" Luffy yelled at them.

"Right! You got it! Captain!" Usopp and Chopper yelled before racing towards the ship.

"Don't bother," Aokiji drawled. "The world would be a much better place without that woman in it."

Nami attacked Aokiji with her baton. "Not to split hairs. But a pirate crew pretty much consists of people just like that."

"You got that right lady," Aokiji told her. "Now, if you don't mind, kindly step aside."

Aokiji grabbed her baton and threw her to the side. Riley grabbed a dagger from her belt and aimed.

"Nami!" Sanji yelled. He and Zoro raced to their feet and headed towards Aokiji.

"Wait! Nobody attack him!" Luffy yelled, stopping everyone in their steps.

"Stay back and don't interfere," Luffy ordered. "I'm going to fight him one on one. What do you say?" he asked Aokiji. "The two of us can settle this on our own."

Aokiji's body began to freeze. "Fine by me. But since I don't have a ship to take you back. Then I'll just have to kill you."

Zoro helped Riley to her feet and Nami picked up Kiri before all of them raced towards the ship as fast as they could.

"Chopper!" Zoro shouted when they reached it.

Nami struggling for breath while her hands remained locked around Kiri.

"Get inside with Kiri." Riley told her.

Nami nodded and headed in at the same time Chopper appeared.

"What's going on?" He shouted. "Why are just the three of you here? Where's Luffy?"

"There's no time to explain!" Zoro shouted. "We need to go back right away. Help us do something about these frozen arm and legs!"

"Oh right!" Chopper answered nervously. "We need to douse every part of your body that's covered in ice in water. But we're using the shower room for Robin. We might be able to douse Kiri in there though."

"How is Robin? Is she ok?" Nami asked as she stood beside Chopper.

"It's too early to tell." Chopper answered as he took the frozen cat from her.

"The sea," Riley told Zoro.

He nodded and picked her up with his good arm before diving in. Sanji quickly followed.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked in shock.

"Will this do, Chopper?" Sanji asked.

Riley stayed afloat with Zoro's help, wincing in pain every once in a while at the coldness of the ice.

"Yes! Once the ice begins to melt start rubbing the affected areas and then come up to the ship right away!" He turned towards Nami. "Let's treat these two."

As the ice began to melt, Riley rubbed her thigh until it was all gone. Then she made sure Zoro's and Sanji's were too before the three of them swam to shore and quickly boarded the ship.

"Why are you three here?" Usopp shouted as he opened the door to see them all still rubbing their previously ice covered areas. "Where's Luffy?"

"Fighting Aokiji, one on one." Sanji murmured.

"One on one?" Usopp asked in shock. "You mean you left Luffy there to face him all by himself?"

"Those were the Captain's orders," Sanji said in resignation.

"Are you crazy?" Usopp shouted. "Can't you tell when an order is unreasonable? I can't believe you'd be so cold hearted as to just leave him-"

Sanji pinned Usopp to the wall. "It was a duel! Can't you understand that? It's what he wanted!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Zoro shouted. "This isn't the time. Right now we need to stay focused, ok? Whether this decision was one of his passing whims or not, it doesn't matter. Whatever happens, we have to be ready to deal with it. Understand?"

Riley nodded before hopping to her feet. "Usopp, where's Kiri?"

"Inside with Robin," Usopp told her subdued.

Riley rushed inside, needing to do something and not wanting to think about the fight between Aokiji and Luffy.

* * *

Nami took a seat beside Riley, their backs against the kitchen wall.

Riley sat hunched over bundled underneath a couple of jackets and a plain white blanket.

"Can he breathe under there?" Nami asked, knowing a still unconscious Kiri lay curled in her lap.

Riley's lips quirked slightly. "I can feel his chest rise and fall."

Nami nodded.

She turned forward and looked at the other two still unconscious Straw Hats laying on home made pallets in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Chopper sat between them, head dropping in exhaustion before jerking up in weary worry.

Nami had tried to order him to bed dozens of times but he insisted that it was his doctoral duty to keep an eye on his patients until he was absolutely certain they were going to be alright. She hadn't been able to argue with him.

Usually everyone listened to her, either because they knew she was right or because she _made_ them realize she was right. But the past two days no one listened.

Chopper, who slept the longest and even took naps during the day, refused to sleep.

Riley, who liked to bask in the sunlight and explore her surroundings, refused to break her effigy and remained glued to the wall sharing as much heat as she could with Kiri on her lap.

Usopp, the one who always had a tale about his grand adventures poised on the tip of his tongue, refused to break his silence and wandered around the ship limply before continuing his vigil at the kitchen table.

Sanji, who would usually jump at the bat of an eyelash from her, refused to give her more then a few moments of his time before his attention returned to making sure the stove continued to heat the room and Chopper had everything he needed.

Zoro, who could meditate for hours and had amazing concentration, seemed unable to stay still. He was either outside gathering supplied and scouting the island, looking over the ship, or checking on the patients in the kitchen.

Even she wasn't her usual self, she had to admit.

Nami felt lost. It was a new sensation for her and one she absolutely abhorred. She liked knowing where she was going. Liked having a plan. Liked knowing what to do.

But what was she suppose to do now? She had no plan, no idea. All she could do was wait.

That's all any of them could do.

Wait.

Nami sighed.

She hated waiting.

Riley jumped beside her.

Nami turned to see Riley pull her coverings up slightly, an impossibly wide smile spreading across her bleak features.

"Kiri," she cooed softly.

Nami leaned over and peaked beneath the covers.

Kiri's dazed golden eyes blinked up at her lazily before closing, his furry gray body seeming to coil closer to Riley's stomach.

Nami looked at Riley with a relieved smile.

Riley dropped the blankets again and seemed to curl tighter against Kiri. She sniffled.

Nami's smile faded as she noted Riley's tear-filled eyes.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked.

"He woke up." Riley replied with a watery smile.

Nami wrapped an arms around her and hugged her tightly, letting Riley shed a few happy tears on her shoulder.

After a few minutes Nami pulled back.

Riley leaned down and wiped her face on one of the jackets.

"Let me go tell Chopper and then you can tell me how you met Kiri, alright?" Nami suggested.

Riley nodded, still wearing that blinding smile.

"Are you sure Kiri woke up?" Chopper asked, expression hesitant.

Nami nodded. "I saw that damn cat's eyes myself." She assured him.

Chopper dropped to the floor on his back, a relieved sigh escaping him. "That means Luffy and Robin will be waking up soon too."

"You should take a nap, Chopper." Usopp suggested, rising from the bench and taking a seat between the beds. "I'll look after them. After all, I once cured an entire fleet of octopi with just the sound of my spectacular singing."

"Really?" Chopper asked drowsily, eyelids drooping. "You're amazing, Usopp."

Usopp grinned. "I am, aren't I?"

Nami shook her head and made her way back to Riley.

"Nami-swan! Riley-chan!" Sanji appeared before them, back to his usual heart struck self. "What would you two lovely ladies like to eat?"

"Can I just have something cool to drink, please?" Riley asked.

"Me too." Nami added as she retook her seat beside her.

"Your wish is my command." Sanji bowed solemnly before hurrying away to do their bidding.

"So how did you meet Kiri?" Nami asked.

"Its not a very interesting story." Riley admitted.

Nami shrugged. "I still want to know."

Riley smiled. "Welll... You know that my mom was a pirate, right?"

Nami nodded. When Riley had come aboard she'd claimed her little corner of the girl's room and had hung two wanted posters on the wall above the trunk Oso had given her. Nami had found that bizarre and had spent a long time just looking at the them.

Nami found them uterrly terrifying yet undeniably beautiful.

One of the posters was for a Revolutionary named Willow. "The Angel of Death" they had nicknamed her and Nami couldn't help but agree.

The blonde woman stood graceful with a serene expression on her lovely face while the tall scythe at her side was painted crimson with only a shadow of its silver apparent. Her flowy white dress only seemed to make her appear more angelic but the random red slashes sent a shiver down Nami's back.

Still, the "Angel" was nothing compared to the other woman.

"The Grim Reaper."

That was the only name given. The poster said she was the first mate of the Masked Pirates and wanted for the murder of a Marine Captain but it gave no other name.

The woman wore a plain red mask that ended below her nose and hid most of her features. Still, with the rouge tinting her lips and her long blonde tresses flowing down her back, the woman should have just been beautiful. That was until one looked at her eyes. Despite the old poster's fading look, the Grim Reaper's green eyes remained vivid.

It wasn'tthee well worn scythe she heldat the ready or her body poised to attack that scared Nami the most. It was those. They were bloodthirsty, cold eyes. Something about them reminded Nami of Arlong. He had always lusted for pain and reveled in death. The Grim Reaper's green eyes echoed the Arlong Nami had known.

It made her wonder how the photographer had had the courage to take the picture.

When Nami had asked Riley about the posters, she had revealed that the Revolutionary, who Riley had laughed wasn't actually a Revolutionary, was her older sister while the masked woman was her mother.

Nami had turned back to the posters in disbelief. She could see the similarities between the two pictures, even noting the same weapon choice but she couldn't connect either woman to Riley.

Yes, they had the same curve to their lips and shade to their eyes but that was superficial. Riley's green eyes were warm and always had a grin at the ready but Willow's eyes were uncaring and picturing a smile on her face seemed unnatural. As for their mother... Well, Nami was just glad Riley was Riley and not the Grim Reaper.

Nami cleared her throat, her mind returning to the present. "You've told me."

"Mom and the rest of the crew made their way to Bluegrass Isle every few years." Riley told her. "And one of those times, after meandering around the Grand Line, they came back home with an unexpected stowaway."

She smiled softly. "Kiri was only a tiny little kitten when I found him hiding in Rodica's cabin. He was hiding above the lamp near her desk and nearly scratched my eye out."

Riley pointed to the faded twin marks at the corner of her eye. "Still have the scar. Mom went ballistic when she saw it. She promised to have Marie make me a nice fur hat if I'd just tell her which creature had done it. But Dad knew better. He just gave me one of his long suffering sighs, cleaned the cut, and gave me a snack before letting me go back outside."

"It took abut a week of sneaking into Rodica's cabin and getting snarled at before Kiri came down," she continued with a soft smile. "And that only happened because he decided to protect me."

"From what?" Nami asked, wondering what Riley could've needed protection from in Bluegrass Isle. Riley had described their small farming island as a place so lovely and peaceful it was wandering dangerously into boring.

"Mom wanted to make sure Will and I could keep ourselves safe so she had the ship's sniper, Joni, teach me knives while she taught Will how to use the scythe as a weapon. Well, during one of those training sessions, Joni and I were sparring when I tripped. She took advantage, pinning me to the floor with a blade at my throat. Then, out of nowhere, Joni is suddenly lying on her back in a daze and Kiri is growling down at her from his place on her chest."

"It was the first time I saw Kiri use his Devil Fruit. Before that, I had just assumed he was a very good jumper since he was always on top of Rodica's bookshelves." Riley shrugged. "After that he was always by my side."

Riley turned over her left wrist and showed Nami the inside of her wrist.

Nami leaned forward and smiled as she saw the blue outlined paw print. "Kiri's?"

Riley nodded. "He's my best friend." she murmured softly, also examining her wrist.

She cleared her throat and grinned at Nami. "Did you know Will got the same tattoo after I did? Same spot, too. Except her bracelets usually cover it up. It made Dad furious."

Nami laughed. She shrugged her tattooed shoulder towards Riley. "Nojiko got her tattoos after I did too."

"Must be a sister thing." Riley grinned.

Nami nodded. "Must be."

* * *

Zoro looked out at the sea while he ate the potato piaya.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Zoro offered to the redhead sitting by the railing.

Riley shook her head and continued to write in her green leather book.

He shrugged and continued to watch sea.

Kiri meowed at his feet and he reached an arm down so that the little guy could breeze onto his shoulders.

He offered him some but the cat wiggled its whiskers and just curled himself around Zoro's neck.

"He's feeling better." Zoro noted.

Riley looked up and smiled. "He is. Still a bit lethargic though and he doesn't seem to be able to catch the wind as easily but he's getting there."

Zoro scratched Kiri behind the ear and smiled when he purred.

He continued to eat his food while Riley returned to her writing.

"What the heck is that?" he asked with his mouth full as he noticed something moving in the water.

Riley looked up at him with a frown.

Zoro pointed and she turned, closing her book.

The thing moved close enough for them to see it and Zoro froze, nearly chocking on a piece of paia.

"Is that a frog?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"Luffy! Come quick!" Zoro shouted over the railing. "Th-There's a frog doing the front crawl!"

"What?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Its going their way!" Riley shouted from behind him.

"See for yourself! Its heading towards your side!" Zoro yelled down.

"Really?" Luffy asked, turning in interest.

Zoro and Riley stared in utter bewilderment at the frog.

"Holy crap! There's a frog doing the front crawl!" They heard Usopp yell from below.

"After him!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"Aye!" Everyone yelled in agreement.

"Take in the sails! Stand by the oars! Bring the ship to 2 o clock!"

"Aye!"

"Hurry!"

"I don't know why but I get the feeling we really have to follow it!" Zoro murmured to Riley while they followed their captain's orders.

"Hey! What's the deal here!" Nami shouted as she burst through the kitchen doors. "Why did you change our course without asking me?"

"Nami!" Luffy shouted. "You are never going to believe it. We found this huge frog with scars all over its body and we're following it!"

"A frog? What?"

"We have to catch up to it, capture it, cook it, and eat it for lunch." Luffy told her.

Zoro and Chopper snarled at Luffy in disbelief. "You want to eat it?"

Nami took the binoculars from Riley and they both talked about something.

"What's up? Do you see an island?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"No. Just a lighthouse. There's not enough there for the log pose to point to." Nami answered.

"What about the frog? Tell us which way the frog went!" Luffy shouted.

"St-" Nami covered Riley's mouth and glared at them. "Not a chance."

"It seems like it's headed towards the lighthouse." Robin answered.

Nami looked at her in disbelief.

"Keep going straight!" Riley yelled.

"Let's go! Full speed ahead!" Luffy yelled.

"Aye! Aye!" everyone shouted as they began to row.

"HEEVE HO! HEEVE HO!" they paddled in rhythm.

Their captain was determined to get his frog and as usual, Zoro was going to do whatever he could to help him get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley walked out of The Tipsy Trickster with a map in her hands and Kiri wrapped around her shoulders.

Riley and Kiri had decided to go exploring with Robin and Chopper. Chopper had insisted on visiting a bookstore and perusing their wares while Robin had simply been interested in sightseeing and shopping. At first, Riley had felt the same but then they'd walked by the pub...

Riley hadn't been able to resist the laughter echoing out of the quaint building. Pubs and restaurants always held a plethora of people and were overflowing with stories. They were Riley's heaven.

Chopper had wanted to go in with her to make sure she would be safe but Riley had argued. After all, she knew how badly Chopper wanted new medical books. While she would have enjoyed their company she didn't think it was fair to spend all of their time doing what she wanted. In the end, with Kiri's reassurance and Robin's trust, she'd managed to convince Chopper that they should split ways and meet back at the ship in a few hours.

Riley had learned quite a bit in the couple of hours she'd spent inside The Tipsy Trickster.

At first she'd been disappointed when she'd realized that the pub mainly catered to the shipwrights on the island but she soon found out that there was no one better to tell her about Water 7 then it's shipwrights.

It seemed that these men, all from the Galley-La Company, were Water 7's heroes, protectors, and prominent source of revenue. And Galley-La was owned by the mayor and master shipwright, Iceburg. The same man Kokoro had sent them to meet. It seemed luck was on their side this time.

Riley also learned about the bounty hunter scavengers named The Franky Family. She'd have to keep an eye out for them and warn the others as well. But she wasn't in a hurry to do so. After all, from what she heard, they weren't that big of a threat.

Well at least the Family wasn't. Franky, on the other hand, seemed to be a different matter.

She wasn't sure what was so special about him and was growing frustrated with the lack of detail.

All the Galley-La shipwrights took their job very seriously and only seemed to come to the pub during their lunch breaks. Which meant that just as Riley had convinced one to reveal a little more, he suddenly had to go back to work.

It was frustrating so Riley had just asked the bartender for a map of the city, talked her way into one of the shipwright's pointing out Galley-La Company Headquarters and the Franky Family residence and then walked out.

Riley opened the map and studied it. She could let her curiosity guide her to the Franky House so that she could learn more about them. Or she could try to find Nami and lead her and the others to where Iceburg was probably staying.

"Riley!"

Riley head shot up in surprise at the shout.

She saw Chopper begin to trot towards her.

"Hey Chopper. What is it?" Riley asked, noting the worried expression on Chopper's face.

"Have you seen Robin?"

"Wasn't she with you?"

Chopper looked around, brown eyes troubled. "She was but then she suddenly disappeared. I thought maybe she'd come back here."

Riley shook her head. "I haven't seen her." She rested her hand on his back and smiled reassuringly. "But we'll find her."

"You've got a great nose, after all." Riley grinned when Chopper didn't seem to believe her.

"Right!" Chopper nodded before dropping his head to the floor and searching for Robin's scent determinedly.

Riley followed Chopper as he wandered back the way he'd come.

He twisted and turned down some of the residential streets, nose still glued to the floor.

Worry began to gnaw at Riley the further away they went from the market. What could have led Robin this far? There wasn't anything here and it was in the opposite direction of the Franky House so it wasn't the bounty hunters.

"Robin was right there." she heard Chopper mumble to himself as he kept searching. "Right there. Where could she have gone?"

Suddenly his head snapped up towards a bridge, eyes narrowed in concentration. "This way."

Riley followed him across before Chopper stopped again. "I know this smell." he told her in surprise before leading her around the building. "I thought so."

"Sanji?" Riley asked in surprise when they found him sitting at the end of the street, seeming to be in heavy contemplation.

Sanji turned towards them, eyes wide as he stared at Chopper. "Speak of the devil." his eyes turned towards Riley and she swore she could see hearts appear. "Riley! My sweet!"

"Have you seen Robin?" Riley asked, knowing it was always best to halt Sanji's flattery as soon as possible.

"Yeah," his smile faded into a frown. "I did."

* * *

"The Merry's in trouble and Robin is still missing." Sanji's shoulders slumped. "I'm worried about both of them."

Riley clutched Kiri to her chest while he lay curled in her arms and looked at the battered mast.

The Going Merry would never sail again.

"A ship's wounds just pile on" Zoro had said in his frustratingly calm voice.

But he was right.

Wherever Riley looked there was another bruise on the Merry.

Riley looked down at the loose floorboards with a sad sigh.

"Hey! Guys!"

Chopper shot to his feet and looked over the railing towards Water 7. "It's Nami and she's alone."

Riley walked towards them and frowned as she saw Nami walking towards them.

"That's weird." Sanji murmured. "I wonder what happened to Luffy and Usopp."

"Is she ok?" Riley asked, noting Nami's downcast demeanor.

"Hi Nami!" Sanji waved at her. "Is everything alright?"

Nami shook her head vigorously.

Sanji jumped off the ship and helped Nami on board. "What's wrong Nami?"

"Usopp..." Nami bit back a sob.

Nami grit her teeth and told them what had happened.

She said the Franky Family had kidnapped their friend, beating him bloody and leaving him at the side of the street while they stole the money he had been protecting.

Chopper had run to his room and gathered as much of his medical equipment as he could while Sanji had told Nami about Robin.

Riley had let Nami write on her map where she had found Usopp, declaring that she would remain on the Going Merry to wait for Robin and protect the remainder of their money.

"You should stay with her." Sanji suggested.

Riley played with one of her blades and gave him a look.

Zoro smirked.

"I'm ready." Chopper announced.

Riley nodded and followed Sanji as he led the way back to Water 7 and their bleeding friend.

* * *

Chopper tended to Usopp while the others waited among the wreckage of the Franky House and it's Family.

Kiri helped Chopper lift Usopp and turn him gently so that Chopper could bandage him.

His wounds were great but luckily not as severe as Chopper had originally feared.

Usopp was strong, after all. He could handle a little pain. And soon he'd be better.

The others talked about what to do next, but Chopper didn't really care.

As long as everyone was alright they'd figure something out. Wouldn't they?

Chopper sighed and rose to his feet. "Ok!" He yelled at the others. "The first aide treatment is done. Now we should take him back to the ship."

Riley was the first to make her way towards them. "You alright to carry Usopp all the way to the Merry?" Riley asked Kiri who still held Usopp.

_I will keep the Warrior safe._

Riley smiled. "Warrior, huh?"

Kiri simply began to drift away, without bothering to respond to her.

"Is he going to be ok?" Riley asked Chopper while they followed Kiri.

Chopper nodded. "Yes."

Riley sighed. "Good."

They reached the Merry before long, the journey spent in silence.

What could any of them say?

Usopp was going to be alright and they'd dealt with the Franky Family, which was great, but...

Robin was still missing. Usopp was still unconscious. And they were going to have to leave the Merry soon.

Chopper loved the Going Merry. She was the first ship he had ever been on. She was his home. A home he had chosen for himself, a home that represented freedom and adventure. He'd helped tend to her wounds the same way he had to everyone else's.

Now they were going to part ways. Forever.

Chopper shook away his tears and concentrated on Usopp. His patient still needed him.

But... How would Usopp react when he found out about the Merry?

Chopper was afraid Usopp would blame himself. But it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault.

* * *

Kiri watched the fight between The Captain and The Warrior.

The Long Nosed Idiot wasn't strong nor was he overly brave. Yet Kiri knew he was a warrior.

The Music sings, the Shield protects, the Captain leads, and the Warrior fights.

No, he wasn't brave or strong or smart. But he was clever and stubborn and willing to shake with fear while he held his weapon steady.

The Warrior was a liar and a coward. The Warrior had betrayed his crew. The Warrior had insulted his honorable Captain and broken the Wind's uncatchable trust and the Sun's glowing heart.

But he was a Warrior.

He knew they would heal. The wounds were deep and the scar would remain but it would fade like all scars are meant to.

The Warrior knew the Crew would heal.

Just like he knew Home was dying. Just like he realized Home's scars would never heal.

The Warrior wasn't fighting against the Crew but against the inevitable lose of Home. He was fighting against the pain and would continue to do so until nothing but a board remained.

The Captain was a warrior too, but he was more. He was The Captain. He accepted his defeat in the battle because it wasn't just him fighting and he understood that. He understood that losing a battle, even one this grave, would not be their defeat.

The Warrior betrayed the Crew so he could stand on the battlefield alone. A battlefield of his choosing but a battle he knew he could never win. The Warrior would fight every lose, fearing defeat more then any battle he could imagine.

The Warrior knew the Captain. Knew him well enough to be worthy in battle. But the outcome was predictable.

Kiri watched the Captain defeat the Warrior. Watched, the Warrior crumble and bleed while the Captain walked away.

The Sun cried and tried to go to the Warrior but the Earth stopped him. A Warrior does not accept pity, the Earth reminded him.

The Captain paused and revealed some of the pain he carried on his shoulders.

The Shield spoke.

The Wind wept but stayed frozen in place. The Sun raced to the Warrior to help but not to heal. The Music had tears in her eyes and her song went silent in agony.

The Captain let his sadness flow, slowly accepting this new pain.

When it had dulled, the Captain straightened and let his burden settle into place.

Kiri knew the Crew's wounds were deep. But they would heal. In time.

But he had to wonder what would happen to the Warrior. Would _he_ heal after the defeat that awaited him? Would the Warrior even want to continue fighting?

* * *

"So this is where you've been." Sanji drawled as he came out onto the roof. "We went to all the trouble of renting a room and no one is using it. I guess no one could sleep, huh?"

Everyone stayed silent.

Sanji was right. No on had slept.

Luffy remained slumped on top of a neighboring roof, brooding while he watched the distant sea.

Chopper had paced the length of the their roof, sat in a corner, and then returned to his pacing unable to hide his restlessness.

Riley stayed silently perched on the railing all night with Kiri curled on her lap, staring but not really seeing her surroundings.

And Zoro simply sat beside the bell, waiting.

When they had arrived, Sanji had vanished and Nami had tried to coax them all inside.

They'd all taken their current positions and ignored her.

Nami had gone downstairs to the sleep but Zoro had seen the weariness in her eyes this morning when she'd come to check on them. She hadn't slept either, he was certain.

"And where's Luffy?" Sanji asked Chopper.

Chopper turned to their Captain's roof. "Over there."

Sanji nodded and walked towards Riley, leaning on the railing beside her.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked Riley.

She gave a sharp bob of her head as her only reply.

"So," Chopper asked, bringing Sanji's attention back to him, "where were you?"

"I kept look out at the rocky cape all night." Sanji told him. He took out a cigarette and pressed it between his lips, "I wanted to be there in case Robin came back."

"Oh." Chopper replied while Sanji lit his smoke.

"She never said anything about leaving. I wonder where she went." Sanji frowned thoughtfully.

"Ever since we got to this island it's been one bad thing after another." Chopper observed morosely. "Our money was stolen, then there's everything that happened to poor Usopp. He's injured. He could barely even stand up. And by now, on top of everything else, he's probably got a fever."

"Chopper." Zoro interrupted their Doctor's well meaning worry. "That's enough, ok. Don't talk about him anymore."

Usopp was no longer part of their crew. Talking about him would simply cause them unnecessary pain.

He'd seen Luffy tense when Chopper had mentioned his name and Riley's shoulders had slumped when they'd been reminded of his injuries.

Usopp had been their friend so it was only natural for them to worry.

But he was no longer crew and trying to forget him was the best thing for all of them to do.

Sanji turned and looked out at the city. "I think I'll try looking for her in town today."

"Do you think we're going to find her?" Chopper asked shakily.

"Who knows." Sanji sighed. "It's not as if I have any place specific in mind to check out. I just feel certain that she's still here, somewhere."

Riley turned towards Sanji. "Then what's keeping her away?"

Sanji looked at her. "If anything should happen we should use this inn as our meet up point."

"I want to help!" Chopper announced. "I'm going to come too."

"Kiri and I will check from the sky." Riley offered, voice soft from disuse. "We'll search the streets from the roofs."

"Be careful." Sanji insisted.

Riley turned around and dropped off the railing, Kiri floating to the ground beside her. She smiled at Sanji. Not her usual grin but a real smile at least. "Of course."

Sanji grinned at her widely in response.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled, slamming open the roof's door.

"Nami!" Sanji shouted in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"It's awful," she told them, breathing heavily. "The whole city is talking about it!"

"Luffy, listen to me!" Nami shouted at their captain. "Last night, something terrible happened to Iceburg!"

Luffy looked over his shoulder at Nami. "Ice-pops from the shipyard?"

"Yes." Nami nodded, hurrying to the railing and leaning towards him. "I've heard he's still unconscious."

"I thought everyone in this entire city loved that guy." they heard Luffy say to himself. "Why him?"

"Who are you talking about?" Sanji asked, just as confused as the rest of them.

"He's the nice man who helped us out so much yesterday." Nami told them. "The president of the shipbuilding company as well as the mayor of Water 7."

"The shipwrights at the pub yesterday said he was Water 7's hero." Riley added.

"Sounds like an important guy." Sanji noted.

"Yeah." Nami agreed. "It's pretty much the worst thing that could've happened to this town."

Luffy stood up. "I'll go check on him." he announced before jumping off the roof.

"Luffy, hold on!" Nami shouted, racing towards the door. "I'm coming too!"

"On that note, let's go look for Robin." Sanji decided.

He turned towards Riley again.

"We'll meet back here." She told him.

Sanji nodded and began to walk towards the door. "Come on, Chopper."

He stopped beside Zoro. "What about you?"

"Well," Zoro sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "I think I'll just wait a while and see how things turn out."

Sanji simply resumed walking towards the door, Chopper close behind.

Zoro turned towards Riley as the door closed behind Chopper. She was just staring at him, head tilted slightly to the side as she studied him.

"Aren't you going to go look for Robin too?" Zoro asked.

She nodded. "I will."

Still, she remained. Her gaze locked on him.

She was assessing him. Her head always tilted when she was contemplating her opponent. He'd been privy to that look countless times before during their sparring matches.

Zoro closed his eyes. He couldn't rush her, he knew. Riley would reach her decision when she reached it and react accordingly.

"You don't trust her." Riley stated, sooner then he'd expected.

Zoro opened his eyes. "She was once our enemy." he replied honestly.

"And yet you still fought for her against a Marine Admiral."

"She's crew." he answered again.

Robin had proven herself to be trustworthy since joining their crew, but that didn't mean that Zoro would forget how they had met in the first place. It didn't matter that the rest of the crew had accepted her so easily, Zoro believed he would always have some reservations when it came to her. Nonetheless, Luffy had accepted Robin and Zoro trusted Luffy.

"Finding her will give us more answers then waiting will."

"Sometimes we're not meant to find any answers at all." He replied. "Which would make your effort pointless."

"What if waiting brings you trouble instead of answers?" Riley argued.

He smirked. "What makes you think trouble isn't the answer?"

Riley shook her head with a smile. "Have it your way then."

She walked back towards the railing and hopped on. Riley looked at him over her shoulder while she stood at the edge precariously, Kiri causing her red strands to sway as he breezed around her head. "I prefer choosing my own fate."

Zoro watched as she jumped off and on to a floating Kiri.

"Can't fight fate." He murmured to her fading form.

* * *

Riley groaned as she rose to her feet unsteadily.

That damn Catman had hurled her clear across the city and onto one of the backstreet's roofs.

She took a deep breath and yanked out the shard in her side before wrapping it up with her jacket. Riley began to make her way back towards the Galley-La Company, seeing the smoke from even this distance.

She couldn't believe they'd gotten the better of her. Sure, the woman she'd fought had been quick and fierce with her slashing kicks but all she'd done was leave Riley with a couple of bruises, nothing more.

The Catman, on the other hand, was the one who threw her through the damn window and imbedded the piece of glass into her side. She didn't understand how he could be so touchy. All she'd done was climb on his shoulders and tried to slit his throat.

He was an assassin. He should be used to that type of thing. Especially when it was a justified retaliation for harming her friends.

Riley kept her gaze locked onto the smoke, fighting against the strong wind that had formed.

She didn't know what was going on. She didn't understand how Robin could be their friend one moment and frame them for murder the next.

Zoro had made it clear that she shouldn't be trusted, but Luffy had refused to believe that. Even when Robin herself admitted that her goal was more important then them. Luffy still wouldn't believe her.

Riley didn't want to believe it either. But it was hard to argue with what had happened. All she knew was that she had to get back to the others. They'd figure out the rest later.

"Rrrraa!"

Riley paused as a large screeching bundle rushed past her.

She looked behind her. A frown furrowed her brow as she studied the gray cloud stuck to a nearby pole.

Was that soot or smoke? Why would either be sticking to an antenna of a random house?

The gray cloud screeched again.

She narrowed her eyes. _Wait a second... Is that...?_

Riley gasped and raced towards the pole as fast as the slippery ceilings would allow.

"MEOW!"

The gray bundle meowed before its hold on the pole slipped and the wind dragged him back.

Riley ran after him, no longer caring about her footing.

The bundle was Kiri. Kiri in his wind form. Kiri in his wind form during a storm.

"And you call _me _an idiot." Riley grunted between leaps.

She was worried about Kiri but if... _when_... she managed to catch him she was going to shave off _all_ his fur and completely cut cream from his diet.

* * *

Zoro held onto Chopper's throat as Luffy and Riley laughed.

It'd been bad enough when Chopper and Riley had found him stuck head first in the chimney, but their laughter simply completed the humiliation.

"Zoro, you dope!" Luffy spoke breathlessly between laughs, "I couldn't be that lame if I tried."

Nami grabbed Luffy's face. "Don't forget you did the same thing, twice!" Nami yelled angrily at him. She turned towards Zoro and Riley. "You're _all_ dopes, ok!"

Riley blushed. Zoro looked at her in interest. What had happened to her? And why was Kiri's waist tied with a rope that connected to her wrist?

Riley must have seen the questions in his eyes because she nodded her head to Chopper.

Zoro turned back towards Chopper, finally registering the whacks on his forehead.

"You too, Zoro." Nami added, dragging Zoro's attention to her.

What else had happened?

He released his hold on Chopper and let him fall to the floor as he listened to Nami tell him what she'd learned.

"So let me get this straight, you're saying Robin sacrificed herself to protect us?" Zoro asked Nami.

"That's right."

"The Cook and Usopp are on the train with her." he added as he scratched his head. He turned towards Luffy. "Well, what should we do, Captain?"

Luffy stood with his back towards them but the anger radiated off him in waves.

"Only one thing to do," Luffy declared. "We set off and rescue them right away!"

Zoro rose to his feet. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Luffy's loyalty was one of the reasons Zoro followed him, after all.

"Let's go."

* * *

"That looked fun." Riley commented as Zoro sat down beside her.

Zoro shrugged. The Marine Captain hadn't been as difficult as he'd originally believed but his right angle swordplay had been interesting.

"Thirsty?" Riley asked. "I'm sure the Franky Family has some booze hidden away, if you'd like?"

Zoro shook his head. "I think I'm just going to take a nap until we get to Eneis Lobby."

Riley stretched out her legs and patted her lap.

Zoro's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Take it as a thank you."

"For what?"

Her lips quirked. "For protecting me from the other men's ogling when I was changing."

"You're not like Nami." He explained.

Besides, all he'd had to do was stand in front of her while they all changed their clothes. A few of the men had tried to sneak a peek but one look at Zoro had had them hurriedly turning their attention back to Nami.

"I'll protect you while you sleep." Riley offered again cheekily.

Zoro scoffed but laid his head on her lap.

Her gentle fingers combing his hair made him tense.

"Relax." Riley ordered.

A light warmth settled on his exposed chest. Zoro looked down to see already purring on top of him.

He frowned but willed himself to relax. Riley wasn't an enemy. He could trust her.

Slowly, the gentle rhythm lulled him into a mild doze.

"I forgot to ask." he murmured sleepily.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response.

He lifted one heavy eyelid. "What happened to you after that Leopard sent us flying?"

Riley's hand stilled and Zoro noted the color staining her cheeks. Just like before.

"Riley?" he asked, opening both eyes.

She huffed indignantly. "It's all Kiri's fault."

Zoro's brow rose.

Riley looked down at Zoro's hair, her fingers beginning to play with the strands.

"Well?" he prompted.

Riley grimaced.

"Lucci sent me to the backstreets, like you two." She began, eyes remaining fixed to his hair. "And I suppose Kiri followed me. In his breeze form. But since Agua Laguna was coming, it was really windy, and... well... we went on a... er... a merry chase."

"Is that how Chopper and Nami found you?" Zoro asked. He didn't understand how she could be embarrassed by that. Kiri liked to lead everyone on a _merry chase_. How could this one have been worse?

Riley's blush darkened. "Actually Chopper found us after I'd caught Kiri. But... ah... I thought it'd be a good idea if we were tied together. And then Kiri decided to try and get us to Galley-La faster. But... well..."

Zoro waited.

"Kiri-ended-up-tangling-both-of-us-upside-down-on-one-of-the-lamp-posts-and-we-couldn't-get-out." she rushed out with one breath.

Zoro blinked up to her.

He cleared his throat.

Riley narrowed her eyes down at him.

Zoro fought the quirking of his lips.

Riley glared at him. "Do you find something funny, Chimney Boy?"

He grinned, closing his eyes to take a nap. "Nothing much, Tangled Lady."

Zoro would definitely have to ask Nami for the details later. There was no way he was ever going to forget this.

Riley tugged on his hair lightly. "Stop grinning and go to sleep already. I'll wake you up when we're there."

Zoro yawned. "Whatever you say." his grin softened to a smile as he drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Robin! There's still something I want to hear you say!" Straw Hat yelled at the top of his lungs. "Tell me you want to live!"

Franky watched Robin's tears flow freely down her cheeks. She stared at her friends, longing clear in her expression.

The Straw Hats stood before them. Standing tall and proud they waited for her answer.

Seven Straw Hats stood before Spanda and CP9. Seven Straw Hats stood silently as the World Government's flag burned above them.

They'd just declared war.

They'd just made an enemy more powerful then any of them realized.

Still, it was evident it the steely glint in their eyes, even if they knew the World Government's true power, the flag would still be burning.

Every single Straw Hat was willing to die in this fight.

All for the woman standing crying by the railing.

All for their friend.

_Say it._ Franky urged her silently. _Tell them you want to live._

"I want to live!" Robin shouted as loudly as her teary voice would allow. "Take me with you! Take me away from here!"

Franky began to sob in admiration. "Oh, you guys! You're so awesome! I love you."

These were simply the best damn people he'd ever met.

Going so far for them friend. He sniffled. What an awesome pirate crew.

And from what Long Nose had said, even their old ship had known how awesome her crew was.

Poor Merry. He was understanding more and more how much losing a ship meant to the Straw Hats and how much the Straw Hats had meant to their Merry.

"Hey Robin, we'll save you no matter what!" Luffy shouted.

"No!" Spanda screamed desperately. "Stay over there!"

Franky got to his feet.

He'd made a decision.

Ice-for-brains might think he was an idiot for what he was about to do, but he knew Tom would approve.

Someone from the court building yelled for Spanda to evacuate the Tower of Law.

The coward shakily agreed with them, grabbing Robin and yelling for someone to grab him too.

"What? What the hell is it?" Spanda asked, seeing Franky standing in his way.

Franky held up the blueprints for Pluton.

"Is that-" Spanda stared in disbelief. "No, it can't be."

Franky grinned at him.

"Those aren't the real blueprints for Pluton." Spanda shakily denied what Franky presented.

"Oh they're real." he assured him. "Don't believe me?" he asked, when Spanda's expression remained the same.

"Lucci. Kaku. You guy's can tell, right?" Franky taunted as he flipped through the blueprints.

Their eyes widened, proving to everyone the authenticity of the blueprints in his hand.

"Suppose we should have seen this coming." Kaku commented. "If you can hide soda and weapons in your body, you can hide blueprints just as easily."

Very true. Franky kept his most important belongings with him at all times. It was a perk of being a cyborg.

"So," Spanda stretched a shaking hand towards him. "They are real? They're really real?"

Franky kept his gaze on the woman beside him. The tears had dried and her expression had returned to the stony one she'd presented before. However, before there had been defeat in her eyes. Now, after seeing her crew, there was hope. A hope, no more of a uncontestable belief, that they would rescue her. And the resolve that she would help them any way she could.

Spanda grinned. "That's great. Hand them over. Saves me the trouble of searching for them."

"Nico Robin." He called to her. "I've got to admit. The rumors I heard about you were as wrong as they could be. While the government was dragging us to this craphole, I realized you weren't the monster that's going to use the ancient technology for evil."

No, she was a victim. The Government had taken _everything _from her. Evil was what most people would become after having to live her life. But an evil person would never do what she was doing now. An evil person could never love their friends so much they were willing to sacrifice themselves for them.

No, Robin certainly wasn't evil.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he explained his decision. It didn't matter if anyone else understood as long as she did. She needed to understand the significance of his choice. For the sake of the world, she needed to understand. "I know the shipwrights from Water 7 have been passing down these blueprints from generation to generation. But, we're not doing it to revive a weapon."

"Hey, Spanda," Franky turned to Spanda and his still outstretched hand. "The reason why Tom and Iceburg risked their lives to protect this is simple."

"Just give me the blueprints." Spanda demanded impatiently.

"If an ancient weapon fell into the hands of some power hungry dumbass like you, who knows what might happen," Franky continued, ignoring Spanda. "In other words, the shipwrights passed these blueprints down to create a possible countermeasure against another weapon. Now, I agree that Robin is a dangerous woman but as long as people like you are around, even if she has the best intentions, her knowledge could still be used to wreak havoc on the whole world."

Franky thought of the other Straw Hats. They were the real reason his decision had been cemented in his mind. Their captain was the reason why he knew Tom would approve of his decision. Tom knew a man with gusto was truly a manly worth believing in. And who could top Straw Hat's rescue jaunt? That kid definitely didn't do anything halfway.

"But now she's got friends who're willing to risk their lives to make sure that never happens. And I think they're up to the job. So I'm making a bet. Now that everything's gone to hell, I have to get a little creative if I want to uphold the wishes of the original architects."

"Shut up and hand them over already!" Spanda shouted, annoyed. "Those blueprints are mine!"

_Tom, if you were here I'm sure you'd do the same thing._

Franky flipped the papers over and inhaled a deep breath.

He exhaled fire and watched as the blueprints burned.

They'd been handed down from generation to generation for the world's protection. And yet, as the blackened paper crumbled into ash, Franky knew he'd made the right decision.

Franky grinned. He had just made his bet.

A bet that had everything riding on the Straw Hat's success. A bet that would determine the course of the world.

* * *

Riley stared in disbelief at Zoro and Usopp.

"Riley!" Usopp ylled at the top of his lungs. "Save me from this idiot!"

"You're the one that handcuffed us together!" Zoro yelled at him indignantly.

"You want to cut off my hand!" Usopp argued.

The Wolf paused, his cold eyes turning to Riley and Kiri.

He licked his snout threateningly. "I smell _feline."_

Kiri hissed, his gray hair standing on end and his claws digging into Riley's shoulder.

"Another swordsman." the Giraffe noted, her blades in interest. "You must be the Dagger Dancer."

"I'll keep them busy." Riley told Usopp and Zoro, taking out one of her daggers and twirling a drugged throwing knife in the other. Kiri breezed between her legs, at the ready.

"Thank you!" Usopp yelled happily, trying to turn and run out the door. "Zoro will come back and help after we find the key!"

"No." Zoro growled, standing solidly against Usopp's frantic pulling.

"But Zoro the _key_." Usopp tried to coax him.

"Chopper will bring it when he finds it." Zoro reminded Usopp. "You can't beat both these guys, Riley."

Riley grinned at Zoro, looking at him over her shoulder. "Maybe not. But what's Kiri best at?"

Zoro frowned. "He might not be fast enough when it comes to this."

Riley shrugged. "We'll see."

She turned back to the Wolf stalking her and the Giraffe eyeing her with interest.

"I just need to keep them busy for a bit."

She could sense Zoro's reluctance but didn't have time to reply.

The Wolf pounced, suddenly appearing at her side.

His jaw snapped at her shoulder a moment before she jumped back and onto Kiri.

"He's fast." she murmured to Kiri.

"Tempest Kick!" The Giraffe shouted at her back.

Kiri burst into the air automatically.

Riley looked down where they'd been standing, noting the new slash on the earth.

Kiri began to descend, he couldn't hold her too high above the ground for long. And the higher they went the slower he got. Right now, they needed speed.

She sensed the Wolf at her feet before they'd reached the ground.

Riley hoped off Kiri, throwing her knife at the Wolf's snout, aiming for the inside of his drooling mouth and he dug her dagger into his side knowing her momentum would wound him badly.

Riley landed in a crouch. Her knife landed beside her and her dagger remained clean.

The Wolf had disappeared.

Riley turned, crossed daggers blocking the slash from the Giraffe's kick.

She ducked as the Wolf launched at her from the side.

The Wolf moved dangerously fast, narrowly avoiding the Giraffe's deflected kick.

"You tried to slice me, you stupide giraffe!" the Wolf growled.

"You're the one that was in the way." the Giraffe replied evenly.

Riley caught her breath as the Zoans began to argue.

Zoro was right.

There was no way she'd be able to beat these guys. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to keep them distracted for long.

She was fast, but they were so much faster.

"I want the cat!" The Wolf shouted, disappearing from beside the Giraffe.

Riley blocked his bite with a slash of her blade. Kiri breezed her away as his finger pistoled toward her.

Riley twirled to the Wolf's other side as a slash clipped the end of her braid.

"That was close." she breathed.

She heard Zoro say something but was distracted with the Wolf readying to attack her once more.

"What the-" the Wolf paused mid-launch, staring slack jawed at something behind her.

Riley took her chance and bombarded the Wolf with throwing knives.

The Wolf was caught off guard and blocked his body with his arms in defense.

While her knives bounced off him harmlessly, Riley slid under his guard and, taking the long stiletto from her boot and imbedding the knife into his side with all her strength.

The Wolf howled and Riley danced away from his angry blows easily.

"That was a dirty trick!" the Wolf growled.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." Riley grinned cheekily.

An angry Wolf was a careless and messy Wolf. The angrier she got him the less he seemed able to use his abilities against her.

Riley was playing with fire, she knew. But this was the first crack in his defense she'd seen and she needed to take advantage.

The Wolf snarled.

Riley tensed.

She heard the _zing_ of steel behind her and couldn't resist taking a look.

Were Usopp and Zoro alright?

Riley blinked in shock.

_They're idiots._

Zoro held Usopp perpendicular to him while Usopp clutched Zoro's Yubashiri in his hands.

Usopp for his part, was trying his hardest not to shake in fear. He was utterly failing, but who could blame him?

Still, he seemed to be handling his new position as a sword rather well since Zoro was expertly blocking the Giraffe's attacks.

Riley fell to her knees as Kiri shifted violently and unexpectedly beneath her.

Riley looked up to see the Wolf grinning down at her, his teeth where her throat had just been.

"What was that about keeping your eyes on your opponent?" he mocked.

Riley rose to her feet. "Well isn't that sad. We both got distracted but at least I was able to draw blood."

"Why you..." the Wolf pounced.

Riley let a knife fly as she dodged.

The Wolf's snarl grew angrier as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Forgot to shield this time?" Riley taunted. He was getting sloppy.

His claws appeared before she had time to react.

Kiri drew her back and Riley shifted to the side but his attack still landed.

Riley hissed in pain and gripped her shoulder with her other hand, the blood flowing steadily.

She could tell the claw marks weren't deep and she could still move her arm easily but that had definitely hurt.

The Wolf licked her blood from his claw and stared at her.

Riley might have miscalculated.

Riley sensed the Wolf at her back and jumped as his claws swiped at her legs.

Kiri caught her and drew her away as fast as he could.

The Wolf matched the speed. He grinned at her.

He swiped, she blocked.

She sliced, he moved.

He snapped, she dodged.

She threw, he withstood.

Around and around the garden they went. Attacking and blocking. Dodging and running. A knife would cut him there and a claw would slice her here. But nothing major, nothing that unbalanced their scales in the other's favor.

Riley breathed heavily as she and Kiri waited for the Wolf's next attack.

Everyone had paused from attacking when they'd heard the news.

The CP9 Chief had triggered a Buster Call? Was that man an idiot?

Considering the exasperated experssions on the Wolf and the Giraffe when they'd heard the message, she would have to say yes.

That man was a very dangerous idiot. And he was still holding Robin.

Riley had heard her panicked voice on the other end of the den den mushi and was wondering where Luffy could possibly be. He should have gotten to Robin already. Where was he?

She shook away her doubts. Luffy would get to Robin. He would. There was nothing Luffy couldn't do.

All she had to do was believe in Luffy and get the keys from these guys.

She could hear Zoro and Usopp-sword blocking the Giraffe's slashes in the background.

In a twisted way, their ridiculous antics were keeping them safe. Which meant that she only had to worry about the Wolf.

She felt his claws approaching before she saw him.

Kiri breezed away as Riley ducked.

That Wolf loved those damn claws of his.

Which gave her an idea.

She threw another barrage of knives at the Wolf, which he dodged easily before he showed up at her side.

Their pattern was becoming predictable.

Riley hooked six of her throwing knives between her fingers and punched at the Wolf.

He yelped as her own makeshift claws dug into his chest.

Riley threw a clawed punch at the Wolf's face.

The Wolf recovered quicker then she'd expected.

He grabbed her wrist with one hand and her throat with the other, rising her out of Kiri's hold. "I don't have time to keep playing with you. The Buster Call is on its way."

Kiri appeared at his shoulder and clawed at his face while his wind pushed at him as hard as he could.

The Wolf let go of her wrist and swiped at Kiri in annoyance.

_BBAAMMM!_

The wall by the door was smashed in.

Everyone froze and turned towards the new disaster.

"Chopper?" Riley croaked out, noticing the ever familiar hat.

Riley grabbed onto the Wolf's arm, pulled back her legs and smashed them into the blades still imbedded in the Wolf's chest.

The Wolf let go of her with a groan and Kiri caught her as she fell.

Riley ran towards Chopper, Kiri's breeze speeding her way.

"Riley don't go near him!" Riley paused at Zoro's shout.

_RRRAAARRReeeee!_

Riley stared, stunned while Chopper rose his fist above his head.

His fist slammed into the ground where Riley had stood.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Zoro as Kiri dropped her beside him.

"What does it matter let's face it, we're going to die." Usopp sobbed.

They ran as Chopper smashed at the ground beside them.

"He looks sick, doesn't he?" Riley asked as she studied their rampaging friend.

"Yeah. Being in that form must use up an enormous amount of energy." Zoro noted.

"So then what, huh?" Usopp asked, panicked. "How are we suppose to help him like this? And what about those guys? And where's the key?! Where is the damn key!"

"I don't know about the key," Zoro answered Usopp, "But I can guess what happened to him. He probably put his life on the line, fighting against someone incredibly strong. And when that still wasn't enough, he turned into that."

"Chopper," Riley frowned. It sounded like something their small friend would do. But how were they suppose to help him like this?

"Who is this enormous beat?" the Giraffe asked from behind them. "And why is he interrupting our fight? Especially when the Buster Call is right around the corner?"

"He's a damn pain," the Wolf complained. "I had the redhead in my hands when this thing interrupted. Must be part of their dumbass crew."

"If they're in our way..." The Giraffe began.

"Then we eliminate them." The Wolf finished easily.

Chopper growled again in his new rumbling voice.

"He looks a bit sick." The Giraffe noted.

"Then that just makes him easier prey!" The Wolf laughed.

Zoro turned, holding Usopp-sword at the ready. "They're going after Chopper!" Usopp shouted.

"Hey doggy!" Riley shouted, drawing the Wolf's attention away from Chopper as she moved in front of him. "Forget about me?"

The Wolf laughed. "Want a repeat already?"

He disappeared and chased Riley.

She heard a large explosion and figured Zoro had unleashed an attack on the Giraffe.

"Step aside, you guys!"

Riley turned towards the hole in the wall to see Franky standing at the ready.

"Hey, hold it!" Zoro protested loudly. "What do you think you're doing? That deer-monster is on our side!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Franky replied, keeping his weapon aimed at Chopper. "Shut up and move!"

Riley drew a knife and prepared to throw it at Franky. She didn't care how Chopper looked, he was their friend and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt him.

The Wolf was at her back.

Riley threw the knife in his direction before speeding her way towards Franky.

A burst from Franky's hands startled Riley and caused Chopper to go through the wall.

Franky ran after him, jumping into sea behind a stunned Chopper.

Riley was about to go after them when she noticed Nami approaching.

"It's ok, guys." Nami shouted. "We came up with this plan together."

"Nami?" Riley asked unsurely.

"Chopper's weakness is the sea." Nami explained. "We need him back in control."

Nami held up a key for the guys to see. "I have the key you need."

"Yes!" Usopp shouted happily, before pulling Zoro towards Nami.

Nami quickly unlatched their handcuffs and Zoro stood at the ready, his expression gleefully murderous.

"Finally managed to free yourselves, huh?" The Giraffe laughed as he and the Wolf turned their attention back to them.

"You better stop laughing and start running." Zoro threatened. "You blew your only chance to kill me. And you're not getting another. It's my turn and I'm taking you all down. The entire World Government!"

Riley twirled two knives around her fingers as she waited on Kiri.

Now, Riley just had to worry about the Wolf. Zoro would take care of the Giraffe.

"Come on," the Wolf taunted.

"We've wasted quite a bit of time here." the Giraffe complained.

"Damn right you have!" Nami shouted angrily. "I can't believe you two. How could you be screwing around at a time like this?"

"Because!" Usopp and Zoro pointed at one another. "He wouldn't stop acting like an idiot!"

"You're both acting like idiots!" Nami shouted. "Hurry up and get those keys!"

Zoro blocked a kick from the Giraffe and the Wolf pounced on Riley again.

She deflected his claw but knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She was tiring and so was Kiri.

Riley turned, looking for the Wolf.

The blood drained from her face as she saw the Wolf attack Usopp.

"No!" Riley shouted, hurrying towards him.

The turned towards her with a laugh, throwing Usopp as hard as he could into the wall.

"You're suppose to be fighting me, damn you!" Riley shouted angrily, throwing her knives at him.

The Wolf laughed as he easily shielded his body. "Your little friends just looked like such easy prey, I couldn't help myself."

Riley heard Usopp getting to his feet. "We don't have time for this."

He picked up his weapon and attacked the Wolf, leaving behind a giant explosion.

She tensed as she noticed the Wolf stand between Nami and Usopp.

Riley couldn't attack him when he was so close to them.

The Wolf kicked Usopp across the room. He then grabbed him from the air and pounded him into the ground.

Riley landed on top of the Wolf's shoulders. She dug her dagger into his shoulder as hard as she could. "Let him go you bastard!"

"Leave him alone!" Nami shouted, racing towards them. The Wolf grabbed a hold of her Riley's braid and threw her into an approaching Nami.

Kiri softened their fall but the impact still knocked them to the ground.

The Wolf rose a bloodied Usopp into the air.

"Let him go!" Nami pleaded as Riley struggled to her feet. "Keep your key! We don't need it!"

The Wolf laughed. "Stupid girl. You'll be the next one to die!" he promised as he rose his clawed hand into the air.

Riley sliced at the arm holding Usopp drawing the Wolf's attention to her.

He growled, prepared to aim his attack on her when a kick appeared out of nowhere.

Kiri caught Usopp as he fell and Riley kept a protective stance over them, blades drawn.

Sanji stood before them, lighting a smoke.

"Who the hell are you?" The Wolf asked angrily.

"I'm the Hunter." Sanji announced nonchalantly.

He turned his head to the side and looked Riley up and down, taking in her cuts and bruises. "Are you alright?"

Riley grinned. "Better now that you're here."

"Really?" Sanji perked up excitedly. "It's because you love me isn't it?"

Riley laughed but ignored him, moving towards Usopp.

"It's Sanji!" Nami noted in disbelief. "How did you get your body back to normal?"

"Some big bathtub fell from the sky and smashed to pieces." He explained. "Water went everywhere. It must have broken the spell."

"But more importantly, Nami," Sanji turned towards her giddily. "Did you just fall in love with me all over again?"

Riley tried to help Usopp to his feet but he pushed her away. He coughed and blood spilled from his lips.

"Usopp," she murmured in concern.

"Nosesop!" Nami shouted.

"Now it's to the point that it's neither Sniper nor King is in my name, huh?"

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm sorry Riley, Sanji. But.. I couldn't..."

"You're alive, that's what matters." Riley argued angrily. "Everybody has things that they can and can't do."

"Yeah... But..."

Sanji walked infront of them. "All of you, take a look outside."

Riley gasped as she realized what was happening.

"It's the Gates of Justice." Nami spoke in fear. "It's starting to open."

They were running out of time to save Robin.

* * *

Robin fought side by side with all her friends.

They'd come here to protect her, were willing to die for her.

The least she could do was protect them in return.

The Marines were flooding the Bridge by the hundreds but the Straw Hats stood strong.

Zoro used borrowed swords to slice his enemies, merciless and fierce in his attacks.

Usopp used his new slingshot to knock down his opponents, his aim unfailingly true.

Riley danced around her adversaries, blades flying and slashing through the air.

Nami twirled her Climatact around and bombarded every marine in reach with her lethal lightning.

Even Franky fought with all his might. His weapons were unusual but deadly and diverse.

Sanji was nowhere to be seen but Robin knew their Cook was fighting in his own powerful way.

It was an odd feeling. What she felt now.

This strange mixture of hope and joy and fear.

She completely trusted her Crew to get her out of this situation but she was afraid one of them would get hurt.

She was fighting to protect these people. She was fighting to protect the Swordsman's calm confidence, the Sniper's exaggerated lies, the Cook's unflinching attention, the Bard's affectionate smile, the Doctor's sweet disposition, the Navigator's steely determination.

She was fighting to protect their Captain's carefree nature and addictive laugh.

She was fighting to protect herself. To protect the person she had known as a child and the person she had just met as an adult.

Robin used her power to incapacitate the Marines closing in on Nami.

Robin had no intention to stop fighting. Not now. Not ever again.

Luffy was coming. He'd defeat Lucci and together they would all leave Enies Lobby.

They just needed to wait for Luffy.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro watched Riley as she ran her fingers over what remained of Yubashiri's now rusted blade.

She turned towards him, expression mournful. "I'm sorry."

Zoro took the sword back with a sigh. "There's nothing that can be done."

"Can't a blacksmith or metalworker in town heal him?" Riley asked.

Zoro shrugged. "I'm going to check that out later, but chances aren't good."

He felt her gaze on him but ignored it, his eyes remaining focused on the sea.

He turned as he felt a weight on his arm. Riley lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his.

Zoro looked at the top of her red head bewildered. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Riley replied softly.

Zoro frowned but accepted it, turning towards the sea once more.

_"Can I get to know them?"_

He still remembered that day.

Not long after Riley had joined the crew she'd asked him that.

She'd asked if she could get to know his swords.

The others wouldn't have understood what she'd meant. None of the others realized that a blade was more then just sharpened metal.

He'd carefully handed all three swords to her, curious as to what she'd see and feel.

Riley had handled Zoro's swords with reverence, stroking the blade delicately and running her fingers over the hilt softly.

She'd smiled when she'd touched the Wado Ichimonji. Her fingers had lingered on it and she'd sighed in contentment. "I like this sword." she'd told him. "Its warm."

"Steel is cold." Zoro had replied, not really understanding her comment.

Riley had shrugged and reluctantly turned towards the next sword.

Kitetsu had cut her fingertip as she stroked it. She'd looked at Zoro with a wry smile. "He's a biter, this one."

Zoro had smirked. "He's cursed."

Riley had nodded as her fingers gentled even more on the blade.

The last sword had been Yubashiri.

"He's inexperienced." she noted.

That comment has piqued Zoro's interest. "Inexperienced?"

She'd nodded, her eyes studying the sharpened blade.

Riley then grinned sheepishly. She shrugged. "It's just how I feel."

Zoro had taken a seat beside her by the railing and lay his swords on his lap.

"Who taught you about swords?" Zoro asked.

"Dad is a metalworker," Riley explained, smiling as she hugged her legs to her chest. "He had people in and out of his shop and I picked up a few things. And since Will is one too, I learned how to read metal a little better."

Zoro had nodded. "So you weren't reading the blade, you were reading it's steel."

His had comment caused Riley to grimace. "Sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Zoro simply leaned back and closed his eyes. "Not at all."

Zoro looked down at Riley leaning on his shoulder.

She'd read Yubashiri. Gotten to know him.

Yubashiri had been his blade but that didn't mean he was the only one who would miss him.

Zoro leaned his head against Riley's, still watching the sea.

Riley was the only one who understood what losing Yubashiri meant.

There was no harm in taking a bit of the comfort she was offering. Just for a little while.

* * *

"Dance with me!" Riley demanded with a mischievous grin.

The Straw Hat party at the Galley-La pool was in full swing and Riley had the irrepressible urge to dance.

She'd spotted Zoro surrounded by large barrels of ale and had decided he'd be her victim.

Zoro frowned. "To what music?"

Riley pointed to the music player on the far side of the pool. "You can't hear it all that well from here, but the music seems fun."

"I don't dance."

Riley frowned. "Why not?"

"Never learned how." Zoro replied, taking a large gulp of his alcohol-filled mug.

Riley waved away his concern. "That doesn't matter. Look at Franky, he doesn't know how to dance either but that's not stopping him."

"I heard that!" Franky yelled from his position across the pool. "I so totally know how to dance!" He struck an odd pose. "I'm Super! Yeah!"

"Besides, I can teach you." Riley added, trying to tempt him to a dance.

"Did you just ignore me, Red!"

Zoro held up his mug for Riley to see. "I'd rather drink."

Riley's smile faded slightly.

She'd really wanted to dance with him. He needed a bit of cheering up after losing Yubashiri and she'd thought that a silly dance with a friend would help.

"I'll dance with you!"

Riley started as Sanji appeared at her side.

She turned towards his outdoor stove in bewilderment.

She swore she'd seen him there a moment ago. How had he moved so fast?

"First dance is mine!" Franky yelled, appearing at Riley's other side.

He grabbed her hand and began to lead her away.

"Hey!" Sanji yelled, stepping in front of Franky. "What makes you think she wants to dance with you?"

Riley looked back at Zoro, pleading with her eyes for his help.

He gave her a smug smirk and a shrug.

She scowled at him. He was no help at all. And she really did want to dance. If not with Zoro then she supposed Franky would be an enjoyable alternative.

"She said I can't dance!" Franky argued with Sanji. "Gotta prove her wrong."

Riley took a step in between the two men.

She smiled up at Sanji. "I'm going to go dance with Franky. He's 'gotta prove me wrong'." she told him sarcastically before pulling Franky towards the danceable music.

And, just as Riley had suspected, Franky did not seem to have a clue how to dance.

His idea of dancing was striking a pose at an odd point in the song's tune and encouraging Riley to follow his lead.

Riley shrugged and copied his movement, laughing at how absolutely absurd they must look. But so what? No, Franky had no clue how to dance, but he sure did know how to have fun!

After a too short time, and too many giggles, Franky decided he'd proven his point and made his way back to his previous "dance" partners, Kiwi and Mozu.

Out of the corner of her eye, Riley saw Sanji approaching.

She panicked and grabbed the first person she saw.

"What the hell are you doing!" Paulie yelled indignantly.

"We're dancing." Riley replied easily, beginning to move to the music.

Paulie's face turned red and he began to scold her for wearing such short shorts and just a bikini top. She ignored him and kept dancing.

Riley was stunned when he began to dance, too.

His face never lost it's crimson hue but his tirade stopped and he twirled her around the floor expertly.

Paulie the Shipwright knew how to _dance_!

Fast or slow, he led her through the music with skilled grace. Riley held onto him for a few songs, loving the way he moved with her.

When he stopped she pouted.

Paulie laughed. "I see why they call you Dagger Dancer now."

She grinned. "You're pretty good, too."

Paulie's face had returned to normal, but with her comment he began to blush again. "My mom taught me. Anyway, I should get back to the guys."

Riley waved as he walked away. She laughed to herself. She'd embarrassed him, not that it was a very hard thing to do.

She turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Chopper stood before her in his humanlike form and a sheepish look.

"Can you teach me how to dance?" he asked her.

Riley grinned and took his hands. "Of course!"

She showed Chopper where to put his hands on her and how to move his feet.

They weren't really moving in time to the music but, after a while, they were dancing.

Riley tried to keep Chopper's head up, but often he'd look down at his feet, trying to remember the steps she'd shown him.

When she began to prod him into moving a little faster and he didn't once step on her toes, his confidence soared.

Chopper beamed at her in accomplishment.

Riley laughed, finding Chopper to be utterly charming.

After their song, Chimney stole Chopper away, demanding a dance for herself.

Chopper placed Chimney on his feet, for her own feet's safety, and began to dance. He moved his feet slow and kept them low in order to keep the little girl from falling.

Riley smiled as she watched them. The pair made an adorable sight.

She made her way to Nami and Robin's table nearby, deciding to rest her feet for a while. Dancing was fun but it was also a tiring activity.

"That looked fun." Robin commented as she took a seat.

She grinned. "It sure was."

"I wish I could move like you do." Nami added, absently accepting the drink a Franky Family member brought her.

Riley looked at her in confusion. "I've seen you dance. You're good."

Nami lifted a shoulder. "Sure. But when you dance, you're so... so..." Nami turned to Robin with a frown. "Robin?"

"Carefree." Robin answered, stroking Kiri's fur while he lay cuddled in her lap.

"Exactly!" Nami yelled in triumph. "You're so carefree. It's like when Luffy eats. The world could be burning but Luffy would still enjoy every piece of meat he gobbled up. The world can burn, but it looks like you would still be grinning while you danced."

Riley's brow rose. She turned towards Luffy who was shadowing Sanji and inhaling the food before the Cook could even set it down.

How was she like that when she danced?

Riley shook the thought away and turned towards Robin.

She reached over and ran a finger over Kiri's ear.

Kiri opened lazy golden eyes.

"Having fun?" Riley asked.

Kiri curled up closer to Robin and closed his eyes.

"I do believe he's my designated bodyguard for today." Robin smiled, still stroking Kiri's fur.

"He'll stop when he's sure you're here to stay." Riley explained.

Kiri was actually just doing what she'd asked him to by looking over Robin.

Riley couldn't help it.

After all the trouble they'd gone through to get her back, she didn't feel completely comfortable without one of the Straw Hats was watching over her.

She was sure she was exaggerating and had felt hesitant when she'd asked Kiri. Kiri, though had simply purred and breezed away. The fact that he had spent the majority of his day by Robin meant that he wasn't completely comfortable either.

Somehow, sharing her worry made her feel better.

Riley blinked in surprise as a mug of ale appeared before her.

She looked over her shoulder at Zoro standing behind her.

"Thought you'd be thirsty." Zoro explained, slaking his own thirst with the drink in his hand.

"Hey!" Nami shouted. "How come you didn't offer us anything?"

"You already have a drink." Zoro replied without taking his eyes off Riley.

"Thanks." Riley smiled at his, taking a sip from the ale.

Zoro gestured his head towards his drinking buddies. "They want to know why you're called The Bard."

Riley grinned and leapt to her feet in excitement. "Story time!"

* * *

Robin smiled as Nami excitedly entered another clothing shop.

They were supposed to be shopping for furniture but so far they'd only entered clothing and accessory stores. But that didn't matter. Nami was ecstatic so she let the Navigator do whatever pleased her.

The third member of their group, however, didn't seem nearly as excited.

Actually, Riley looked downright downcast.

It wasn't a very big mystery why, though.

The Bard had left early in the morning, hoping to hear some good stories from one of the local pubs.

After a few hours, she'd found Nami and Robin while they were shopping.

When they asked what had happened she'd just scowled and said, "We're famous."

She'd decided to spend the day with Robin and Nami but Robin could tell by her frown that she wasn't really enjoying their shopping venture as much as Nami was.

"Did you hear about the yagara race happening later today?" Robin asked nonchalantly.

Riley shook her head. "There's a race?"

Robin nodded. "Apparently they have one every year after Aqua Laguna. It's a tradition. The prize changes every year depending on what is donated. Last year it was 100,000 beris."

"100,000 beris?" Nami asked, appearing before Robin with beris already sparkling in her eyes.

"That was last year." Robin clarified quickly, "This year it's only 25,000 beris since Aqua Laguna was so harsh. However, one of the oldest bookstores in town has decided to donate a storybook."

"Storybook?" Riley asked, mood perking in interest.

Robin nodded. "It's suppose to be a book detailing the old legends of Water 7. According to what I've heard, it's also quite a valuable antique."

"Alright! It's settled!" Nami yelled triumphantly. "We're entering the race! 25,000 beris isn't much, but thanks to Luffy we need all the money we can get a hold of."

Riley grinned and wound her arm with Robin's. "Lead the way!"

Robin led them through the backstreets and easily found the registration area for the race.

It wasn't a very hard place to locate since there was a huge sign above the shop advertising the race.

Riley and Nami happily went inside to register while Robin waited outside of the crowded building with Kiri.

Quite an interesting spectacle awaited her.

The proud swordsman had infants strapped to his chest while he carried a couple of grocery bags.

Robin didn't know what to make of it. She'd rarely seen him as anything but cool and collected.

This time, however, Zoro seemed to be running around the backstreets in a complete panic.

He walked by her with his shoulders slumped and a scowl on his face.

"Dammit, I can't run anymore." she heard him murmur to himself.

"Having a rough time?" Robin asked.

Zoro scoffed as he kept walking. "You could say that. I don't even know how I let myself get dragged into this mess."

Zoro turned towards her and yelled in shock. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Robin laughed as he pushed her into an isolated alley.

Kiri breezed up his shoulder and stared down at the sleeping babies. He studied them with a tilted head.

"Now, listen-" the Swordsman began.

"Robin?" Riley asked, appearing from the street. "Oh, there you are! I was looking..."

The Bard's sentence trailed off as Zoro turned in her direction, a look of utter horror on his face.

For her part, Riley stood slack jawed and frozen at the alleyway's entrance.

"Riley!" they all heard Nami's voice approach. "Did you find out if Robin wants to enter with us? The race is about to start."

"Oh!" Riley jumped. She turned towards Nami and shook her head. "She said she just wanted to watch."

"Alright," Nami's voice grew closer, "then we should get going."

Riley turned and looked at Zoro, her eyes running over the paralyzed man.

Robin noted the smile threatening her lips as she walked away and towards Nami. "So which yagara did you choose?"

Zoro's shoulders slumped with relief when they could no longer hear Nami or Riley's voices.

Robin watched as he cautiously peeked over the wall.

She followed him.

"You don't have to worry about anything." Robin assured him when he turned towards her, finally remembering she was there. "Your secret is safe with us."

Kiri bumped the top of his furry head to Zoro's chin in agreement, before floating his way back to Robin.

"And to be honest, it suits you." Robin couldn't help but add as she made her way back to the others, leaving behind a very disgruntled, red-faced swordsman/nanny.

When she approached the others, Riley grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "What was that?" she whispered.

Robin shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. He just happened to wander by like that."

Riley grinned, mischief in her eyes as she looked back the way Zoro came. "Maybe I should go and see what he's been up to."

"But you'd miss the race." Robin reminded her.

Riley looked back at Nami who was having a discussion with her chosen yagara.

She bit her lip. "I do want that book."

"It is a valuable book." Robin agreed.

Robin had seen the mortified expression on Zoro's face. While she wasn't completely sure what was going on, she did know he wanted as little of it to be known as possible.

Riley sighed and turned back to the yagara. "I suppose I'll just have to make him tell me later."

"It suited him, don't you think?" Robin asked as the Bard began to walk away.

Riley turned back and frowned at Robin. "It did?"

Robin just shrugged. "I thought so."

Riley looked behind Robin as she thought about it.

A strange smile tilted her lips. She looked back to Robin. "In a very odd way, I think you're right."

"Riley! Hurry up! It's starting!" Nami shouted.

"Good luck!" Robin yelled as Riley and Nami settled in their yagaras and got ready for their race.

When the race began the yagaras seemed to almost fly away from the starting line, Nami and Riley's clearly in the lead. Robin wasn't sure what the Navigator had been saying to the yagara, but it had apparently worked.

While she waited for them to make their way to finish line, Robin thought about Swordsman.

What _had _he been doing that left him in such a state?

And would he really tell the Bard? Or would he take that secret to his grave?

* * *

Chopper and the others followed Luffy and the Square Sisters out of their room at Galley-La.

"What's going on? They look upset." Kiwi asked Mozu.

"I wonder what's wrong." her sister replied.

The other members of the Franky Family came racing towards them.

When they stopped, Zambai fell to his knees out of breath. "To be honest, we just found out about this ourselves," he breathed heavily. "Have you seen the wanted posters?!"

"Wanted posters?" Luffy asked, confused.

"You have a huge bounty on your head, Straw Hat!" Zambai exclaimed, his expression etched in worry. "They're gonna hunt you down for sure! Actually, you've all got bounties. The whole crew is wanted!"

"Took long enough." Sanji grinned. "How much?"

"Not me, too!" Nami shouted.

"I'm wanted?" Chopper shouted in excitement.

Chopper was ecstatic! He was finally going to get a bounty. Just like Luffy and Zoro. Just like a real pirate!

He couldn't wait to see the price on his head. How much would they ask for him? 30, maybe even 40, million?

He'd beaten a member of CP9 by himself, after all. Sure, he'd had to use his Monster Point but he'd done it.

Like a real man he'd beaten his opponent with his own two hands.

What would the picture be like?

The Navy seemed to always prefer taking mid-battle or post-battle shots of their wanted criminals. Perhaps someone had managed to take a picture of his Monster Point? That would definitely cause fear in any man who tried to oppose him. Although, Dr. Kureha probably wouldn't be too happy with that. He'd probably make her worry...

Zambai spread out the wanted posters in front of the crew so they could see their new bounties. "Wanted posters for all nine of you."

Chopper noticed his poster under the rest.

He sighed in relief.

The picture wasn't anything frightening, after all. It was simply a picture of Chopper enjoying a cotton candy. It wasn't a very scary picture but he was sure his bounty made up for it.

Luffy's poster was the one on top. The picture was the same as before but the bounty had skyrocketed. "Straw Hat Luffy with a bounty of 300 million beris!"

Luffy cheered happily in response. "Alright! It went up."

Chopper looked at Luffy in admiration. 300 million. _Wow._

His Captain was so cool.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro with a bounty of 120 million beris."

Zoro smirked at his new poster.

Seeing the poster made Chopper nervous. As usual, Zoro was bloodied and looked dangerous. While Luffy's was almost inviting, Zoro's was downright intimidating.

"Cat Burglar Nami with a bounty of 16 million beris."

Nami screeched in terror.

Chopper looked at her picture in confusion. Nami was posing by the pool. It wasn't a very piratey wanted poster.

"Dagger Dancer Riley with a bounty of 90 million beris."

"Huh." Riley said, leaning down to look at her picture.

The picture was taken during the fight at Enies Lobby, too. She had a knife in each hand and was about to attack. She looked almost as scary as Zoro on the poster.

"Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, pet, with a bounty of 50 beris."

_"50_?" Chopper stared in stunned disbelief. His bounty was only _50 beris_?

Why...? How...? _50_?

"Demon Child Robin with a bounty of 80 million beris."

_Pet_?! How could they call him a pet? He was a member of the crew! The doctor not the pet!

"Kiri the Cat, weapon, with a bounty of 5 million beris."

Chopper turned to Kiri in disbelief. _Kiri_ was the _pet _and his bounty was _5 million_?

"Black Leg Sanji, attempt to take a photo failed, bounty: 77 million beris."

_At least your nickname is creative._

Chopper stared at him flabbergasted.

"Hey look!" Luffy pointed out. "Sniper King has one too!"

"Only 50?" Chopper sniffled. He glared at Kiri. "And your worth _5 million_?"

Kiri breezed down and stood on top of his wanted poster. _I like the picture. But the weapon part is insulting._

"At least you weren't called 'pet'!"

Zambai held up another wanted poster, distracting Chopper enough for him to listen to the dismantler.

"It's Franky." Luffy noted in surprise.

"Cyborg Franky with a bounty of 44 million beris!"

"This is awful! Big Bro is wanted by the World Government!" The Square Sisters shouted. "What are we going to do now?"

"Yeah, that's the question." Zambai agreed sadly. "I was happy when we didn't have bounties. But then this had to happen. Everyone in the whole city knows about our Bro, he can't stay in Water 7 anymore."

Chopper stared at them. Poor Franky Family.

"And if he gets arrested again I don't think we'll have the power to save him like we did last time. But I'm sure he's worried about us, too. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't leave the island no matter how much we begged him." Zambai stared at them desperately. "That's why we came to you. We have no other choice. We're begging you, Straw Hat! Even if he tries to fight you gotta take our Bro out to sea with you! C'mon! His parents were pirates, it's in his blood!"

"Please, Straw Hat!"

"All we want is what's best for our Bro!"

"Please! You gotta help him!" The Franky Family begged.

"C'mon, you guys don't have to beg." Luffy grinned. "I already decided I was going to make him my shipwright."

"Why is your bounty so much higher then mine?" Chopper sniffled to Kiri.

Kiri breezed around Chopper. _Shine, Little Sun, these posters mean nothing._

"It does to pirates!" He argued.

Chopper's shoulders slumped as he followed the others inside.

He curled up on the floor and just lay there.

Why was his bounty only _50 beris_?

He'd never even heard of a bounty so small. Was his bounty even worth printing a wanted poster for?

Chopper lay closer to the ground.

_50 beris._

It was just insulting.

"Let's move, you've been depressed for long enough." Luffy announced, making everyone get to their feet.

"Shut up!" Sanji shouted, pointing at his picture. "Why is mine the only one with a drawing?"

"Who cares about the picture. You've got a bounty!" Luffy grinned.

"Who is this, huh? Because its not me! Does this look like my face, to you?"

Luffy got away from Sanji while he was distracted by Zoro.

Chopper thrust his wanted poster at Luffy.

"I felt like a true man back there!" Chopper complained. "I'm a pirate just like the rest of you! And what do they mean by 'pet'? I'm a doctor, darn it!" His words jumbled up with his sobs.

"Well, try harder next time." Luffy told Chopper simply.

Chopper stared at their Captain in disbelief.

Try harder? Try _harder_?!

He'd used Monster Point! There was no 'trying harder' then that!

"Straw Hat! What's taking so long!" One of the Square Sisters shouted.

"Don't you want to see your ship?" The other asked. "Can't keep our Bro waiting."

"I know, I know," Luffy grinned. "Well, hoping we're not forgetting anything. Once we get Franky and our new ship, we're out of here."

"Hey," Chopper noted worriedly. "Sanji's not moving anymore."

"Guess we'll just have to find a new cook." Zoro stated nonchalantly as he made his way outside.

"What!" Sanji groaned. "Just give me a minute, damn it."

Chopper followed the others outside, still downcast.

_They did not see you fight._ Kiri noted, from Riley's shoulder as they began to make their way towards Scrap Island.

"What?" Chopper asked.

_They did not see you fight. You fought a single enemy but not the hoard._

"But I still fought." Chopper argued.

_But you may not have been seen doing it._

"So?"

"What is it, Chopper?" Riley asked.

"Kiri says that they didn't see me fight." Chopper explained.

"That makes sense. You were waiting on the boat." Robin replied.

Riley nodded. "That's true. You were too tired after your transformation."

Chopper frowned. "So they didn't see me fight?"

"If they had, your bounty would be through the roof." Riley smiled.

Chopper looked at them happily. "Really?"

"Really." Riley smiled.

"You might even be considered our secret weapon." Robin added thoughtfully.

"Secret Weapon?" Chopper frowned.

"They _think_ you're just a pet, after all."

Chopper's brow furrowed as he thought about what she said.

He hadn't thought about it that way, but she was right.

Because his bounty was so low, _why_ did it have to be so low?, and because he was considered the pet, he was a doctor, darn it!, they would never really consider him a threat.

Chopper breathed in deeply. They'd insulted him, true, but he didn't care anymore.

He straightened his spine and puffed his chest out.

He was the Straw Hat's secret weapon. He needed to act with much more confidence.


	7. Chapter 7

"You said you wouldn't laugh." Zoro drawled.

Riley's head was bent so he couldn't see her face but the shake of her shoulders gave her away.

The truth was, he had expected this.

Zoro had become quite adept at avoiding Riley since the "incident" at Water 7. But it was only a temporary relief.

When he'd carelessly announced he would keep lookout and gone to the crow's nest, he should've anticipated Riley following him.

He hadn't.

The moment Riley had wandered in after him, Zoro had frantically looked for an escape route.

She'd just made herself comfortable in the middle of the room and laid out her knives before her, almost daring him to try and get past her. "Luffy might cut or poison himself." was all Riley had said before she began to polish them.

Zoro had tried to ignore her and just look out at the sea like he was suppose to, but she was an irresistible magnet his eyes were drawn to.

Riley didn't try to bombard him with questions, like he'd been afraid of. She didn't try to trick him into revealing what had happened.

She didn't say a word. She never even once looked up.

It was incredibly frustrating.

Zoro had expected Riley to pester him and annoy him the moment she got a hold of him. He never expected a silent Riley.

He knew her.

Riley wanted to know. He was positive.

She wasn't like Robin. She couldn't just ignore something like this. It wasn't in her nature to not dig for the details.

Actually, Zoro had been surprised Riley hadn't followed him through Water 7 after she'd seen him.

He'd spent the rest of that day looking over his shoulder waiting for her to appear and tease him ceaselessly.

But he was more surprised now then ever by the fact that she wasn't even trying.

It hadn't taken long for Zoro to crack.

"Fine." He scowled, startling Riley into looking up. "I'll tell you what happened!"

Riley had grinned and leaned towards him with instant interest.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the mischief in her smile. He had the odd sense he had just been conned.

"You can't laugh." He warned her, knowing it was already too late to back out.

Riley waved her hand dismissively. "Sure. Sure."

Zoro knew she wouldn't be able to keep from laughing but he'd told her his story anyway.

Riley looked up at him. Her green eyes watery and bottom lip clenched between her teeth.

Zoro crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back on the bench.

Riley snorted. She covered her mouth with her hands while her body shook.

"Just let it out." Zoro sighed, his face feeling hot.

Riley crumbled to the floor as laughter poured out of her.

She looked ridiculous rolling on the floor, laughing with tears trailing from her eyes.

After a while, way too long in Zoro's opinion, Riley's laughter died down to a few chuckles. She lay spread out on her back beside her blades.

Zoro just shook his head and turned his attention to the sea outside the window.

"Hey," he called out to the rest of the crew using the intercom. "There's a bunch of ships up ahead.

Riley gave a few more chuckles as she got up from the floor and knelt on the bench beside him.

She stared at the sea beyond, a frown creasing between her brows. "It is."

"Zoro! Riley! Can you see what they're doing?" Luffy yelled up at them.

"They're just sitting there." Zoro called down. "It doesn't look like they're moving."

"I can see people." Riley murmured.

She squealed and jumped up in delight. "It has to be Charon's Port!"

"What's that?" Luffy asked, apparently hearing her voice from the deck.

Riley threw open the hatch and climbed down, Zoro a step behind her.

"Did you say Charon? As in the _Ferryman?" _Usopp asked, voice tight in fear.

"_The Ferryman_?!" Chopper squealed.

"Charon's Port, you said?" Robin asked Riley as she reached the others.

Riley nodded eagerly seeming to almost hop in place in excitement.

"What is Charon's Port?" Nami demanded.

"It's sort of like a trading port." Robin explained. "Where anyone with a ship can buy and sell things with other people."

"Except it has no port!" Riley grinned.

"What do you mean it has no port?" Zoro asked.

"It's just ships gathered together. No island or anything." she told him, still bouncing in place.

"That sounds _awesome_!" Luffy shouted, eyes sparkling.

"Maybe I'll finally be able to find some nice, inexpensive furniture." Nami mentioned thoughtfully.

"I wonder what type of food they sell?" Sanji murmured as he lit his cigarette.

"So we're going?" Riley asked, grinning her widest grin.

"Definitely!" Luffy shouted, throwing his arms into the sky in finality.

"Sounds Super!" Franky shouted, forming the star on his forearms.

"Alright." Usopp murmured, taking control of steering. "But if someone there tries to make me take a ferry ride, I'm counting on you guys to save me!"

_"_Maybe we shouldn't go..." Chopper whispered in fear as he clumsily hid behind Robin's legs.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Nami reassured him.

"While there isn't usually a Charon at the Port, there have been known to be quite a few mysterious casualties at every one of these ports." Robin informed them.

_"What?!" _Three horrified voices cried out.

Franky casually took over steering while Chopper and Usopp held one another and the Love Cook tried to calm Nami's fears.

Zoro made his way to Riley who was waiting impatiently at the railing.

He stood beside her and looked at the gathering ship as they approached.

He looked over at Riley and frowned. "Why is Kiri sitting on your head?"

"He wants to be tall." she replied absently, her eyes refusing to leave the ships.

"He wants to be _tall?"_ Zoro asked Kiri with a raised eyebrow.

Kiri held his furry head high and ignored him.

Zoro shook his head and returned his attention to the Port.

As they drew closer he noticed the wooden bridges and makeshift stands floating between a dozen ships.

The bridges looked like they were about to collapse but people walked around confidently and stopped by any vendor that caught their interest. There weren't too many people at the edges but closer to the larger ships in the middle the crowd grew denser.

The Sunny slowed to a stop between one of the bridges.

Riley squealed in delight and jumped onto the railing, Kiri tumbling off her head with a loud protest.

She held her hand out to him with a grin.

He frowned at her. Did she want him to help her down or something?

Zoro cautiously took her hand.

Kiri swept his feet out from under him and Riley eagerly jumped off the ship.

"Hey!" He protested as she pulled him after her.

Riley ignored him and kept her pace light and quick.

She dove into the crowd and Zoro had no choice but to hold on to her hand and let her lead him wherever she wanted.

* * *

"There you are!" Robin heard Nami shout as she stalked towards Riley and Zoro.

Zoro turned towards them but Riley kept her head down. She seemed to be studying something wrapped being held out to her.

There were so many people walking around the wooden bridges that Robin wasn't able to get a clear view of the two.

While Charon's Port certainly wasn't a large place, the bridges seemed to wind around the ships just like the people wound around the different vendors.

She was surprised they'd even found Riley and Zoro after they had jumped off the ship. Of course, it had taken a few hours and they were still the first people Nami and she had been able to locate, but it was a start.

While everyone had been distracted with the Bard and Swordsman's departure and the Cook's angry pursual, no one else had noticed their Captain jump from the Sunny's head and into the crowd.

Noticing how many members of their crew had disappeared, Nami had insisted Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and herself split up into two groups and round them up while Franky kept watch over the Thousand Sunny.

Robin noticed Nami stop in front of the two and begin to shout at them.

Riley held up a bag.

Nami's expression instantly turned to pleasure as she pulled out a pale pink dress from the plain bag.

She hugged Riley and added her new bag to the others decorating her arms.

Even though the Navigator had insisted they find their missing crewmembers, she'd been unable to walk away from all of the vendors.

Robin was glad she hadn't.

The people here sold everything from clothing to weapons to rainbow colored stuffed penguins and specialty spices.

It'd been quite an entertaining past few hours while they were looking for their crew.

A gentle breeze stirred her hair and Robin smiled as a familiar weight settled on her shoulders.

The gray feline hung around her neck. Robin looked down to see the usual graceful Kiri snuggled tiredly against her.

Robin shifted her own purchases to one hand so that she could pet Kiri's head. "Tired, Little One?"

"He's not the only one." Zoro drawled as Robin reached them.

The Swordsman stood beside the weapon's stand where Nami had found them. Judging by the disgruntled look on the merchant's face, Robin deduced that whatever he'd been holding out to Riley earlier hadn't been to her liking.

Robin assumed they'd been looking for a replacement sword for Zoro but had to wonder why it was Riley and not the Swordsman himself who was looking over the blades.

Then again, despite his skill, Robin had realized that the Swordsman knew nothing of his weapon of choice. While Riley, on the other hand, was raised with metalworkers and knew quality when she saw it.

Robin felt a faint stab of envy when she thought of Riley's family.

The Bard had grown up, loved and accepted and never alone. Her mother had died, but her father remained. He raised them. He loved them and was always there for Riley and her sister.

Robin knew some of her story but what pierced her heart was the tone in Riley's voice every time she mentioned her family.

She heard the same tone in Luffy's when he spoke of his brother. In Nami's when she spoke of her sister and her town. In Sanji's. In Usopp's. In Chopper's. Even in Franky's.

It hurt, at times, to realize she didn't have that. It hurt when she wondered what might have been.

"I got you something, too." Riley told her, handing her a plain bag. It was similar to Nami's but smaller, only the size of her palm. "I hope you like it."

Riley smiled then turned and smacked Zoro on the shoulder. "And you! Don't be such a baby. You're having fun and you know it."

"It'd be better with booze."

"What have you two been up to?" Nami asked, her eyes assessing the handful of bags in Zoro's grip.

"Shopping. Sightseeing." Riley replied distractedly as she scanned her surroundings. A triumphant grin appeared on her face. "Booze!"

Zoro's gaze shot to where Riley was pointing.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his favorite refreshment.

Riley turned and walked backwards, still following Zoro. "Check out the fight on the Bludgeoner!" she yelled towards them. "We'll meet up there later!"

Robin opened the bag Riley had handed to her as the two disappeared into the crowd once more.

She smiled as she pulled out a gold chain. It was a necklace.

A delicate necklace with an elegant sunflower pendant.

"What's The Bludgeoner?" Nami asked, drawing Robin's attention back to her.

Robin dropped the long chain back into the bag before pointing towards the ship to the far right.

The ship was at least twice the size of the Sunny and seemed to glory in its cannons. The flag that flew high on it's main mast was that of a skull and twin fists.

"Why does she want us to go _there?"_ Nami squeaked.

"It's suppose to be the main source of entertainment at this Port." Robin explained as they began to make their way towards it. "Apparently it's kind of seen as a big party with gambling and different competitions. Even the best vendors prefer selling their wares there.

"Gambling?" Nami asked, beris in her eyes.

Robin laughed but let the Navigator lead her and Kiri towards the ship.

She felt her necklace sway in her bag and smiled.

Sometimes it hurt thinking about different possibilities.

But Robin never dwelt in the old pain long, anymore.

She had friends, now. Friends who were her family. She had a home.

She had a future.

* * *

Sanji stalked through the stands.

That damn mosshead.

He couldn't believe that jerk, just grabbing Riley like that and dragging her with him. Who did he think he was?

When he finally found them he was going to kick Zoro into submission.

Zoro had no respect for the ladies.

Sanji paused.

Speaking of which...

"Hello you gorgeous women!" Sanji exclaimed, rushing to the paradise he knew awaited him.

A dozen stunning women wearing nothing but bikinis and a towel had just boarded one of the ships.

Sanji couldn't stop himself from following them aboard.

He had to know where they were headed.

Sanji stepped aboard the large battleship.

He couldn't help but stop and take in the interior with amazement.

It felt like a bazaar.

The outside was nothing compared to _this. _Stands and stands lined the walls of the ships inner belly, so close together that you didn't know where one ended and another began.

"What the hell type of place is this?" Sanji murmured.

Why would anyone have a market inside their ship when there was already a market right outside?

"So _cool!"_

Sanji turned. He recognized that voice.

Chopper and Usopp stood in front of the stands.

"Amazingly Authentic Antiques for a Low Low Price!"

Sanji sighed as he read the sign. That sounded like a rip off if he ever heard one.

He lit a cigarette and made his way towards Usopp and Chopper.

"What are you two nitwits doing?" He asked casually.

"Sanji!" Chopper yelled, stars in his eyes. He held up a rock. "This is a magic rock! It brings good luck!"

"Really?" Sanji drawled, studying it. The design on the top was interesting but other than that Sanji could tell it was like any other rock on the ground. Sanji noted the price.

He looked up at the merchant. "It's magic, huh?"

The sleazy pale man laughed nervously. "Of course. I'm an honest man, I wouldn't lie to you."

Sanjij simply stared.

The man began to sweat. "I promise. Its a genuine article! All of my things are."

He took a drag of his cigarette.

"I'll give you a discount!" He pleaded. "10% off!"

Sanji waited.

"No," the merchant corrected. "20%!"

Sanji blew a cloud at smoke towards him.

"40%! 50! 60!"

"You're scary sometimes Sanji," Usopp noted as they walked away from the vendor with their new "magic" rock and a couple of other trinkets.

"A magic rock." Chopper grinned, studying his new possession.

Sanji shrugged. He'd seen how much Chopper wanted it. And he wasn't about to let some lowlife take advantage of their doctor.

"We saw Riley and Zoro earlier." Usopp announced.

"Riley?!" Sanji snapped to attention. How could he have forgotten his mission? How could he have forgotten about the lovely young lady he was suppose to rescue? "Where is she? How is she? Riley!"

"Yeah, they were in here earlier but needed to visit one of the shops outside." Chopper informed him. "They said they'd be back, though."

"Why didn't you save her from the damn mosshead?" Sanji growled at them. "He's just dragging her around like a puppet."

"Ah," Usopp hesitated. "It actually looked like _Riley_ was the one dragging _Zoro_ around."

"Literally," Chopper added. "She just grabbed his hand and would drag him to another stand."

Sanji's brow creased.

Why would Riley be dragging around Mosshead? He was an idiot.

A strange scent caught his attention.

"I'll be back." he murmured to the others as he walked away.

Sanji followed his nose to the vendor serving food.

He watched as skilled hands gathered supplies and created beautiful plates.

"You hungry?" The older man cooking asked, noticing Sanji staring.

"Could use a bite."

The man whipped up a plate and presented it to Sanji. "Enjoy."

"Where do I pay?" Sanji asked as he accepted the food.

"Don't bother. Call it professional curiosity between one chef to another. Just tell me what you think."

Sanji took a look at his plate. Presentation wise, the older man knew what he was doing.

He took a bite.

Flavors exploded on his palate. Juicy shark, a hint of heat, a whisper of sweetness, a melody of spices and the coolness of cream.

Sanji grinned. "Very good. Although..."

Sanji and the chef, Garo, shared recipes and suggestions. The older man was from the South Blue and told Sanji of his favorite spices from his homeland.

Sanji liked people like Garo. Honest chefs who loved to cook and who delighted in new flavors. Cooks who knew how to respect and care for the food they were making.

He even pointed out which of the merchants sold the best spices and ingredients.

As Sanji bid him farewell and headed towards the food merchants, he wondered what type of man Garo was.

Garo, even though he wasn't much better then an average cook, was one he could respect. But was he the type of man to feed the starving?

Unless he knew what that felt like, he probably wasn't. Most people weren't.

Sanji picked and chose the best of the apples and strawberries. Apples were Riley's absolute favorite and Nami loved any dessert with strawberries.

When it came to the spices he picked up the ones Garo had recommended as well as his favorites and a few he hadn't heard before.

"Those are from the West Blue," the little old lady told him pointing to the spices he'd picked. "And these are form the North."

"Thank you. Do you have any coffee?" he knew Robin would probably like a new flavor.

The old lady gathered up his purchases and carefully sealed them separately.

Sanji thanked her again and walked away.

His mind wandered the spices in his bags. The North Blue.

Had anything changed since he'd last seen it? Or was everything frozen in place the way he always imagined it to be?

It's been years since he'd seen it. It'd been a long time since he'd even thought of it.

Sanji used to live there. He remembered the sun always shown a little less. He remembered shivering during the cold nights.

Many had said it was the wrong choice to sail on that cruise ship. Many had tsked and murmured.

But Sanji hadn't cared then and didn't care now.

He'd made the right choice.

That damn old geezer had raised him just fine. He hadn't needed anyone else.

Despite everything he'd faced with that geezer, it'd been worth it.

It had made him who he was today and led him to where he stood.

Leaving the North Blue had been good thing.

He paused as he passed a book shop.

It had been a good thing and there was nothing there he missed.

Except the stories.

Even though he remembered some. He didn't remember all. And he still missed the sweet voice that had told him those stories.

Maybe Riley knew a few of them? He would ask her when he found her later.

It'd be nice to hear those stories again, even if they reminded him of a life he knew was better left behind.

"Our next fighter is the Iron Fist General!"

Sanji looked around at room he had walked into. There was a ring in the middle which meant this was the fighting stage he had heard so much about.

"Going against him is the Straw Hat Maniac!"

Sanji's cigarette fell from his lips.

He didn't...

Sanji watched as Luffy entered the ring with a giant grin.

"That _idiot!"_

* * *

There were times when Nami wondered if Luffy even had a brain.

"Hurry!" she shouted. "They're catching up!"

"We're running as fast as we can!" Usopp panted.

"Franky!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as they approached the Thousand Sunny. "Get ready to sail!"

Franky's blue head looked over the railing at them. "What?"

The wooden bridge at their feet began to wobble causing all of them to slow.

Nami stumbled.

Kiri's breeze caught her as she fell to her knees.

Nami stared down at the ground wide-eyed, seeing it rush past her.

She shrieked.

She clenched her eyes shut and tried to hold onto the gray with her fingers.

An upward movement caused Nami's eyes to fly open. Kiri had dropped her onto the Sunny's deck.

Kiri breezed away from beneath her and floated towards Riley who had just jumped aboard with the others.

"What's going on?" Franky asked. He looked behind Riley to see Luffy and Sanji still running in their direction.

Nearly every merchant and visitor of Charon's Port a few steps behind.

"Is the ship ready?" Nami asked, hurrying to her feet.

"Yeah. What the hell happened?"

Nami ignored Franky's question and hurried everyone to work. They needed to make sure the Sunny was out to sea before those people caught up to Luffy and Sanji.

She couldn't believe Luffy had agreed to fight.

Actually, yes she could.

She believed it all too easily.

What she couldn't believe was that he had agreed to enter a fixed fight. Or that after agreeing to go down he, as usual, just kept getting up and fighting.

And severely wounding "The General" and all his men.

But that hadn't been as bad as Luffy asking, in front of everyone, what a fixed fight was.

Everyone began to chase them after that, assuming it was Luffy who had fixed the fight.

They began to sail away, Luffy and Sanji jumping on board at the last minute.

"Do you guys ever _not_ have to run away from a place?" Franky asked as the people of the Port yelled at them angrily.

"That would be out of the ordinary." Robin answered calmly.

"Because they're idiots!" Nami scowled. Seriously, was it too much to ask for to have a nice _normal _day around people? Was it?


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro watched the sea outside with drooping eyelids.

Riley sat beside him on the bench reading one of the books she had bought at Charon's Port.

His eyes wandered to her.

He had something he wanted to give her. But he didn't know how.

When he'd bought it, he had thought he would just hand it to Riley and that was it.

And then Usopp had noticed.

Suddenly, Usopp was insisting Zoro make a big production out of the gift. Suddenly, what he'd gotten meant way more then he had intended.

Zoro didn't know why he'd even bought it.

Riley had her own money and if she really wanted it she could have bought it herself easily.

After shopping with her for hours he knew she had gotten nearly everything that had caught her interest. So why had he thought she'd missed something?

It wasn't likely she had. She had behaved like a little bird, leaping from one thing to another, running to whatever new shiny had caught her attention.

Where did she get so much energy?

Even Kiri had gotten exhausted trying to keep up with her.

Zoro turned back to the window.

He felt ridiculous now.

He should've never bought it.

Zoro should have just kept walking when he had spotted it.

He should have never asked the big guy how much it was.

But he did.

And since it hadn't been unbelievably expensive, he'd bought it.

Besides, since they were having no luck finding a sword for him, he'd figured it wouldn't matter for him to spend a bit of his money.

Zoro sighed.

He'd bought her the damn thing and he should just suck it up and give it to her.

"It's snowing." Zoro noted in surprise.

Riley sat up and looked outside.

"It is." She said, her voice sounding glum.

"Zoro what's wrong with you? You're a terrible lookout!" They heard Luffy shout from below. "If it starts snowing you need to do this-"

"Attention all hands! Attention all hands! It's snowing! I repeat: it's snowing!" Usopp yelled in a deeper voice that was probably suppose to be an imitation of him.

"He didn't notice the snow. What a _moron."_ Luffy complained.

"Zoro the Idiot! Zoro the Idiot!" Usopp and Luffy sang cheerfully.

"You know, there's something wrong with the world when a pair of nitwits like that can get away with calling me an idiot." Zoro scowled as their voices echoed up to the crow's nest.

"I don't like the cold." Riley mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself.

Zoro turned his attention to Riley.

He knew she didn't like the cold. He was pretty sure everyone knew. He actually found it funny how she was always bundled up in her coat during her nights on watch.

It was why he'd asked Franky to leave some blankets in the crow's nest. So she'd be comfortable during her nights as lookout. Franky had found the request odd but hadn't commented, only noted it and moved on.

When the Thousand Sunny had been finished and they began sailing, Franky had insisted everyone take a tour.

Zoro had been pleased at the large crow's nest/ weight room and had immediately explored the room.

Zoro rose to his feet and grabbed one of the blankets from the closet he had found. The closet also had pillows, towels, and room for Zoro to keep a spare change of clothes. He supposed Franky must have assumed this would be his second bedroom.

"Here," Zoro said, dropping the blanket over Riley's head before returning to his seat beside her.

Riley smiled thankfully before wrapping the blanket around herself.

She set the book on the bench and stood up.

"Thanks for the blanket." She smiled at him.

"You're leaving?" Zoro asked as she headed for the hatch.

She nodded. "To get a coat. Or at least a thicker shirt."

Zoro smirked as she disappeared. For someone so sensitive to the cold, Riley seemed to prefer wearing shorts and tank tops or short dresses.

Zoro yawned and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd suggest she wear more layers when she came back. It might even have the benefit of settling down the Love Cook's lust.

* * *

Nami stirred from her nap.

Those damn fisherman, though she really doubted that's what they were, had poisoned them.

Not that she was really all that surprised. They'd been a sneaky, suspicious-looking bunch of people from the beginning. She knew they shouldn't have trusted them.

Then again, who _didn't _Luffy trust?

Sure she hated his naivety at times but she always admired it just the same. Even at times like this where the people they had trusted and helped had turned on them in only a couple of hours, Luffy's faith in the goodness of people was remarkable.

If it hadn't been for that faith, Nami wouldn't be on this ship. She wouldn't be part of this crew. And neither would anyone else, actually.

Even though it brought then trouble at every turn, she wouldn't change that about Luffy.

Nami rose her head from her arms to take stock of the people around her.

There was that trusting idiot, their Captain, laying facedown on the table sleeping peacefully.

Usopp, the other idiot, lay drooling at her side, his sleep just as peaceful and deep.

Surprisingly, the last two members she'd also expected to see were already standing by the back, wide awake.

"Do you want me to get you another coat?" Zoro asked, draping Riley's coat over her shivering shoulders while she held on tightly to Kiri.

Riley narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you teasing me?"

Zoro smirked at her while he put his own coat on, not bothering to reply to her accusation.

"I got your coat, too." Zoro told Nami, holding out her pink jacket to her.

"What were you doing in our room?" Nami asked sweetly, grabbing the coat and slipping it on. The boys weren't allowed in their room. It was a very _simple,_ very _ironclad_ rule and whoever broke it would face the consequences.

Zoro gestured to Riley who was zipping up her bright green coat over herself and Kiri. "Riley was cold."

Riley grinned sheepishly at Nami. "Apparently I was shivering in my sleep."

Nami frowned and looked at Zoro oddly. "That was... nice of you."

Zoro simply grunted in reply.

"Nami, I can't find Chopper," Riley told her worriedly, distracting her from her scrutiny.

Nami frowned. "Have you checked everywhere?"

Riley nodded. "Kiri and I have. Everywhere... except out there," she gestured towards the door.

"Then let's have a look." Zoro announced walking towards the door.

He opened it.

"It's freezing!" Nami heard Riley yell as she followed Zoro outside.

"Come on, haven't you guys taken care of these morons yet?" Nami heard Zoro ask.

Nami grabbed Luffy and Usopp and roughly dragged them out the kitchen.

"I knew there was something suspicious about all this." Nami complained to the ragtag group in front of her. "Seriously, you look more like a bunch of thugs then fishermen."

"Geez," She dropped Dumb and Dumber on the floor and glared at the thugs. "Did you really think you could fool us? We're way too smart for that." She thought of the two passed out at her feet. She clarified. "Well, _most_ of us are."

"What now, Stonson?" One of the men asked their leader.

"We're screwed," another complained.

"Now," Nami demanded from the blond who was obviously in charge. "You better start talking."

He looked at them gravely. "It seems you've left us no choice."

"Retreat!" their leader yelled as he dashed off the Sunny.

_"What?"_ his crew asked in shock. It took a moment for it to register before they followed after him as quickly as they could manage.

"Get back here," Franky demanded.

"Cowards!" Sanji yelled after them.

Nami looked around worriedly. Chopper wasn't out here either. Which meant that there was only one place he could be...

She saw Franky climb on the railing and threaten the thugs.

"Forget about it. Just let them go." Nami halted them. "We have other things to worry about. Like Chopper. We can't find him anywhere."

"What?" Sanji turned worriedly. "Chopper? Wait. Yeah, where is he? You don't think something happened to him, do you?"

"He may have been abducted by those fake fisherman." Robin noted thoughtfully.

"I hate to say it," Nami replied. "But I think you're right."

"Those bastards." Franky mumbled.

"It's just a hunch at this point," Nami explained their only course of action. "But boarding their ship would be the fastest way to get to the bottom of all this."

"Let's get moving." She ordered. "The wind is starting to pick up. We'll be getting a storm any time now." If her feeling was right, they didn't have very long before it hit. They needed to find Chopper before that.

"Before we go," Zoro called out, drawing everyone's attention to him. Riley stood clutching her arms around herself while Kiri's furry head poked out of the front of her coat and Zoro's arm casually lay slung around her shoulders.

There it was again. Nami noted. Something odd. Something... _strange_.

"We need to figure out what to do with these two." Zoro finished.

Nami shook her thoughts away and looked down at the two bozos. She snarled. "Those nitwits."

She couldn't believe they were still sleeping! Honestly, what was wrong with these two? Nami warmed her fist in preparation before slamming it down on their thick skulls. "Wake up!"

* * *

"Ow!"

Everyone looked up at the doorway where Zoro had just disappeared through.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?"

"You- You _moron!"_

"Riley?" Usopp asked, recognizing her voice.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Why can't you stay in one damn place? Kiri and I almost froze out there!"

"Stop hitting me, damn it! I'm not the one that got lost!"

"Yeah ri- Hey! Give that back!"

"No. You'll just hit me again."

"She must've been looking for Zoro, that's why we couldn't find her." Franky noted.

"Ow!"

"Riley!" Nami called out.

"Riley, my love!" Sanji shouted happily. "You can beat up the moss head later!"

"Nami?" Riley and Kiri blinked as they leaned out into the hallway. "Sanji? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for our flag. Someone from here stole it." Nami explained.

"Have you seen it?" Usopp asked hopefully. "Please, oh please, tell me you have!"

Riley shook her head and headed towards them as Kiri breezed down and wound around Nami's shoulders. "Is that why Luffy was shouting earlier?"

"We have to find it before he does! He doesn't know it was stolen!" Usopp panicked.

"I just wandered in a moment ago. I noticed a few rooms but nothing with any pirate flags in it." Riley told them.

"Hey! Are you just going to ignore me now?" Zoro shouted, appearing at the door.

Riley turned with a glare.

Zoro ducked as a knife flew over his head. "Fine!" he glared at her. "I'll just find the damn flag myself."

Zoro's footsteps echoed away and Riley turned back to them.

She shivered.

Usopp grimaced. She wasn't kidding about freezing out there. Her lips were tinged blue and there was frost at the end of her red braid.

No wonder she was upset. Riley didn't deal too well with the cold.

"Riley, my sweet!" Sanji spread his arms wide and twirled towards her. "Why don't you let me warm you with my b-"

"Can Kiri help us look for our flag?" Usopp asked, stepping in front of Riley and blocking Sanji's movement.

"Hey!" Sanji shouted.

Usopp didn't care. They didn't have time for Sanji's lovey moments.

"Robin!" Nami grinned.

Usopp turned in the direction she was staring.

There was Robin, casually walking towards them. She looked to be just fine. Not even injured in the slightest.

"My beautiful Robin!" Sanji grinned, once again lovesick.

"Oh, here you all are." Robin smiled.

"That cola delivery really helped us out." Sanji told her lovingly. "Another idea as usual, my love."

"What's the deal here?" Franky asked, . "Seems like your the only one of us that's getting the royal treatment. Don't you think that's just a little strange?"

Now that he mentioned it, it did seem strange. Why was Robin considered one of their partners?

Robin was a very crafty woman so it really wasn't that much of a surprise that she had managed that. Still, Usopp was very curious as to how she had done it.

Robin chuckled. "I think the bigger issue is that Luffy's arrived. And he doesn't seem very happy."

Usopp felt the blood drain from his body. "Robin's got a point. We're too late! It's over! We're doomed!" he cried out in panic.

What were they going to do? What was _Luffy _going to do?

He would never recover from the embarrassment of Luffy lecturing him.

Never.

It would scar him for the rest of his days.

"No, there's still something left we can do." Nami spoke up with a sigh.

"Eh?" Usopp paused.

"There is?" Riley asked, brow raised in doubt.

He had to agree with her disbelief.

After all, what could they possibly do now that Luffy knew?

"This is Luffy we're talking about!" She reminded everyone. "I'm sure we can just trick him!"

Usopp felt his entire body light up with glee. "Yeah! She's right!"

"I mean he _is_ a moron." Sanji added happily.

"And will be believe anything!" Riley grinned.

"Sure is. Good call." Franky complemented their devious Navigator.

"That's true." Robin spoke. "I'm not even sure how he discovered the flag was missing in the first place. It's a mystery. But the fact is, he didn't actually see it being stolen."

"Right. That's why we still have a chance to pull this off." Nami, the cunning, _brilliant_ woman assured them.

"I know exactly where our flag is." Robin told them. "Leave it to me. I'll get it back."

"That's awesome!" Usopp shouted gleefully.

He knew he could count on Robin. She was the most reliable person he knew.

They were going to make it, after all!

"Robin, you're the best!" Nami grinned.

"It was stupid to think we could rely on that idiotic moss head." Sanji scoffed to himself.

"Rely on him for what?" Riley asked.

"He's seen where they were keeping the flags." Usopp explained. "So he was suppose to show us there."

Riley stared at him wide eyed. "You were trusting _Zoro_ with _directions?"_

"We had no choice!" Usopp defended himself.

Yeah. They really should have known better.

"I'm counting on you Robin!" Nami shouted after Robin as she returned from the direction she had come.

A dozen hands appeared on the wall, giving them a thumbs up.

This was wonderful. Robin would fix it.

"Alright then." Nami clapped her hands. "Listen up everyone. Here's the plan. No matter what we have to keep Luffy in the dark. We have to keep him busy so Robin has time to recover the flag. Does everyone get it?"

Simple but effective. All they had to do was keep Luffy busy. That was it.

"Got it." everyone chorused.

They could keep Luffy for a while.

Just until Robin could get there flag. Just until then.

* * *

Riley leaned back on the railing and closed her eyes in contentment, the open book on her lap forgotten.

The soft sea breeze played with her hair while the noon sun warmed her skin. Carefree laughter echoed around her as Luffy and Usopp chased Kiri throughout the ship.

A serene smile played on the corner of her lips.

This was her favorite part of being a Straw Hat. It was being able to have days like these even after a harrowing adventure.

The adventure was why she enjoyed being part of the crew, but the few moments of peace are what made them even better.

Thy gave her time to regroup. Breath. And then dive into the next piece of chaos.

She sensed Zoro approach but she didn't open her eyes.

She heard him lean his swords against the railing. Felt him take a seat beside her.

Still, she gave no reaction that she even knew he was there.

It's not because she was mad at him. The truth was, her anger had thawed with the rest of her.

The silence stretched between them, dimming Riley's mood.

Riley didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to tell him.

She'd been avoiding him. But probably not for the reason he thought.

Riley was avoiding him because she was confused.

She didn't understand why she had decided to be Zoro's guide back to the ship. Everyone knew Zoro's sense of direction was abysmal. Everyone knew Zoro couldn't walk in a straight line without taking a wrong turn. But no one ever worried. Because, in the end when they needed him most, Zoro found his way back to them.

Everyone knew that.

Including her.

So why _had _she gone after him?

She didn't understand what was wrong with her.

Riley sighed. It wasn't fair to ignore him just because she didn't know what was going on in her own brain.

"Did I ever tell you about the Wado?"

Riley opened her eyes and stared at him, her brow creased in confusion. "What?"

"Have I ever told you how I got the Wado Ichimonji?"

Riley shook her.

He'd told her how he came to have Kitetsu and Yubashiri but never mentioned Wado.

And something had always prevented Riley from asking.

It's story was too personal to pry, she knew. She could see it with how much Zoro cared for the sword. She could even sense it from the blade itself.

It was cared for. It was treasured.

That didn't mean he neglected the others, of course. But he seemed to take extra care when it came to the Wado.

"I decided I wanted to be a swordsman when I was just a kid. A little runt, really. I was strong for my size but lacked any sort of skill. Then I heard about this dojo that was supposed to be the best in the East Blue..."

Riley listened as Zoro told her about the dojo where he'd grown as a swordsman and a man.

He told her about the dojo's master that raised him and helped him hone his natural strength into a weapon. Who taught him that power wasn't always the ability to cut, but sometimes the ability not to.

He told her about Kuina. A rival from the first day they met, but a friend Zoro still missed.

Kuina shared his dream but thought that fate would never let her have it.

Zoro snorted when he told her about it. "It's ridiculous that she thought being a girl made her weak. She beat me every time we fought but still had the nerve to say that."

Zoro grabbed the Wado and held it straight out in front of him. "That's when we made a vow to one another. We promised that one of us would be the world's greatest swordsman."

His hand lowered and his voice softened. "I asked her father for this sword after she died. This way, when I do become the greatest swordsman, she can be right there with me."

Riley smiled. She always liked seeing this side of him. This undeniable soft side he hid underneath.

"Here," He told her abruptly shoving something in her hands.

She frowned and looked down at what he had just handed her.

It was a wristband.

A simple blue dahlia was embroidered in the middle of the thick brown leather.

Riley ran her fingers over the flower.

Dahlias always reminded her of Bluegrass Isle.

Had Zoro remembered? Or had he just thought it looked nice?

Riley slipped the band onto her right wrist and tightened the laces with her teeth.

She held out her hand and admired it.

She scooted closer to Zoro and kissed his cheek. "I love it. Thank you."

Zoro cleared his throat. "So what are you reading?"

Riley fought the smile that threatened and looked down at the book in her lap.

She grinned at Zoro and handed him the thick metal bound book. "It's the Book of Legends Nami and I won on Water 7."

Zoro frowned. "Where did you win it?"

Her grinned turned mischievous. "Well, why you were off doing Mama's bidding, Nami and I entered a yagara race."

"Oh man, there was a race and I missed it?" Zoro groaned.

Riley laughed. "You did, but there's no way you would've been able to beat Nami anyway. That woman is a menace on water!"

"What happened?" Zoro asked.

As Riley told him about Nami's dirty tricks during the race and the shortcuts she had Robin find them, her insecurities were forgotten and their usual easy camaraderie returned.

Nothing different except the leather on her wrist.


	9. Chapter 9

"The Sea King lifted the land on high on it's scaly scarred back and swore to never let it sink. To never let it so much as dip. The proud King had failed once already. He had failed to protect the friend he had loved more then anything. For him, the King swore to the sea and the sky, his friend's home would live on. Forever..."

Her voice let the final word trail, seeming to emphasize how long forever truly would be. Seeming to acknowledge how great his promise was.

As the scene faded from his mind he looked to the storyteller, a smile at the ready for the blond woman sitting at the foot of his bed.

Sanji blinked.

No blonde woman sat with him in his room. Her voice wasn't the one who'd recounted the story.

It was red haired Riley sitting at the counter in his kitchen. They were on the Sunny not in a home. They were in the Grand Linze not in the North Blue.

For a while, he'd forgotten where he was. Riley's voice wasn't as soft as the one he remembered but it was just as melodic and he'd easily let himself be bewitched by it the way he had when he was a child.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "I hadn't even remembered that story until now."

Riley returned his smile. "Telling a good story is more a privilege then a burden."

Sanji sighed in admiration. "Your heart is as beautiful as the rest of you."

Riley laughed that laugh he knew was meant just for him.

She had a wonderful laugh, his Riley. It was a cheerfully honest laugh. It was a laugh he could listen to all day.

And all night...

"Ah, Sanji?" Riley interrupted his fantasy.

Sanji snapped to the present. He'd think about the future later.

Right now, the lovely lady sitting across the counter from him deserved his undivided attention. "Yes, Riley my love?"

"Would you mind making me something fruity to drink?"

Sanji grinned. "Of course!" he frowned. "I should check to see if Robin and Nami want one too."

"I'll check." Riley hopped off the stool and walked towards the dumbwaiter. "I think Nami said she was going to the aquarium bar."

Sanji began to concoct a few special drinks using his freshest supplies for his ladies while Riley let Nami know.

He presented Riley her drink with a flourish. "For you, my darling."

Riley grinned and accepted the drink happily. She took a sip and sighed. "Delicious."

Sanji beamed. He always loved her compliments.

He placed the other two drinks on the dumbwaiter. "Nami sweet. Robin dear. It's ready."

Luffy's shout wandered into the kitchen, reminding Sanji of a chore he wanted from them.

"If you'll excuse me a moment, my beauty, I need to make sure we have what we need for dinner."

Riley smiled and nodded, still enjoying her drink.

"Hey, you guys." He shouted down to the three laughing below. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were merrily swinging on the swing while Kiri used his power to maximize their height and speed.

As always, they were having a blast. But Sanji needed their attention for the moment. "If you've got so much energy catch me some octopus. I think the tree swing can take care of itself for a while."

"Octopus?" A confused chorus rang up to him.

"Yeah." Sanji's mouth began to water at the menu he had planned to cook. "Octopus Rice. Octopus Shabu. And last but not least, Octopus Pomodoro piled high. I like this one extra spicy."

"So if all that sounds good to you, try to get the ingredients by dinnertime." he finished, leaving three excited faces staring up at him.

"Yeah! Sounds good!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, already drooling with anticipation. "Sanji, could you make Takoyaki, too?"

"Takoyaki party!" Usopp and Chopper shouted.

"Of course. No problem." Sanji grinned. He could cook anything they could think of, after all. "So, grab a bunch of them."

"Alright!" They shouted before racing towards the aquarium.

Kiri floated up the stairs and onto Sanji's shoulder.

"Cream for you, I assume?" he asked the cat as he returned to the kitchen.

Kiri meowed and then promptly left his shoulder in favor of Riley's lap.

Riley smiled down at him and began to run her fingers through his fur. "Have fun?"

"Lucky cat." Sanji murmured to himself as he gathered a bowl and cream for the spoiled feline.

And he was spoiled, that damn cat.

Always breezing around his ladies' bodies before settling on their shoulders. Always having them stroke him and cuddle with him. And he even slept in their bed every night.

Sanji placed the cream on the counter.

He was half tempted to be petty and tell the cat he could only drink water.

But he was Riley's cat. She'd get upset with him. Besides, the cat wasn't too bad most of the time.

Kiri protected Riley in every fight and looked after Nami whenever she was off the ship. He even made Robin smile just by curling up on her lap.

Kiri jumped onto the counter and began to lap up cream.

Riley picked up the green book on the counter and got up. "I'm going outside for a while."

Sanji smiled, recognizing the book in her hands. "To write?"

He knew Riley liked to write down the stories she heard or the ones she thought up. She had told him that it made her feel better knowing the stories wouldn't be forgotten.

Riley grinned. "I just had a wonderful idea."

"You never have anything but." Sanji assured her.

Riley shook her head with a smile. She grabbed her drink and walked out, leaving Sanji alone with Kiri.

He turned, deciding that he might as well do a bit of cleaning before Luffy and the others caught his octopi.

"Usopp!" Sanji looked up from the dishes at Chopper's shout. "You're not dead are you?"

"Answer me!" Luffy's frantic demand followed.

What was going?

How could Usopp get himself in trouble catching octopus?

Sanji dried off his hands and walked outside, going to check on the idiots. Kiri breezed past him and straight for his mistress sitting on the railing.

Inky water was splashed throughout the ship and Usopp stood before Luffy and Chopper.

He was battered, bruised, and angry. "Thanks _pal."_ he snarled at Luffy.

"What's the big deal?" Sanji asked. "It's just octopus."

"Yeah!" Usopp shouted, getting close to Sanji. "Why don't you try going down there, then?"

"At least you caught a lot of them." Riley laughed.

Usopp turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Hey!" Zoro's voice sounded from the crow's nest. "There's something floating in the ocean."

"Ooo," Luffy ran to the railing, excited. "Let me see."

"Where is it?" Usopp asked as they all looked around.

"There!" Sanji pointed, noticing the floating barrel.

"A barrel?" Chopper asked.

Usopp squinted and raised his hand to block the sun. "I think it says treasure on it."

"It says 'Treasure Offering to the Sea Gods'." Riley read the red sign out loud.

"Hey you're right!" Luffy noted. "Maybe it fell off a treasure ship!"

"Let's find out." Chopper and Sanji told him.

"I don't think you'll find much inside." Riley told them hesitantly.

"You never know." Sanji shrugged. Stranger things had happened so chances were good it actually was treasure.

"Hurry up, Luffy. Pull it in already." Usopp demanded, eager to see the treasure.

"I'm on it!" Luffy shouted, pulling back his arm before stretching it towards the sea.

When it was close enough, Kiri floated beneath it and gently took it to the middle of the deck where Zoro and Franky were already waiting.

"Treasure Time! Treasure Time!" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy gleefully sang. "Open it up and see what's inside! Whatever it is, it's gonna be mine!"

Robin walked up the stairs with a smile on her lovely face.

"Pity," Nami said, walking out behind Robin. "It's probably just some old booze and preserved food."

"What?" Luffy shouted indignantly. "You can't see inside. How do _you_ know?"

"Because it says a treasure offering to the sea gods." Nami brilliantly explained. "It's an old practice called barrel drifting. People pray for safe passage by making an offering to the guardian spirits of the sea. So it's more about superstition then actual treasure."

"In other words, we got our hopes up over a barrel of sea trash." Usopp slumped in disappointment.

"Whoa!" Zoro said, rising to his feet from his position on the bench. "Who says booze is trash? Let's drink it."

"What? No!" Usopp protested. "That's bad karma."

"You'll be fine." Nami assured him. "Just say a little prayer first."

"I pray to no god." Zoro frowned at her. "Sea or otherwise."

"Alcohol stirred by the waves." Nami sighed dreamily. "From what I hear, it improves the taste."

"Oh yeah? Let's find out!" Franky licked his lips eagerly.

"Alright!" Usopp shouted, already over his previous fears. "Then we'll make a toast!"

Chopper nodded in happy agreement.

"After you finish they say you're suppose to put in a new offering and set it adrift for good luck. Ok?" Robin told them.

"And adding something personal is even suppose to bring you good fortune." Riley added.

"Who cares?" Franky fiddled with the barrel impatiently. "Open up!"

"So, hey God?" Luffy shouted at the sky, clasping his hands together. "We're stealing your booze."

"Ha. Now you're praying to God?" Zoro asked in disbelief, saying exactly what Sanji had been thinking. "If I remember, you beat the crap out of God in Skypiea. Don't bother. God's a jerk."

"God was that Lightning Logia, right?" Riley asked Sanji.

Sanji nodded. "Exactly. Did Nami and Robin tell you about it?"

"Some. Zoro told me the rest."

Sanji frowned.

"Prayer's over!" Luffy declared. He unclasped his hands and began to untie the rope around the barrel. "Ok, let me see!"

The moment the lid was lifted from the barrel it exploded hurling Luffy back.

"Whoa! What is that?" Usopp shouted as the explosion rose into the air and blinded them all with red light.

"Fireworks?" Luffy asked confused.

"For sea gods?" Riley frowned, clutching the hilt of her daggers while Kiri sat on her shoulder.

Sanji sensed the tension and fear in the others as well.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Well, this is no good." Franky complained as they each gathered a pack and left the Sunny. "Thanks to this giant spiderweb we're dead in the water." He paused as he thought about everything they had seen so far. They'd seen a talking, walking, skeleton musician, a ghost, and some invisible being had just messed with the Sunny. "Ah, no pun intended."

"Its not like we'd be leaving anyway." Sanji reminded him. "We have to find Nami. And the others too, I guess. Let's head out."

"Hey! Zoro!" Luffy shouted to Zoro who still stood on the Sunny. "Get your butt down here already!"

Zoro ignored them while he looked around the ship, mumbling something to himself.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted up to him. "What are you mumbling about up there? You're going to miss all the fun."

Fun, huh?

Luffy sure was a strange guy. It seemed that anything that most people would deem terrifying their Captain just grinned and called "fun."

"Are you seriously just about to walk into a trap that's so damn obvious?" Zoro yelled down at him. "One that even a headless zombie would run away from?"

"Pretty much, yeah!" Luffy grinned. "It's not like we have anything better to do now. It'll be fun. If you don't go then I'm taking your lunchbox."

Yeah, their Captain was insane.

Zoro seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

He jumped off of the top deck and easily landed on the bridge.

"Alright. Onward!" Luffy shouted.

"Sure took you long enough, Moss head." Sanji complained.

"Oh, shut up." Zoro snapped back.

Riley bumped her shoulder with his. "Cheer up. This place looks interesting."

"It's a trap." Zoro reminded her.

"Most likely." Riley grinned.

Franky shook his head and followed Luffy. The swordsman seemed to be the only one with any sense.

That was a scary thought considering what he knew of the man.

"Why's there suddenly a staircase leading down?" Sanji asked as they descended the dock.

"It's the only way in." Luffy shrugged carelessly. "Let's just go with the flow."

Franky made sure to stay close to Robin. They were below sea-level now which meant that if the area flooded, he'd need to grab a hold of her and swim them to safety.

Zoro and Riley were right behind Luffy and he knew Zoro or Kiri would make sure the Captain wouldn't drown.

"Hey, I wonder if these skeletons can poop, too." Luffy asked about the skeletons lining their feet.

Luffy paused as something blocked their way.

"Yum!" He shouted.

"Check it out everyone, it's Cerberus." Sanji told them, his tone bored. "We're _literally_ on the path to hell right now."

"Aw," Robin smiled at the creature. "I think it's kinda cute."

"He does look sort of sweet, doesn't he?" Riley cooed at the monster.

"Are they a threat?" Franky frowned at the creature. "Cuz I'm feeling super."

"Three heads are overkill." Zoro drawled.

"I wonder what they taste like!" Luffy shouted, almost drooling as he imagined the mythical meal.

Cerberus the terrifying seemed absolutely terrified.

Luffy laughed and began to bark at the creature causing it to panic.

"More like a three headed chicken." Zoro noted.

"I told you they looked sweet." Riley smiled.

Cerberus stiffened. It glared at them and each head barked. Well, sort of. There was something weird about the way the third one sounded. Franky wasn't absolutely certain but he thought that the third head might be a fox instead of dog.

"Weird how they got all riled up out of nowhere." Zoro mentioned.

"Maybe... One of the heads remembered that it was suppose to be brave?" Sanji asked.

"That's possible." Robin agreed.

"Anyway," Zoro grabbed onto the hilt of his sword.

Luffy's outstretched hand stopped Zoro. "Nah-uh. Dibs."

"I'm gonna tame this bad boy!" Luffy grinned, taking off his pack happily.

"You idiot." Zoro scoffed. "You can't just tame it. You do realize its not a regular dog, yeah?"

"How different could it be?" Luffy shrugged. He turned towards the dog and cooed. "Come on, who's a good boys?"

Luffy held out his hand. "Shake."

Instantly, three heads bit down on different parts of his body.

"I assume we all saw this moment coming?" Franky sighed.

Robin giggled beside him.

Yeah, they'd all seen that coming.

"What big strong teeth you have," Luffy patted the jaw that was clamped around his head. "Now let go of Uncle Luffy's head. That's a good boys."

Cerberus seemed to let go of him out of confusion. "Easy does it. Just like I said."

Luffy threw a punch that slammed the poor beast into the wall. "Now sit!"

The miserable thing lay fainted on the floor. "Roll over." Luffy ordered it.

"That just happened." Sanji said, probably as embarrassed for the creature as the rest of them were.

When the creature could once again stand, Luffy climbed on board with Kiri on his shoulders. He sat wearing a large grin of accomplishment at having tamed Cerberus.

They reached the top of the stairs and Franky looked around confused.

He felt disoriented and jumbled up. "I'm all turned around. It's like a maze full of creepy.

Franky tried to shake off the strange feeling and raced after the others who had gone ahead. "Hey wait up!"

They walked along the desolate road, Sanji yelling for Nami the entire time.

"I've got a strong sense of direction." Franky told them, the disorientation unwilling to leave him. "But I can barely tell my Strong Right from my Coup De Boo around here."

"With so much fog everywhere." Robin added. "For all we know, we could be gong in circles."

"Nami!" Sanji shouted at the top of his lungs. "We would've had better luck if old moss head would've just stayed on the boat."

"How is this _my _fault?" Zoro yelled at him.

Riley laughed. "What _isn't_ your fault?"

"Don't encourage him!" Zoro told her.

They froze at the odd scene waiting on the road before them.

Everyone stood speechless.

"A tree with some geezer's face is totally getting drunk with a beat up unicorn."

Luffy ran after the tree thing and Franky took off after the unicorn. He was definitely going to catch the thing. It looked _way_ too interesting to let get away.

Their Captain was right. This place definitely was fun.

* * *

"Hold on, something's wrong here."

Robin tensed, her eyes widening. Franky was right. They were a crew member short.

The scent of his cigarette still lingered in the air, but he was gone.

"Didn't you notice?" Franky asked Luffy who still seemed confused. "Our Chef's missing."

"He was just here a second ago." Luffy frowned. "Did any of you zombie guys see where he went?"

The zombies they had just defeated lay scattered on the floor around them. At Luffy's question, every single one of them began to snicker.

They knew something.

"Stop laughing," one whispered to another. "They can hear you."

"Must have nabbed him and taken him away while we weren't looking." Zoro surmised. He shook his head in mock sadness. "Good-bye Sanji. Rest in peace."

Riley hit his shoulder. "Must that make you so happy?"

Zoro looked at her sideways. "Yes."

"That ain't cool." Franky added.

"Eh," Luffy shrugged. "No biggie. It's Sanji. I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"Maybe." Robin agreed. "But I'm worried about the other three. If the zombies were able to kidnap Sanji so easily, I'm sure they're in a lot of trouble."

If the Cook was in trouble then it definitely boded ill for the others. They needed to find them as soon as possible.

The pig zombie snickered. "You're not so strong." he taunted them. "The truth of the matter is: you hardly even put a dent in our numbers."

"Oh?" Franky questioned in interest.

"You on the other hand, just lost one of your key fighters." The pig continued. "I wonder who's next."

"At any rate," Robin ignored the pig. "Lets be careful and stick together from now on."

"Admit it, you're scared!" the pig shouted in the background. "You don't stand a chance-"

"I suppose that we could threaten him but even if we did, I doubt he would tell us where they are." The pig seemed more likely to send them on a wild goose chance then be honest as to where their friends were.

"Fine," Zoro looked at the pig thoughtfully. "We'll just drag him with us and use him as a guide."

_"What?!"_ The pig held its hands up in protest.

The snickering of the zombies on the floor grew once more.

"Yes, guide them." One of the zombies smirked at the pig.

"Hey now. Come on!" The pig complained.

"Go ahead." Another zombie spoke. "If you want to die so badly then challenge our master. It's your funeral."

"He's so frightening, I can't speak his name." the first trembled. "But here, let me try. Gecko Mor- Ah! Just as I thought, its too scary."

"That's right. He's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, you know."

"Those missing friends of yours are probably dead or even worse. Consider yourself lucky that you've lost so few. I've save my own skin if I were you." A black haired zombie tried to reason with them. "If you face Gecko Mo-Ah, I mean if you face our master, none of you will survive. You'd do well to leave. Before you incur his wrath."

Luffy began to walk away. "Sorry, but I don't take advice from paintings. If you want to help, give a message to that stupid master of yours."

The zombies began to shiver and quake in fear.

Luffy smashed his foot against a broken piece of wood and glared at them. "Tell him that if he lays a single finger on any of my friends I'll kick his ass so hard this entire island will split in half."

All the zombies stared horrified and speechless at Luffy. Out of fear of him or fear of their master, Robin wasn't sure but she didn't much care either.

They were afraid of Moria because he was a Warlord.

At first, that had scared Robin as well. But Luffy had already gone against a Warlord. And won.

"Sanji's fine." Luffy looked at the zombies as if they were idiots while he picked his nose. "Even if he's alone its not like he's just going to roll over and die. Come on, guys."

Luffy led them towards the stairs from earlier and Franky made sure to bring the pig with them.

"Hold on!" The pig protested. "You're not really taking me along, are you? Say something you guys!" He pleaded with his fellow zombies. But they were all too petrified to respond.

They entered the dark hallway silently.

"I'm craving a ham sandwich now." Riley murmured suddenly.

"With bacon!" Luffy added excitedly.

_"What?!_ No! You can't eat me!" The pig exclaimed.

"He's right." Robin agreed. "Zombies are dead creatures brought back. I doubt his meat is still edible."

"But we can always risk it if you really want the sandwich." Zoro added.

Riley looked at the pig and grimaced. "Nah. I'll wait until we get back on the Sunny."

Luffy nodded. "Which means we have to beat up Moria quick. Cuz I'm getting hungry."

Robin laughed and kept pace with Luffy and Franky while Riley, Kiri, and Zoro stayed a step behind.

"Kiri? Would you scout ahead for us?" Robin heard Riley speak behind them. "There's something... strange here."

Robin felt a gentle breeze stir her hair as Kiri did as Riley asked.

"That's a good idea." Franky noted. "I bet that old guy was right and Moria's been watching us this whole time. We've got to keep our eyes peeled for traps or we'll end up like our cook. We're already missing almost half our damn crew. Wouldn't surprise me if Moria was trying to split us up."

The pig snickered.

"Probably just Sanji's fault. He is pretty dumb." Zoro argued. "Still, I can't believe we found one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea out here."

"My question is, what are we going to do if one of our shadow's get's stolen?" Franky asked.

"Now that would be interesting." Robin spoke, her eyes glued to the pig, trying to figure out what the zombie knew. It was obvious he knew much more then he was willing to tell.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not squealing." The pig assured her.

"I know I promised that old guy I'd beat up Moria, but maybe that should be second on my list. Gotta look out for my crew first." Luffy decided out loud.

"I can't tell you where your friends are, but wherever it is they're in for a world of pain." The pig laughed. "But I wouldn't worry about them. You're not much better off yourself. You'll see."

Luffy punched the pig in annoyance. "Ok wall pig, you're going to stop oinking and start guiding us, got it."

"Yes sir." The pig promised meekly.

Robin sensed the Swordsman stop behind them.

Robin frowned and turned. If only the Swordsman had stopped...

"Riley?" Robin asked as she noticed the Bard missing.

"She was just here." Zoro murmured, hand on his sword as he scanned the dark hallway behind them.

"Riley's missing?" Luffy asked, looking around frantically for their missing crewmember.

Franky sighed. "Another one?"

The pig laughed.

Robin narrowed her eyes at him. He knew something.

"Where is she?" Zoro wondered.

Kiri breezed onto his shoulders.

He meowed as his furry head looked around.

"Check behind us?" Zoro asked. "Riley disappeared and we don't know where... or when."

Kiri growled and narrowed his golden eyes at the empty hallway.

He jumped off of Zoro's shoulder and breezed away.

"Come on, we should keep moving." Franky gestured forward.

Zoro stood still, looking at the hallway.

"If Kiri can't find her then she's most likely with the others." Robin reasoned with the stubborn Swordsman.

Zoro reluctantly nodded and followed them, looking over his shoulder every few steps.

Robin felt the tension increase in everyone the longer Kiri stayed away.

How many more friends were they going to lose before they managed to find everyone?

* * *

"Telling a story?" Riley lifted her head, stirring from her slumber.

"You guys are hopeless!" Chopper yelled in disbelief.

Riley got up from the bench seat she was laying on

Kiri instantly appeared on her shoulder and rubbed his head underneath her chin while he purred.

Riley leaned her head slightly on his tiredly and ran her fingers through his fur.

She looked around the room and frowned as she noticed she was in the Sunny's dinning room.

Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji sat surrounded by wood remnants and debris.

Had there been a fight?

"That bastard!" Luffy shouted angrily, rushing to his feet. "Where's my shadow?"

Franky stopped him with his hand on Luffy's face. "It ain't here, you idiot. Take a look at where you are."

Luffy looked around. "Huh. This is..."

"Yeah, the Sunny." Franky nodded.

"What are we doing back here all of a sudden?" Zoro asked, expression dazed.

Riley frowned as her memories came flooding back.

Riley jumped up from the couch and looked around her feet frantically.

Her shoulders slumped. "My shadow's gone."

"So are ours." Sanji noted, dusting himself off.

"Oh crap. It wasn't a dream after all, was it?" Zoro stared down at his feet. "I really lost my shadow. This feels weird."

She grabbed Kiri from her shoulder, earning a protesting meow, and held him out to the light.

Riley sighed in relief and hugged him to her chest. "At least you still have yours."

"I shouldn't have left you alone." Chopper translated for Kiri. "I should have protected you better."

Riley kissed the top of his head. "We'll get our shadows back."

"You guys! This is an emergency!" Luffy shouted as he ran in from the pantry with his mouth full of cheese. "Someone came in and stole all our food while we were out! Now I'm _mad._"

"The guy with a mouthful of grub is complaining that there's nothing to eat?" Sanji stated. "I'm mad too but at least they left the dried food behind."

"Who cares about that stuff?" Luffy yelled, hands full of said things. "I need meat! Bastards!"

"I screwed up." Zoro stared at his shadowless hand. "How could I let this happen? I really let my guard down."

Riley reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

Zoro shook it off and stood up.

Riley frowned.

"I _need_ to fix this." Zoro told her, body rigid.

Riley didn't know what to say. He'd never pushed her away before.

"You let some bastard kidnap my angel?"

Riley turned to see Sanji clutching onto Usopp's cape while he stared him down menaceingly. "Why didn't you chase them til the ends of the world?"

Nami was missing?

"Its not really our fault, ok?" Usopp tried to explain. "This particular guy is kinda hard to catch, you see."

"You tell me who he is and where I can find him." Sanji ordered. "I'll hunt him down and bring her back."

"Wait!" Usopp pleaded. "Let me explain the situation here. It's sort of complicated."

Sanji reluctantly let go of him.

Usopp cleared his throat nervously. "Ok. So this is the deal, you guys. Even if it kills us, we have two big things we have to get back, no matter what."

"Food. And Nami." Luffy interrupted. "Oh and our shadows, too. That's three."

"Ok, ah, I'm not sure if one of those really makes the list." Usopp told them. "Food's great and all but lets focus on Nami and our shadows for now."

As Usopp told them everything that had happened, Riley began to check over her knives.

If they wanted Nami and their shadows back, they were in for one nightmarish fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chopper stared in angry disgust at the man he had once admired.

_This _was the man he had idolized for so long?

Hogback told them about Victoria Cindry. She was the woman he had loved but never had. The woman he had stolen in order to posses.

How could anyone do that to another?

How could someone who was suppose to protect and heal have the audacity to claim a puppet as an individual?

Cindry, the woman he had claimed to love, licked the floor at his feet because he'd told her to. Because he had ordered it and the shadow within her had no choice but to obey.

"I'm happy and I'm sure she is as well." Hogback gloated. "I've given her a second life. A chance to rejoin this world as a living human being."

_A living human being?_

How dare that monster say such a lie.

How dare he act sanctimonious and brilliant?

How _dare _he claim Cindry was _happy_!

"You call that a living human being?" Chopper asked, rage igniting his blood. "Tell her to stop that. _Now_."

"A human being who's heart and body have been separated is no human at all." he snarled at Hogback. "You took a corpse who had no choice in the matter and turned it into a monster! Every time you make one of these creatures, somewhere there's a human you've devastated with pain and sorrow! And I can't let you go unpunished."

He'd make this charlatan pay for all the pain he'd caused. He'd make this egotistical fraud suffer for all the lives he'd ruined. For all the shadows that had been ripped from others for his amusement. For all the souls who's bodies he had desecrated. For all the families who were wounded twice by this man's careless actions.

For everything he had done, Hogback would _pay._

"And what would a stupid reindeer pirate doctor with such limited medical skill possibly know about life?" Hogback taunted and insulted him.

Chopper glowered at the man.

It didn't matter what he said. It didn't matter if Chopper was as talented as Hogback. It didn't matter if he was a reindeer or a human.

Chopper knew about life.

Him being a doctor had nothing to do with that knowledge. The fact that he was a reindeer didn't either.

Chopper had a soul. He had a heart.

That was enough to know that neither should be ripped from the other. It was enough to know that a heart without a soul was a shell and a soul without a heart was lost.

"Cindry! Rise! Rise and kill them all!" Hogback ordered Cindry's shell.

Cindry stopped licking the floor and gracefully rose to her feet.

She held a stack of porcelain plates in her hand and stared at them lifelessly.

"Now," Hogback pointed to Riley who was being held at swordpoint by Shadow Zoro. "We have your shadow so we'll keep you alive for the time being. Just take her to the edge. Don't let her go over. As for you three!" He pointed to Robin, Kiri, and Chopper. "You're next on the zombie list."

"You should be happy, Dr. Chopper." Hogback taunted. "You may die but once you're brought back, you'll be the assistant of the doctor you idolized so much."

"Square Plate Blades." Cindry announced as she grabbed one of her plates.

Chopper transformed into his Heavy Point and ran towards her, ignoring Shadow Sanji's protest.

Cindry counted off the plates as she threw them at him. He felt a sting here and there but didn't care.

He kept running towards her.

"Stop it." Chopper pleaded as he grabbed her arms to still her movement.

"Let go!" Cindry shouted before kneeing him in the stomach.

Chopper's hold loosened.

Cindry took the opportunity to smash all of the plates in her hand onto his head.

The porcelain shards dug into Chopper's skin.

"Chopper!" Robin shouted from behind him.

Hogback laughed. "Don't let her size fool you. Despite her petite figure, I've modified her to be a killing machine."

"Listen Cindry. You don't have to take orders from that maniac." Chopper tried to explain. "You-"

"I'll kill you." Cindry snarled, kicking his side with unbelievable strength.

Chopper planted his feet and grabbed onto the hand he had released. He wasn't giving up that easily.

"I feel so bad for you. Look what Hogback's done to you." Chopper tried to reach her, holding on tightly while she continued to struggle. "What would your family say if they knew about all this?"

"Let go of me!" She ordered.

"You've been stitched together. Like a ragdoll." Chopper ignored the kicks she landed on him. "Forced to serve as an undead slave. Your loved ones would be mortified."

"Stop it! Unhand me!"

"You were born with both a body and a soul. But that soul died a long time ago. And yet your body is forced to follow orders. Where's the meaning in that!"

Hogback laughed once again. "Don't tell me you doubt your own eyes, doctor. This is what humans have always dreamed of: resurrection of the dead! Man can live again!"

Cindry landed another blow on him but Chopper held on. "Just because it moves doesn't make it alive." he breathed heavily.

His grip tightened. "To be alive, you've gotta be free! You're treating her like she's nothing." he shouted angrily at Hogback. "Anything that exists like that, can't be a human being!"

Cindry stopped struggling.

Chopper looked down at her in surprise.

This was his chance to set her free. "Robin! Hurry up and give her the salt!"

A hand grew from Chopper's chest and a hand grabbed a salt ball from the pouch tied to his pants.

"Inuppe, Jigoro, Felis! Quickly! Save Cindry, kill the others!" Hogback ordered desperately.

Just as Robin's hand lifted to Cindry's mouth, Chopper was blindsided by a kick from Shadow Sanji. The dog penguin creature had all of Sanji's strength backing up his attack and the impact caused Chopper's hold to weaken.

Sharp claws ran down his back as Shadow Riley's human cat attacked him from behind. Chopper tried to shake her off but she'd wrapped her legs around him and it was obvious she planned on leaving her nails inside of him for a long time.

Shadow Zoro's swordsman sent a blast their way and everyone ran for cover.

Shadow Zoro blocked the incoming knives with crossed swords.

He snarled at Riley. "I told you to _stop."_

"Let's spar." Riley grinned at him, twirling two blades between her hands. "No Kiri, no third sword."

Shadow Zombie laughed and prepared his swords. "You're on."

"You bastard!" Everyone turned towards Shadow Sanji. "Careful with that attack, you almost killed me."

"Stay out of my way!" Shadow Sanji shouted, flying towards Shadow Zoro with a powerful kick.

"You're in my way!" Shadow Zoro argued, blocking the kick with crossed blades.

"I was doing fine until you showed up!" Shadow Sanji shouted, getting right into Shadow Zoro's zombie face.

"Master told me to kill the others!"

"Yes. I know that! We have the same master, you idiot! Now back off!"

"Now back off!"

"You back off!"

"He said kill the others so I'll start with you!"

They were fighting.

Zoro and Sanji's shadows were bickering. Just like their owner's.

Shadow Riley rose to her feet. "What a pair of numbskulls."

She turned cold cat eyes towards Chopper and licked her muzzle. "But he's right. Master said 'kill the others'."

Shadow Riley stalked towards him with claws ready at her side.

She snarled as Robin's arms appeared around her human body and held her in place. "Not you again!"

"Did you ever hear about the Lady of the Mountains?" Robin asked.

Shadow Riley's whiskers twitched. "Lady of the Mountains?"

"I'll let Riley tell you all about it if you'll be a good girl and sit down." Robin offered.

Shadow Riley turned towards her and sat, Robin's arms still around her.

Her expression eager for the story.

"Felis!" Hogback shouted. "I told you to kill them!"

"Yeah. But you never said when." Shadow Riley scooted closer to Robin. "I will after the story."

_"What?!"_

"There was once a lady who lived high in the mountains." Riley's voice began as she took a seat across from her shadow.

"Why you little brat! And you two! We need to work together!" Hogback shouted angrily. "I want them dead n-"

Hogback fell silent as Robin's hands covered his mouth. "Can't give orders if you can't talk."

"They didn't hear that last order so they're still on the previous one." Robin observed Shadow Zoro and Shadow Sanji's fight while Shadow Riley remained glued to Riley's story. "And Riley's shadow was correct. You didn't specify as to when _we _needed to be dead. Now what exactly was your last order? Oh yes, 'Save Cindry, kill the others'. If the others are everyone _but _Cindry, who knows what could end up happening."

"Even with no trace of their old memories those two just can't seem to get along, no matter what they do." Chopper watched in disbelief. How was that even possible?

"Amazing." Robin sighed.

"Who would've thought that their grudge was soul deep?" Riley asked appearing beside Chopper.

"Where's your shadow?" Chopper asked, looking around for the deadly cat hybrid.

Riley gestured with a nod of her head to the cat human playing with Kiri and a rubber ball.

Hogback's gasp drew their attention back to him.

Robin had just released his mouth from her entrapment.

"This tower is rather tall, isn't it?" Robin asked nonchalantly. "If only we were under your power, you could kill us by asking us to jump out of it."

"Robin?" Chopper asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way?" Hogback shouted indignantly. "You'll be under my control as soon as I turn _you_ into zombies. And once I do, I'll say jump off this tower and put an end to yourselves!"

"Yes, master," three voices echoed back at him.

Shadow Zoro and Shadow Sanji raced to the window as fast as they could, trying to beat the other in "carrying out their master's orders."

Hogback tried in vain to call them back but neither listened.

"Can I jump later?" Shadow Riley asked as she stood in front of him.

"What?! No!" Hogback yelled.

Shadow Riley sighed and ran after the two who had just crashed out of the tower.

"Wait! I mean yes! I mean don't jump!" But she had already jumped.

"I kinda liked my zombie." Riley murmured as the stared at the hole in the wall.

_Me too._ Kiri agreed, breezing onto her shoulder.

"She tried to kill us!" Chopper protested. The claw marks on his back and on his arms still stung as a reminder. And he knew both Robin and Riley had been clawed as well.

"That's just high spirited." Riley protested.

Hogback shouted in anger. "Oh no! Dammit! You pathetic excuses for humans tricked me! I'm suppose to be a genius!"

Chopper cracked his knuckles. _They_ were the pathetic excuses for humans?

Chopper would show him exactly which one of them was the _pathetic excuse._

* * *

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked the redhead laying amidst the rubble.

Riley opened her eyes causing Zoro's tension to fade. He'd been worried she'd taken the monster zombie's impact head on. "Just dandy."

Zoro held out a hand for her.

She took it and got to her feet with a groan.

"Is everyone alright?" Riley asked as she looked around at the others.

Everyone moaned an affirmative as they slowly got to their feet and wiped the debris from themselves.

Kiri wound around Riley's shoulders and Zoro saw the relief in her smile.

"I got a new sword." Zoro told Riley.

She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw Shusui's sheath. "You did."

"He's Shusui. I'll let you two meet when this is all over."

Riley smiled hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

He frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Riley shrugged. Her eyes avoided his.

Why would she think he didn't want her to meet his new sword? And why did she seem so unsure being near him?

He'd wondered earlier why she had chosen to go with the others instead of with him but he'd just waved it off, assuming she was too worried about Nami.

Had that been the reason? Or was something going on?

"Looks like Luffy's shadow got the drop on us." Franky noted.

Zoro would figure out what was wrong later. When they were all safe.

"He was much bigger the I expected." Robin agreed.

"Let's get going then." Sanji spoke, already walking towards the monster.

Zoro grabbed Riley's hand.

She looked at him in surprise.

Something was wrong. But he'd fix it.

Zoro squeezed her hand before letting go and smirked. "Let's go beat up a monster zombie."

Riley grinned and together they followed after the others.

Being so large and loud made the monster zombie the easiest prey to track.

But, they'd already learned he wasn't going to be the easiest to beat.

_"Crap."_ Franky moaned as they all followed Sanji. "This guy is going to be a real pain in the ass."

"He's not just strong." Zoro reminded them. "He's fast as hell for his size."

"What was his name again?" Sanji wondered out loud.

"Oh." Chopper frowned. "Ah..."

"I think it was Roast right?" Zoro asked.

"No. Not even close." Usopp replied. "I think it had an 's' at the end. Didn't it?"

"Hughes?" Chopper suggested.

"I think you're getting colder, actually." Usopp answered.

Zoro tied his bandana around his head, getting ready for the fight.

"Fours?" Sanji suggested.

Riley began twirling two knives in her hands. "I think it was something like that."

"No way." Usopp shook his head. "Its close but-"

"It's _Oars."_ Robin told them impatiently.

"That's it!" Everyone nodded triumphantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Brook interrupted them hesitantly. "But my injuries are quite terrible..."

"It's fine." Franky waved off his concern, dragging along his heavy duty nunchucks. "We understand. You can still move around though, right?"

"Yes?" Brook told them unsurely.

"Then move yourself out of the way." Franky ordered.

"Of course." Brook sighed.

They reached the monster zombie and stopped.

"Hey, Oars!" Sanji shouted.

Oars looked up from the building he had just poked a hole through.

"If that's really Luffy's shadow you have inside you, then I probably shouldn't have to tell you this." Sanji shouted at him. "But you should never underestimate the strength of your own crew."

Zoro stood front and center, his hand ready on his sword.

The others stood behind and around him.

They were all ready for this. They were all ready to take down the monster zombie.

* * *

A rumble drew Riley to her feet.

Her body ached. Her body bled. Her body could barely lift itself.

_One more hit._

Riley assured herself.

One more hit and Oars wouldn't be getting up again.

She'd taken a direct blow from the monster giant but so had everyone else.

Kiri's breeze played with her hair.

He'd taken a hit too and she could sense the fatigue in the slowness of his wind.

But he was ready.

One more hit.

She saw the others rise to their feet.

A glance to one another. A shared look of understanding.

One more hit.

That was all that they needed.

Usopp and Franky ran toward the remnants of Moria's castle while Sanji and Chopper headed towards the stairs.

Oars was unbelievably strong. His endurance was infinite. He felt no pain or fatigue. And Luffy's shadow gave him a will stronger then any other.

But he wasn't unbeatable.

All they needed was one more hit.

One more hit and that would be the end of Oars.

* * *

Brook stood dumbfounded as the giant pillar broke in two and sunlight shined its marvelous light upon them.

Moria had just been defeated.

Thriller Bark had crumbled.

Everyone who had once been a victim was now free.

"Guys!" Usopp's panicked shout drew Brook's attention to the rest of the Straw Hats.

To the five who had lost their shadows.

"Ah!" Chopper screamed as Zoro's head burst into flames.

Brook began to shiver in dread as the others followed.

Kiri meowed and jumped from Riley's shoulder to the air before her.

Robin rose an arm but it too burst as the light touched it.

Sanji simply stood there casually while the fire consumed him.

And Luffy lay helpless on the ground.

"It can't be." Nami whimpered in horror.

"Come on guys!" Usopp shouted. "What's going on? Didn't we take down Moria?_"_

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted desperately, tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey! Zoro!"

"Robin! Riley!"

"Sanji!"

"Their bodies are vanishing!"

Brook watched, unable to do anything.

These people were his saviors. They were people who risked their lives to take down an enemy everyone else had been terrified of.

They were people worth dying for.

But what could he do?

He would take them out of the sun if he could. But he knew none of them would want that. They had too much pride to hide in the shadows.

They were all gamblers.

Win big or lose everything. No in between for these people. No maybes or possiblys.

All Brook could do was look at the sky and pray that the shadows streaming out of Moria belonged to the Straw Hats. All he could do was hope that their shadows would reach their owners in time.

"What the hell is happening?" Franky shouted. "Didn't we _win?_ Damn it! Were we too late?"

They _had_ won. As unbelievable as the thought was, they had.

_Please, _Brook prayed. _Please don't let this be the cost for winning. Please._

He didn't know who he was praying to. He'd been dead before so he knew something else existed, but he didn't what.

He just hoped that whatever it was hiding behind the clouds would listen. He just hoped this wouldn't be the end of these people who had fought so hard and endured so much.

As shadows escaped Moria's control, a few began to slowly drift in their direction.

A shadow attached itself to Sanji's feet and suddenly, all that had vanished regenerated.

The curly cook gasped as he once more became whole: body and shadow.

Riley followed.

And then Zoro. And then Robin.

And finally, Luffy.

Brook stared at them slack jawed and stunned.

Zoro laughed. "Nice. I'm alive, after all."

Riley stretched her arms and grinned as Kiri breezed worriedly around her hair. "Its nice our heads are back, too."

"For a moment there I thought I was going to the afterlife." Robin smiled.

"If we can go together," Sanji smiled adoringly at Robin. "I'd gladly go with you!"

"This isn't funny, you jerks!" Usopp shouted at them. "We thought you were goners for sure! You were vanishing!"

"That was terrifying!" Chopper and Nami cried in relief to one another.

"That was terrible for my heart." Brook agreed. "Not that I have a heart..."

He looked down at his bony hand.

He was just a skeleton, after all.

The shadow at his feet caught his attention.

Brook turned towards the sun warming the bones of his back.

The sun.

For the first time in five years, Brook was able to feel the sun's rays on his bones. For the first time he was able to walk in the light.

Even though he was just a skeleton, for the first time in long long time, he felt _alive._

Brook walked over to the pirates who had done more for him then they could ever understand and smiled.

They were _all_ alive.

They were _all_ whole.

Their shadows had been returned. Their enemies had been defeated.

If he had eyes to shed them, he would have wept tears of pure joy.

Indeed. It was a wonderful, marvelous, _excellent_ day to be alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Laughter sang through the ruins of Moria's great mansion.

Brook's cheery piano kept the air light while Sanji's wonderful food warmed the once dreary atmosphere with its delicious aroma.

Chopper and Franky danced upon the tables made from rubble with glee, causing a riot of laughter to shine from the men who dwelt in the darkness for so long.

Nami drank and giggled with the owner of the shadow she had befriended and protected.

Riley smiled as she watched the happiness around her. She listened to the music and the laughter and knew it was pleasant. She saw the relief in her friend's faces and knew she should feel the same.

But she couldn't.

Zoro lay, battered and bedridden on the pallet in front of her. He was unconscious and more bandages were visible on his body then skin. How could she enjoy the revelry around her when he was so badly hurt?

She knew it didn't make sense. And she certainly didn't begrudge the others their happiness, but she just couldn't partake.

Riley didn't know what had happened after the Tyrant's explosion went off. She didn't know how Luffy was still alive. Or why any of them had been allowed to survive.

All she knew was the Zoro was responsible for whatever it was.

Riley ran her fingers over the hilts of Zoro's swords.

There was a new one. Shusui, Zoro had called him.

Riley could feel the power radiating from the black metal even through it's scabbard.

She wished she could have seen the owner of the blade. She wished she could have met the samurai nicknamed the Dragon Slayer.

But Zoro had rejected her touch. He'd pulled away from her.

Her mother used to do the same when she was angry. And the closer Riley had tried to get to her, the more vicious she'd become.

Rue angry had left scars on Riley that she feared would never fade, no matter how much time passed.

And even though she knew they were completely different people and that Zoro would never react like her mother had, it had still been instinctual for Riley to pull away.

She'd have to tell Zoro later how much him grabbing her hand had calmed her anxious heart. How much that simple gesture had meant to her.

She promised herself she would tell him. When he woke up.

Riley munched on an apple slice without really tasting it. Sanji had brought her a half dozen plates already and, even though she wasn't hungry, she felt obliged to at least taste some of the food.

She wished Zoro would wake up soon. He'd like this party, she was positive. Luffy was even kind enough to set aside a few of barrels of ale for him. Although he had tried to make an unconscious Zoro drink them, after a bit of explaining he had shrugged and drew a crooked stick on three barrels.

"They're swords!" he announced proudly. "Three barrels for Zoro when he wakes up so he can party too!"

Riley looked at the drawings again. In what world were swords so crooked and thin?

"Why don't you tell a story?" Robin distracted Riley, taking a seat beside her.

Riley grimaced. "I'm not really in the mood to."

Robin nodded.

She reached out and ran her fingers over Kiri who was curled by Zoro's side. "Do you know what a shield does, Riley?"

Riley frowned at Robin. "It shields?"

Robin nodded, her fingers continuing to stroke Kiri. "It does. It protects, or shields, by taking the damage intended for another onto itself."

Riley's brow creased as she tried to figure out what Robin meant.

She looked down at Kiri.

His golden eyes stared up at her. His gaze prompting her to remember something important.

_The Shield._

Riley's eyes snapped to Zoro's bruised features. That was what Kiri called Zoro. The Shield.

Her nails dug into her palms.

_It takes the damage intended for another..._

"How?"

"Does it matter?" Robin asked beside her.

Riley stared down at Zoro. She noted a faint smile tilting his lips.

It seemed even unconscious, he could still enjoy the party.

Riley looked up at Luffy laying on top of the piano, grinning down at Brook.

Brook was sobbing in joy at knowing his friend from so long ago still waited for him and his crew. He was crying because he knew that his friend was alive and because, for the first time in a long time, he had hope of seeing him once more.

Luffy was responsible for that hope.

Riley sighed.

Could she really blame Zoro for risking everything to save Luffy?

And it was Luffy's "damage" Zoro had taken, she was positive. She'd seen Luffy after Ennies Lobby. Zoro was the only explanation for Luffy's unexplainable vitality.

She wasn't sure what had happened but, for their Captain, she knew all of them would've done whatever they could.

Just like Luffy would for any of them.

"No." she murmured, letting her fingers gently comb through Zoro's soft green hair. "It doesn't matter how."

All that mattered was that they had all survived.

She leaned down and kissed Zoro's cheek. "Idiot."

* * *

Brook played his violin for the friends he had lost.

He played their song and hoped they would find peace in the familiar melody.

They were proud men, his comrades. They had died singing with a smile on their faces.

It was a beautiful way to die and he felt honored to have known such strong men.

The memorial built for them couldn't have been more perfect.

He would never be able to repay Franky, Usopp, and Chopper's kindness.

The Rumbar pirates could finally rest. A long way from home but in soil of their own.

A footstep made Brook pause.

He turned to see Zoro staring at the gravestone built for his friends.

Zoro walked forward and imbedded one of his scabbards deep into the earth.

He sat down next to him.

"You startled me." Brook told him. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"Yeah." Zoro drawled. "I overslept a bit."

_Overslept? _If anyone else had done what he had, they would still be bedridden until their bodies healed. At least, the strongest would. Everyone else wouldn't have survived.

"What's that?" Brook asked, turning towards the sword.

"My dead sword, Yubashiri." He replied. "I hope you don't mind if I lay him to rest here."

Zoro closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in prayer.

Brook studied the man beside him in wonder.

He had knocked on death's door for his captain.

He had done it with such unflinching determination that Brook was humbled merely being in his presence.

"Excuse me," Brook interrupted Zoro's prayer.

Zoro looked up. "Hm?"

Dark eyes stared at Brook expectantly.

But did Brook really have the right to ask? The Swordsman hadn't done what he had for recognition or praise. He'd done it for his Captain and friend.

Brook couldn't help but wonder why, though. Why would he risk his dream and his future for his Captain? What made his Captain worth that sacrifice?

He thought of that Captain. He thought of Luffy.

Luffy who had accepted him without pause. Luffy who had saved him. Luffy who lived his life without regret or uncertainty.

"Never mind. It's nothing." Brook shook his head. For Luffy, he might do the same. Not with Zoro or Sanji's calm determination, he'd probably do so shivering and in tears, but with the same absolute resolve.

"I've joined your crew!" Brook grinned at Zoro.

"Is that so?" Zoro chuckled. "Damn, your luck really does suck."

"Eh?" Brook stared at Zoro in uncertainty. What did that mean? He'd thought that the swordsman would find that to be a good thing.

"Our crew is trouble." Zoro smirked.

Brook laughed. "So it would seem! They'll certainly be the death of me!" He paused. "Although, I'm already dead."

Brook laughed and Zoro smiled.

If this crew was the second death of him, he expected to die happy.

* * *

Zoro flinched as he drew his shirt over his head.

His wounds from Thriller Bark were nowhere near healed yet and he was growing impatient.

He sat down underneath the hot spring's waterfall.

They'd found this resort right out of the Florian Triangle and had decided to stop by to unwind and relax.

All Zoro was hoping for was some healing.

He breathed in slowly, letting the warm water wash away his pains.

The resort claimed these waters would heal.

They better work fast.

He tensed, hand preparing to reach for one of the swords sitting at his side.

"Just me. Keep relaxing."

Zoro opened one eye, just enough to make sure it was really Riley walking up to the pool beside him.

He felt a smirk threaten his lips when he saw her.

Riley was wearing a green bikini and her long red curls hung loose down her back. She looked ready to relax and have fun... until he'd noticed the black leather belt she held in one hand. The one that was home to the majority of her wickedly sharp knives.

Riley might insist that her heart was that of a storyteller but he knew that her instincts at least were those of a true swordsman.

Perhaps that's why they got along so well.

She moved like a swordsman, too.

Her steps were confident, her stride graceful.

Riley lay her towel and her belt on a nearby rock before slipping into the pool silently. She submerged her body beneath the rippling water before reemerging with a smile on her lips.

She leaned with her back against the edge closest to her knives and closed her eyes, the soft smile still gracing her features.

Despite her untroubled expression, he had a feeling she was there to watch over him.

Ever since he'd awoke on Thriller Bark, Riley was never far from his side.

She wouldn't hover and scold the way Chopper did. Instead, he'd feel her eyes on him while she pretended to read or write.

He'd caught her eye a few times when she'd been staring at him. The look in them had been odd. It was a look she'd given him before but there was something different about it at the same time. Something he found incredibly distracting and never failed to cause his mind to wander.

Zoro shook her out of his mind and closed his eyes.

They had a long journey still waiting ahead of them. Their next stop would be Fishman Island. Brook and the Love Cook were excited to see the mermaids who inhabited the island but Zoro didn't understand why. They'd already seen a mermaid once and the sight had shocked them so severely it had rendered them all unconscious. Who would ever willingly want to face something that disturbing again?

Still...

Zoro opened his eyes a sliver and studied Riley.

It wasn't hard for him to imagine her as a mermaid. As what he believed a mermaid should look like, anyway.

He could see Riley as the savior of men lost at sea. Her pretty smile the sweetest thing those lost men had ever seen and her emerald eyes reminding them of the greenness of earth. He could see her as the protector of her underwater home, her blood red hair trailing behind her. An omen to her enemies as much as the sharpness of the knives she would have strapped around her waist were.

She'd make a beautifully lethal mermaid, he knew. If the mermaids of Fishman Island looked like her, he could understand Sanji's desire to see them.

"Zoro?"

Zoro blinked and opened his eyes fully.

Riley was floating at the edge nearest to him, her head tilted slightly in question.

"What?" he asked.

She braced her arms on the edge and easily lifted herself out of the water, taking a seat on one of the large rocks that surrounded the pool. Her skin was rosy due to the heat and water trailed down her body, outlining her curves in a very distracting manner.

"I asked how you were feeling?" she asked him again, gathering her dripping hair over her shoulder.

"Fine." he replied evenly, his eyes watching her fingers comb through the wet strands. Why didn't she wear it loose more often?

Zoro frowned at his thoughts. He definitely wasn't fine.

Something was very, very wrong.

"Really?" she asked, her raised eyebrow reflecting the doubt in her voice.

He spread his arms as if to show her he was fine.

There was nothing physically wrong with him, at least. It was all in his head. Maybe Kuma's pain bubble had messed with his brain.

That was the only explanation he could come up with to explain the direction his thoughts had seemed insistent on taking the last few days.

He wasn't the Love Cook, he knew Riley was female but that was as far as his observations had ever gone.

Why the hell was he imagining her as a mermaid? Why was he wondering what her hair felt like? Or what her skin tasted of?

She narrowed her eyes and knelt in front of him, fingers whispering over the worst of the cuts and bruises she could see. He tensed when her touch hovered over a bruise low on his side.

Riley looked up at him through her lashes, her hand remaining where it was.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked softly.

"Yes." he lied, voice huskier than usual. His reaction had nothing to do with the bruise but everything to do with her touch.

He didn't understand why it was affecting him this way. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He wasn't a child. He knew what a woman's touch felt like.

But this wasn't just any woman. This was Riley.

And Riley was a tactile person who never seemed to believe something unless her fingers assured her it was real. Her touch wasn't a form of seduction. It was simply for her own peace of mind.

She'd done this before; assuring herself he was fine by touching him. And this wasn't something singularly his, either. After Ennies Lobby, Riley hadn't managed to be within arm's length of Robin without at least grazing her fingertips over her arm. It hadn't meant anything then.

He knew there wasn't anything different about her touch this time. Nothing special or specific.

But something was definitely wrong with him. For the first time her touch meant more then simple friendship.

"I was worried about you." she confessed, her voice barely above a whisper.

He knew.

When he'd first woken up on Thriller Bark, the first thing he'd noticed was Riley sleeping in the chair next to him, her hand resting above his heart. And something about that told him that she had kept vigil over his bed the entire time he'd been sleeping.

Zoro grabbed her hand and lay her palm over his beating heart, hoping to sooth the worry in her voice. His mind might be unstable but the rest of him was fine. Fine enough, at least. He didn't want Riley worrying over him for no reason. "I'm alright." he promised.

She looked up at him again, her green eyes holding his intently.

Could she feel the uneasiness in him? He wouldn't be surprised if she did. Although he really hoped that wasn't the case.

Riley leaned into Zoro slowly, her eyes drifting down to his lips.

Zoro didn't dare breath as she grew closer. He didn't dare move as she gently pressed her lips against his.

It felt like an eternity. It felt like a heartbeat.

Her sweet lips were pressed against his one moment and the next she was walking away with her white towel wrapped around her waist and her belt in her hand.

Riley paused before leaving.

She turned and gave him a shy smile. "I'm glad you're ok."

Then she was gone.

Zoro stared after her in a daze.

Had that just happened?

He ran his tongue over his top lip.

He could still taste her.

Riley had kissed him.

And it was different then the other times she had kissed his cheek.

He knew it was different. He knew it meant something else entirely.

Zoro closed his eyes with a sigh.

What the hell was he suppose to do now?

* * *

Robin studied her companions with interest while she relaxed on one of the lawn chairs.

Something had happened between the Bard and the Swordsman.

She wasn't quite sure what but she knew it was something neither had been prepared for and that left them both at a loss as to what to do.

The Bard's brow creased as she glanced at him over her book.

Robin noted the tension lining the Swordsman's shoulders. She saw him look up from the swords he was cleaning.

The Bard's eyes shot down to her book. The Swordsman frowned and let his eyes study her.

The Bard looked up. The Swordsman looked away.

Round and round, this cycle went.

It would end only when one of them made an excuse and escaped.

They both seemed uncomfortable in the other's presence and yet still seemed to actively seek each other out.

Even though they each jumped at an accidental touch they still sat beside each other during every meal. Even though there seemed to be an awkward pause in each of their conversations, they still spent the majority of their time in the other's presence.

Robin wondered if it was because they were trying to act as if whatever had happened hadn't or if they were trying to make everyone else on the Sunny believe nothing had changed.

Robin had noted the worried look Miss Navigator had given the pair and the puzzled expression on the Cook's face.

They, at least, had also noticed something was amiss.

Zoro rose to his feet and murmured something to Riley before disappearing into the crow's nest.

The Bard bit her lip as she looked after him. Probably wondering if it was worth it to follow him.

She sighed and clutched the book to her chest before wandering towards the railing and staring out to sea. It seemed she had had enough of their game for the moment.

Riley looked sad.

Zoro looked uncertain.

It wasn't very hard to deduce that the pair was suffering from relationship trouble. Robin just had to wonder if the trouble they were facing was finding out that they _had_ a relationship.

Robin sipped her tea.

What would they do now that the cards seemed to have been laid out for them to see?

A familiar melody rang throughout the ship.

Robin smiled as Brook's violin sang its sweet tune.

Riley turned, a smile on her lips.

Robin hoped that the Bard and the Swordsman were smart enough to figure their own paths out.

All she could do was hope for the best.


	12. Chapter 12

Riley hummed Brook's song as she browsed through the grocery store.

She grabbed a bright red apple and took a bite.

Riley nearly moaned in pleasure at the juicy taste. She was _starving._ And while there were dozens of restaurants nearby. Eating at one didn't really hold much appeal.

Maybe she should just head back to the Sunny.

They'd arrived at Sabaody Archipelago a few hours ago and she'd decided to go exploring on her own while most of the others went with Hachi and Camie to get the ship sealed.

It didn't take Riley long to regret going alone.

She used to be able to enjoy exploring with only Kiri for company. After all, for the longest time they were all the other really had. Even in Bluegrass, Riley and Kiri never belonged and were never really accepted. But they had each other and that was enough.

Now, thanks to the Straw Hats, even with Kiri at her side she felt incomplete.

She should've gone with the others.

Riley sighed. That wasn't what she really wanted either, though.

What she really wanted was to be with Zoro. Just to spend a few hours exploring together. They would've had fun. They always did.

But she didn't invite him to come with her. Things were still too uncomfortable between them since Riley's kiss and she had thought some time apart would be best.

Riley bit her lip. Actually, the real reason she hadn't invited him was because she was afraid. She was afraid the inevitable awkwardness between them would cause would show her just how badly she had screwed up. She was afraid that spending too long alone with him would prove that her impromptu show of affection had forever ruined the friendship she held so dear.

A shot drew her attention to the door.

She frowned. Was there another fight going on? It seemed like every few minutes someone was attacking someone.

A woman's scream sounded from outside.

Riley put some change on the abandoned counter. Where had the cashier gone? He'd been there a moment ago.

Kiri's breeze swirled around her legs.

He was getting ready for a fight. He sensed something wrong too.

Riley walked out.

A woman in a nurse's outfit was sobbing and begging for help while a disgusting little man held her in his grasp.

Riley clutched the hilt of her knives.

This was a Celestial Dragon.

There was no doubt about it.

The arrogant air surrounding him and the leashes clutched in his grubby hands gave him away. The look of superiority on his face made Riley yearn to sink one of her blades into him.

She'd heard of the Celestial Dragons. She knew what type of abominations those creatures were.

But she couldn't harm a hair on their greasy heads. Not if she wanted her crew to get out of here without a fight.

Riley paled as she saw Zoro casually strolling down the middle of the street.

"Get down." she whispered.

If he was seen...

He stopped directly in front of the shocked Celestial Dragon and looked him up and down.

"What? You need directions or something?" Zoro asked him.

Riley's shoulders slumped.

Great. Now they were going to have to beat up a Celestial Dragon and then an Admiral would be called in which would leave them with no choice but to run for it.

Riley sighed and pulled her knives out. Well, it's not as if the monster didn't deserve it.

The Celestial Dragon fired at Zoro just as a large man took a step in front of Riley.

"Stay out of it." his deep voice ordered her.

"Brother!" a child's voice cried. "No! Brother! Why did you have to die?!"

Riley looked around the muscle head to see a pink haired girl crying over Zoro.

Riley frowned. There was no way Zoro had been hit. No possible way.

"Brother! You stood up to a Celestial Dragon?! No wonder you're dead!"

Riley felt the tension in her shoulders ease. This was obviously a ruse then. There was no other explanation.

She looked up at the smug man in front of her.

"That's a Celestial Dragon, Dagger Dancer." He told her. His tone condescending and mocking. "You can't just pick a fight with one of them if you want to live."

Riley smiled up at him sweetly. "I know..."

He collapsed a moment after the Celestial Dragon rode his human slave by them.

Riley twirled the poisoned blade in her hand and stepped over him.

"But I don't really care." she told the paralyzed man, making her way towards Zoro who had just sat up, red liquid streaming down his face.

The pink haired child from before transformed into a grown woman glowering down at him.

"Why'd you get in the way?" Zoro complained.

"Don't give me that, you idiot!" she snarled at him. "What the hell were you thinking?! Are you _trying_ to bring an admiral here?"

"What is that on your face?" Riley asked him when she drew near.

Zoro touched his face. He frowned at the red and licked it. "Tomato juice."

Riley scrunched her nose in disgust. "That's gross."

"If you two are pirates, you should at least know _some _of the unwritten rules!" pink hair continued to scold. "Don't get us caught up in _your_ trouble!"

"Trouble?" Zoro turned to the woman confused. "What are you... Hey, wasn't there a kid here earlier?"

"That's her." Riley nodded towards the woman. "She must be a Fruit user."

"Ah." Zoro nodded. "That makes sense."

"Are you two even listening to me!" the woman shouted. "Is there something wrong with you or something?!"

"Nah. I'm fine." Zoro assured her.

He turned towards Riley. "Are you?"

Riley nodded. "Of course. Had to cut someone, though."

"I didn't mean physically!" the woman continued. "I meant mentally! You're idiots! _Genuine_ dumbasses!"

Zoro's brow rose. "Why?"

"They were trying to _protect_ me." Riley rolled her eyes.

Zoro nodded.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he got to his feet.

Kiri meowed drawing attention to the wounded man he was sitting beside.

Riley sheathed her knife with its brothers on her belt.

Zoro walked towards the bloodied man on the floor and tossed him over his shoulder.

Kiri immediately breezing up to him and placing himself as a cushion for the wounded man as best he could.

"Do you know where the hospital is?" Zoro asked Riley.

Riley nodded. "Yeah. I saw it when we were looking around earlier."

"Hospital?" the angry woman asked in disbelief.

"He's been shot." Zoro drawled.

"Forget about him!" the woman scoffed. "He's a total stranger."

"This way." Riley gestured towards the direction she had seen the hospital.

Zoro nodded and followed her as she led the way.

* * *

Zoro glowered as he left the hospital.

What type of doctor checked to see if a person had a collar before even glancing at their injuries? And what type of people just stood around and let someone bleed to death in front of their very eyes?

"What an annoying island."

Riley nodded beside him.

Kiri floated down from her shoulder and Riley wrapped her arms around him. "This place is definitely one of the worst." she murmured as they stood in front of the building.

Zoro frowned. If she was cuddling with Kiri then something was wrong.

The crease in her brow and the extra vigilance of her gaze made it obvious it was the island.

Zoro started to walk towards the ship. He knew how Riley was feeling. He wasn't comfortable here either.

Although, she seemed to know something about this place he didn't. Something that was making her extra wary. Did it have anything to do with the creep who'd shot at him earlier?

"Riley-" Zoro began.

The question at the tip of his tongue faded as her green eyes turned towards him.

She met his gaze for a moment before it darted away.

He grit his teeth and quickened his stride.

It had been days, _days,_ since Spa Island and they _still_ weren't sure how to talk to one another.

He was getting tired of it.

Zoro missed their easy friendship. He missed _talking_ to her. He had never been a talkative person but there was just something about Riley that made it natural for him to confide in her. He knew he wasn't dwelling in the past when he told her something.

He was just... telling a story.

He wanted that back. Zoro slowed to her side

"About the kiss..." he trailed off.

Riley tensed beside him.

What was he suppose to say now? He'd spent the last few days trying to figure that out but he didn't have the slightest clue what to do.

He'd never been in a situation like this.

Zoro had always known where everyone in his life stood. Either they were friend, foe, or stranger, he always knew. If he took a lover it wasn't a friend, but a stranger. Strangers were disposable, friends were permanent.

Riley was a friend. And crew. Anything that happened between them would have permanent effects.

And he couldn't offer more then fleeting.

"It's alright, Zoro."

He turned towards her.

Her eyes stared straight ahead but he wondered if she even saw where they were going.

"What is?" he asked.

"Don't worry about the kiss." Riley smiled at him but he swore he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. She looked forward again, her hold tightening on Kiri. "It was just a spur of the moment thing. After all, you've told me many times before that you left your life behind the moment you picked up the sword. It was just..."

Riley sighed and stopped forcing him to stop with her. She faced him and, for the first time in what felt like forever, purposefully met his eyes. "I was just worried about you and was happy you were alright."

"So you just want to forget it?" he asked.

Riley nodded. "Let's just act as if it never even happened."

He stared into her green eyes.

Forgetting it never happened was the easiest solution.

But...

Zoro felt the weight of his swords at his side.

No. She was right. The sword was his life. There was room for little else.

And he'd already pledged that remaining fragment to Luffy and his crew.

It didn't matter what he wanted. He'd made his choice long before he'd even met her.

He gave a curt nod. "Then we'll forget it."

Riley looked away. Her shoulders fell.

Zoro reached out to her. He froze before touching her.

He let his hand fall back to his side.

He'd made his decision.

He heard Riley draw a deep breath.

She turned to him and grinned. "So where you taking me?"

Zoro pretended not to see the mist in her eyes. He pretended not to notice the tight grip she held on poor Kiri.

He pretended her grin was real and that there was no shadow beneath it.

"We're going back to the ship." he drawled, beginning to walk in the direction he knew their groove was.

"Back to the ship?" Riley asked, her stride matching his effortlessly. Kiri squirmed from her arms and wound himself around her shoulders, offering comfort without having to suffocate for it.

"I don't like this place." Zoro told her honestly. "I don't want to be here longer then we have to."

"But the ship is in the opposite direction."

Zoro frowned at her. "Don't be ridiculous. I know where I'm going."

Riley scoffed. "That'd be a new trick."

Zoro narrowed his eyes at her.

Riley grinned.

"Just follow me." he ordered, looking towards the trees to note the number.

"Fine." Riley shrugged. "But if in two hours you're still leading us in the opposite direction, I'm leading."

Two hours? They'd be at the Sunny in less time then that.

"Alright." Zoro agreed. "Now, tell me about that guy that shot at me. Who the hell was he?"

As Riley told him about the Celestial Dragons Zoro listened and pretended nothing had changed.

He didn't like it. Pretending was just another word for a lie and he'd always found lies pointless.

But what could he do?

Riley was right.

His life belonged to the sword.

Zoro had chosen his path. And even though he felt a pang of regret when he looked at her, he wouldn't waver.

This was the life he'd chosen.

She was a possibility only in the life he'd abandoned.

So for now, all he could do was pretend.

Just pretend until he started to believe his lies and began to forget what could have been.

* * *

"You gave me false directions, didn't you." Zoro glared at the terrified bounty hunters.

They had reached Groove 2 and where almost to the Sunny when the bounty hunter's directions had led them astray.

He wasn't about to have Riley laugh of his sense of direction when he wasn't even at fault.

"No! Really we gave you genuine directions!" They insisted.

"They did." Riley agreed, leisurely stroking Kiri's fur who lay across her shoulders.

"Then why did they run away?" Zoro asked her.

"Because your face is scary!" The three replied.

Riley giggled. Zoro stared at them in shock.

His face was _not _scary!

"Zoro! Riley!"

They looked up at Luffy's shout.

What was their captain doing on a Flying Fish?

"Hurry up! We have to get to Groove 1!" he shouted down at them. "Just get on."

"Just-"

"He's not..." Zoro looked at Riley who was staring back at him wide eyed.

Luffy's arm wound around them and ricocheted them into the air.

Riley buried her face in his chest and gripped onto his shirt while Zoro screamed.

Luffy dropped them carelessly onto the back of the Flying Fish and there they remained.

Zoro was too shocked to even move. He hardly even felt Kiri's nails digging into the top of his head.

Damn Luffy.

He hated when he did this. Absolutely _hated _it.

"One of these days," Zoro promised his captain. "I'm going to cut you in two."

"Agreed." Riley murmured against him.

"Sorry guys." Luffy grinned at them. "But we're in a hurry."

After a while, Riley shakily rose from her position on top of Zoro and sat down crosslegged behind Luffy. "Why are we going to Groove 1?"

Zoro sat up sideways and tried to pry Kiri from his scalp. "Yeah. What's going on with the Sunny?"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Riley sighed in annoyance, looking back at him. "The Sunny isn't in Groove 1."

"You're just saying that because you didn't want me to win." he scoffed.

"I am not!" Riley told him with an indignant expression.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"It'd be quicker if you just crashed into the building."

Riley and Zoro froze and turned towards Luffy wide eyed.

_Crash_ into the _building?_

"What building?" Zoro asked cautiously.

The Flying Fish seemed to gain speed as it down towards the ground at an angle.

Zoro instantly turned forward, grabbed Riley, and shifted her behind him.

He then grabbed Kiri and shoved him into her.

"Hold on." He ordered through gritted teeth as the large moss covered building grew rapidly before them.

Riley wrapped her arms around his waist and he could feel Kiri's furry body between them.

Zoro gripped the hilt of his sword and tensed.

They were going to crash.

Right through the wooden door if they were lucky. Right through the stone wall if they weren't.

The Flying Fish rocketed through the door before crashing into the stone floor.

"What the hell! Can't you land better then that?" Luffy shouted at the Flying Fish Rider.

Zoro rose to his feet before turning towards Riley and helping her up.

He looked her over.

She looked relatively unscathed as did Kiri breezing up to her shoulder. They did, however, look dazed by the landing.

"It's a _Flying_ Fish not a Driving one!" The Rider argued, his and his Fish's heads already swelling up from the impact. "Besides, _you're_ the one that wanted to crash into the building!"

Zoro rubbed his head. It seemed his head was threatening to swell up as well. Did that damn Rider land them upside down or something?

"So why were you in such a hurry to get back to the Sunny, anyway?" Zoro asked. It wasn't just his head that hurt. He was pretty sure his entire body was bruised.

He looked around in confusion. "Where are we anyway?"

"What's going on?" Riley asked, her gaze taking in everyone around them.

"Zoro and Riley too?!"

Zoro turned towards the others. It seemed nearly their entire crew was there. What _was_ going on?

"Camie!" Luffy shouted suddenly before looking around wildly.

Riley gasped.

Zoro frowned at her before following her line of sight.

Camie was on the stage. Locked in what looked like an aquarium and with a metal collar around her neck.

Luffy noted the caged mermaid at the same time, running towards her at full speed. "Camie!" he shouted towards her. "We found you! We've been looking everywhere!"

Hachi ran after him, trying to stop Luffy.

Zoro watched them in confusion.

Why would Hachi not want to save Camie? Weren't they friends?"

People began to scream. Women hid their faces while men hurled insults at Hachi.

All because Hachi had revealed his six arms.

Zoro didn't understand what made these people hate Fishmen so much but he wasn't surprised.

Riley had told him a bit about this island. Nothing here would surprise him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sanji asked angrily.

"It's exactly like Robin said." He heard Nami whisper shakily.

He turned towards her.

Her face was pale and her expression was horrified. "They discriminate against Fishmen and Merfolk on these island."

"Discriminate... Against Hachi and Camie?" Chopper frowned.

"Because they're just considered _fish." _Riley scowled beside him, her eyes glaring at all the people shouting at Hachi.

A shot rang through the building.

Zoro gripped his sword.

Sanji tensed.

Riley clutched her knives.

Luffy froze.

And Hachi fell.

The same Celestial Dragon from before grinned gleefully at Hachi, the smoking gun still in his hand.

He jumped around merrily. "I shot it! I took down a Fishman!"

"Hachi!" Nami shouted.

"Thank goodness someone shot it." a woman in the crowd whispered. "It would've been terrible if it'd come close enough to spread its diseases!"

The relieved whispers spread.

Hateful words and ignorant phrases were heard throughout the crowd.

Camie cried and shouted in despair. But her cage kept silent.

"Look Father! I caught a Fishman!" The Celestial Dragon gloated. "I caught it myself so I can have it for free!"

Zoro held his sword at the ready.

One strike was all it would take. Just one and that loathsome creature would get what he deserved.

"Free, free, free! An octopus for free!" he sang. "What a deal! What a deal! An octopus slave for free! Free! Free, free, free!""

As much as he wanted to cut him, Luffy was walking his way.

Luffy was their Captain. He had the right to have the first hit.

Hachi, bleeding and wounded, stopped Luffy.

_If you hit a Celestial Dragon a Navy Admiral is called in on a warship._

Riley had explained to him earlier.

Hachi knew and he'd apparently already warned the others.

He begged Luffy not to be upset. He begged Luffy not to do what he was thinking.

Hachi blamed himself. Hachi insisted he deserved it.

"I just wanted to make amends with Nami... Even if I couldn't do much..." Hachi coughed, the noise bloody and ragged. "I just wanted to help."

He coughed again, his breathing growing strained. "But I guess I'm just a screw-up. No matter what I do..."

Luffy leaned down and gently folded Hachi's arms on his chest.

"Hachi," Nami murmured, tears filling her eyes as she stared at the Fishman who had once been her enemy.

"I'm such a loser. All I ever do is mess up!" Hachi sobbed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"You lousy fish!" the Celestial Dragon shouted. "Why are you still blabbering away after I shot you?!"

Zoro withdrew the edge of his blade.

He'd had enough.

"You annoy me!" he rose his gun and aimed it at Hachi.

Luffy shifted in front of Hachi protectively.

"What's with that look?" The Celestial Dragon trembled.

Zoro smirked. He recognized that look in his Captain's eyes.

He knew what was to come. Knew that payback would be had.

Luffy began to walk towards the Celestial Dragon.

His movements predatory. His gaze locked on his prey.

The Celestial Dragon panicked. He shot at Luffy but his shots were easily dodged.

Luffy's fist angrily collided with the Celestial Dragon's face.

The self righteous monster that called itself better then human flew through the seats in a most satisfying manner.

While everyone around them stood flabbergasted and terrified, Zoro sensed his crew settle.

Everyone knew what was coming. Everyone was prepared to follow their Captain.

"Sorry guys." Luffy told the. "Punching that guy means a Navy Admiral is coming here on a warship."

As if anyone cared.

Zoro knew his crew. They were looking forward to this fight.

This was a battle they _needed _to fight.

* * *

The Shield was the first to fall.

His injuries from before had yet to heal and he'd gathered more from the Strange Metal and The Light.

The Shield was not immortal. His wounds built and built and weakened him if he did not rest.

But he did not break.

He was simply no more.

Kiri and his Music had been injured too. Like all the others of the Crew.

They had fought the First Strange Metal. Had tried to protect the Shield from the Second.

The Requiem, The Earth, The Music, and he had all fallen to the Second.

The Bear had come when they were at their weakest. When only the Warrior stood, pleading for them to stand. Pleading for them run. To _live._

That was when The Shield had risen.

Like a true shield, he would protect them until the end. Despite his injuries. Their Shield _would_ protect.

One touch from The Bear and The Shield was gone.

The steadfast Shield was _gone._

His Music stared, stunned. He could hear the beginning notes of her tune. There would be pain in her song. A pain that would hurt her far worse then any physical harm ever could.

He wished he could comfort her, but this was not the place. This was not the time.

The Warrior stood before The Bear. His weapon was drawn and he was ready for the fight.

The Second tried to attack, but The Bear made him vanish.

Like The Shield, The Second existed only in memory.

The Strange Metal and The Shield were not friends then.

But that did not mean that either was their ally.

They both the enemy.

An enemy Kiri didn't know how to fight.

The Captain ordered their retreat. Ordered them to run. He did not know how to fight this enemy either.

The Warrior tried to help The Earth to his feet while Kiri used what little strength of his remained to lift his frozen Music off the ground.

The Bear came at them. The Requiem stood in his way.

Then he no longer stood.

The Requiem's bittersweet notes had suddenly faded.

The Earth attacked but The Bear sent him flying.

Kiri felt his Music shake.

She rose to her feet and drew her blades.

The Bear approached her. Kiri held her back. This was not an enemy they could defeat.

The Music threw and threw her weapons.

The Bear disappeared.

He reappeared beside The Warrior.

And The Warrior was no more.

His Music shifted, wanting Kiri to take her towards The Bear.

Kiri would not. He held her in place.

The Earth, trembling with fury, attacked.

The Music screamed.

The Earth vanished.

His Music wept. She pleaded for Kiri to let her fight. She begged him to let her try.

Kiri had no choice. He twined around her legs.

They would not win this fight. But he knew this song. She would not stop fighting and Kiri would never let her fight alone.

She moved. He gave her speed. He gave her his power. Even though he knew it was not enough.

The Bear blocked her blade with his paw.

Kiri stopped her backwards flight, he cushioned the harsh effect of the blow.

His body shook. His body was weakening. He wouldn't be able to give The Music his breeze for much longer. He wouldn't be able to stop another attack like the last.

Kiri sensed The Bear at their back.

He readied himself.

He wasn't clever enough to stop The Bear's hand from falling.

He wasn't agile enough to keep The Bear's touch away from The Music.

He wasn't strong enough to protect her.

But he was tenacious enough to grab onto his Music as tightly as he could before The Bear's paw landed.

He was quick enough to look up and see his Captain's horrified expression before he and The Music mimicked the rest.

Before he and his Music were simply... gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Riley held on tightly to Kiri's unconscious body and ran.

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Her body was shaking with exhaustion.

But she didn't stop running.

She couldn't.

Riley hopped onto a fallen tree trunk and jumped as far up as she could, trying to get a hold of the lowest branch.

She breathed heavily as she looked at Kiri in her arms. She couldn't reach it. The branch was too high and she couldn't stretch far enough while holding Kiri.

Riley snapped her head to the side as she heard a slight rustle behind her.

They were getting closer.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." she whispered to him.

Riley undid the belt on her hips. She let Kiri hang down and strapped his waist to hers.

Riley grimaced. The belt was tight and she knew Kiri couldn't possibly be comfortable. But she didn't have any other choice.

A whisper reached her ears.

Riley looked up at the branch and jumped, this time with her hands stretched as far as she could.

She felt the wooden bark in her hands and lifted herself up onto the branch, careful not to hurt Kiri more then she had to.

Still not high enough.

Riley grabbed onto the next and the next.

She crouched down and froze as she heard a branch crack beneath her.

Had they caught up to her?

She held her breath, trying to catch another noise.

There was silence.

All she could hear was her heart drumming wildly in her ears. All she could see was the darkness surrounding her.

Suddenly there was a murmur of voices.

They had lost her.

Their voices began to fade.

Riley inhaled in relief. She sat down and put her back against the tree's trunk.

She unstrapped Kiri from her waist and looked him over.

Her fingers grazed a few scratches marring his fur but there was nothing major she could feel.

Riley kissed his furry forehead and cuddled him to her chest.

He still hadn't woken and the worry was driving her insane.

What had happened at Sabaody?

The last thing she remembered was staring at Kuma's paw palm while Kiri's sharp claws pierced her legs.

Was this what had happened to the others?

Did it mean they were still alive? Sanji? Usopp? Brook?

Was Zoro?

He and the others hadn't been sent here, of that she was certain.

Those that were after her gave no indication there were others. And if Luffy was captured, she could be sure that there would be a commotion on the island that would draw everyone's attention.

Then where _had_ they been sent?

Were they all as dangerous as this place seemed to be?

The first thing she had seen when she'd awoken was the blade of an axe falling towards her.

She'd reacted instinctively. She'd thrown one of her knives at the blade, curbing its descent and had jumped to her feet.

The axe wielder, a man she swore was even bigger then Franky and twice as wide snarled at her and raised his axe again.

If he had been alone, she would have fought him. But he had three with him. Men just as large and brawny holding weapons at the ready.

If she had been alone she might have risked going against all four. But Kiri lay at her feet, tired and sleeping.

She had done the only thing she could think of.

Riley had grabbed onto Kiri and ran.

The forest here was dark and dreary with roots and branches hindering her easy escape. It was a wild mazelike forest so thick only a glimmer of the sun's rays reached the earth.

If she hadn't spent so much time in the wilderness near Swellington she wouldn't have been prepared for this terrain. If Jeanie hadn't loved to play with Riley and Kiri in the forest she wouldn't have been able to keep running and hiding for so long. If she hadn't hunted with Oso she wouldn't have known to pay attention to what sounds didn't belong in the wild and she wouldn't have been able to evade the axe men for so long. If she hadn't slept in the darkness of the trees so many nights, this darkness would have bewildered her instead of soothed her.

As much as she had hated Finley and his damn leashes, she was grateful now more then ever for the experience.

And for him having led her to the Straw Hats.

Riley stared at the soft leather on her wrist.

And to Zoro.

Was he alright? Was he even alive?

He'd been injured so badly...

Riley shook her head and turned her wrist.

He'd snarl at her if he knew she was worrying about him.

She lay Kiri down on her lap and loosened the laces of the band.

A tiny scrap of white paper was revealed.

She looked at it.

This was her way back to them.

To all of them. To the friends who meant so much to her.

She just needed to figure out how to get off this island and get back to Sabaody.

"What's that?"

Riley grabbed the stiletto in her boot and pointed it at the girl hanging upside down from the branches in front of her.

"Who are you?" Riley demanded.

The little girl's dark eyes crossed to stare at the stiletto's sharp blade. "I'm Chepi. What's the knife for?"

"Sorry." Riley lowered her knife belatedly. "I was afraid you were someone else."

The little girl dropped gracefully from the branch she had been hanging on and silently landed on Riley's branch. "Who?"

"I'm not sure." Riley told her honestly.

Chepi scrunched her nose. "You don't know?"

Riley sighed. "I don't even know where I am."

The little girl tugged on a strand of her black hair, frowning at Riley. "Are you trying to trick me?"

"I'm not trying to trick you." Riley replied. She smiled and hoped Chepi found it reassuring and not just weary. "Really."

"So you really don't know where you are?" Chepi asked, obviously still unwilling to trust her.

"I really don't." Riley promised.

"Then how did you get here?"

Riley pointed to the sky. "Someone sent me flying here, actually."

"You _flew?"_ Chepi asked, wide eyed.

Riley nodded. "Can you tell me where I landed?"

Chepi shook her head. Her eyes glanced to Riley's side.

She grinned. _"_But _they_ can."

Riley gripped the hilt of one of her throwing knives as she became aware of the others surrounding her.

"Sania's blade will cut off your head before you reach that knife." A soft voice whispered down from the branches above her. "And Warren's arrow will be through that thing in your lap's heart a second before your head hits the dirt."

Riley grit her teeth and let go of the knife.

She could test her speed against theirs but she wasn't about to risk Kiri's safety on impulsivity.

She raised her hands in the air.

One hand still clenched tightly around Rayleigh's Vivire Card.

How was she going to get back to her crew, now?

* * *

Riley stared around her surroundings in wonder.

This place was _beautiful._

These people lived high above the ground hidden by the leaves. And even though it was dusk, the sun still colored the tree leaves and let Riley see the camouflaged huts nestled between them. It let her spot the natural walkway of branches created among them and the flowers lining the way.

But it wouldn't let her see the people.

It didn't let her put faces to the eyes she could feel boring into her back. Or to the whispers she caught on the wind.

Chepi floated before her, leading her forward. A woman dressed in leather with a bow in her hands, who Chepi had called Ethera, walked behind her.

They hadn't bound her. They hadn't taken Kiri from her arms. They hadn't even taken her blades.

But Riley wasn't fooled. She wasn't in any way free. Ethera wasn't the only person herding her forward. She wasn't the only one with a weapon held at the ready.

Yet the others were so silent that if the woman hadn't told her there were at least two more, Riley would have begun to question her instincts.

Riley itched to grab onto a knife. She felt defenseless without one in her hand. But she couldn't.

She tightened her hold on Kiri instead.

_Wake up, Kiri_. Riley pleaded silently. _Please. Wake up._

"So you're the one making the Woodcutters run around." A deep, dry voice caught Riley's attention.

Riley turned to see an old man standing before the tree in front of her.

She blinked. His skin was thick and leathery, blending in almost perfectly with the bark of the tree. His hands were gnarled and gripped tightly to the wooden staff he leaned heavily against. His eyes were cloudy and while Riley was certain his vision was failing, he still seemed to see right through her.

"Grandpa!" Chepi shouted, running towards the old man before clutching on tightly to his leg. "I brought her like you wanted." Chepi grinned up at him.

The old man laughed, the sound reminding Riley of a drumbeat. Deep, steady, and low.

"That you did, Chepi. That you did."

His strange gaze returned to Riley. "So, girl, who are you?"

"Keris Riley." there was no point in lying to these people. And from what she'd seen, she had a better chance with them then she did with the axe-men.

If only Kiri...

A soft meow made her gaze shoot down.

Confused golden eyes looked up at her.

Riley sighed in relief and hugged him to her chest, burying her face in his fur.

Kiri licked her cheek.

Riley smiled.

"Your friend was injured."

Riley looked up at the old man who was now studying Kiri.

Riley nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Kiri."

His gaze returned to Riley. "How did you and Kiri get here, Riley?"

"She said she flew." Chepi whispered loudly. "But I think she was lying."

"Someone blasted me here during a fight." Riley explained.

The old man nodded.

He smiled at her. "Well then. I'd like to welcome you to the Dryad's home, Manan."

Ethera put away her bow and people began to suddenly appear around her.

"I am the Shaman." the old man continued. "And as long as you harm none of my people. You are welcome in our trees, _Dagger Dancer._"

* * *

"The Sky Goddess..." Riley breathed out in wonder.

She was in one of the hidden huts sitting across the table from Bree, leaning forward eagerly.

Bree had just told her the tale of the Sky Goddess and the Earth Lord.

It had been a beautiful love story that had made Riley sigh with admiration.

Bree was the Dryads' Wise Woman and one of the best wordsmith's Riley had ever heard.

She grinned. She could listen to these stories all day.

"Another one?" she asked the Wise Woman.

Bree laughed, the sound as melodic as her fluid voice. "My old voice needs some rest, girl. Why don't you help me get dinner started instead?"

Riley sighed in disappointment but nodded.

Bree laughed again and rose to her feet.

Kiri breezed from her lap as Kiri followed Bree up.

Bree had "taken a liking" to Riley after the Shaman had declared her welcome and had insisted she stay with her.

In part so that she could look over Kiri, who while still awake seemed exhausted. A feeling Riley definitely shared.

Bree had determined that it was just fatigue and with some food and rest he'd be back to normal.

That had been a relief for Riley to hear.

The others were still wary of Riley but Bree didn't seem to care.

She had told her about the island she was on. A forest island on the Grand Line.

It was a land divided, she'd explained. Between those that lived high on the trees, the Dryads, and those that lived down on the ground, the Woodcutters. They were enemies.

The Woodcutters cut down tree after tree without caring for the homes they were destroying and killed any Dryad that fell to the earth.

The Dryads protected their trees. They protected their homes.

But since the trees were high and not everything grew in the sky, they also stole from the Woodcutters. They stole whatever caught their eye and had learned to defend themselves with the weapons they had stolen and learned to create.

The Shaman had told her he knew who she was because of the newspapers they stole from the Woodcutters. Papers with stories of the Straw Hats and the names of its members.

He had claimed there was light in her, not darkness, which is why he would let her stay. But the moment he felt darkness rise in her she'd be gone.

Still, Riley wanted to get back to her friends.

Bree had said they had a ship, hidden from the Woodcutter's sight near one of the cliffs.

If she truly wanted, she could ask the Shaman to take her to Sabaody Archipelago.

Riley had nodded. But she honestly didn't want to go just yet.

She wanted to know about more about this island.

She wanted to figure out how the Dryads moved so silently.

And she definitely wanted to hear more stories.

* * *

_Ace is dead._

Riley stared at the words on the newspaper.

They twisted and turned and for the first time she didn't want to understand them.

She didn't want to know.

Not this part of the story. Not this part.

But she understood all too easily.

_Ace was dead._

She had never met him.

The only things she knew about him were what the news reported. What the Straw Hats told her.

What Luffy had told her.

_Ace was dead and Luffy was there._

Riley inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes watering.

Her lips trembled.

Kiri curled on her shoulders, his head nudging her chin in concern.

She thought back to him.

To the wide grin and proud tone he always wore when he mentioned Ace.

To the look in his eyes that clearly spoke of love and devotion.

Ace was Luffy's brother. A brother he loved and had always looked up to.

A brother he would do anything for without pause.

A brother he would protect with all his strength...

A brother who had died before his very eyes.

Riley sobbed.

_Luffy..._

He was so strong. So determined. So _unstoppable..._

Riley had never doubted Luffy. She had honestly never thought there was anything in this world that he couldn't do.

She had been naïve.

Luffy wasn't immortal. He wasn't unbeatable.

He was just human. His incredible will made him seem like so much more but there was more to him then his will.

He was human.

A human boy who had just lost the person dearest to his heart.

A boy with a wounded heart and a bleeding soul.

Riley rose to her feet.

She hopped off the high branch and onto one of the Dryad's walkways, making her way towards the Shaman's hut.

Riley needed to improve her aim. She needed to get faster and stronger. She needed to train more and push herself forward.

And she would. Luffy needed his crew to become the strongest on the seas.

As soon as Riley was back with the others her training would be brutal and it take her where she needed to go.

But right now, she had to get off this island.

Right now, she needed to get back to Luffy.

Because as much as Luffy needed them to be strong, what he really needed at this moment was them.

Just them.

He needed to know that he wasn't alone. That they were there by his side.

Luffy didn't need a crew.

What he needed were his friends.

It was time to go.

* * *

Chepi watched from the tree limbs as Riley spoke with her Grandpa.

"Please."

Grandpa just stared at her.

He was using his sight on her. He always did that when he didn't understand something. He would look into them and figure out their reasons.

But Chepi didn't understand what he didn't understand.

Riley wanted to go back to her friends. She'd told Grandpa lots of times already but he still kept asking questions.

"Please." Riley begged, her voice sounding watery. "Please help me get back."

Grandpa shook his head. "You're not ready."

Chepi thought Riley was going to cry. She'd heard it in her voice how close to tears she was.

Why was Grandpa being so mean?

Why couldn't he just let her go? It's not like it'd be hard. They had the ship hidden in the vines by the cliff, after all.

And Riley was nice. Chepi didn't really want her and Kiri to go.

Kiri liked to play with her and Riley liked to tell her stories. They were fun.

It'd be awfully boring without them. But that was selfish.

And you should never let selfish thoughts rule you.

At least that was what Grandpa was always telling her.

Riley stood up straight. "Fine." she bowed her head at Grandpa. "I'd like to thank you for your hospitality but its about time I leave."

Chepi frowned. Grandpa had said no. Where was she going to go?

Grandpa nodded. "I wish you luck."

Chepi watched wide-eyed as Riley hopped off the tree and fell.

She gasped and leaned forward, watching in disbelief as Riley floated down.

"Kiri is helping her."

Chepi looked down at her Grandpa as he looked up at her.

"Where is she going?" she asked him.

"She plans to steal a ship from the Woodcutters. Or try and smuggle herself into one."

Chepi looked at him in disbelief. "They're gonna kill her!"

Grandpa sighed. He looked down to where Riley should be. "Perhaps."

"Why can't we help her?" Chepi asked him sadly. He didn't want Riley to die.

"We can only help her if she stays. Leaving won't do her any good."

Chepi frowned at her Grandpa.

She didn't want to stay. Did that mean they really couldn't help her?

Maybe they could help her a little...

"No."

Chepi pouted. "But Grandpa-"

"No."

Chepi's shoulders fell.

She got up on her branch and walked away.

When Grandpa said no he meant it.

She sniffled.

She was going to miss Riley and Kiri.

* * *

Ethera crouched low and at the ready.

She kept silent and still.

No one would see her here. No one would even think to look for her.

The Woodcutters, big and blundering as they were, were strong. Stronger then anyone she'd ever seen. With one hand, any of their men could rip a tree from the earth while in the other his axe dissected the tree into segments.

For building and burning, they had told her people in the beginning. For homes and warmth.

But those were lies.

For greed and gold was the truth. They wanted the wise tree's wood to sell on the seas for profit.

They chopped and chipped, slashed and sliced, hacked and severed Manan's woods until her people put a stop to it.

Until the Dryads picked up their weapons and started chopping _them_ down.

Unfortunately a few still remained. The strongest of the strongest held their ground and continued their assault.

And those were the people the Dagger Dancer had decided to pit her skills against.

She had potential. Her weapons were sharp, her aim was true, and the wind at her feet gave her an unchallenged speed.

She took down a Woodcutter before she and her feline rose to the trees.

Yesterday she had taken three out in total. But they were up on their feet again today.

Dagger Dancer wasn't strong enough to stand against these men. She should know that.

It was interesting watching her fight, though, this girl.

She was graceful and skilled making her fights truly turn into a dance of blades and sparks. But Ethera could see that her skill was one ingrained into her.

One she'd had to use to survive but one that she did not even try to hone.

Dagger Dancer did have quite a bit of potential but it was all wasted.

She obviously had no interest in her weapons.

"Luffy..."

Ethera heard her whisper.

She was hidden in the leaves, reading a newspaper while her feline perched on her shoulder.

The stunned expression on her face slowly turned into a smile.

Dagger Dancer sighed and rose to her feet, her smile only seeming to grow.

"I guess we're staying here for a while." she smiled at her feline while she stroked its head.

"Are you now?" Ethera asked, making her presence known.

Dagger Dancer looked in surprise. She grinned. "Can you teach me that?"

"What?"

She gestured with her hand at Ethera. "That. That silent thing you do."

Ethera looked at the girl.

The girl had potential. It might be interesting to see exactly how much she was capable of.

"You want to learn stealth?" Ethera asked her.

Riley's smile faded.

She looked at Ethera with the most serious expression she'd seen on the girl yet. "I want to learn how to fight better. Yes, that includes stealth."

Ethera smirked.

Maybe Dagger Dancer wasn't wasted potential after all.


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm not much of an author's note type of person but I felt that you should be aware that I'm putting in a side story of sorts. I didn't want to publish it as a new story since it will twine itself with Riley's in a few chapters._

_Hope you enjoy. Cheers!_

* * *

Willow sat at the bar in the saloon, head resting on her hand while she read the recently delivered paper.

It was early in the day and the Singing Mermaid was all but deserted. Aside from the barkeep and the drunk passed out at one of the tables, she was alone.

She turned the page, the crinkle of the paper seeming to echo throughout the place, somehow seeming louder then the man's lazy snores and the barkeep's clinking glasses.

Willow gave a silent sigh.

Why had she decided to stay here? she asked herself.

Rune had told her he would drop her off anywhere she wanted. Anywhere at all. Any sea, any sand that struck her fancy.

He knew she wanted to go to the New World. That she wanted to explore, to learn, to find something all her own.

It was why she had left the Guild, after all.

They had been good to her. They had taught her more then she had ever expected to learn in the three years she had been with them. They'd become family.

But she couldn't stay.

When her little sister, Riley, had visited her a year before it had ignited a restlessness inside of Willow. A restlessness that had grown rather then diminished when she'd hugged Riley goodbye and watched Teagan's ship disappear.

For the second time in her life, wanderlust had called her away from family and comfort to the dangerous allure of the sea.

The first time, a friend of her father's had agreed to take her on as an apprentice. When she'd exceeded his skill, she'd found another teacher, then another, and another until she'd somehow caught the attention of The Guild.

"We're craftsmen and artists." Kane had told Willow when he'd insisted she go with him. "We don't care if you're a pirate, Marine, or have three hands instead on two. We care about our work and that's all that matters."

Out of curiosity, she went with him to The Guild's island, Merlinia.

"Gypsy's Paradise," Riley had called it when she'd visited and Willow could think of no better words to describe it.

It was an idyllic island, small by most standards but brimming with life. Musicians walked the streets, stringing their instruments or humming a melody, artists sold their landscapes by the river while chefs traded their specialties with the Iron Masters.

It was a close community who were slow to trust strangers, but steadfast in their loyalties. Even those who had been taught there for only a year were still considered Guild and were welcomed back with open arms and easy smiles.

Kane had been right, no one in the Guild cared where you stood when it came to the World Government. As long as you didn't force it on others you were free to believe as you wished.

But, in the time Willow had spent in Merlinia, she had come to realize that nearly all of them were Revolutionaries. Or, at the very least, supporters to the cause.

Going out with a few of the Revolutionaries had caused her to be labeled one herself and a bounty to be placed on her head. Her skill with her scythe had earned her even more unwanted attention.

Now, here she was.

In a saloon on the outskirts of the usual sea traffic, waiting for... something... or someone.

Anything really. Just something that would get her out of this place and back on the sea.

Why had she picked this place? She could've asked Rune to drop her off at Sabaody Archiplego or even Fishman Island. Someplace where it would be easy to catch a ride to the New World.

Yet some stubborn part inside of her had balked at the idea of being handed the easy way.

What would be the fun in that?

Willow took out a pencil and began to draw in the margins of the newspaper.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been as fun as she'd hoped but at least she wouldn't be bored out of her mind like she was now.

Willow's hand continued to move absently and she let her mind wander.

She really had loved the Guild's island, she thought wistfully. In an odd way the rusty woods had reminded her so much of the tall, teal stalks of grass from home. At first glance, there was nothing similar between the two places. Merlinia was an autumn island with cool mornings and sunny afternoons while Bluegrass Isle, in the West Blue, forever had a breeze announcing the upcoming spring.

But the woods and the fields echoed the same tone to Willow, one of merriment and mischief, and the clear sky was the same beautiful azure promising endless possibilities.

The door to the saloon slammed open, causing the snoring man to tumble out of his chair and onto the floor with a yelp and the bartender to scramble for the glass that had been startled from his hands.

Willow turned her head to see the recently arrived patrons.

At the forefront was a large man who had to crouch to step through the doorway. His dark eyes were wary and watching, and despite his size he moved smoothly with a warrior's grace.

Willow could tell by the way he held himself that he wasn't just a fighter but also a leader.

A captain, she surmised as men filtered into the room behind him, giving him a wide berth.

She looked at the symbols tattooed on his brow and the scowl marring his face. He wasn't a merchant, far too hostile to be much of a people person. It wasn't likely he was a Marine either.

Which made him either a pirate or a Revolutionary.

Willow turned back to the paper in front of her, belatedly realizing that she had sketched a sea of swaying grass with a forest of trees in the background.

She finished the grass detail wondering how she was going to find out where this crew was going and if she could tag along.

Willow tensed as she felt a couple of people surround her, but her pencil didn't stop.

"You're The Angel aren't you?" the man on her left asked, grin wide beneath his blue hat and pointy sunglasses.

Willow frowned at him. "The Angel?"

"The Angel of Death," The man on her other side clarified, leaning towards her. She could see his blue eyes studying her behind his black cap. "You are." he breathed.

"I knew it!" the man on her right exclaimed happily, grin growing wider and green eyes bright. "You're my favorite."

Willow leaned away from him warily.

She'd forgotten a few other possibilities.

Bounty Hunters and Slavers.

Willow's had drifted to the silver chained belt around her waist.

"He collects wanted posters," the man on her left explained quickly, obviously noting her reaction to his crewmate.

"Why?" she asked them cautiously.

Left blushed and Right rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"To hang on their wall," an amused voice drawled behind her.

Willow looked over her shoulder.

He stood tall and confident with a smirk on his lips and a nodachi over his shoulder.

Willow had been wrong.

If the big man and this man were part of the same crew, there was no way the big man was the captain.

This was the captain and his gaze was glued to her.

While his stance was relaxed and the smirk was amused, his gray eyes told a different story.

He didn't trust her.

If she read him right, she could even say he was waiting for her to attack. Waiting and ready.

Willow let her hands return to the table and turned back to the man on her right. "How many posters do you have?"

"A few." Right said, face blushing bright pink.

"Many." the Captain informed her, taking a seat behind Right at the bar. A large white bear wearing an orange jumpsuit took a seat beside him. Willow wondered how she hadn't noticed the walking polar bear before. He was quite an interesting specimen. "Any pretty woman on a wanted poster."

"But you're the most beautiful." Right adamantly insisted, making Willow smile. "I can't believe we ran into you here."

"What are the chances?" she heard the Captain murmur sarcastically before calling the barkeep over and ordering food and drink for all his men.

"Why are you on Hackro?" Left asked curiously, drawing her attention towards him. "I thought you were a Revolutionary and there's never really been signs of them around here."

"Despite what the Marines believe, I've never pledged myself to the Revolution." Willow clarified. She had fought alongside them because they were her friends, not because she was one of them.

Sure, she sympathized with their cause and would fight alongside them again if they asked, but she couldn't give up her future for it. Maybe that was selfish of her but that was how she felt. She wanted her life to be her own and didn't care if in the end she didn't so much as make a ripple in history.

"So why are you here then?" Right asked, leaning against the counter.

"Just looking for a lift," she shrugged, putting her arm on the counter and placing her jaw in her hand bringing her closer to Right.

He gulped at her nearness.

"Where to?" Left asked.

Willow looked over her shoulder at him with a flirty smile, making him blush once more. She wondered if either had ever been near a woman before. They blushed so easily. "The New World."

"Really?" Right asked, eyes bright, "We're going there!"

"Yeah?" Willow asked, leaning forward in interest.

Right nodded. "So the Captain can-"

The big man, who Willow had originally thought was the Captain, lifted her talkative admirer into the air by the back of his collar.

"We don't know if she's trustworthy, Shachi." The big man growled at him.

Shachi put his hands up in the air in supplication, grinning unsurely. "Sorry, Bart. Won't happen again."

She shot a questioning look at the Captain. What were their plans if they were so secretive?

He took a sip from his mug. "Why do you want to go to the New World?" The Captain asked without looking at her.

Willow thought about lying. She didn't know these people and she had no obligations to tell them the truth. Besides, they were keeping secrets from her so why shouldn't she keep some of her own?

The Captain turned his head towards her.

"For an adventure." she answered, honestly.

The Captain's steel grey eyes locked with her green, both assessing and calculating the other's worth.

"We have a submarine."

Willow couldn't help the widening of her eyes or her interest that she was sure sparked behind them.

The cocky Captain smirked. "Would you like a tour?"

Willow narrowed her eyes at him and waited. After all, everything has a price.

"As long as you agree to some necessary precautions, of course."

"What sort of precautions?" Willow asked, leaning away from him slightly.

"Bepo." the Captain gestured signaling to his furry friend.

The white polar bear drew out a pair of manacles from his pocket.

"Seastone." the Captain explained when Willow frowned at them.

"What makes you think I'm a Devil Fruit user?" Willow asked, eyes not willing to leave the seastone cuffs.

"Can't be too careful."

Willow noticed how Bepo made sure not to touch his Captain and how, even though he was smirking at her, his body remained tensed.

He hadn't been carrying the cuffs either, she realized. Which could only mean...

"What are the other precautions?" She asked, relaxing as an idea sprung to her mind.

"No weapons, den den mushis or tools of any sort."

"Is my pencil considered a tool?" She asked him innocently.

"Yes." The Captain said without hesitation.

"What about my jewelry?"

The Captain surveyed the thick silver belt hanging around her waist and the multitude of silver and gold bracelets encircling both of her wrists. They looked like nothing more than pretty accessories. But she could tell that the Captain wasn't fooled by the wary look in his eyes. "Yes."

"My dress too?" she asked sarcastically. "Or maybe my shoes? They are heels after all."

The Captain ran his eyes over her. She was disappointed to note that his gaze didn't linger, only assessed.

She found him intriguing but it was too bad the attraction wasn't mutual. She could have had some fun even if the submarine was a let down.

He smirked. "I'll let you can keep those on."

Willow shrugged and stood from her seat, grabbing the paper and her pencil. "Wait here." she told him before walking towards the stairs at the back of the pub.

He didn't respond but she knew he'd be there when she returned. He was curious. And he considered her a threat that he could control.

Willow walked upstairs into the room she had rented.

She slipped the paper between the pages of a book and dropped the pencil with it's charcoal brothers in their steel case. She slipped off her bracelets and unmade the belt before placing them all above her clothes in her bag.

Willow ran her hands down the sides of her short green dress nervously. She felt naked and vulnerable with only the soft cloth lying against her skin.

But she really wanted to see that submarine.

An entire ship made entirely of metal. How was she expected to resist?

Willow opened a side compartment in her bag where she found a small wooden box.

She might not be able to resist the enticement of the submarine but she wasn't an idiot. She opened the wooden box and carefully plucked out the key before slamming it shut once more.

He though he could control her, huh? Well, she had some tricks of her own.

Willow looked around the room and nodded to herself.

She took a deep breath and returned to the pub downstairs.

Everyone was exactly where she had left them. All of the submarine's crew were sitting around drinking and eating merrily, even Sachi and Left had taken a seat at Bart's table.

The Captain still sat drinking beside his bear, Bepo. But his eyes weren't on his crew, they were on the stairs awaiting her return.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously on the wooden box in her hands but Willow continued her calm walk towards him.

She stopped in front of him and showed him the key in her hand.

He leaned forward and frowned down at it before watching in surprise as the key morphed itself into a delicate iron ring.

"I'm not going to steal from you," he told her, annoyance in his eyes as he looked back up at her.

Willow smiled and leaned forward. "It's insurance," she whispered.

The Captain raised an eyebrow.

Willow snapped the bracelet onto his wrist.

He shot up in his seat, looking down at the seastone bracelet hugging his wrist tightly.

"I have my own precautions." she answered as she walked around him and offered her bare wrists to Bepo.

"Captain?" Bepo asked unsurely, staring at his new bracelet as well.

The Captain nodded tersely.

Bepo snapped the cuffs onto her.

Willow sighed at the lose of her power.

She'd had it for so long that she simply felt incomplete without that part of herself.

"Let's go." The Captain said, standing from his seat.

Bepo made to stand but he waved him down. "Keep an eye on the crew."

Bepo reluctantly sat back down while the Captain escorted Willow out of the pub.

They didn't speak while they made their way towards the docks nearby.

They simply walked forward, ignoring the curious looks of the villagers as they noticed her cuffs.

Willow's eyes lit and she grinned with delight when she saw the yellow submarine.

She rushed ahead of the Captain and touched the cool steel of the railing, letting out a sigh of yearning. She wished the seastone wasn't against her skin. She wanted to _feel_ the ship. Feel the titanium and steel, manipulate the copper and iron, play with the aluminum and tin.

Willow turned to see the Captain standing nearby, observing her.

"Shall we?" Willow asked excitedly.

The Captain climbed aboard and opened the door for her. "After you."

Willow grinned and hurried inside.

Despite the lights lining the ceiling, it was darker then the high sun outside and she needed a moment for her eyes to fully adjust.

Willow took the time to kick off her wedge sandals and enjoy the cool titanium underneath her feet.

When her eyes adjusted she drifted forward and began to explore.

Despite her profession and her Devil Fruit, Willow had never been on a submarine before.

She'd read about them, knew what the purpose of the boilers in the engine room were for, knew the basics of the sonar in the com room, even theoretically knew how to sail one, but she had never actually _been_ in one before.

Not until now.

Willow trailed her fingers lightly over the stainless steel in the large, bright operating room. The Captain had tensed when she'd entered this place.

He hadn't so much as twitched their entire tour, even when they'd gone by the crew's quarters and she'd entered the rooms at random.

She'd found Shachi and Penguin's (she assumed Left was him since his black cap did have the word stamped on its front) room and had been unable to resist looking at their wanted posters.

Willow had found her picture easy enough but had been drawn to a completely different one.

They had Riley's wanted poster.

Keris "Dagger Dancer" Riley it read. Worth 90,000,000 beris.

Whoever had taken the picture had done so in the midst of a battle. Willow could tell by the intense look in her sister's eyes and by the two bloody daggers she held in her hands.

Willow smiled at the picture but didn't dare touch it.

The Marines didn't know Willow's family name so they had no idea she was related to the Dagger Dancer. She preferred it that way. If no one knew their relationship, no one could use one sister against the other.

Willow had walked out of that room and wandered into a few others, noting the animal figurines in one, the clothes strewn around another, and the messy charts in yet another.

She touched nearly every part of the ship, yet she didn't touch a single thing in those rooms. She allowed herself to look but it felt like too much of an invasion to touch.

That is, until she entered the room with "Captain" written on it's door.

The room was sparse. A made bed, a spotless dresser, a single nightstand with a lonely lamp. The adjoining bathroom had been the same. Everything clean and neat and minimal. Willow had touched the warm wood of the dresser only to frown.

It was as if the Captain was rarely in this room at all. She had wondered which room he had truly claimed, then.

And now, she had found it.

The Operating Room.

Willow could tell by his rigid posture that he didn't want her touching anything, yet she couldn't help it.

The cold steel called to her.

She did, however, control herself enough not to touch the tools of his trade. It felt just as personal as the rooms had been.

Willow was about to walk out of the room when she noticed the door hidden in the corner.

She ventured towards it and twisted the knob.

For the first time that day, the door to a room was locked.

Willow turned towards the Captain.

"That's my office." He told her simply.

Willow waited.

The Captain just looked at her.

He wasn't going to let her in.

While she was curious, all she could do was accept it.

She leaned back against the door, the steel cool against her nearly bare back. "I do believe this is the last stop of the tour."

He leaned against the operating table across from her. "What exactly is your Devil Fruit?"

"The Shiny-Shiny fruit." she told him. "I can manipulate metals."

"Logia?"

"Paramecia."

The Captain nodded.

"What's yours?"

He smirked. "Op-Op Fruit. I create an operating room and anything within I control."

Willow nodded. Quite a useful power for a doctor.

"Are you a pirate?" Willow asked.

He frowned. "You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"I'm Trafalgar Law." he told her.

She blinked at him.

"The Surgeon of Death?" he asked.

Willow shrugged. "I read the paper sometimes but don't usually care who's in it."

Law sighed seeming almost disappointed by his lack of notoriety. "Yes. I'm a pirate."

"Are you really not a Revolutionary?"

"I'm just a metal worker." she told him honestly.

"A metal worker?" Law asked doubtfully.

Willow held out her manacled hands, wrists up. She was careful that the majority of her wrists was covered. He didn't need to see her tattoo.

Most of her burn scars had faded but she knew that he was close enough to at least see some. "Just a metal worker." she reiterated.

He studied the scars on her inner arms before nodding again.

"What can you do as a metal worker?" Law asked.

Willow shrugged. "What do you need?"

"A shipwright."

Willow's brow rose in surprise. "Are you offering me a position on your crew?"

"If you want it." Law told her evenly.

She studied him suspiciously. "You trust me so soon?"

Law smirked. "I don't trust you at all."

Willow kept her eyes locked on him. "Then why?"

"You'll take care of the ship."

Willow looked around the room knowing he was right. She didn't really trust him either but as long as she could take care of this beauty, she would follow him.

Willow pushed herself away from the door and stood in front of a watchful Law. "Alright. I'll protect her."

"And follow my orders?" Law asked, brow raised.

Willow smiled. "I'll keep her safe."

Law narrowed his eyes at her.

Willow held out her hands.

He retrieved the key from his jeans and unlocked her cuffs, eyes remaining on hers.

Willow sighed in relief when the seastone left her skin.

She took a step back and closed her eyes, letting her feet finally connect with the metal of the ship. Willow trailed her fingers over the wall, her skin memorizing the shape and feel of the titanium while the metal responded eagerly to her touch.

A clearing throat drew her away from her new friends.

Willow opened her eyes. Law held up his wrist expectantly.

She smiled, and took off the ring on her middle finger, letting the metal revert to it's original form.

Willow unlocked the bracelet and grimaced as she held the seastone in her hands.

She wanted the connection back but she wasn't willing to leave the bracelet behind either.

"You can have the second to last room you saw." Law told her as he rubbed his wrist and flexed his fingers. "I'll tell the others and have them bring your things."

Willow nodded before heading back to the room he was talking about. She was eager to get rid of the seastone and enjoy her new ship.


	15. Chapter 15

_Just letting everyone know that this story is rated M for a reason._

* * *

Law looked up from his desk as Willow casually strolled into his office.

She didn't bother knocking. She didn't bother acting as if a locked door meant anything. She just sauntered in anywhere she liked.

More then a few of his crew had already begged him to ask her to stop.

Law had tried.

Willow had just stared at him.

An hour later she had barged into his room in her usual fashion and he'd taken it as her refusal to conform. He'd found her gumption more amusing then annoying and had decided to let her have her way.

Most of his men had been reluctant to trust their new shipwright when he'd announced his decision, arguing that they didn't need one. They had, after all, made it through half of the Grand Line without one.

But while the fist half of the Grand Line was known as Paradise, the New World was the exact opposite. They needed to be prepared for anything. And while three of his crew were engineers and two were mechanics, having Willow there to take care of his ship made him breathe easier.

True, he didn't know her and couldn't trust her, but he'd seen the delight shine in her eyes when she'd toured the submarine. Whatever her reasons, Law knew Willow would protect the ship and it's crew by proxy.

He was alright with that. He knew where things stood and was comfortable with the standing.

His crew had been doubtful but had accepted his assurances and kept their reservations to themselves and a silently watchful eye on Willow.

Within a week, however, Willow had managed to charm over nearly all of them. And it didn't take long for Law to realize that, whether he told her or not, Willow would know whatever his crew knew. They were good men but she was clever and had the knack for getting them to reveal whatever she wanted with nothing but a flirty smile or a coy look.

Yet she didn't seem to care one way or another about most of what she had found out.

Willow still wandered the ship in one of her short dresses, feet bare and bracelets clinking softly as her fingers grazed the walls while her other hand held a yellow notebook and a pencil perched itself behind her ear. Every once in a while one section or another would draw her attention and she'd pause, seemingly at random, pluck the pencil from her white blond hair and write or draw something in her notebook before moving on again.

Some time later, he'd pass by the place she had stopped before and find something changed. At times it was something obvious like a new pipe or a new window, at others it was barely perceptible, like the metal slightly off in color or the curve of the hull a fraction fuller or narrower.

He didn't ask why she did whatever it was she did. He just let her be.

Law watched as Willow curled up in the chair across from his desk, a blue sketchpad on her lap rather then the usual yellow notebook.

She rested her arm on the armrest and leaned her chin on her fist, waiting to find out why he wanted to speak with her.

In the month and a half Willow had been on his ship, she and the crew had found an easy rhythm.

But he wanted to alter that rhythm to his benefit.

"They call you the Angel of Death." he told her simply.

"And you're the Surgeon of Death." she replied. "Did you call me to discuss the similarity? Because, in my opinion, it just shows how uncreative the Marines are."

He ignored her comment and continued. "Your bounty is higher than it should be for someone who was just around Revolutionaries."

"Is it?" Willow asked innocently.

"I'm guessing that the scythe on your wanted poster is more then just for show."

Willow grabbed the belt that was always around her waist and held it out. Law watched as the alternating silver and titanium chains solidified and elongated into a silver scythe.

Willow's hand curled around the shaft familiarly as it stood beside her chair.

She ran her eyes over it. "I think it's worthy of show. Don't you?"

Law looked at the scythe. Silver mixed with titanium and nearly as tall as Willow. It had no embellishments or designs whatsoever. Nonetheless, it _was_ oddly striking.

He looked back at Willow, locking his eyes with hers.

Law saw the unveiled threat in her green eyes. She hadn't just revealed her scythe to comment on it's appearance, she'd done it to warn him.

He smirked, letting her know she could threaten him all she wanted, he didn't believe in treading carefully. He preferred to leave a mark.

Law pushed back his chair and stood, walking around the desk. He could feel Willow's eyes on him and knew she was ready to use the weapon casually held in her hand.

He stopped by the bookshelf to her right and opened up the trunk at its base. Law stepped back and gestured towards it.

Willow gracefully stood from the chair, eyes and scythe unwavering.

She gently put down her sketchpad and took a step towards him.

Her eyes shifted quickly to the opened chest before returning to his.

Willow's brow scrunched in confusion before her eyes once more returned to the chest.

She inhaled sharply and took an involuntary step back. "Is that..."

"28 pirate hearts." Law answered, leaning his back against the edge of his desk. "Still beating."

Willow's eyes turned towards him warily.

"I need 100." He told her.

"I have just one."

"I want you to help me get the rest."

Willow frowned. "How?"

Law shrugged. "Fight when we do. Don't kill the pirates we see, just knock them out or restrain them and I'll take care of their hearts."

Willow stared at him. He could see her mind working behind her eyes.

He half expected her to attack him and make a run for it. After all, it wasn't everyday someone asked you to help them gather pirate hearts.

She looked at the hearts before turning back to him, a decision clear on her face.

She collapsed her scythe into her belt and put it on before retrieving her sketchpad and heading towards the door.

"Just let me know when so I can look for my shoes." she called out before walking out.

Law smirked. He looked forward to seeing her fight.

* * *

Jean Bart didn't trust her.

He didn't accept their new shipwright as part of the crew. She was secretive and clearly cared only for herself.

But the Captain insisted that they needed a shipwright. And he declared Willow was their best option.

Jean Bart had to admit that she did seem to care about the ship. Due to her Devil Fruit or her supposed profession, she seemed to genuinely enjoy working on their submarine and the ship had only benefitted from her care.

He still didn't trust her.

Most of the others were already beguiled by her and would jump out into the sea at her word, but not him.

He knew better.

He'd fallen victim to a pretty woman before and all he'd gotten in return was a slave collar strapped to his neck and years lost of his life.

Sanma sounded the alert.

They were approaching another pirate ship.

The Captain had told him earlier that Willow would be joining in on this fight. He had asked him to watch her.

Not to keep her safe, he'd clarified. If she couldn't handle a skirmish with some unknown pirates then she had no business out at sea to begin with. He just wanted Jean Bart to watch her.

To see if "The Angel of Death" deserved her moniker or if it was better for them all to just leave her on the ship where she wouldn't get in the way.

Jean Bart was the first out of the ship.

Fugu a few steps behind him, readying his weapons in order to make sure they remained locked with the other ship.

Their connection was complete and the battle began with their bewildered adversaries.

Jean Bart was vicious with his prey but kept a lookout for Willow.

He knew the moment she joined the fight.

Everyone on board seemed to take note.

She was utterly ruthless and undeniably lethal.

Willow moved in a way that appeared leisurely and uncaring, but the moment someone came close, her scythe would strike.

She'd use the blade to hook her opponents and bash them face first into the ground. She'd use the shaft to block and them use it to pummel them into submission. She would slice, slash, whip, hit, and whack any opponent that was within reach.

Jean Bart repressed the shiver that threatened his spine.

This crew wasn't the most formidable but they weren't slouches either.

They had gotten far into the Grand Line for a reason, and yet she slashed them down without even seeming to try.

Jean Bart threw his victim onto the floor roughly. "We're not suppose to kill them." he growled at her when she drew near. He'd watched her use her the sharp edge of her weapon on too many of the crew.

Willow leaned her scythe against her shoulder. "They'll live. I dulled the edge."

He grunted watching the blood drip from the "dulled" blade.

He turned as their Captain came on board, looking around with a smirk. "That was faster then usual."

"Are any of them dead?" Jean Bart asked.

The Captain looked around. He created a room and began to gather up their hearts. "No. Severely wounded some, but with some care they'll most likely live."

Jean Bart turned towards Willow.

"Satisfied?" she asked him. She turned towards their Captain. "I'm gonna go explore."

The Captain waved her off. "Bart go with her and gather up their treasure while you're at it."

Jean Bart nodded and followed Willow to the stairs.

They easily found the treasure room which seemed to double as a weapon's cabin.

Jean Bart noted in appreciation the two trunks full of treasure.

Not a bad haul for such a weak pirate crew.

Willow walked past the gems and gold and began to riffle through their weapons.

He watched as she cleaned her scythe on a nearby rag and collapsed it back into her belt.

"We don't need any of those." he reminded her.

"Hmm.."

She gathered up some swords and transformed the steel and brass into another belt she wound around her waist. She found a few explosives and took only their fuses, melting them and transforming them into bracelets which she hung on her wrists. The steel of the axes became yet another belt while a half dozen cannonballs soon adorned her wrists.

"The Captain of this ship has actual jewelry if that's what you want." Jean Bart told her.

"Why would I need jewelry?" she scoffed.

He looked at the metal she had around her.

Willow shrugged. "They're not staying in this shape. Its just easier to carry this way."

"Then what are you going to use them for?"

"The ship or anything else I can think of." she replied easily.

After a while she was finished with her searching and decided that it was time to return to the ship.

Jean Bart hauled the two chests they had found onto his shoulders and followed Willow out and to their ship.

He frowned as he saw her wrists. How could she carry so much without it seeming to hinder her movements at all? Willow was tiny and slender. She looked as if he could break her in half without even trying.

Yet you couldn't always judge something on pure appearance. He'd seen her wield her scythe. She wasn't anywhere near as fragile as her features suggested.

How much strength was she really hiding?

They knew next to nothing about her and yet they were suppose to trust her.

She'd proven herself in a fight but that just made him warier.

He needed to know more about her.

"Will you spar with me?"

Jean Bart frowned down at her. "What?"

Willow shrugged. "I seem to have gotten slower. And since I'm apparently going to fight with you guys, I need a sparring partner."

"I won't go easy on you." he told her.

"Wouldn't be any help if you did."

Jean Bart nodded. "Alright."

This way he'd be able to find out first hand exactly how strong she really was. Maybe he'd even be able to unravel some of her mysteries.

At the very least, he'd know some of her weaknesses. And be prepared in case she thought of betraying them.

* * *

Law walked out of his bathroom, towel slung low on his hips while he dried his hair with another.

He tensed when he heard his door open. His _locked_ door. Which could only mean...

He pulled down the towel covering his head to see Willow standing by the open door, a surprised look on her face.

Her eyes travelled down his body slowly, seeming to trace the few drops that he could feel chilling his skin.

Law cleared his throat.

Willow's eyes returned to his and she gave him a wicked grin before closing the door and settling herself at the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Law asked in annoyance. He was tired. They'd gotten another fourteen hearts today, bringing the total up to 62. Now, he just wanted to go to bed.

"Enjoying the show." she grinned again, making it clear she wasn't going anywhere.

Law narrowed his eyes. So she wanted a show, did she?

Law pulled on the edge of his towel and let it fall to the floor, leaving him with nothing but the towel in his hands.

He watched as she let her eyes travel over him again.

She didn't blush or turn away as he'd expected. She just looked. She let her gaze graze him. _All_ of him.

Willow bit her lip and he could hear the slight quickening in her breath.

He smirked. She definitely liked what she saw.

Willow's green eyes met his gray, causing his smirk to fade.

She fluidly stood and made her way towards him, eyes holding him frozen in place.

Willow stopped before touching him but stood close enough that he could feel the warmth of her skin and the sharp coolness of her jewelry.

Willow looked down and let her fingertips trace the smile tattooed on the center of his chest. She looked up at him through her lashes. "Do you want me?"

Law's gaze traveled down her body, already having memorized the curves and lines of her form. It was only natural, after all. He was a man and she was a beautiful woman.

But did he want her?

He'd met women more beautiful then Willow. He'd even enjoyed a few nights with a couple of them.

Yet Willow was different. He could never quite predict what she would do.

Most people were predictable. They followed the same patterns and spoke the same phrases. Just like the other women he had known.

Beautiful women liked to use their beauty as a weapon or a prize to be bought. There were the rare few who were sweet and shy. Those women were too innocent. Too bland for his tastes.

Willow wasn't vain but she certainly innocent. He could read it in the heat of her eyes. Her question wasn't a tease, but an opportunity.

She might flirt with his crew but it was harmless and superficial, both sides knowing clearly where the line between them was written.

Her question stood on the border. A flick of her eyelashes was all it would take for her to cross it. But he knew, instinctively, that she wouldn't cross it unless he answered.

So did he want her? Yes. Undoubtedly.

But could he have her?

Law grabbed the hand on his chest and pulled it away from him. "I'm the captain."

"I'm not asking for special treatment, Law." She replied, the heat not leaving her eyes. "I'm just asking for some company."

He looked at her doubtfully.

Willow leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Purely physical, just for fun, sex. No expectations or obligations." She kissed the side of his neck. "Just sex, Law."

Law could feel his body starting to respond.

He took a step back.

Willow sighed and pulled away from his hold. "Alright."

She took another step back both physically and emotionally.

She smoothed her hands over the sides of her dress. "I need copper, zinc, brass, and aluminum." she told him, chin held high. "As well as some extra titanium and stainless steel."

Law nodded. "I'll have Bepo navigate us towards a trade town tomorrow."

Willow gave a brisk nod before turning around and heading towards his door. She paused before turning the knob to look back at him. She ran her eyes over him once more, obviously noting he wasn't as unaffected as he'd like. She grinned. "You know where to find me if you reconsider."

Then she opened the door and slipped out as if nothing had happened, leaving him restless and hard.

* * *

Willow took a seat beside Penguin and watched the schematics he was outlining.

"Did you ask the Captain?" he asked her, his hand still moving in it's precise and steady path.

"I did. We should be on our way today."

Penguin looked up at her, brow high in surprise. "Really? He said it was ok?"

Willow shrugged. "He didn't ask what I needed the metal for."

"He didn't?" Penguin asked, voice heavy with doubt.

Willow shook her head. "He didn't." Probably because he'd been too distracted to think clearly.

Penguin started to twist the pencil in his hands nervously. "What if the Captain doesn't like what we're doing?"

"He's going to be thrilled." Willow assured him.

"But-"

Willow leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, knowing that would stun him into silence. "You're brilliant, Penguin. Law knows that and he trusts you. Trust yourself."

Penguin froze and looked at her with wide eyes. He looked down, cheeks turning crimson and a shy smile tilting his lips.

Willow smiled and gestured towards his paper. "Now, show me what you were thinking."

"Why don't you show me, too?" Law drawled as he took a seat in front of them.

"Captain!" Penguin started in his seat. Shaking hands pressed his diagrams to his chest. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry and this _is_ the mess." Law told him, taking out a pear as proof and biting into it.

Willow narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't believe him for a second.

Penguin was right to be surprised. It was strange to see Law in the mess hall outside of meals. This was Shachi and Namazu's domain and both were incredibly territorial.

Anyone was allowed in the mess hall during the day as long as they cleaned up after themselves.

The kitchen, where the pears were stored, was an entirely different matter.

No one was permitted inside without supervision and even then you weren't allowed to touch anything. You weren't even allowed to sit at the little table in the corner unless that was where you were placed.

Everyone accepted that. Even Law.

So what was Law doing here? Had he realized he hadn't asked what the metal was for?

Willow plucked the schematics from Penguin's grip and smoothed the paper out on the table between herself and Law.

Willow looked over at Penguin expectantly.

Penguin cleared his throat nervously and focused on the diagram. "I'm still finishing the schematics, but this is the basic plan." He pointed to some of the darker lines. "We'll need these to be either be silver or copper since they'll be the main conductors."

"Silver would be best then," Willow murmured in reply. She pointed to the wires that branched out from those. "These can copper. They'll be what circulates the ship, right?"

Penguin nodded and leaned forward excitedly. He pointed towards the little box like shapes. "Can you make these? I need these to be less conducive."

Willow nodded. "How bout stainless steel?"

Penguin paused in thought. "That might work."

"What is this?" Law asked, tapping on the paper.

"We're making a cooling system for the submarine." Willow explained before turning back to Penguin. "Is this the one for the whole ship or just the sleeping quarters?"

Penguin looked over at Law hesitantly, "This is the one for the whole ship."

Law frowned. "Shouldn't you have run this by me first?"

Penguin paled. "We-Well we were-"

"But we wanted to have everything ready before so that you could see how it would work." Willow replied calmly.

"Then why did you want to pick up the metals?" Law asked with a raised brow.

"To test how they would react with one another." Willow answered honestly. "But, if you'd said no, I could still use them for the ship."

Law leaned back on the bench. "A cooling system?"

Penguin nodded. "If you gave us permission we were planning to test it out on the living quarters first."

Law studied them. He shrugged. "Alright. Test it out on the living quarters."

Willow smiled and turned back to a relieved Penguin. "Come on, tell me what else."

Penguin nodded and started explaining his diagram to her. She was so distracted by it that it wasn't until she looked at the bench across from her that she realized Law was gone.

* * *

Law paced around his room.

Willow had been on his ship for six months now.

She had been accepted by everyone on his crew. Either because of her combat ability or her skills as a shipwright and metal worker, everyone had welcomed her, however reluctantly.

She'd even earned their graditude with her and Penguin's cooling system.

It had worked on the living quarters. Now she and Penguin were fine tunning his plans for the full ship.

He didn't really understand it nor did he particularly want to, but it worked flawlessly, making Bepo the happiest polar bear under the sea.

It was ridiculous, Law knew. Utterly foolish of him.

But he was attracted to her.

Did he want her? She'd asked him.

That's all it had taken for him. Just a simple question with such delicious consequences.

He wanted her but couldn't have her.

Willow was a wild card in his ship. He wanted to place her just in the role of shipwright but now that she had asked her question, he no longer could.

It was ironic that her unpredictability, which he found her most appealing quality, was also what him hesitate.

Just sex, she'd offered.

Law paused in front of his door.

He would gladly do 'just sex'.

But he needed to set some ground rules. Rules that would clearly define that aspect of their relationship and avoid conflicts of interest when it came to his crew and ship.

She was rational, he knew that much about her. She'd listen to his guidelines. And hopefully follow them.

Law nodded to himself and left him room, heading towards hers.

When he reached the door he simply used his abilities to show up on the other side of her door. If she could do it, so could he.

A sharp bladed scythe appeared at his throat before he'd even gotten his bearings.

"What would you do if I answered you like this every time you let yourself into my room?" Law asked casually.

"I give you warning." Willow said, but she still retracted her scythe and let it return to its belt form.

"You do?" He asked doubtfully as he took a look around her room.

The room was laid out just like his own. She even had her own bathroom thanks to Bepo insisting they trade.

But that was where the similarities ended. His room was sparse, hers was cluttered.

Pieces of metal were strewn on her dresser of various shapes and types, a couple of notebooks were piled high on a chair, pencils of charcoal and lead lay sat in a tin cup on her nightstand and a variety of books and weapons adorned the metal shelves she had made along the walls.

Willow shrugged as she hung her belt on the back of the chair. "I open the door instead of going through it, don't I?"

Law smirked. That was her idea of giving warning?

"What do you need?" Willow asked, opening her top dresser drawer and carefully placing her bracelets inside.

"Just sex." He replied.

Willow froze.

"That's all." Law clarified, his back to the door. "But to avoid drama on my ship, we need to make things clear."

She turned towards him and leaned against her dresser.

"No sleeping over in order to avoid attachment, no favoritism will be given or expected." Willow nodded. "Discretion is paramount and exclusivity is preferred while we remain in this agreement. Also, it's best that we both understand that this is a temporary arrangement while we are both amicable towards it and whenever one of us decides its over. It's over with no repercussions or ramifications."

Willow nodded again. "Seems fair enough. Although, I'd like to clarify that this is just sex. This doesn't mean we're friends. Outside of the bedroom you're the captain and I'm the shipwright and that's it."

"Of course."

Willow walked to her bed and sat at the edge. "Then we are in agreement."

Law nodded. "I suppose we are."

Willow stared at him, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. "So strip."

Law rose an eyebrow in question.

Willow leaned back on the bed. "I want you naked."

And in control, it seemed.

Law took off his hat and threw it onto her dresser.

He was fine with letting her think she was in control for a while. But when it came down to it, he'd show her exactly how wrong she was.

He took off his clothes easily and for the second time he stood in front of her completely naked while her eyes ran over him.

Willow gave him the same grin from before and stood, making her way towards him.

"You really like your jolly roger, don't you?" Willow asked as her fingers began to trace the black ink on his skin.

He did. But this definitely wasn't the time or place to tell why.

Willow's lips began to follow the path of her fingers.

When her mouth reached the end of the heart tattooed on his chest she looked up at him.

A wicked gleam lit her eyes as she knelt down in front of him.

She turned her attention to the rest of his body while her hands traveled slowly up his thighs.

Law swallowed the moan that threatened when her soft fingers gripped the base of his shaft but he couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped when she leaned forward and licked his tip.

Her skilled tongue then began to dance along his skin while her mouth swallowed him.

Heated green eyes locked on his and Law clenched his hands into fists, doing his best to withstand her torture.

And it was torture.

He wanted his hands in her hair, making her do exactly what he needed. He wanted to thrust into her mouth and let his resistance crumble.

But Law knew that the moment he gave in, she'd be in total control. The night was far from over and he wasn't about to give up yet.

Still he couldn't stop himself from responding. He couldn't stop his grunts and groans.

When he was dangerously close to the precipice he wound her hair in his fist and pulled her away.

"Stand on the bed and take your clothes off." he ordered her roughly.

Willow frowned her swollen lips at him, the heat in her eyes telling him she had enjoyed what she'd been doing.

Law released her hair, letting her rise to her feet and do what he told her.

Willow stood on the bed in front of him. The curve of her lips made it obvious she was just humoring him. She thought she was still in control.

She teased him as she undressed. Her movements slow and her gestures deliberate.

He enjoyed the show, appreciating every inch of silky skin revealed. He knew he was going to enjoy being inside of her even more.

But first…

Law grabbed her now bare hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

He lifted one of her legs and draped her knee over his shoulder.

Willow gasped and clutched onto his head for balance.

Law kissed the inside of her thigh.

He met her eyes and smirked.

Willow moaned, her fingers clenching his hair while he let his mouth work on her.

One of his hands kept her exactly where he wanted her as he reveled in her sweet taste and breathy sighs.

The moment he added his fingers into the equation, Willow's legs began to shake. Her sighs turned into deep moans. Her grip on his hair tightened almost painfully.

Law knew she had reached the edge.

So he stopped.

She whimpered in disappointment.

Law pushed her as he moved forward.

Willow yelped as she fell back onto the bed, her leg still hanging on Law's shoulder.

He kissed her stomach as he crawled on top of her.

When he was where he wanted, he wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples and entered her in one quick thrust.

Willow's head fell back, a long moan falling from her lips.

He leaned his head against her chest, relishing the feel of her slick heat enveloping him.

Law wanted more.

He began to thrust into her, his movements long and hard while his mouth turned its attention back to her breasts.

Willow wrapped her free leg around his waist, her hips moving beneath him.

Her hands grabbed onto his neck and pulled his face towards her, her leg sliding off his shoulder to join the other around his waist.

Law met Willow's lips with his.

His hips slowed and she sighed.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip.

He wanted more. Much more.

Willow's lips parted and he delved forward, kissing her hungrily.

The more he tasted her the more he needed her.

It wasn't until he lay stunned on his back and she pulled away that he realized what she had just done.

Willow gave him a saucy smile as she straightened on his lap, Law still deep inside of her.

He grit his teeth as she began to dilute her hips in a very distracting manner.

She'd just taken his control.

Her hands rested on his chest while her body continued to move.

Law spread his legs for leverage and grabbed onto her hips.

He thrust into her as hard as he could.

Willow's head dropped forward and her nails dug into him while she let out a startled cry.

He snaked one of his hands between them as he continued to move.

Willow threw head back and stilled in his arms as her body began to shake.

She around him but Law refused to slow.

He needed more.

Willow called out his name and collapsed onto his chest.

Law took the opportunity to roll them over.

He was in control and he wasn't done yet.

Willow stared up at him with molten green eyes. She wasn't done yet either.

She'd lost the first battle but he could see her eyes issuing another challenge.

He smirked.

The night was just beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

Willow's throaty moan echoed throughout the room as Law entered her slowly.

She arched her back and her nails dug into his skin.

Law bit her neck, grabbing her hands and putting them above her head.

Her legs wound around his waist and her hips moved.

Law groaned.

He claimed her mouth and let one of his hands hold her hip steady while the other pressed her hands against the wall behind his bed.

Willow stilled beneath him, no longer reciprocating even his kiss.

He pulled away to see a frown marring her flushed features.

"Willow?"

Suddenly she bolted from the bed, pushing Law away as she did.

She grabbed the shirt hanging off of the dresser's edge and scrambled out of the room.

Law sat there in confusion. His mind slow to register what had just happened.

The moment it did he pulled on his pants and raced after her.

He looked around the corridor but didn't know where she had gone. How had she disappeared so quickly?

Law let a room encircle his ship.

When he felt her racing down towards one of the engines at the bottom of the submarine, he used his ability to beat her there, trading places with a broom.

"Willow?" He asked.

She paused in front of him, startled to see him. Less then a heartbeat later she was already trying to rush past him.

He grabbed her by the arms and stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"Something's grabbed onto the ship." she told him, green eyes worried.

Law frowned. "What do you mean?"

Willow's eyes turned towards the wall at their side, her gaze narrowing. "I feel something, claws maybe?, holding on."

Law let her go and Willow hurried to the wall, hands spread out and eyes closing. Her brow furrowed.

Law created a room and encompassed it as far as he could before touching the sea but he couldn't feel or sense anything amiss.

He frowned. "Is it holding onto us or holding us still?"

Willow's head tilted. "Still. It's hold is stronger then us."

Law nodded and pressed the alarm button on the side of the wall and turned on the mike that transmitted throughout the ship in emergencies. "Bepo, check our speed." He called out calmly.

"I need Jean Bart." Willow told him over her shoulder.

"Jean Bart to Engine Room 3." Law said, curious as to why he was the one needed.

He heard dozens of feet racing down the steps within moments.

Willow had moved onto her knees at the edge of the room and had her hands pressed to the floor.

Most of the crew crammed down the stairs, equal looks of question on their faces.

There was a jolt and the ship seemed to shake and groan.

"Umm, Captain," Bepo's voice came through the intercom. "We're not moving. I put us up to full power but nothing."

"What do you mean we're not moving?"

"What's going on?"

"What was that shake?"

"Did something happen?"

"Are the engines malfunctioning?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are_ you_ sorry?!"

Law tuned out his crew's murmurs and focused on Willow. She'd been right. Something _was _definitely holding onto them.

"Is it close to a cannon at least?" he asked

Willow shook her head. "I need the metal from the weapons room, though."

Law created a room and brought her everything. "Is it cutting through the metal?"

"It's digging in, not cutting. Yet." Willow stood and touched each metal piece from the gunpowder to the cannons, melting it and letting it absorb into the floor where she had been kneeling. A black circle began to form around her feet.

"Jean Bart?" She called out.

Jean Bart maneuvered himself out of the crowd and made his way towards her. "What do you need?"

Willow looked towards Law nervously. "We need this thing to let go."

Law nodded hesitantly. He'd never seen Willow nervous before. He had a feeling this was worse then she was letting on.

She turned towards Jean Bart. "I'm going to need you to punch the black as hard as you possibly can."

Jean Bart turned to Law in surprise. "That will cause a tear in the floor."

Law studied Willow. "Do what she says." He ordered.

Jean Bart turned unsurely and took his position where she had indicated.

Willow kneeled down again and placed her hands on the edge of the black circle.

She turned back to Law. "If this works, that thing will let us go. We have to be ready to get out as quick as possible."

Law nodded and turned towards the rest of his men, sending everyone to where they would be needed for their quick escape. When only a couple of men were left, in order to take care of the engine in that room, Willow breathed in deeply and closed her eyes again.

She nodded curtly and Jean Bart threw a punch as hard as he could at the black spot.

Law watched in disbelief as Bart's hand sank into the metal, the surrounding metal seeming to sink as well.

With a start, the submarine surged forward and Bart withdrew his hand, looking at it in bewilderment.

The metal rippled back into its original place and Willow fell forward, falling onto Bart.

"Sorry," she whispered, voice weak as she pushed herself away from him.

Willow dipped her hands into the black metal, pulling out the recreated weapons she was melted.

Law noticed her hands beginning to shake before she was even halfway.

He leaned down and grabbed the cannonball out of her hands. "Leave it."

Willow looked at the black metal in distress. "But its not comfortable like this. Its not happy being something else."

He tilted her chin up. "You can make it right after you've had some sleep. "

"But-"

"Tomorrow." He insisted, helping her to her feet.

Willow swayed, unsteady and obviously exhausted.

Law bent down, hooking his arm behind her knees and lifting her into his arms. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"Is she alright?"

"She's not hurt, is she Captain?"

"Did she really save the ship?"

"You'll make sure she's fine, won't you Captain?"

"Do you know when she'll wake up? I want to cook her something special."

Every crewmember he passed as he carried her up the stairs was worried.

Not about the ship, but about her. Like him they weren't completely sure what had happened but everyone knew one thing.

Willow had saved them.

"You were right Captain, we do need her." Namazu told him, smiling down affectionately at Willow, while he made his way towards his own room.

Law simply nodded. He went into her room and laid her down on the bed. She'd fallen fast asleep the moment he'd picked her up and didn't so much as stir when he tucked her in.

He looked down at her, slipping a stray blond lock behind her ear.

She'd saved the ship. She'd saved all of them.

Any lingering doubt in anyone's mind vanished.

Willow was part of the crew. She was the Heart Pirates' shipwright and that was that.

The resolution didn't sit well with Law.

The others might argue and question some of the things he did but in the end they trusted him and followed his orders without fail.

Willow was a different story.

She didn't argue with him and rarely questioned why he did what he did. But while she had yet to disobey his orders he couldn't help but question her motivations behind it.

She helped him gather up pirate hearts without dispute yet tended to ignore him completely when he asked her a personal question. He knew virtually nothing about her and that put him on edge.

Law trusted his crew and knew they trusted him.

But Willow didn't trust him and he didn't trust Willow.

Had she saved the ship because of the people on board? Or simply because she was enamored with the submarine? Or did neither matter and she'd just done what was necessary to save herself?

And when the novelty of being on a purely metal craft eventually wore off would she abandon them? Even if by that point they'd already become dependent on her?

After all, she'd been labeled a Revolutionary for years and now suddenly, solely because he had a submarine, she was a pirate.

Law closed her door behind him and went to make sure the ship was alright.

No, Willow couldn't be trusted.

She was crew now and everyone else agreed wholeheartedly.

He didn't.

Oh he'd treat as if she were. He'd give her a cut of the spoils. He would take her opinions into consideration. He would protect her and defend her against any enemy.

And as he played the Captain to her shipwright he would keep a close eye on her.

Forever on alert, he would wait for her inevitable desertion.

90 beating hearts stood testament.

When the time came, he would take her heart as payment for the betrayal.

* * *

"I'm not wearing that."

Haddock frowned and turned to the garment he held in his hands. "What's wrong with it?"

Willow looked at the black jumpsuit and grimaced. "Where do I start?"

"Hey!" Shachi yelled indignantly, pulling at the collar of his own black jumpsuit self-consciously. "You said I looked nice!"

"You do." she assured him. "But _I'm_ not wearing that."

She had been casually enjoying a midday snack with Shachi, Penguin, and Sanma when Haddock had come in wearing a big grin. He'd then proceeded to proudly hold out the jumpsuit and announce that hers was finished. The others had cheered while she looked at it in horror.

Haddock sighed and lay the jumpsuit on the table, sitting down heavily beside Sanma. "Can you at least tell me why not?"

"You said it was a good idea when we mentioned it." Penguin pointed out.

"You wanted to make a change now that Law is a Warlord." Willow shrugged. "I still think changing your uniforms is a nice gesture."

"Then _why_ won't you wear it?" Haddock demanded.

"You are part of the crew." Sanma nodded.

"And now _everyone_ knows that since the Captain had to tell the World Government you were." Penguin added.

Willow sighed. She knew.

It honestly hadn't occurred to her that being labeled a Revolutionary would cause problems for Law. It wasn't until they were dropping off the 100 hearts at the Marine's doorstep that the thought had suddenly entered her mind.

Law, however, had seemed just as cool and collected as always. He'd announced carelessly that she wasn't a Revolutionary. She was a pirate and his crewmate.

Nobody had wanted to argue with the man who seemed so eager to rip out an opponent's heart but Willow knew that wouldn't be the end of it. Someone would question his position just because she was his shipwright.

He didn't seem to care but that just made Willow even more uncomfortable. She didn't like being indebted to anyone. Especially not someone like Law.

And no matter how grave the debt, there was definitely no way in hell she was wearing _that._

"That's not a dress." she replied. She might as well tell them her reasons since it didn't seem as if they would stop pestering her until she did.

Haddock rolled his large eyes. "What does that matter?"

Willow gestured towards the lavender dress she was wearing. "In case you haven't noticed, I only like dresses."

"I like your dresses too." Shachi grinned at her.

Penguin punched him on the shoulder.

"What about when it gets cold?" Haddock asked.

"I'll wear long dresses or long jackets." she replied easily.

Haddock sighed. "If I make you a black _dress _with our jolly roger will you wear _that?"_

Willow shook her head. "I don't like wearing black."

Haddock groaned.

"Why don't you just get a tattoo then?" Sanma asked. "All of us have one and Haddock's a whiz with that needle, too."

Willow scrunched her nose.

"You already have one! You can't say you don't like them!" Shachi protested.

She frowned at him. How did he know that. Her bracelets easily hid the blue paw print from sight.

"We saw it when that thing was grabbing onto us the other night." Penguin blushed. "You weren't wearing your jewelry."

"Or your own clothes." Sanma snickered.

Willow narrowed her eyes at him.

The ship's sniper caught her eye and turned his laugh into a cough.

"No tattoo." she told them, her tone signaling the end of the conversation.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

Willow had gotten the paw print for Riley and while she didn't regret it she knew she didn't want any more ink on her skin. Especially not the jolly roger of a crew she had known for less then a year.

"Can you make me a few shelves in my room?" Shachi suddenly asked.

Willow frowned at him. "Shelves?"

He nodded. "I noticed those in Sanma and Ika's room the other day and Ika told me you made them for his figurines. So I was just wondering if you could make some for me too."

She shrugged. "Sure. They're easy enough to make."

"Ooh! You just reminded me!" Sanma interjected excitedly. "Ika and I were gonna ask if you could help us build this new weapon he came up with! His idea is _brilliant!"_

"What did he think up now?" Willow asked. She was always intrigued by the clever inventor's ideas and was always willing to help him bring them to life.

The easy atmosphere returned to their table as Sanma began to describe Ika's latest weapon's dream.

Willow smiled.

Not a day passed when she didn't genuinely enjoy being around these people.

Her mother had been a pirate and Willow had told herself that she would never echo Rue's footsteps. She might be her mother's mirror in many ways but she had never considered this would one of them.

She'd had never believed she'd be a pirate.

And yet here she was.

Part of the Heart Pirates' crew.

She couldn't see the blue sky she loved so much in the depths of the ocean. The waves might sway like grass in the wind and the clouds might echo like voices in a forest but no sun soaked earth touched her bare feet.

The submarine didn't sing the way Merlinia had. It didn't soothe the way Bluegrass Isle always did.

And yet it still spoke to her.

It recognized and claimed her for its own.

Ironically, the one thing she had never wanted to become was the one thing that made her feel as if she truly belonged.

* * *

"You're coming with me."

Willow was straddling Law in his office chair with her tongue running over the sweet gold on his ears. She had come into Law's office because she wanted to bid him farewell privately. She hadn't expected there to be much talking and his suddenly comment brought her to a halt.

She pulled away and looked at him. "What?"

"You're staying with me at Punk Hazard." he repeated calmly.

Willow studied him. He couldn't be serious.

His gaze was level and his features were stoic.

Willow shook her head. "I'm the _shipwright." _she reminded him. "Which means I stay on the _ship."_

"And I'm the _captain_ of this _ship."_ he replied. "And as the captain I'm telling you you're coming with me."

Willow extracted herself from his lap, roughly shaking off the hands he had on her waist. She took a stand against the door, appreciating the obstacles between them. "Since the first day, I told you I was going to take care of the ship _not_ follow your orders. You being the captain doesn't mean anything to me."

"Come with me to Punk Hazard or I'll have the crew drop you off at the next port."

Willow narrowed her eyes at him.

Law remained unfazed.

The heartless bastard would throw her off the ship without a second thought if she didn't agree.

She loved this ship. She even liked the crew. If he threw her out she'd have to say goodbye to both after she'd already grown attached to them.

"Why?" Willow asked. Why would he even want her to go when he was still so wary of her?

"It's a big metal laboratory." he told her, sparking some unbidden interest in Willow. "Having you with me will make it easier to find what I'm looking for."

"And what _are _you looking for?"

Law smirked. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"What makes you think the place won't be bugged?" they were going into the enemy's lair after all.

"It will be." he assured her. "But we'll find somewhere to talk in private."

"You're sure about that?" she asked, doubt clear in her voice.

He stared at her.

Willow scoffed as she realized what he must be thinking. "You think we'll get a chance to talk while we're in bed, don't you?" Picking her was suddenly making too much sense.

"They won't be monitoring us then." he shrugged.

"And what makes you think I want you anywhere near my bed after _this?" _Willow asked in annoyance.

Law stood from his chair and walked around his desk. He stopped a breath away from her.

He leaned down. "Don't you?" he whispered, letting his breath tease her skin.

Willow's heartbeat quickened.

Willow clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms.

He hadn't even touched her and she was already turned on.

Willow held her chin high and glared at him. "Once we're off Punk Hazard you're never touching me again."

Law smirked. He took a step away from her. "All you have to do is tell me no."

Willow scowled.

She turned on her heel and went through the door, not even bothering to open it.

She better hurry. She had some _packing_ to do after all.

* * *

"Its colder then I thought." Willow casually observed as they made their way across the frozen terrain.

"That's why I told you not to wear sandals." Law drawled watching the old government laboratory as they approached.

They were already being watched.

He could sense them but had yet to see a single person. Or anything else resembling life, actually. It looked just as it was suppose.

A barren, frozen wasteland.

"I have boots in my bag." Willow assured him. "As well as the warmer clothes Haddock made for me."

He heard a smile in her voice. "That was really considerate of him. And I do love this coat he made. I'll have to make him something special for the gesture."

Law grunted.

He'd been the one to tell Haddock to make her some more appropriate clothing for the colder climate. Willow had been part of the crew for a while and Law had yet to see her in a variation of her usual fashion. He had assumed it meant she didn't have anything else and since he didn't want her to freeze to death before they set foot into Cesar's laboratory, new clothes seemed like the right choice.

He still didn't quite understand why Haddock's shoulders had slumped or why he'd sighed so dejectedly, though. All he knew was that Haddock had then began murmuring to himself about "long dresses" and stubborn women.

Law turned towards Willow.

She was wearing an ankle-length white coat with the hood raised to block the icy wind from her skin. It was simple with its only adornment being Law's jolly roger embroidered in bright yellow on the back.

Law had wondered why the design was so plain but Haddock apparently knew Willow better then he did because she had loved it the moment she had seen it.

And had given Haddock a kiss for making it.

"I think the kiss was gesture enough." Law smirked, remembering Haddock's large eyes seeming to get impossibly larger at the relatively chaste show of affection.

Willow rolled her eyes. "It's not as if it was a real kiss."

Law shrugged. "Don't tell him that."

Willow huffed and dropped into silence.

Law turned his attention back to their surroundings.

He knew they were watching them but could they hear them this far from the laboratory?

The unlikely possibility increased with each step.

He stopped.

Willow stopped beside him.

She turned towards him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"We're going to be here a while so keep your senses open." Law murmured to her quickly. "I want to know _everything _going on on this island."

Willow dropped her chin in acknowledgement.

"And you have to follow my orders while we're here." he felt compelled to add.

Willow narrowed her eyes at him.

Law met her eyes steadily. This wouldn't work if she decided to be stubborn and uncooperative.

He shouldn't have even brought her. He knew that. But he couldn't leave her on his ship without his supervision and having her abilities at his disposal would make his task easier. If she did what he told her...

"Fine." Willow replied curtly. "You _are _the captain after all."

She didn't like it but she'd do it, he knew.

Law resumed their walk.

Willow sighed beside him.

Law turned towards her.

"I'm going to have to _talk_ to you." she grimaced.

Law frowned.

They'd talked before.

Sort of.

He mimicked her grimace.

Maybe it would have been better to let her wreak havoc on the ship after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Here he was again. All bloodied, bruised, and battered.

Perona scowled to herself as she helped him up the stairs and to his room.

How had her life come to this?

How had she gone from having fun with her ghosts and playing with her toys to being the official nurse for one of the Straw Hats?

And she wasn't just his nurse either. Oh no.

She was his cook. His maid. His guide. And aside from Mihawk, his only companion on the island.

Perona sighed as she began to clean his cuts and bandage him up. Again.

All she wanted were some cute toys that followed her orders without question.

Was that really too much to ask for?

She missed Thriller Bark. Missed Hogback making her a new toy. Missed Moria bringing it to life for her amusement.

She even missed Absalom's perverted obsession with finding himself a wife.

Damn Kuma.

Damn _Straw Hats._

If it hadn't been for them her life would've still been perfect. It would have still been paradise.

Instead here she was with one of her enemies (but at least not _the _enemy) tending to his wounds.

Perona secured the last bandage and leaned back to look at him.

Zoro was still more bandage then skin but at least more flesh was visible then before. He was either getting stronger or Perona was getting better at nursing him.

Perona scoffed to herself. _She _was definitely the one getting better.

After all, she did this every day. Because _every day _that moron would insist on going out and fighting the baboons. And by the end of the day when Mihawk grew bored or hungry he'd tell Zoro to stop and order Perona to tend to his wounds.

And what did Mihawk do for her troubles?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Mihawk was always just sitting around and reading or standing around and drinking his wine.

While _she _had to clean up Zoro's blood from all over the place. Honestly, sometimes a splash of red blood added a lovely spooky element to a haunted house but soaking the floor was just gross. Well actually the red had been nice. But then the red dried into an icky brown color and it had just looked awful.

So she'd cleaned.

That was how it started.

Now it was _expected_ that she clean Zoro's blood trail every day.

Just like it was _expected _that she cook lunch for the three of them every afternoon.

And on top of that, she had to be Zoro's personal escort to the ocean if he wanted to fish because "We would all starve before Zoro reached the sea on his own."

Seriously, if Zoro and Mihawk didn't clean up after themselves and cook her breakfast and dinner, she would have had a negative hollow live inside them for the rest of their days.

"Thanks." Zoro groaned as he rose to his feet.

"You should rest." Perona frowned at him.

Zoro ignored her and made his way to the stairs.

Perona sighed.

Why did she even care?

Everyday was the same story.

Zoro would draw his swords while she and Mihawk stood witness.

Sometimes Mihawk would critique and correct. Other times he would just stand beside a horrified Perona and watch.

She had tried to help him once.

One look at Mihawk's creepy eyes and Perona had ghosted far away, not daring to return until she had to bandage up Zoro.

It was his problem, she had to remind herself every time she watched Zoro fight.

It was Zoro's decision. It was his life he was putting on the line.

Still, she couldn't help but wince and gnaw her lip in worry with every slash. It was stupid but she had grown attached to him.

Zoro wasn't as cute as her old toys and no where near as obedient. But he was there.

Who else did she have to play with? Mihawk?

Mihawk would listen to her when he felt like it but if he got annoyed he just told her to shut up or go away.

Zoro though, yelled and bickered back. She always won their arguments (if Mihawk wasn't there and with the help of one of her ghosts) so she had fun.

Mihawk had gotten her bagels but Zoro was the one who gave her her hot chocolate in the morning for her breakfast. Just like Kumashi had.

She missed Kumashi.

Perona sighed wistfully.

She missed her old life.

Perona left the bandages and supplies by Zoro's bed. She'd need them tomorrow, after all.

She then made her way towards the dining room.

Mihawk should be done with dinner by now.

At least Mihawk's food wasn't too bad.

You could even say it was fit for a Princess.

* * *

The Woodcutters were on the hunt.

Ethera shifted backwards slightly, letting the tree's foliage shadow her from sight.

Her eyes glanced to her right.

Riley crouched lower.

She'd moved down instead of back.

If the Woodcutters looked up there was a chance Riley might be seen.

That wasn't good enough.

Ethera tapped her index to her thumb.

The sound was barely perceptible but Riley still looked up.

That was good. Her senses had sharpened.

Ethera shifted forward then back again.

Riley mimicked her, finally hiding herself where she wouldn't be seen.

The girl had good instincts but her awareness was narrow. She didn't take advantage of her surroundings properly which put her at a disadvantage. She relied on her weapons and Kiri but it was obvious that she hadn't made more then a half hearted attempt to improve either. And her natural grace, which is what made her blades so deadly, wasn't even something the girl seemed to realize was a weapon in and of itself.

Those things had begun to change in the months since Riley came to her.

Ethera demanded excellence from the Dryads. She expected no less then perfection from the tree dwellers fighting at her command.

And she had made it very clear to Riley that she would hold her to the same standards.

The girl had listened. She had learned.

She _was _learning. But she still had a ways to go.

Bandages covered Riley from all their skirmishes with the Woodcutters.

The Woodcutters were foul excuses for humans but they were _strong. _

Riley had survived the skirmishes which gained her a small amount of respect from Ethera. But the wounds showed how green the girl was.

She needed to get better.

One of the Woodcutters, a grotesquely large male rose his axe and readied to take a swing at a lovely hawthorn.

Ethera gave a soft whistle.

She wasn't about to let them hurt her forest. It was time for another battle.

Ethera watched as Riley created her own lethal dance using what she knew and what she had learned.

The girl was getting stronger.

But it was evident in Riley's eyes that she wasn't satisfied with her strength yet.

Ethera smirked and shot one of her arrows through a Woodcutter's neck.

Good.

Ethera wasn't satisfied yet either.

She still had much to teach little Riley.

* * *

Crimson flames melted crystal glaciers while silver snow froze the bubbling boiling water.

And in the center, the sea simply enjoyed the view.

Willow absorbed the scenery. When she returned to the lab she'd have to draw this.

It was simply too stunning to ignore. Too beautiful not to immortalize.

"Can you feel any metal nearby?" Law asked.

Willow blinked and turned towards him.

She'd forgotten he was there. She'd forgotten they weren't there for enjoyment, but for business.

"No." she answered, bringing her focus back to him. "We're alone as far as I can tell."

Law nodded. "Then this is where we'll come if you find out something important."

They'd been on the island a week but it had taken no more then a single night for them to realize Law had been wrong.

They were _always _being watched. They were _always _being heard.

She could sense the little metal receptors on the den den mushis everywhere in the lab, even in their room. She could feel them constantly sparking with life.

They were _never_ off.

If she had wanted to she could have easily encased them in steel or melted their little antennas away.

But she didn't.

Because if Law hadn't wanted them there he could've used his own abilities to dispose of them.

He was playing a dangerous game.

She hadn't realized just how dangerous until it had become obvious that Cesar Clown, the maniacal deranged scientist, was simply a pawn to a greater target. She didn't know who it was but she was sure Cesar was nothing compared to Law's true mark.

Law had proven that by casually handing over his heart in exchange for Monet's. If Cesar had been his target then Willow was certain it would have been her heart that had been traded. At the very least he would have asked for Cesar's instead.

Law's plan had not been derailed by the den den mushis. Instead, he'd seemed almost glad at the surveillance.

He wanted them to be heard. He wanted them to be seen.

Like everything else when it came to Law, their "personal time" was just another tool used to his advantage.

Just like her.

Unfortunately, he had chosen the wrong tool in her.

Willow turned away from the view and looked at him. "I can't read the metal."

Law frowned at her. "It's regular metal, not seastone. Why can't you read it?"

Willow paused.

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to know any of her weaknesses.

But they were suppose to be working together, weren't they?

"Are you my enemy, Law?" Willow asked, locking her sight on him while she tried to read the steel of his eyes.

Willow noted the subtle widening.

"I don't trust you." she told him honestly. "And you don't trust me."

He didn't deny it.

"I honestly don't care why you're here or who you're really after. I like being a Heart Pirate and since you're the captain, I'll help you."

Law narrowed his eyes at her. "But?"

"But we won't get anywhere unless we know where we really stand with one another." Willow told him. "We could play strangers, on the ship but here we're either enemies or crew. Anything else and we're stuck."

Law studied her.

They were like this island, Willow realized. Hot and Cold.

Either they ignited hot and fast when together or were as indifferent and frigid as an artic wind. The crew was their only safe haven from one another. Without the others, could they even coexist without destroying one another?

His steel relaxed. For once, allowing her to read it. "We're crew."

Willow sighed in relief.

At least that was settled.

"So why can't you read the metal?" Law asked.

"I _can_ read the metal." Willow clarified. "But not very well or very far. Before long my head aches and my stomach turns and I have to stop."

"Why?"

"The metal screams, Law." Willow shivered. "It reeks of pain and poison. I can't meld with something so sick for too long or else it's sickness will infect me and I'll break under the agony."

Law turned towards the lava on the other side of the island, his expression thoughtful.

While she could finally read his eyes, she still couldn't decipher some of what she saw.

Did he regret claiming her as crew already?

Willow turned towards the sea lake.

There were sharks in the water, she noted as fins occasionally appeared.

As beautiful as this island appeared on the surface, nothing here was safe. Nothing here was even meant to live in harmony.

"Kaido."

She turned towards Law with a frown. "What?"

"He's the goal." he replied.

Willow shook her head with a humorless smile. "Well, you certainly are ambitious."

* * *

"Monet is quite beautiful, don't you think?"

Law paused in the process of taking off his coat and turned towards the bed warily.

Willow seemed absorbed in her sketchpad, brow furrowed in concentration and charcoal gliding unwaveringly over the paper.

She didn't seem to be waiting for a response and Law had become an expert in reading Willow in the few months since their truce. They both had. It made conversations easier between the two when neither needed to say a word in order to be understood.

However...

Monet had been obvious in her interest in Law, even though he hadn't encouraged her. And asking if another woman was beautiful wasn't usually a casual question.

"Are you jealous?" Law asked.

Willow's charcoal stilled and she frowned at Law. "Should I be?"

Law studied her.

She wasn't asking if he was interested in Monet, he realized. She was asking if he wanted her to pretend he was.

Law considered it.

Monet was close to Cesar. She knew everything that was going on at Punk Hazard and all of Joker's plans for it. Acting as if Law were interested in her could get him closer to his goal.

All he had to do was shrug off Willow's question or make a favorable remark about Monet.

But... What if Willow thought he was being honest? It could strain their... them.

He liked the way things were right now. He liked having her in his bed every night and being able to rest easy with her beside him. He liked not having to worry about her intentions. Even in a place like this, she had become an odd point of sanctuary and he didn't want to lose it.

Besides, Law wasn't at all interested in Monet and he wasn't certain he could fake an attraction well enough that the sharp-eyed woman would believe him.

He was already progressing steadily, anyways. Just as planned. Rushing things would lead to disaster before it led him to Joker.

"No." Law told Willow, tossing his coat onto the back of a nearby chair.

Willow returned to her sketch with a shrug. "I still think she makes a beautiful harpy."

Law frowned as he began to change his clothes for the night.

Could it be that _Willow_ was attracted to Monet?

He thought of how often Law had caught Willow staring at Monet since he'd turned her into a harpy.

At first he'd thought it was just a sense of morbid curiosity, but he hadn't seen her pay much mind to the centaurs. She would sometimes look at them, a crease between her brows before she'd come to some sort of conclusion and then ignore them. He was never certain what she was thinking but didn't bother asking. If she wanted to tell him, she would.

When it came to Monet though...

"Should _I_ be jealous?" He asked her, making his way to the bed they shared.

Willow metal bound her sketchbook (something Law still thought was overkill) and set it on the bedside table, laying on her side towards him. "Does our agreement deal with the same sex as well as the opposite?"

Law narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes."

"And birdkind as well as fishkind?" She asked innocently.

He knew she was baiting him but still didn't seem to be able to stop the scowl that rose to his face. "Yes."

Law climbed onto the bed and turned Willow to her back, laying on top of her and holding her wrists beside her head. "It involves _everyone."_

Willow arched her back underneath him, teasing his body with hers. A playful smile on her lips. "Then no. You shouldn't be jealous."

Law raised an eyebrow at her.

Willow lifted her head and kissed the corner of his lips. "As long as I'm the only one welcomed to your bed, you will be the only one welcomed into mine."

Law leaned down and kissed the hollow behind her ear, a place he knew would cause a reaction. "And Monet?"

Willow shivered.

She sighed as he continued to kiss and suckle at her neck, making sure to leave a mark for the harpy to see.

"Would be a fascinating experience, I'm sure." she answered breathlessly.

Law ground his body into the juncture at her thighs causing her to moan.

"But not worth it." she assured him, groaning as his mouth found her breast over her shirt. "Not at all worth it."

That was exactly what Law wanted to hear.

But had she said it for him?

Or for the den den mushis listening to her every breath?

* * *

"Another story?"

Bree couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful expression on Riley's face.

Riley was dead on her feet most days. Ethera almost brutal in her training and Riley relentless in her pursuit for strength.

And yet, no matter how tiring the day must have been, ever night after dinner Riley would corner Bree and grin that hopeful grin.

Bree sat back in her chair. "Tell me, Riley. Why did you change your mind about going back to your crew?"

"Captain's orders." she shrugged softly trying not to jostle the sleeping Kiri laying on her shoulders. "We have to be stronger for the New World."

Bree nodded. So she _was _doing this for someone else.

The Shaman had been right. As _always._

Bree studied Riley closely. The Shaman had asked Bree to teach Riley her power. Had told her that for the benefit of all, Riley must bring as much strength as possible to her crew.

Riley already had strength of will. She would not have lasted on the island for so long were she weak of spirit.

Ethera was teaching Riley strength of body. And the training was going exceedingly well. Riley almost walked among the leaves as naturally as any Dryad.

But Bree's power lay in her strength of mind. In order for Riley to learn what Bree had to offer she would have to push her intellect as harshly as she did her body.

"Do you wish to be a true Bard?" Bree asked.

"Of course."

Bree leaned forward and locked her old gaze with Riley's youthful one. "Are you willing to learn the Power of Words?"

Riley scrunched her nose in confusion. "Power of words? Do you mean like storytelling?"

"In a way." Bree explained. "But even a narrator can tell a story. A Bard, a true Bard, can make the story come _alive_ for her audience."

"What do you mean, come alive?" Riley asked.

There was hesitation in her voice, Bree was happy to note.

Caution was a sign of knowledge.

"Shall I show you?" Bree tempted.

Riley studied her.

Bree waited. This was the only time she would offer to teach her.

She had made this offer to others before. Even those who knew of it had hesitated.

Hesitated and let fear hold them still.

It was now or never.

The others hadn't understood and had come back when the offer was no longer on the table. But it was too late by then.

Bree watched as understanding lit Riley's green eyes.

Still, would she walk away?

No one had ever stayed. Riley was the last person she would ask. And only the Shaman had told her to.

Riley suddenly grinned and leaned her arms against the table. "Show me. I trust you."

A startled laugh escaped Bree.

She didn't much care for the withery old Shaman but her weary heart truly was glad the man was never wrong.

* * *

"Do you ever regret being a swordsman?"

Mihawk raised a brow at Zoro's question.

Zoro was studying him with an intense look in his eye.

This wasn't just an idle question, then. Which meant his answer would carry weight in whatever it was that had brought doubt to Zoro's seemingly unshakable will.

"Sometimes." Mihawk answered honestly. "But I chose this path and in the end I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Zoro nodded, his expression thoughtful. He took another gulp of his drink.

"What has made you regret choosing the sword?"

Perona murmured in her sleep. She lay curled on the couch beside Zoro clutching her stuffed bear tightly. The child had fallen asleep hours ago while Zoro and Mihawk had enjoyed a peaceful drink.

Mihawk swirled his wine thoughtfully.

He had a feeling that this conversation was only taking place because of the barrels of ale Zoro had imbibed throughout the day. He had finally mastered Armament Haki and with the new skill the moratorium on alcohol had been lifted.

The alcohol also seemed to have lifted Zoro's reservations, giving Mihawk a rare look into his protégé's mind. While he generally appreciated Zoro's stoic nature (especially when compared to Perona's self-indulgent disposition and incessant chatter) it could at times be vexing not to know what he was thinking.

Zoro absently lifted the blanket higher on Perona's shoulder.

"It's not regret. Not really." He answered, leaning back on the couch with a forlorn sigh. "More like wish."

"What do you wish?"

"I've given up my life for the sword." Zoro told him, eyes clearer then he expected. He really could handle an unnatural amount of alcohol. "But sometimes I wish I could have a little bit of it back and live like everyone else."

So that was what was on his mind.

Mihawk sipped his wine thoughtfully.

As a child he wouldn't have understood Zoro's dilemma. How could a true swordsman ever so much as question the sword in his hand?

But Mihawk hadn't been a child for a very long time. He knew better now.

"I used to think that because I chose the life of a swordsman, that there could be nothing else in my life but my blade and that of my opponent's." He smiled into his wineglass. "Until one day, in a time where few to none were able to stand before my sword, I had a sword pointed at my throat by a cocky pirate."

He looked at Zoro to see him leaning forward in interest.

"He was better than me even though he'd refused to give up his life. For all I know, he might still be." He took another sip from his wineglass. "You chose the sword. But that doesn't mean it has to be the only thing in your life."

Zoro stared down at his ale with a frown.

After a long moment of silence, Zoro looked up with a grin.

It was so carefree that it startled Mihawk but it was nothing compared to what Zoro asked next-

"Do you know how to dance?"

* * *

The clock was ticking.

Every sunset and moonrise drew them closer.

Kiri could feel the time approaching steadily.

The clock was ticking.

From the Captain to the Requiem, they had lost them all.

But they were persistent. They were determined. They were resolute.

The clock was ticking.

The Captain had ordered them to grow. To become stronger and better.

Kiri knew the Crew. Knew each would follow their Captain's orders.

The clock was ticking.

The Music grew stronger. Her melody grew richer.

Kiri tested his breeze. He readied his claws.

The clock was ticking.

The day was approaching.

The clock ticked, ticked, ticked.

The moments flying by.

Kiri swished his tail and looked at the sky.

The clock was counting down.

The Crew would sail again.

Soon.


	18. Chapter 18

_The first._

"Zoro…" Riley breathed out as she spotted the green haired swordsman.

She grinned and jumped onto Kiri.

In an instant she was across the market with her arms around him and her face buried in his back.

She sighed in delight.

After two years apart, his warmth made the knot in her chest finally begin to unravel.

Here he was. Safe and whole. And she'd get to see the others soon.

Life was finally getting back on track.

Zoro looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Riley."

She rested her chin on his back and looked up at him. Her grin widened. "Hi."

Zoro laughed. "Are you planning on hanging on all day?"

Riley hummed.

Kiri meowed, drawing Zoro's attention to the shoulder he had perched himself on.

"Hey there Kiri." He greeted the feline, scratching him behind the ear.

Riley let go of Zoro as Kiri purred.

Strong arms suddenly enveloped Riley and pressed her against warm skin.

Riley looked up at a grinning Zoro in surprise.

"Hi." he grinned down at her.

Riley laughed. "Is this payback?"

Zoro shook his head, his grin suddenly melting away. "I missed you." he told her seriously.

Riley stared at him wide eyed.

The Zoro she had known accepted her touch but rarely initiated it and he _never _outright spoke of what he felt.

She studied him.

His shoulders were wider, his neck thicker and she could feel the muscles of his chest and those of his arms surrounding her. His body displayed his new strength and it made her wonder how much more of it was hidden beneath his new brawny body. He had new scars (something she had expected knowing Zoro), the most prominent being the thick slash falling across his left eye. Even his clothes were slightly different.

Riley lifted her hand and let her fingers graze the end of his new scar. How had he gotten this one, she wondered.

And yet…

He'd changed superficially but he was still her Zoro wasn't he?

His gaze was still the same. Dark, intense, and watchful. His scent was the same mesh of steel and sweat.

Zoro leaned into her touch.

Riley froze.

His gaze locked onto hers.

Riley pulled away from him.

He let her go, his gaze shuttering.

Had she imagined the look in his eye?

She blushed. "I missed you too." she told him, not daring to meet his gaze again.

Riley cleared her throat.

"You're Number 4."

Riley's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I got here first so I'm Number 1." The smugness in his tone was emphasized by the high tilt of his chin.

Riley stared at him slack jawed. "How?"

"I followed the Vivre Card."

"And didn't get lost?" doubt dripped from her voice.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at her. He turned away and started walking.

Riley grinned and followed, Kiri floating to her shoulder.

She was glad his stubbornness hadn't changed. While it never failed to frustrate her, his iron insistence on his view of the world did always make her life more interesting.

She tilted her head as a thought occurred to her. If she was the _fourth_ to arrive… "Who else is here?"

"Nami beat you here by a couple of hours and Franky got here days ago."

Riley grinned excitedly. "I can't wait to see everyone."

She really had missed them.

Zoro looked at her. "Yeah. I bet they can't wait to see you either."

Riley met his gaze.

There it was again.

That... _something..._

Once more, Riley looked away.

There was definitely something different about Zoro.

But was she ready for the change?

* * *

_The second._

"Metalman!"

Franky looked up from the new gadget he was tinkering with at the shout.

His brow creased when he noticed a smirking Zoro casually leaning against the railing at his side.

"Zoro?" he asked. He could've almost sworn that yell hadn't belonged to him but to-

"Oi! Up here!"

Franky pushed down his sunglasses and followed the voice up high to the main mast.

"Red!" He grinned, finally spotting Riley sitting on the topmast, swinging her feet casually while Kiri perched himself on her shoulder.

How had she gotten up there without him noticing? And how had Zoro managed to sneak up on him? He hadn't left the deck in hours and his senses were all highly tuned. He made sure they were. He'd tuned them himself.

"Riley missed you." Zoro shrugged, his gaze following Franky's.

Riley grinned, leaning forward and looking down at him.

"You've gotten more metal then man since I last saw you." she observed.

Franky posed, proudly displaying his new body. "Hell yeah! I'm _extra_ super now!"

Riley mock gasped, "I didn't even know such a thing was possible for the Super Cyborg!"

Franky scoffed. "Come on now, Red. I can make _everything _better. Including myself!"

Riley laughed.

"What are you doing up there?" Franky finally asked.

"Checking on the Sunny." she answered easily. "She looks the same on the outside. How's she inside?"

"Come down and we'll take the tour." he offered.

Riley grinned and hopped off the mast, Kiri easily catching her and helping her float the rest of the way down.

Franky took note of the graceful glide.

Kiri had gotten stronger it seemed. Two years ago he would have never been able to be more then a cushion to Riley's fall. Now, instead, it actually seemed as if he was gently setting her to the ground.

She dropped silently to her feet.

Franky sniffled.

"Franky?" Riley frowned.

Franky enveloped Riley in a metal hug, bawling uncontrollably.

He'd missed her.

Actually, he missed _everyone._

He was so incredibly happy that Riley was here, Franky couldn't contain his tears.

Riley patted his back and let him hug her.

Franky appreciated her small act of kindness.

When he had hugged Zoro (something he had been unable to stop himself from doing when he'd seen the swordsman) the other man had been stoic and obviously uncomfortable with Franky's emotions. Not that Franky had cared.

His watery gaze turned towards the swordsman.

Zoro was staring at them nonchalantly while Kiri perched on his shoulder.

Franky shot his arm towards them.

Franky saw Zoro's eyes widen and Kiri hiss and dissolve into a breeze.

Too late, he grabbed a hold of the swordsman's green robe and dragged him into his embrace.

"You guys!" he blubbered as he held onto them tightly.

"Franky..." He heard Zoro's growl but ignored it. "You already gave me a hug, dammit."

Riley laughed.

Franky only cried louder.

It took a while. But countless tears later, Franky was finally able to calm himself down.

He looked down at the two crewmates held hostage in his arms.

Zoro narrowed his eyes (well, eye) at him before ducking underneath his hold and finally escaping.

Riley smiled gently up at him. "Better?"

Franky sniffled and nodded, finally releasing her.

"Want to show us the Sunny now?" she asked delicately.

Franky rubbed his eyes, nodding.

"Ok." she grinned. "Show us."

Kiri balanced himself on top of his head and Zoro took a cautious towards them from the other side of the deck where he had escaped to.

Franky grinned back.

He would gladly show them the Sunny.

Show them that their home was safe and sound.

The Thousand Sunny had been sleeping for a long time, waiting for her crew.

It was time to bring her back to life.

* * *

_The third._

"Nami!" Riley laughed, her voice muffled by Nami's chest.

"Shut up and hug me." Nami demanded, squeezing on tighter to the giggling Riley

Arms wrapped around her and Nami sighed happily.

Two years had been far too long.

Weatheria hadn't been nearly as cheerful without Riley's sunny laughter and her animated stories.

The place had been beautiful and she had learned so much.

But it wasn't home.

A light breeze flowed through her hair.

Nami squealed and let go of Riley to grab a hold of Kiri.

"I missed you too!" she told the squirming furball.

She and Kiri might not have been the best of friends, but he never failed to make her smile when he played with her hair and he was always the second (Sanji always being the first) to protect her from harm.

Every breeze that she had felt on her skin, she'd imagined was the playful Kiri coming to wake her from a nap on the Sunny.

Kiri's presence had become as much part of the Sunny as Luffy's laughter and Riley's floating voice.

_They_ were home.

Riley was here. Kiri was here. Zoro and Franky were here.

Home was coming together again and she couldn't be happier.

"We both missed you too, Nami." Riley chuckled.

Kiri escaped Nami's hold and breezed himself onto her shoulder instead, draping his tail languidly across her neck.

Nami couldn't keep the smile from her face as she stared at Riley and her fingers stroked Kiri's furry tail.

"Come on," Riley wrapped her arm with Nami's and steered her towards one of the tables in Shiki's bar.

Zoro, who Nami hadn't even noticed until then, took a seat beside Riley draping his arm across the back of the booth while Nami sat across from them. Riley gave Zoro an odd look but Nami ignored it. They had been acting oddly around one another before Kuma so it that wasn't anything new.

Besides, that didn't matter right now.

Nami kept smiling at Riley, probably beginning to look borderline deranged. Not that Nami cared.

She was too busy studying her friend.

Riley hadn't changed much in two years, it seemed. Her red curls might be slightly shorter and the knives on her body might have multiplied but Riley's grin was still Riley's usual cheerful grin.

"So tell me," Riley leaned forward her eyes bright, "what have you been up to?"

Just like her lust for stories was the same.

Nami's smile widened.

Their resident Bard was definitely going to love hearing about Weatheria and all the things she had seen.

* * *

_The fourth._

Riley entered Shiki's bar.

Zoro didn't even have to look up to know that it had been Riley walking in through the door.

He knew it was her. Could always tell. By the sound of her footsteps, by her scent in the air.

"Hey Duval," Riley greeted the bandaged protector of the Sunny.

"Did you call me Handsome?" Duval asked, probably giving her his deformed wink.

Zoro heard Riley chuckle before slipping into a seat beside Zoro at the bar.

He took a drink from his mug. "Are you done avoiding me then?"

"I wasn't avoiding you."

Zoro turned towards her and raised his brow.

Riley avoided his glance and focused on Kiri who was sitting on her lap.

She had never been very good at lying. At least not to him. Her eyes never failed to give her away.

Besides, it wasn't as if she were being discrete about it.

It had already been three days since she had first arrived and he hadn't so much as caught a glimpse of her since they'd met up with Nami.

Nami had lured Riley away after they shared a drink with her stories of Weatheria. Riley had distractedly waved goodbye to Zoro and had happily followed Nami to the shopping district.

That was the last Zoro had seen of her until now.

"You walk quieter." He noted.

Riley turned towards him.

"Kiri seems to be able to lift you higher and for longer."

Riley smiled. "We got stronger. Just like you."

"Not at all curious what I was up to these last two years?"

She had yet to ask him a single question. Which was incredibly un-Riley like and reinforced his belief that she was evading him.

Riley licked her lips nervously. "Of course."

Zoro offered her his mug. He'd get her her own but Shiki was somewhere else and he didn't know when she'd be back.

Riley's stared at the mug wide-eyed.

"Just booze." he assured her.

Riley's wide green eyes fixed on him.

Reading the emotions swirling behind the emerald came as naturally to Zoro as picking up a sword.

He'd been worried before that Riley had changed, but he could see in her eyes that she hadn't.

He could see that what had once been there still might be.

"Riley-"

"No!"

Zoro stared at her. He heard Duval or one of his men murmur something but ignored them. His entire focus was on Riley.

Riley snatched the mug he still held out to her and took a panicked gulp.

"Riley?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh." He didn't doubt she would know what he was about to ask but he certainly hadn't expect that response.

Zoro looked away. He'd come to a decision in the last two years but now... What was he suppose to do? He had never expected a refusal.

"Zoro." he felt her hand on his arm.

His gaze caught on the leather at her wrist. The same brown leather embroidered with a blue flower from so long ago.

He looked up at her.

Riley was worried. She was afraid. He could read those emotions clear on her face. But he could see more hidden behind the fear.

"Not yet." Riley told him. "I can't... I'm not ready for that conversation. Not yet. I spent the last two years denying even the possibility. I'm not ready yet. Specially, not now when we're still waiting for everyone to come back."

Zoro studied her.

She wasn't saying "no" then. She was saying "wait."

He nodded.

He'd waited two years. He could wait a little longer. He could wait until she was ready.

Riley sighed in relief.

She smiled at him and handed him back his booze. "So where did Kuma send you?"

Zoro smirked.

Waiting wouldn't be too bad. After all, his Riley was finally back.

* * *

_The fifth._

"Usopp."

Riley frowned at the surprise in Zoro's voice.

She looked around, trying to find the lanky sniper.

_"Usopp?" _she asked in disbelief when she finally spotted him.

It had to be him.

That nose of his simply too rare for it not to be him.

But the rest of him...

"Whoa."

Zoro looked at her sideways. "Whoa?"

"Yeah," Riley gestured towards him. "Look at him."

Zoro frowned. "His nose is still the same."

Riley rolled her eyes and hopped onto Kiri, deciding to make her way towards the sniper.

"AH!" Usopp yelled, jumping back in shock when she suddenly appeared before him.

"Hey there, Sniper King." she grinned.

Usopp's surprised expression transformed into one of delight when he realized who it was. "Riley!"

"Don't I get a hug?" she teased, arms outstretched.

Usopp laughed and walked into her embrace.

Riley pulled away, her hands on his much wider shoulders. "You've certainly grown in the last two years."

Usopp placed his fists on his hips and tilted his chin up. "I'm at least a million times stronger then I was before! I can now shoot an ant from three miles away while doing pushups with four elephants on my back!"

"Four elephants, huh?" Zoro asked, taking a step beside Riley.

"Zoro!" Usopp grinned, his boastful attitude dropping in a blink.

Usopp frowned as he studied Zoro. "What happened to your face?"

"It got cut."

Usopp gave Zoro an irked look.

Riley poked Usopp's arm. She had half expected it to be a balloon or a costume but it was definitely all muscle under warm skin.

She just couldn't believe lanky Usopp had more then doubled in width. "What have you been doing these last two years?" she couldn't help but ask him.

Usopp's expression became serious but she saw the glint in his eye.

He was going to tell her a story. One probably riddled with exaggerations and falsehoods. But at the base would be the truth.

Riley grinned gleefully.

She had always loved Usopp's wild tales.

* * *

_The sixth._

The Sun had arrived.

Kiri dropped from the winds and lightly landed between the Sun's antlers.

"Kiri!" The Sun exclaimed, his sunshine warmer then Kiri had ever felt it.

Kiri gave himself up to the breeze. He rubbed his head against the Sun's cheek in delight. _The day was not the same without The Sun, _he admitted.

It was odd how true that statement was.

It used to be that all Kiri needed was the Music for his world to be complete. With his Music at his side, the winds were steady. Eurus and Zephyr would always play while Boreas and Notos made sure he never went astray.

But then the Captain appeared.

Suddenly, Kiri's world needed much more then just his Music and his breezes.

The Sun giggled. "It wasn't the same without you either, Kiri."

Kiri perched himself on the Sun's head once more.

_The Sun is whole. Is he brighter as well?_

Kiri fought for balance as the Sun nodded. "I've been studying and training nonstop these last two years."

_The Captain will be pleased._

"Do you know if he's here already?" Hope encased the Sun's voice.

_The Captain, the Hatchling, the Earth and the Requiem have yet to arrive._

"I forgot, who's the Hatchling again?"

_The Hatchling has just emerged from the haven of her Egg. She learns to laugh without darkness haunting her eyes._

The Sun remained quiet.

Kiri sighed.

Usually the Sun understood him just fine but there were times that the Music's words and the way he saw the world were too cryptic and it confused even those who could hear him.

_The Not-Idiot._

"Oh!" Understanding colored the Sun's voice. "So if they're the only ones left then that means the others are here?"

Kiri could feel the hope shining through the Sun.

_The Oak is improving Home. The Warrior is gathering tools. The Wind is gathering possessions. And the Music is with the Shield gathering knowledge._

"So everyone is alright?"

_They are confident and whole. _Kiri soothed the Sun's worry.

The Sun breathed a sigh of relief.

The Sun's shadows began to dissipate. But not all were gone yet.

Until the Sun saw the Crew with his own eyes, the shadows would remain.

Kiri got himself comfortable, curling himself into a ball atop the Sun's hat.

The Shield would protect the Music from harm which meant that Kiri could relax.

He had decided to check on the others and make sure they were as he had left them when he found the Sun.

Kiri would pass a few moments with the Sun before continuing onto the Wind.

"I can't wait for everyone to get here."

Kiri meowed. He couldn't wait either.

Enough time had passed.

* * *

_The seventh._

"Brooke is famous?"

Zoro looked at the poster Riley had just plucked from a nearby wall.

It was for "Soul King" Brook's World Tour. Zoro had seen them posted all around Sabaody Archipelago and according to the whispers he had heard, the concert had been sold out for months.

Apparently, Brook _was _famous.

He shrugged and continued walking towards the pub they had decided to explore today. "Looks like."

"Huh."

Zoro stopped. His gaze shot towards Riley.

Riley stayed frozen in place, simply staring at the poster in her hands. The furrow of her brow echoed the worry he had heard in her voice.

"What?" he frowned at her.

She hesitated.

Zoro waited.

"He's famous now." she admitted reluctantly.

"So?"

"It means he doesn't need us to get back to Laboon."

Zoro stared at her. "So?" he repeated.

Riley exhaled in annoyance. "So why would he come with us if he doesn't need to?"

"Probably for the same reason he hasn't gone back to see Laboon yet." Zoro replied easily.

Riley frowned at him.

Zoro shook his head. He took the few steps towards her and slung his arm around her shoulders before leading her towards the pub.

She easily matched his stride and followed his lead.

After a few moments of walking silently, Riley looked up at him expectantly. "Well? Why do you think Brook will still come back?"

Zoro shrugged. "He's crew."

Riley's eyes widened in surprise.

What else had she expected him to say?

Brook was crew and that was all that mattered.

He wouldn't even be here if he had changed his mind in the last two years.

Riley suddenly smiled up at him, relief clear in her eyes. She wrapped one arm around his waist and leaned her head against his side. She sighed.

Zoro pulled her tighter against him.

She'd told him to wait and he accepted that. But he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

They acted as they did before Thriller Bark. Expect, now every look told a different story. Every touch sizzled with potential.

Zoro wasn't sure what Riley wanted when she told him to wait. And he definitely wasn't sure he knew what would happen if she ever told him "yes".

All he knew was that he really wanted her to say yes. Even if it didn't change anything between them.

Until then, however, he would do only what a "friend" would do and wait.

"Tell me the story of how you met Laboon."

"If we can go fishing." he bargained.

She looked up. "You fish now?"

"It was a good way to pass the time when I wasn't training."

Riley shrugged. "Alright. We can stop by Shiki's and ask her if she knows someone who can take us fishing?"

Zoro nodded. "Sure. Maybe someone else has gotten here already."

Brook should be here already for his concert.

Which meant only three remained before their crew was complete.

Three and then they could finally set sail.

* * *

_The eight._

Sanji wandered towards the fisherman he had been recommended.

"Hey! Fisherman!" he yelled as he approached the shop he had been told to look out for. "Give me the best price on your best fish!"

No one replied.

Actually, the shop looked deserted.

"Huh." Sanji frowned. "No one's here?"

He looked around.

A gray haired man was shaking by the seaside.

"Are you the owner?" he asked, causing the quivering man to turn towards him, his jaw hanging low in shock. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone!" The man shouted worriedly. "The green-haired man is gone!"

"Green-haired... What happened?"

"I screwed up!" The man admitted in shame. "It happened just a little while ago. This man came into the shop wanting to fish, even though he _certainly_ didn't look like the fishing type, and insisted he wanted to show his friend how to fish while they waited for their other friends to arrive. I figured it was alright and told him he and his friend could wait on my boat while I finished up some quick chores."

The man's shoulders fell. "That's what I told him."

Sanji only knew one person stupid enough to get those simple instructions wrong. "Did he have green hair, three swords, and a belly warmer?"

The man brightened. "That's him! And he has a deep scar over his eye. Are you the friend he was waiting for?"

"A deep scar?" Sanji frowned. He reached into his jacket and withdrew the wanted poster he always kept there (it had sadly come in handy dozens of times when they had lost Zoro before. Most of the crew actually kept one of his posters with them. Just in case.).

"Is this him?" Sanji asked the fish merchant, making sure not too show the man Zoro's name or his bounty.

"Yeah!" The merchant nodded. "So you know him, right?"

"Barely." Sanji defended himself.

"Well I told him to get on the fishing boat. I did." The man insisted. "But when I came out here, he was sleeping on the pirate ship docked beside mine! I tried to wake him up. Really tried! But he didn't budge and then the boat... Well..."

The merchant's shoulders dropped as he stared at the sea. "I think he's going to Fishman Island."

Sanji followed the merchant's gaze and stared at the sea as well.

He got on the wrong ship.

He _got _on the _wrong _ship.

Sanji curled his hands tightly into fists.

"That _idiot_," he snarled through clenched teeth.

How moronic did you have to be to mistake a pirate ship for a fishing boat?

Had that damn muscle head lost the few brain cells he'd had before during the past two years?

Sanji took a deep inhale of his cigarette, letting the sweet nicotine soothe his ire.

He shouldn't be surprised.

Sanji exhaled and turned away. "I knew there was something wrong in the universe if he got here first. This just puts things into balance."

"But it's a pirate ship!" The man argued. "What if they try to kill him?"

"No, no, it's alright." Sanji tried to soothe the merchant. "It's not your fault. Don't worry. He won't die that easily. And at least we know where he's going. Anyway, can I have some fish?"

"But..."

"Hey! Look at that!"

"Look at the water!"

Sanji turned towards the commotion created by the gathering crowd at the dock's edge.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like something is coming."

Sanji turned towards the water.

Suddenly a geyser erupted from the ocean, leaving in it's wake nothing but a broken ship.

"It's a galleon!"

Not broken. Sanji noted as the water began to clear.

"Did the water pressure crush it because it wasn't coated right?"

"Or attacked by Sea Kings?"

Sanji sighed. _Damn_.

And here he'd been hoping to stay away from that idiot for a little longer.

"But it looks like it was cut?"

"Don't be a fool! No one can cut a ship that size."

At least it seemed as if the green haired moron had gotten stronger.

Sanji watched as the crew, clinging to the remains of their wrecked ship, began to argue with someone else on board.

Someone sitting casually on the broken mast.

Someone sheathing their sword and calmly answering the angry yells.

"Is that Zoro?"

Sanji instantly spun towards that voice.

That sweet sweet melody of a voice.

Riley, the sexy _female_ Bard, stood only a couple of steps away from him, staring at the ship with a frown on her lovely face.

Sanji's heart began to pound in his chest. His blood raced wildly through his veins.

Riley turned towards him, the beginning of a smile on her lips.

_Her lips..._

"Sanji!" Riley reached out as blood began to pour from his nose.

"Riley! My love!" he grinned gleefully. He leaned forward wanting nothing more then to take her into his arms.

Sanji fell forward.

He blinked in confusion.

Had he imagined his beautiful Riley?

No.

Her appetizing scent still lingered in the air, teasing his senses.

Air...

Kiri had been wrapped around her shoulders...

Sanji looked up.

Riley floated on a transparent gray mist nearly as high as the fish merchant's roof.

She peeked down at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly.

Sanji sighed blissfully. Riley was worried about him.

She cared about him.

She _loved _him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Love Cook?"

Sanji sobered as he stared at Zoro.

"Hey Idiot. Glad you didn't drown."

Zoro smirked. "Worried about me, were you?"

Sanji scoffed. "As if. But if you would've died the girls would've been sad and I don't like it when they're sad."

"What are you doing up there?" Zoro frowned as he looked up at Riley, ignoring Sanji.

"Something's wrong with Sanji." she yelled down. Her Kiri-mist unwavering.

"There usually is." Zoro replied easily.

"Shut up Mosshead!" Sanji scowled at Zoro.

He turned up towards Riley and gave her his sweetest grin, holding out his arms for her to fall into. "Come on down Riley. I promise I'm alright."

She hesitated.

Zoro sighed. "I'll give you ten points."

Riley grinned and immediately dropped to the earth.

Sanji took a step towards her.

Riley took a step closer to Zoro.

Sanji tried to take another step.

A sudden gust pushed him backwards.

Kiri appeared sitting before him, his golden eyes wary.

"I think that means you can't get closer." Zoro observed, wrapping an arm casually around Riley's shoulders.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the action. It was too comfortable. Too easily accepted by both parties.

"It's nice to see you Sanji." Riley gave him an unsure smile.

Sanji tried to move forward. Kiri stopped him.

He glared at the cat. "You're not getting any cream."

Kiri didn't move.

Sanji gave up and turned back to Riley. He smiled at her. "I missed you."

Riley grinned. "Kiri and I missed you too."

Sanji smiled and stared at her.

At the beautiful woman in front of him.

Zoro moved, blocking his sight of Riley as he began to walk away.

Sanji scowled but quickly followed after them. He wasn't about to leave his sweet Riley with the meat for brains.

Riley scooped up a bag from the floor as they made their way towards the market groove.

"Sanji, do you want an apple? Or a beer?" Riley asked.

"The booze is mine." Zoro announced before Sanji could reply.

"I'll have a beer." Sanji smiled sharply at Zoro.

Riley dug through her bag and stretched her arm across Zoro's front to give Sanji the beer.

Sanji half expected the swordsman to snatch the alcohol himself.

To his surprise, Zoro only grumbled and let Sanji take the beer without debate.

Riley then handed Zoro his own beer while she took an apple from her bag.

"So what have you been up to these last two years?" Riley asked Sanji, taking a bite from her apple.

Sanji felt his blood freeze. "Nothing!"

Riley and Zoro both frowned at him.

Sanji choked back the lump in his throat. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Zoro shrugged.

Riley stared at him.

He knew she wanted to ask.

"Alright."

She turned her attention back to Zoro and scrunched her nose. "Why are you wet?"

Sanji sighed. He was saved his humiliation for the moment.

He took a drag from the cigarette hanging from his lips.

Maybe claiming them as a humiliation was being unjust.

They'd pushed him to get stronger after all. And he did respect them.

He hated that they made him question his manhood for even a moment and that they insisted on trying to seduce his love of women away from him.

But they were good people. Strong people. _Happy _people.

They knew who they were and reveled in it despite what others may think of them.

Sanji had never had a problem with Okamas before, firmly of the belief that it was no one's damn business but theirs what they wanted to be.

He still didn't really care.

It was just terrifying to him that he had been attracted to a _man._ For however brief the moment had been. And it'd terrified him that he _liked _wearing that damn dress and making himself pretty in the mornings.

Sanji was a man. A _ladies'_ man.

It was one of the few definites he knew about himself and taking that away made him lost.

He didn't hate the Okamas. Wasn't disgusted by them or ashamed of having spent two years in their company.

Caroline had even explained to him on the way here that the only reason they had pushed him so hard wasn't because they were trying to change who he was. They just wanted to help him get stronger.

They had.

Sanji respected them. He really did.

He just wasn't comfortable with them.

Nor would he _be _comfortable until he and the rest of the crew were out at sea and he once more became certain of who _he _was.

Shiki had said only Robin and Luffy had yet to arrive.

Sanji exhaled a puff of smoke and enjoyed the sound of Riley laughing at Zoro.

* * *

_The ninth._

Nico Robin.

Ethera studied as the woman known as the "Demon Child" hid from the black suits.

She was good. Years of practice had taught her how to become invisible.

Ethera watched her from her own hiding place.

She and a handful of other Dryads were here. Watching and waiting.

Before they had left Manan, The Shaman had ordered Ethera to remain on Sabaoudy Archipelago until Riley and her crew were safely away.

Ethera had always followed their leader's wisdom without question but , even if he had asked her to leave right away, she wasn't sure she would have been able to. Riley may not have been born a Dryad, but bloodshed and stories, The Bard had become one of them.

They had to protect her.

Riley didn't know they were there. No one (expect the insufferable Kiri) knew.

The trees might be too high in this place and the buildings too strange, but they had shadows. Shadows, Ethera and her Dryads knew how to take advantage of.

Just like the woman before her.

Kiri wound around Nico Robin's shoulders.

The woman petted and smiled fondly at the feline.

Ethera knew half of the reason for his display was for her sake.

There were imposters he. Men and women who had claimed the Straw Hat's notoriety by stealing their names.

She had seen the doppelgangers already.

These people were cruel and uncoth making Ethera snarl at their mere presence.

She had met few people she wanted to kill so badly.

The Woodcutters back on Manan might be the Dryad's enemies but Ethera had never truly been disgusted by them.

In an odd way, she actually respected her enemy and knew that if they were the cause of her death, she would go to the afterlife without regret.

These creatures, however...

Although their fake Straw Hat's appearance were somewhat amusing in their utterly ridiculous way.

How people believed someone could change so _drastically _in only a matter of two years was beyond Ethera's comprehension.

Riley's mirror, for example, was a woman nearly twice Riley's height with her the ends of her "red" hair already fading into a different color. But the most obvious differences were her smile and her walk.

Riley's smile was always honest and sweet, this woman's was cruel and twisted. Riley's walk echoed Kiri's in its silent and graceful rhythm, the other's was uncoordinated stomping.

Not in a million years would Ethera ever believe that woman to be Riley.

She had compared the doppelgangers to all the Straw Hats who had arrived and other a half-hearted attempt to mimic their wardrobe, there was nothing similar between them.

And that included the short, blind woman who claimed to be the cautious Nico Robin.

Nico Robin, the true one, crossed her arms oddly and closed her eyes.

Ethera tensed as she noticed a corner of her lips quirk upwards. What was she plotting?

Ethera inhaled sharply as arms wrapped around her arms and legs, holding her immobile and leaving her vulnerable.

She struggled but it was in vain. The arms held her securely and unnatural as they were, they didn't seem to be willing to return from whence they came any time soon.

Ethera brought her gaze up to Nico Robin once more. Had she been captured-

Bright blue eyes locked with Ethera's honeyed brown.

A tinkling laughter caused Ethera to scowl.

"I can't believe you got caught." Chepi laughed, hopping down from somewhere above Nico Robin with Kiri bringing her safely to the ground.

Nico Robin uncrossed her arms, causing the hold on Ethera to disappear as suddenly as it had subdued her.

A Fruit User then.

Ethera stretched her limbs uncomfortably.

"Hello." Nico Robin turned towards Chepi. "I didn't even know you were there."

"Of course not. _I'm _quiet." she stuck her tongue out at Ethera.

Ethera narrowed her eyes at the little girl.

Chepi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Ethera." she murmured.

Ethera sighed. She didn't for a second believe the girl.

"So you're the Archeologist right?" Chepi asked Nico Robin excitedly. "Riley said you're really really smart."

Nico Robin smiled warmly. "So you know Riley?"

Chepi nodded. "Yeah. She-"

"Would probably prefer to tell you herself." Ethera interrupted.

Chepi pouted.

"After you set sail you should ask her." Ethera suggested, ignoring Chepi.

"After?"

"We're just here to make sure you all leave safely." Ethera explained. "Nothing more."

"But-"

_"Chepi."_

Chepi huffed indigantly. She raised her nose into the air and stomped away, Kiri's breeze trailing behind her.

Kiri would keep Chepi safe until the little girl decided to once more hide.

Ethera turned back to Nico Robin.

There was laughter in the other woman's eyes.

"It's best for Chepi if she only has to say good-bye once." Ethera explained.

She nodded.

"You're Captain is the only one left to arrive." Ethera informed her.

Nico Robin barely responded to the news.

But the soft curl of her lips and the new brightness to her eyes gave her away.

She was delighted.

That display of emotion from such a stoic woman, proved how much she cared for her crew. And from what she had observed, all of the Straw Hats cared greatly for one another.

Riley would be in good hands with these people.

A gentle _coo_ reached Ethera's ears.

"You should get going." Ethera smiled at the woman, a bittersweet feeling heavy in her chest. "You'll set sail soon."

* * *

_The last._

Luffy was finally here!

"He's over there. Five points says he is." Zoro told her both of them staring at Groove 46 while Sanji talked to Franky on the den den mushi.

Something was going on over there. Something loud enough that the traces of the noise reached them all the way in the market.

Riley laughed. "Of course he is. Luffy's always at the center of havoc."

She hopped onto Kiri and grinned at Zoro. "See you there."

And she was off.

Riley couldn't wait to see Luffy. To see how much he had grown. To see if he'd changed.

By the speed at which Kiri breezed by she could tell how excited he was as well.

After all, it had been Kiri's decision to choose this crew. A decision he had made before Riley had even known it was an option.

They had both been bound to the Straw Hats the moment Kiri had made his bargain.

It was the best decision either of them had ever made.

Riley crouched low as she approached Groove 46. The streets were bursting with Navy soldiers holding their weapons at the ready.

Yeah. Luffy was definitely here.

Only he could attract so much Marine attention when they had been trying to remain incognito.

Riley easily slipped past them and continued to follow the noise.

Riley heard an explosion.

She grimaced as she spotted the Pacifistas. Those things held bad memories for her and her crew.

"Hey! Be careful! That bag had all of my precious lunches!"

Riley froze at the sound of that familiar voice.

She grinned as she spotted Luffy crouching beside a bag at least three times his size.

"He's exactly the same!"

Riley studied the pirates around her.

Why would it matter to them if Luffy was the same or not?

Something else must be going on here.

Riley circled around the crowd as Luffy argued with the man she recognized from two years ago.

The man, now a Navy officer, ordered one of the Pacifistas to attack.

Riley watched as Luffy easily evaded the attacks.

She watched as he activated Second Gear and with no more then a single blow, destroyed one the Pacifistas that had nearly destroyed them two years ago.

Luffy had definitely gotten stronger and faster.

"Luffy!" Riley grinned as he began to run towards her.

Luffy's entire expression lit up when he saw her. "Riley!"

Riley spotted the battalion of Marines at Luffy's back.

She sent a barrage of her blades, strengthened by Kiri's gust and knocked them all far behind.

"How do you always manage to get into trouble?" Riley asked Luffy when she caught up to him and began to run beside him.

Luffy snickered.

"Hey Luffy! Riley!"

Joy radiated from Luffy as he saw Zoro and Sanji race towards them.

"Luffy! I knew it was you!" Sanji shouted happily.

"Guys! It's really you!" Luffy grinned. "It's been so long!"

The second Pacifista appeared from the smoke.

Zoro and Sanji barely paused as they dispatched him and then began to argue which of them had dealt the defeating blow.

"You're the tenth." Zoro pointed at Luffy. "And you owe me five points, Riley."

"Shut up and stop ranking us by arrival!"

"Whatever Number Seven."

Riley took advantage of the pause to hug Luffy.

Luffy laughed but warmly squeezed her in return.

Riley drew away and sniffled.

"Come on. We have to get going." Sanji interjected. "Everyone is waiting back on the Sunny."

"Let's go!" Luffy grinned in joy, seeming almost to vibrate with the anticipation of seeing his friends once more.

Kiri swirled around her feet and lifted her as they all began to race back to the Thousand Sunny.

Finally putting an end to the detour none of them had expected to take two years ago.

Finally bringing them all together.

The Marines in their way didn't matter. The enemies at their back were meaningless. The threats on the horizon unimportant.

They could deal with anything. All that mattered was that they were finally together again.

All that mattered was that they were finally ready to set sail.

_Now._


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: Well I feel horrible. I'm sorry it's taken me so very long to update. I have no excuse really, stuff just happened. Anyway, I am updating a few chapters as an apology today._**

**_Cheers!_**

* * *

The sea was beautiful from beneath. The sun's rays shattered and played with the shadows between waves. The fish were plentiful and swam around in a kaleidoscope of colors. All was encased in an odd silent serenity. Being below the waves was almost like being above the clouds. The magnificence of it all simply left everyone wonderstruck.

But Usopp wasn't fooled. The false peace hid threats behind its façade while the beauty of the fish belied the deadliness that was inherit in their natures.

They were in the sea.

_Below_ it. Below an unbelievable amount of water that would drown them before any of them even had a chance to catch their breaths. And going deeper every second. Deeper and deeper.

Every second their chances of survival drastically decreased.

The others _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed at their surroundings, seeming not in the least concerned that all that lay between them and _death_ was a thin layer of bubble coating.

"We're sinking and sinking!" a sensible voice noted. "I can't stop worrying about flooding!"

_Finally_ someone who saw the same thing he did.

"It's as if we were leaving the inhabited world behind." Nami spoke, looking towards the surface with a frown marring her features. "It's making me kind of nervous."

A horrible thought suddenly flashed through Usopp's mind leaving him shaking with fright. "C-can we still go back to the surface? For _sure?"_

He gulped. "It's not like I'm scared." he assured them "It's just..."

Well he was scared honestly. Actually he was _petrified._ So much could go wrong. It was just sensible to take into account everything.

"It's beautiful down here!" Luffy noted almost reverently.

Sure. Of course it was.

And sure seeing the mangroves' enormous roots was mind-bogglingly stunning.

But was he really the only one that noticed what was camouflaged among the mangroves?

Usopp kept his gaze locked with the creature and shakily backed up with his hands held up to show that he wasn't a threat and bowing occasionally in order to dissuade the creature from attacking.

Brook made another of his usual skeleton jokes.

Sanji yelled at Zoro causing Riley to laugh.

Chopper spoke.

"Hey Chopper..." Usopp whispered to him, knowing Chopper would be more cautious then excited by the information. Unlike most of the crew. "T-there's something behind that tree."

"Huh?" Chopper turned to see what Usopp had discovered. "That's huge!" he screamed, more fear then awe in his voice.

Chopper quickly began to bow beside Usopp at the fish.

They _really_ didn't want to anger him while they were inside the thin bubble.

Usopp turned at Luffy's excited observation to seeing the fish.

He stared in complete horror while Luffy clamped onto the frail bubble, teeth and nails digging in.

"The fish look good over here too." he heard Zoro note while he drew his sword.

Usopp and Chopper reacted instinctively, hitting the two idiots as hard as they could.

"Stop it, you idiots!" Usopp shouted at them.

"What if the bubble pops? Do that again and I'll kill you!" Chopper added.

Zoro and Luffy looked suitably repentant when they rose to their feet but Usopp knew it was only a matter of time before one, or both, did something else completely reckless.

"Nami, why don't you give us some dos and don'ts before they do something else stupid." Sanji wisely suggested.

"Good idea, Sanji. Rayleigh gave me a note." Nami smiled and turned around holding the instructions for the coating. "Alright! Everyone listen up-"

Suddenly Sanji was in the air, propelled by a powerful nosebleed and stretching the bubble to nearly its breaking point.

"Sanji!"

Before _they_ did something stupid, he'd said.

Usopp stared in a mixture of horror, confusion, and weariness.

"How can you fly so far with a nosebleed?"

Riley, floating on Kiri, was suddenly in front of Sanji making Usopp breath in relief...

Until taking one look at Riley made Sanji's nosebleed double in strength and resulted in him popping right out of the bubble.

Riley's hold on Sanji's leg kept him from going too far away and Kiri's hold on her kept her from joining him outside.

Usopp wasn't sure how but somehow Kiri managed to pull them both in and set them both on the ground.

"I didn't even know Kiri could do that." Usopp heard Nami mumble as Chopper began expelling the water from Sanji's lungs.

Usopp just sighed.

Well, maybe with a little help, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji would manage not to kill them all.

* * *

Brook gloried in the return of his crew. He reveled in their presence and embraced the return of their normalcy.

Luffy's infectious laughter rang through the Sunny as he happily observed their underwater surroundings.

Nami was beside him appreciating the view and talking Riley about the treasures she had discovered in the Archipelago. Riley absently pet Kiri's tail while he stood on her shoulder and she listened to Nami with a soft smile tilting her lips.

Sanji and Zoro were already bickering about one thing after another. Sanji's cigarette hanging from his scowl while Zoro snarled and gripped the hilt of one of his swords.

Usopp and Chopper were huddled together, eyes bright with their signature mix of fear and excitement. They stood near Zoro and Sanji but their eyes seemed unable to ignore the beauty that lay just beyond a thin layer of coating.

Franky wore a wide grin, staring down at his crewmates from the helm more often then he stared outside. His black glasses hid his eyes but Brook had heard him sniffle a few times when he looked at the crew.

"Are you going to miss stardom, Soul King?" Robin asked, her always calm voice holding a hint of amusement.

Brook laughed. "Of course not. There is nothing more important to me then my crew!"

Robin smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Some of us couldn't help but wonder if perhaps you would be happier on stage."

If he had been able to he would have grinned at her. "Oh, it was exciting and a wonderful experience to be sure. Being so widely praised for simply showing a representation of myself was doubtless one of the best things I have ever felt. Still, even the best days playing music in front of a crowd were nothing compared to any day with the Straw Hats on board the Thousand Sunny. I would much rather play only for this crew than I would for the rest of the world."

"I look forward to hearing you play again, Brook." Robin told him sincerely. "Your music has always been so very beautiful."

Brook would have been a bright crimson if he was made of flesh and blood, he was certain. He cleared his throat.

He turned serious. "Robin, my dear, if I could ask-"

"I will not show you my panties." Robin interrupted easily.

Brook laughed again. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Robin gave him one last smile before excusing herself and making her way towards her room to get a jacket.

Nami began to explain why they weren't going straight in the direction the log pose indicated and Brook couldn't help but feel at peace.

Luffy, their wonderfully predictably unpredictable captain, had already announced their revival with his own signature brand of chaos, putting the entire world on alert. Letting the entire world know that the Straw Hats had returned.

There was no going back now and Brook had never been happier.

* * *

Robin kept her gaze focused on the shadows hidden within the dark corners of the sea, hoping to catch a glimpse of their missing friends and knowing at the same time to keep a look out for danger.

Logically, she knew the chances of even a single one of trio being alive were almost nonexistent. They were under the sea, after all. Predators were plentiful and the environment treacherous here. She couldn't image how it must be for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji with only the thin, fragile bubble coating protecting them. Their anxiety over their lack of oxygen must have been growing. Their strength, still untested, would not be of much help when Sanji and Zoro couldn't breathe underwater and Luffy would not even be able to move.

A breeze swirled around Robin causing her shoulders to relax the slightest bit. She followed the whisper of Kiri's breeze to where he lifted Nami's hair causing the Navigator to smile.

"Don't go breezing again, Kiri," The Shipwright told him sternly as he appeared on Franky's new metal shoulder. "I don't want you getting caught in the Coup de Burst if we have to use it again."

Kiri's furry gray tail twirled around his legs and his golden eyes didn't stray from the ocean but Robin knew by his settling that he would listen to him. Franky, as well, seemed satisfied and continued his own searching while making sure that the ship stayed on course and away from danger.

Miss Navigator stood near to Robin, binoculars in hand, ready to shout directions if she sensed something was wrong. A frown creased her brow and Robin noted her quiet murmuring.

Chopper, Usopp, and Brook continuously called out to their missing friends, hoping to lead them back to the Sunny.

Robin looked around, puzzled as to where their missing crewmember was.

She nearly started when she realized that Riley stood by the stairs, her body motionless and seeming to naturally blend into the shadows. Even though she stood wearing at least three jackets, she seemed nearly invisible.

Just like the little girl from Sabaody.

Robin turned her attention back to the sea.

So it wasn't just Kiri's strength that had improved, then. Not that she had expected any less, but it gave her great confidence to see it firsthand. It made her remember that their missing trio had also grown considerably stronger. Even if they were under the sea, they'd find a way back, they always did.

* * *

The moment Luffy nonchalantly reentered the Thousand Sunny's bubble, Chopper launched himself at him.

"I was so worried!" He sobbed into his Captain's chest in relief as Luffy lay on the Thousand Sunny's grassy deck.

They had barely gotten back together. After two years, they were all finally together and Chopper had been truly terrified that Luffy had been lost to the deep dark ocean.

He gripped Luffy's red shirt tightly and pressed his head against his captain's bare chest. His blue nose lay right above the new "x" shaped scar. He cried even harder.

His captain and the person he admired most in the world had nearly been lost to him and while he had already known this, having his nose pressed against the horrific scar really made it a reality. His doctor's mind couldn't help but note just how deep the wound had been. He couldn't help but note that the edges betrayed the ripped flesh. He couldn't help but feel the unnatural smoothness of the skin that always resulted after a burn had healed as best it could.

Luffy had almost died. _Died._ Not just today but two years ago when he had tried to save his brother.

They had all trained so hard the last two years so that nothing like that would ever happen again and there first day back together they had nearly lost three of their crew.

Luffy sat up, happily telling them that Surume, the Kraken, was going to pull their ship just like any sea beast would.

Chopper sniffled as he listened, trying to control his tears.

They were alive, that's what mattered. They were all alive and moving forward. Danger would always follow them, it was part of the exhilaration of being a pirate after all, but they were so much stronger now. They could handle whatever was thrown at them. And if they wound up hurt, Chopper had an entire new array of remedies and medicines at his disposal in order to fix them all up.

Chopper drew in a deep breath. It was all going to be alright, he reminded himself.

He gathered up the pictures he had gotten earlier of Nami, Robin, and Riley and turned his focus on Sanji.

Sanji needed to be very gently eased into seeing a whole beautiful woman or else his health would be in great danger. Chopper only had a reserve of two blood bags left for Sanji and he knew that it wasn't enough if the perverted cook had another episode.

The earth seemed to tremble and Chopper's attention was drawn behind him, to the underwater volcanos they had passed earlier.

"Oh no," Nami gasped, taking a step back in fear. "The underwater volcano is about to erupt."

_"What?!"_ Chopper cried in horror.

Why did things like this always seem to happen to them? Why? _Why? Why?!_

How to cure death by boiling wasn't exactly something Chopper had been able to study on Birdie Kingdom!

* * *

Zoro held his swords at the ready.

The New Fishmen Pirates had given them an ultimatum: join them or die.

Franky gripped the helm tightly while Brook, Chopper, Robin, and Riley rushed around the Sunny following Nami's commands.

Luffy, meanwhile, didn't even seem to notice the chaos around him. He was too busy staring at the New Fishmen Pirates blankly. Zoro wasn't sure is Luffy was confused by their offer or if he was simply too entertained staring at the Sea Beasts to reply immediately.

"Well, Straw Hat? Ready to become a New Fishman Pirate?" The smug Fishman holding the reins for one of the sea beasts asked.

Zoro saw Riley pause beside him, Kiri on her shoulder and her hands tensed on her blades. He knew Robin was standing at the ready at his back and that the Cook was ready beside Franky. Even if they were underwater, there was no way any of them were going down without a fight.

"No way, Moron!" Luffy laughed.

Silence.

"You... _Refuse?!"_ The Fishman asked, clearly dumbstruck by what the Straw Hats knew was the obvious answer. "You're refusing the offer to join _us?"_ His voice grew furious. "You're just a bunch of useless weak _humans!"_

"Why would we ever want to work for you?" Luffy taunted, stretching his face out mockingly.

"Please," Chopper begged miserably, climbing on Luffy's shoulder. "Don't make him any madder."

Zoro looked to his left his eye meeting Riley's. Her lips twitched in amusement.

"There's no way you're getting by us now!" The Fishman growled. "Sea Lion! Sink them!"

The sea lion charged, its sharp teeth threatening. Zoro tensed, at the ready.

Luffy challenged the sea beast.

"Go, Franky!" Nami shouted.

The Sunny rocketed towards Fishman Island, propelled through the water with the last remaining air on their ship.

Zoro grit his teeth as the coating pressed on him, pushing him down until his entire body was trapped between it and the Sunny's polished wood.

Kiri yeowled miserably from his side.

"Just a bit longer." Riley's pained grunt tried to assure him.

_Just a bit longer._ He repeated her words to himself as the air seemed to be sucked out of his very lungs.

"We're heading in!" Franky warned everyone.

"I'm coming, my beautiful mermaids!" The Love Cook shouted euphorically.

"Lovesick Dartboard," Zoro mumbled to himself.

He heard Riley laugh at his side.

The Sunny slowed as it hit the bubble surrounding Fishman Island but didn't stop.

Welcomed air filled his lungs as the Sunny's coating seemed to be ripped off.

He looked around in confusion but stiffened when he saw they were approaching yet another bubble.

It was a double-layered bubble, Robin explained. A security measure against intruders that had obviously not counted on Franky's ingenious Thousand Sunny.

"Hold on!" Franky shouted. "We're about to go through another one!"

Zoro, Riley, and Sanji grabbed onto the railing as the Sunny hit the second bubble.

The moment the Sunny popped into the bubble, Zoro realized they were in trouble.

They had crashed into a sea.

Everyone lost their hold on the Sunny as the water sapped their strength and the current overpowered them.

Kiri, fainted in the water, passed beside him. He grabbed the wet feline and shoved him under his haramaki before looking around.

A flash of red drew his attention in the direction of the Sunny. He thrust out his arm, trying desperately to grab hold of the redhead who was also trying to fight against the current.

Her wide green eyes met his. He pressed his hand against where he could feel Kiri, hoping she'd understand.

Riley reached out to him, trying as hard as she could to swim against the current but only succeeding in going further instead of closer.

No matter how hard he fought, he couldn't keep Riley in his sight.

Zoro felt his lungs begin to burn as the lack of air began to catch up with him.

He took note of the direction she had gone before turning his gaze towards the light and kicking upwards.

Once he and Kiri had a lung full of air, he'd find his crewmates. It seemed that even after two years, those idiots still kept getting lost.


	20. Chapter 20

Riley's head broke the surface of the water and she gasped greedily. The wonderfully sweet air filled her lungs to bursting but Riley seemed unable to stop herself from breathing in as deeply as she was able.

"Aahh..." A voice sounded lifelessly next to her, reminding her that she was not alone.

Riley grunted as she tried to adjust her hold on Brook's bony chest and keep his head above the water. It was strangely disconcerting when her hand began to slip between the rib bones or when the bones of his spine began to dig into her chest. While she had always found Brook's Devil Fruit to be fascinating, there was something morbidly disturbing about trying to hold onto a skeleton.

At least he was light.

Riley tried to find a steady rhythm for her breathing while she tread water to keep them both afloat.

"There seems to be land over there." Brook noted dully, his usual energy being drained by the sea water.

Riley turned her attention in the direction his limp head was pointed towards and saw what he had. A rocky shore was visible on the horizon. It wasn't too far away but the distance still seemed overwhelming to her tired muscles. She had fought against the current too stubbornly while she had looked for Kiri and tried to stay with the Sunny and her crew.

At least she had caught a glimpse of Kiri's gray tail poking out of Zoro's haramaki before the current had claimed her. She knew Zoro would take care of Kiri and that Kiri would make sure Zoro didn't get too lost. They'd watch over one another until everyone was back together. All Riley had to worry about was Brook and herself. The others would take care of themselves.

She sighed and began to carefully make her way forward.

"I am terribly sorry you have to carry me."

Riley smiled. "Don't worry, Brook. You're not too heavy and the beach is right there."

He was silent for a few strokes.

"There is quite a bit of driftwood around here." Brook observed suddenly. "Perhaps we can use it to float so that you don't tire yourself?"

Riley paused in her swimming. "That's actually a really good idea."

"I'll keep an eye out for a suitable piece." Brook offered. "Even though I don't have any eyes!" He tried to laugh but the sound was feeble and didn't hold the same joy.

Riley agreed with a grin and left the task up to him while she began to make her way towards the shore in the distance once more.

When Brook spotted a floating log, Riley settled him on his back and braced her arms on either side of him before beginning to kick her way through the water. She was able to rest her arms slightly but she had to be watchful of Brook since the Devil Fruit eater had the habit of slipping into the water when she was distracted.

She didn't know why so many people believed that eating a Devil Fruit was worth the price. She had so many wonderful memories that revolved around the water. Like when her father would take her and Will swimming at the edge of Bluegrass Isle. It was an entire day event, just the three of them. Her father would close down his shop, Will would gather up some towels and toys and Riley would make them all sandwiches and pack as much fruit as the old wicker basket could carry. They would just play in the water until the sun set before heading home. She had loved those days. Even if the people in Bluegrass Isle didn't really feel comfortable around them, in the sea it didn't matter in the least. They were free in the water.

It'd broken her heart when Rue had tricked Will into taking a bite of that Devil Fruit. She'd known the moment the old rusty sword had shifted in Will's hand that those peaceful days at the beach were gone. Her father had mourned those days, too. He hadn't said it, but she'd seen the tightness of his eyes and the dullness of his reassuring smile when Will turned towards him in fear. She'd looked so afraid, Riley hadn't known what to do other than just stand there, holding tight to a squirming baby Kiri. Rue had been the only one of them that seemed genuinely excited that day and Riley didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive her for that.

A high pitched scream brought her out of her memory abruptly. She paused and grabbed one of her daggers, instantly on alert. Riley began to slowly move forward, one hand still clutching tightly to her slippery dagger while the other kept a firm hold on the log. She had to fight every couple of kicks with Brook's limp body but she refused to put her knife away until she was certain they were safe.

She turned her attention to the shore. The light reflected on the water blinded her. She squinted, trying to filter the light through her eyelashes. Slowly, shapes started to solidify. The first thing she noted was the umbrella near the edge of the water. The large red and yellow umbrella stood tall beside a quaint little table and overturn purple chair.

"Bone! Dancer!"

She froze at the familiar call of her moniker, Brook slipping backwards onto the log slightly at the unexpected motion.

_"Pappagu?"_

The orange starfish scrambled onto the side of the fallen chair, waving his arms excitedly in the air.

"Pappagu!" Riley grinned and waved back, absurdly happy to once more see a friendly face.

"Pappagu?" Brook asked, his dull voice gaining a hint of his regular enthusiasm. "Oh!"

Riley turned at Brook's exclamation. For a moment she simply looked in confusion at the empty log, wondering how Brook had managed to move in the sea.

Rising bubbles made her come to a horrifying realization.

Riley quickly dove underwater.

When she emerged, Pappagu used a stick in order to help pull the log closer and bring them onto land.

For a long while, Riley and Brook simply lay spread out on the hard rock, both breathing deeply and letting their bodies finally rest.

"Thank you." Riley breathed out, casting Pappagu a grateful smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pappagu asked, jumping around them. "Are the others here too? When did you get here? Why were you in the water? What _happened?"_

Riley waved at him vaguely before dropping her hand limply, not bothering to reply.

She luxuriated in the solid earth below and the warm light drying her. She was so tired. Exhausted, really. Her legs felt like jelly and her arms like noodles.

"Jelly noodles." She giggled to herself deliriously.

Her stomach growled loudly. Now that she thought about it she starving. The last thing she had eaten was one of the lunch boxes the Kuja pirates had packed for Luffy. After that they had all been much too distracted to even think about food. Especially since their cook had been one of the idiots to get lost. She had been so worried about those three morons she hadn't even given The Flying Dutchman the attention it truly deserved. Now that she had a moment she had to wonder how such a legendary ship still existed. And the Sea Bonze had called the captain, Vander Decken. Could it truly be the madman from the old myths?

"Riley?"

"Hmm?" Riley asked drowsily, opening her eyes and turning her head towards Brook.

Brook seemed to smile at her from where he now reclined on the righted purple chair. When had he done that? She wondered. Hadn't he been lying next to her just a moment ago?

"I asked if you were hungry? My bones are quite starved." He laughed.

"You're hungry?" Pappagu thrilled, his sunglasses shinning. "That's perfect! We can go to the Mermaid Café!"

"Mermaids!" Brook jumped immediately to his feet. He turned towards her, seeming to vibrate with glee. "Can we please go, Riley? Please?"

Riley shrugged. She figured a place with mermaid in the title was as good a place as any to wait for the rest of their crew.

Riley stretched out her arms. Brook happily pulled her to her feet.

Pappagu immediately climbed onto Brook's shoulder and ordered them forward, talking all the while about how excited he was that they were finally at Fishman Island and how he would make sure they experienced the best attractions the Island had to offer.

Riley's exhaustion was forgotten as she looked around in amazement at the crowded streets of Fishman Island. The shops around the town happily embraced color and seemed to hold a variety of eclectic things. She noted the pub with its dark green doors in excitement and promised herself to bring Zoro when she found him.

Still the most interesting thing about the Island were the people. She had never seen so many fishmen and mermaids before and their stark differences between even members of the same family was quite surprising. She made a mental note to ask about that later.

"Hey, Pappagu," Riley interrupted his talk with Brook. "Where are Camie and Hachi?"

The starfish grinned. "Camie is probably at home or at work at the Mermaid Café and Hachi is at the Fishman District, recovering."

"Fishman District?" Brook asked curiously.

"It's the rough part of Fishman Island where most of the criminals and outcasts live."

"Oh? And where is this Fishman District?" Riley asked, after all sometimes the best stories were found in the most dangerous places.

"You don't want to go there!" Pappagu waved his arms desperately, seeing the glint of interest in her eyes. "Fishman District is really dangerous and most of the people there hate humans!"

Riley shrugged. "I just want-"

"Look! Look!" Pappagu pointed to the building beside them with the elaborately decorated doors. "This is the Mermaid Café! Let's go in! There! No need for the Fishman District! Let's go! Come on!"

"Mermaids?" Brook's voice rose in delight as he raced straight into the Café.

Riley paused at the entrance.

While she was relatively sure everyone was alright, she didn't really feel comfortable with everyone spread out around Fishman Island. They had just, _finally,_ gotten together and once more, in less than a day they were separated again.

She sighed and entered the Café, resigned to the fact that there wasn't much she could do except wait. Besides, she was looking forwards to seeing Camie again.

Riley stopped in the entrance to the Mermaid Café, stunned at what she saw.

The cafe was beautiful! The place was made of pale pink and royal violet coral and large white seashells with soft cushions were scattered around the room. A large stage filled from top to bottom with water held a couple of mermaids swaying as they sang a lovely tune. At least three other mermaids were crowded around one shell in particular.

She followed the sound of Brook's laugh to the crowded shell.

"Dancer!" Pappagu patted the seat beside him. "Sit! I already ordered sandwiches and tea for you and Bone."

Riley thanked him before her attention was drawn to a blue haired mermaid fawning over the famous Soul King, Brook.

Well, since she was already here, she might as well convince a few of the mermaids to tell her a few good stories.

* * *

They had occupied the palace.

_How_ had they managed to _take over_ Ryugu palace?!

They hadn't planned on going to the castle. They hadn't even realized there was a castle to go to. But then the God of the Sea, King Neptune himself, had gone and invited them to a feast. He had gone to get _them._ It was supposed to be a thank you for saving the polite shark, who apparently belonged to the Mermaid Princess, from Surume. It was _supposed_ to just be a feast.

Then, as always, something had gone ridiculously wrong.

Why did this always seem to happen to them, Usopp lamented to himself, keeping his Black Kabuto drawn. Were they cursed? Was that it? Is that why they could never go anywhere without causing a fight? It's not as if they went looking for one! Well... they didn't _intentionally_ look for one, at least.

"Well this doesn't look too good." Riley frowned as she casually stroked Kiri's fur with one hand while she twirled one of her blades in the other.

Usopp stared at her, his jaw fallen in disbelief.

"Not too good? Not too good!" He yelled, gesturing wildly at the palace guards laying throughout the room, bound and beaten. "This is way worse than_ not too good_!"

He looked at the chained King in despair. "This is definitely overkill."

"He's right!" Brook agreed, turning his anger on Zoro, the reason they were in this mess to begin with. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"What?!" Zoro scowled, affronted. "You're the ones that started this! If anything it's you idiots' fault!"

"We were just going to scare them and run for it!" Usopp argued.

"Quit complaining, already! What's done is done."

"'_What's done is done_?!'" Usopp repeated furiously. "Stopping by Fishman Island and taking over the palace- That makes us seem as if we're some kind of evil pirates or something!"

"So we were just supposed to let ourselves get beaten?!"

"No! I told you, _many times_, 'Let's wait for a chance and _run!'"_

"Well I don't know the way out and Luffy is missing!"

"That's right! Luffy _is_ missing!" Usopp frowned and turned towards Riley and Brook as the realization seemed to sink in. "Where is he, anyway?"

Riley shrugged.

"Don't know." Brook replied carelessly.

Usopp's frown deepened. Where had Luffy gone? One minute he had been there and the next he had disappeared.

"Come on," Usopp heard Nami talking to a guard. "We have to go, just tell me."

"Yeah, where's Luffy-"

"Where's the treasure room?"

"That's not right!" Usopp yelled at her, even though he shouldn't have been surprised.

"What?" Nami asked, turning around and staring at him innocently, eyes wide. "What did I do?"

"Stop playing dumb!" He scolded. "We have more important things to worry about!"

Brook strummed his guitar and Usopp was frustrated to hear him begin to sing.

"Shut up, Soul King!" He snapped.

Why was he the _only_ one taking their situation seriously? Brook was still singing, Nami was still looking for gold, and Riley and Zoro were talking away as if nothing at all was wrong. Meanwhile, they were probably the most wanted people in the entire Fishman Island and were still separated from half their crew!

What were they going to do?

"Listen up, you bastards!" The seahorse guy threatened. "When the Princes Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi, the strongest fighters of the great Neptune's Army come back you'll pay for what you've done!"

Usopp sighed. They hadn't even _done_ anything. They were just being treated like criminals for what Madame Sharley said they _would_ do. How was it fair to punish someone for something they _might_ do one day?

"We can't just stay here." Zoro decided as Nami and Brook made their way towards where he, Riley, and Usopp were standing. "Where's the Sunny? Let's just get everyone together and leave."

"But the coating on the Sunny came off when we entered the island." Usopp reminded him. They would need the coating to get out of here since none of them could breathe underwater, after all.

"And the Log Pose hasn't been working right for a while." Nami added, staring down at the Log Pose with a furrowed brow. "It's been unstable since we got here."

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!" The catfish guy called out. "You can't really expect to travel through the New World with that flimsy thing, can you? You ignorant pirates!"

"What?" Nami turned her attention towards him. "What do you mean this isn't good enough?"

"I'll tell you if you untie me." The catfish bargained.

Nami narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

_Ding. Dong..._

Everyone turned towards the transponder snail sitting at the end of the room.

"It must be Prince Fukaboshi!" The seahorse exclaimed excitedly.

_Ding. Dong..._

Everyone stared.

_Ding. Dong..._

"Maybe we should just pick it up?" Riley asked, uncertainly.

Usopp shook his head furiously.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"Don't pick it up!" Usopp yelled as Zoro answered the snail.

"Prince Fukaboshi!" The seahorse shouted.

"Help us!" The catfish cried.

"Shut up!" Zoro scowled at them, still holding the receiver in one hand and the snail in the other.

"Prince Ryuboshi!"

"Prince Manboshi!"

Zoro snarled. Usopp's shoulders sagged.

"It's me, Fukaboshi." The voice on the other end replied calmly. "What is going on in there? Put down the gate and let us in."

"And then what?" Zoro asked, his voice suddenly that calm that Usopp knew meant he was getting ready for a fight. "I can't do that."

"What? Don't say that!" Usopp cried. "Just be honest and tell him!" Maybe this Prince guy would understand that they really had no choice. And honestly, it hadn't been their fault!

"Guys! Could you tie me and Camie up, too?" Pappagu pleaded, reminding Usopp that they were still there. "I don't want them to think we're your accomplices!"

"Zoro's terrifying." Camie whispered to herself.

The guards once more called for their princes to save them but Usopp knew it wouldn't really matter. If they had been able to come in without the gate being opened, Usopp was sure they would have already.

At least that meant that they had a little time to figure out exactly how they were going to get out of this mess.

"Are you a member of the Straw Hats?" Fukaboshi's calm question came through the receiver, causing everyone to quiet.

"Fukaboshi!" Neptune called out, his voice booming before Zoro even had a chance to reply. "It's the three sword style swordsman of the Straw Hats, "Pirate Hunter" Zori!"

"It's _Zoro!"_ Zoro corrected in annoyance.

"Father!" Fukaboshi shouted, his voice instantly losing the calm from before. "You have my Father, too!"

"You heard them yourself. We have Neptune and many others here as hostages. If you don't want me to kill them, prepare for us to set sail!" Zoro ordered. "We need our ship, Sunny, with a fresh coating on. We don't know where it is, so go find it yourself. And we need the rest of our crew: a gloomy woman, a robot, a raccoon, and a dirty water imp."

Brook tried and failed to smoother a chuckle.

"And Zoro," Nami, never missing an opportunity, added. "tell them we want one billion Beris in cash!"

"No! Don't tell them that!" Usopp snarled.

"'Dirty water imp,'" Brook laughed. "That's funny! I can't stop laughing."

"This isn't something to laugh about, you idiot!" He turned his snarl on him.

"What would you call us, I wonder?" Riley grinned at Zoro.

"Stop flirting! This is serious!" Usopp shouted at her next causing her cheeks to redden.

"'Dirty water imp...'" Brook continued to laugh.

Usopp felt his lips unwittingly begin to curl in amusement at the unflattering nicknames. "What about 'gloomy woman.'"

"I understand your conditions," Fukaboshi's voice replied steadily, immediately killing the smile on Usopp's lips. "I'll make the arrangements so that you and your crew can all leave this country immediately. However," his voice sharpened. "I want all the hostages back alive!"

"That's fine." Zoro replied easily.

He settled the transponder snail once more on its table and was about to hang up when Fukaboshi's voice called out.

"I wouldn't normally tell you this under the circumstances, but I gave Jimbei my word." The prince explained.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

"I have two messages from the former Warlord, "First Son of the Sea" Jimbei to Straw Hat Luffy that I was supposed to give him when he arrived. "

"Jimbei?" Riley asked, taking a step towards the snail. "Why would he give Luffy a message?"

"Luffy said that he became friends with Jimbei." Usopp recalled his earlier conversation with Luffy.

"They were in the newspaper together." Brook added.

"Although he's a pirate," Camie told them, "he's someone people on this island trust."

Zoro lifted the snail to his lips. "Luffy isn't here, but I'll tell him later. Go ahead."

Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, waiting for Jimbei's messages.

"First," Fukaboshi began. "He says not to fight against Hordy. Second, he'll be waiting at the Sea Forest. That's all."

Zoro hung up the receiver.

"The Sea Forest?" He muttered. "Hordy?"

"I wonder what that means?" Usopp frowned.

Nami shrugged. "I don't know but Luffy probably does."

"Should we go try and find him, then?" Riley asked, checking over her knives while Kiri swirled around her shoulders.

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, the two of us can go while the rest of you guys stay here and keep an eye on our hostages."

"No way!" Usopp shook his head. "It was your idea to have hostages in the first place, you stay here with them."

"Yeah!" Nami agreed. "Usopp and I'll go look for Luffy."

"You just want to go look for the treasure room." Usopp complained. He knew her well enough to know what her true intentions were.

Nami grinned, beris in her eyes. "Well-

A loud bang echoed through the palace, cutting Nami off. Another bang followed. And then another. And another.

"What's going on?" Usopp wondered aloud.

The bangs continued to echo and Usopp strained his ears, trying to figure out what was making those noises.

"Hey pirates!" Usopp turned towards Neptune, surprised by his fearful tone. "Go make sure the Princess is safe!"

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

"Lord Neptune! They'll find out about the Princess!" One of the guards tried to whisper to the King.

"We have no choice-jamon!" Neptune argued. He turned towards them with a trembling voice. "The Hard Shell Tower is on the northeast side of the palace! Go there right now!"

"Why are we being ordered around by our hostages?" Zoro grumbled.

"Silence!" The King snapped. "Shirahoshi is my only daughter. For reasons I'm not about to tell you, her life is in constant danger. If something happens to my daughter, I give you my word I'll shove you all off the end of an ocean trench!"

"So she's the Mermaid Princess, correct?" Brook asked, his voice rising in excitement. "Then I'll go right now! And," He paused, his voice turning serious, "I'll ask her to show me her panties."

Brook laughed and raced towards the door.

"Hey wait, Brook!" Usopp shouted after him, even though the perverted skeleton didn't look as if anything would stop him.

"Hey! Skeleton! You don't have to untie me but please take me with you!" The seahorse begged. "I have jurisdiction over the tower and I'd never forgive myself is something happened to the Princess!"

Shockingly, Brook froze.

"I assume..." He spoke quietly. "That this means..." In an instant he picked up the bound seahorse and slung him over his shoulder. "You want to see her panties, too!" He laughed.

"That's not it!"

"How lecherous!" The catfish accused.

"He's wrong!" The seahorse tried to argue as they raced through the door.

"Sanji!" Brook laughed, his voice fading as they ran further away. "Excuse me for seeing her first!"

Riley giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen Brook run that fast on dry land."

"He's almost as bad as Sanji." Usopp stared at the door in disappointment. He had really wanted to see the Mermaid Princess, too. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course. He didn't want to be put into the same category as _those_ two. Still... it was a shame he wouldn't get a chance to see her.

"The banging stopped." Zoro noted.

"So the Mermaid Princess is probably fine, then." Nami waved off. "Usopp, we should go look for the tre- I mean Luffy, now."

Usopp hesitated. "Uh... Well, maybe we should wait for Brook to come back first, just to make sure everything is alright, you know."

Nami frowned. She opened her mouth to protest-

"I wonder if there's someone other than the Mermaid Princess here."

Nami turned wide eyes towards Riley. "What do you mean?"

"The noise had to come from something." Zoro drawled.

"We'll wait for Brook to come back!" Nami declared, pointing imperiously at Usopp.

"I wasn't the one arguing!"

Kiri's breeze swirled around Usopp's head before settling on top of it.

"Why won't anyone listen to me?" Usopp asked the feline, trying to look up without dropping him.

Kiri hung his head down over the end of Usopp's hat and meeting Usopp's eyes with his own golden orbs. He meowed.

Usopp chuckled. "Thanks, Kiri."

Kiri jumped off of Usopp's head and breezed around the room, drawing the reluctant fascination of the palace guards.

"I think they call that a cat," Usopp heard one of the guards muttered to another.

"I've never seen one before." The other replied. "Do all of them fly around like that?"

"Come on, Riley!" Nami's voice rang through the room.

Usopp turned to see Nami standing in front of Riley and Zoro with her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest.

"Nami, we're kind of too busy for that, don't you think?" Riley frowned at her.

"You know," Nami's eyes sparkled and her voice softened to that tone Usopp knew meant "run away." "They probably have old scrolls and important biographies in the treasure room, too."

Usopp saw Riley's eyes light up in interest. He shook his head. Nami wanted into the treasure room and now she'd won over Riley.

Zoro sighed beside them, having realized the same thing as Usopp. "We'll go after Brook comes back."

"Yes!" Nami squealed happily, jumping up and down in joy.

"Neptune!"

Everyone turned as Brook, the seahorse still slung on his shoulder, came running into the room. "There was a kidnapping!" The seahorse shouted. "Someone kidnapped the Princess!"

"And pirates are falling like rain at the tower!" Brook told everyone. "Your enemies are attacking!"

Usopp was unable to help the scream that left him. Why did this _always_ happen to _them?!_

* * *

Kiri stood at the top of cage, watching the water rise with trepidation.

His Music, The Shield, The Warrior, and The Requiem were wrapped in chains and imprisoned within the cramped cage.

Like the others, they had bound Kiri as well when they were all underwater, but the moment Kiri had woken he'd been able to simply breeze free.

He could not do the same for the others. His wind belonged only to him and, while he had tried to help in some way, everything he did seemed useless. He _felt_ useless on this land that dwelt below the sea.

The winds weren't right, the air smelt too strongly of salt, and his fur felt as if it would never again be dry. And above it all, since their impromptu crash into the Island, he had yet to see their entire crew all together.

Kiri loathed this land.

"Kiri?" His Music called up to him.

He looked down through the iron bars to see her smiling at him. Kiri breezed through and landed on her shoulder. He curled around her, offering her his warmth since there was nothing else he could give her.

Kiri had searched the entire room and there was nowhere he could slip through. There wasn't even a crack that wasn't holding back seawater with its thin bubble layer.

The Requiem had released his soul, something that had made Kiri's very fur stand on end and still caused him to be wary of the now lifeless skeleton laying in the cage with them, and had gone through the wall in search of help.

Waiting seemed to be the only option left to them. They had to wait for The Captain to come and save them or they had to wait for The Requiem to find help. And if worst came to worst, they still had to wait for the water to reach high enough to drown them.

Still, it was all about waiting.

Kiri's tail twirled around The Shield's neck while he listened to the sound of The Warrior and the Music's voices. There was a grating edge to the ends of The Warrior's voice but Kiri still found some peace in the sounds.

The Requiem returned, bringing the scent of tea and death along with him.

There was hope, it seemed. In the form of a forgotten friend, the Star, and in the sharpness of The Shield's swords.

Kiri settled himself into the crook of the Music's neck and shut his eyes.

That ray of hope was more than enough for him to know that everything would be just fine.

* * *

Riley watched with pride as her crew demolished the New Fishmen Pirates. She watched as the crew who's strength she had always depended on proved just how much stronger they could get in two years. They'd all embraced what made them different, what made them outcasts in so many cases, and had returned so much more powerful than anyone could have ever expected.

And they had all been itching for this fight. A fight where they didn't have to hold back and could truly show how far they had come.

Riley grinned as a large group of fishmen made their way towards her. It was time for a show of her own.

She shifted off of Kiri and sheathed the two throwing knives that had been in her hands. Riley stood still as they approached her with malicious laughter and bloodthirsty eyes.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

_"The Power of Words is having power over the minds of others."_

Riley opened her eyes and locked them with the closest fishman. "Have you ever been to a _jungle?"_

Confusion was clear in the faces of those closest to her and it made them pause.

Riley grinned. She began to whisper.

They froze, eyes wide as they stared at something that wasn't really there.

"So pretty..." someone sighed.

Someone else giggled and outstretched their hand. "It's fur is so soft!"

"Really?" A large orange skinned fishman raised both hands, dropping his ax at his feet. "I wanna feel..."

Riley's whisper took a darker tone.

A scream was suddenly ripped from someone's throat before blood bubbled from their lips.

Another shouted as his hands rose uselessly to defend himself, his chest shredded by what looked like razor sharp claws.

A merman's cry followed, a piece of his tail missing with the edges shaped like teeth marks.

Weapons were thrown in horror, high pitched screams rang, and the fishmen fell.

All the while, Riley slipped and slid between their ranks unnoticed, her whispers never ceasing and Kiri's breeze making sure they were well heard by everyone.

When the screams died down, only one fishman remained. His hands shook as he stared wide-eyed at his fallen comrades. His head whipped from side to side, trying desperately to figure out what had happened. Trying to figure out how they could have all been felled so savagely.

Riley stood silently at his back, her whispers now silent. She withdrew one of her poisoned blades from her thigh. The fishman dropped before he even felt the sting of her knife.

_"The Power of Words is having power over the minds of others."_ Bree had told Riley the very day Riley had agreed to be her apprentice. _"It isn't just the ability to make them_ see,_ but the power to make them_ feel."

Bree had shown her how words became reality. How the stringing together of sentences could become a memory. How she could cause a make believe story to become something tangible.

All she had to do was convince the mind that the words she spoke were real. She had to persuade the mind that the reality she presented was the true one and that the one it perceived was the lie.

Not an easy thing at all to accomplish. It had taken months of restless nights too preoccupied with Bree's words and teachings to sleep for Riley to begin to grasp it. But she had. Through pure determination, she'd mastered an ability few people even realized existed.

And Riley knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it had been worth every sleepless moment.

Kiri slipped between her feet and together they made their way to another group of fighting fishmen, her knives already drawn and a smile tilting her lips.

She caught Robin's questioning eye.

"Later." Riley winked.

Robin smiled and nodded, turning her attention back to the pirates preparing to attack Shirahoshi.

"You're telling me, too." Zoro's grunt drew her attention to find him behind her, already slicing a fishman with Kitetsu.

A merman rushed at her. Riley blocked his sword and used her dagger to cut his chest. Riley kept her back to Zoro's and grinned. "Are you cashing in your points for that?"

"Are you going to make me?" The sound of metal on metal echoed behind her.

She blocked the bullets that were shot at her before turning around and throwing a poisoned knife at a fishman preparing to attack Zoro. Zoro, in turn, quickly dispatched of the fishman wielding a flail on her left.

Riley looked over her shoulder at Zoro and laughed. "We'll see. Although, just so you know, someone did yell down that we could drink at their bar all we wanted when we win." She parried an incoming sword. "Do you really want to waste your points on this?"

Zoro scowled at her around Shusui, easily slicing through the opponent at his side. "You're not being fair."

Riley bumped his bare shoulder with hers and, still laughing, made her way through the fishmen gathering in front of her, blades flying through the air and bodies falling in her wake.

Riley embraced the chaos of the fight like she would a dance partner. The melody fed her blood and the rhythm sped the beating of her heart. She knew these steps, had trained the last two years how to comprehend them more thoroughly then she ever had before. She and Kiri swayed dodging attack after attack. Kiri drew her high where she spun with her sharpest daggers outstretched and caused floating mermen to crash. Riley twisted and Kiri floated and together they made a masterful dance.

But the dance stuttered when a shadow fell upon their battlefield.

"Noah?" She wondered aloud, withdrawing her blade from a merman's shoulder as she looked up at the sky. That's what the residents of Fishman Island were all shouting, at least.

The ship, the unbelievably large ship, seemed to be coming directly towards the plaza where they were fighting. Almost as if it were drawn directly towards them.

Riley stared as a screaming dot grew larger and larger as it fell towards them. She continued to stare until the dot became Vander Decken's Sea Bonze and crashed into the island rock head first.

"Ouch!" His high pitched voice whined. "I slipped."

"You're Wadatsumi, who works for Decken!" The blue fishman officer accused the Bonze.

Wadatsumi ignored him and rubbed at his bruised head, grunting in pain.

Suddenly, his eyes popped open and he rose to his feet. Turning his head towards the Noah, he yelled, "Captain Vander Decken! I fell off! I don't wana die! Stop the ship!"

Riley frowned. So it was Decken who was steering the ship? She briefly remembered seeing Decken at the palace, yelling and crying over wanting Shirahoshi to be his bride.

She looked at the pink haired Mermaid Princess sitting on one of Surume's tentacles. Was Vander Decken really about to try and destroy an entire land and its people simply because Shirahoshi didn't want to marry him?

"Shirahoshi!" A voice called down. "Accept my love!"

Riley sighed and began to play with one of her blades. It seemed so.

Oh well. Since Luffy had declare himself Shirahoshi's protector, Riley was certain he would make sure the creep got what he deserved.

* * *

Nami watched as The Noah fell towards them. The enormous ship seemed to cloak the entire island in its shadow.

The officers had each fallen to Jimbei or a member of her crew. The human slaves had all been freed by Robin. The remaining New Fishman Pirates were either trying to run away or were too busy fighting Neptune's Army to be any sort of threat. The guards had said Luffy had defeated Hordy, this time for sure they had assured.

Which meant the only threat left was The Noah. This was a threat none of them had counted on and she doubted anyone quite knew what to do to stop it.

"Straw Hat Luffy," the Air Tank guard announced through the intercom, "is trying his best to destroy The Noah!"

Of course he was. Luffy's solutions always seemed so obvious when he proposed them. It was always something so simple and yet something seemingly impossible to accomplish.

Luffy was trying to destroy a ship that was nearly half the size of Fishman Island by himself. He was trying to destroy it in the few moments it took before the ship fell on the Island and killed them all.

Nami gripped her climatact tightly, watching as pieces of The Noah seemed to rain through the sky.

"Trying to destroy it?" Chopper's rumbling monster voice repeated.

"Destroy that giant ship?!" Brook asked, pointing at the sky in disbelief.

She saw Usopp shake his head. "Really?! That's impossible!"

Sanji simply took another drag from his cigarette, his actions appearing nonchalant but Nami noticed the tension in his shoulders.

"Prepare for the worst, guys." Zoro drawled, his eyes unwaveringly on the oncoming ship.

Nami saw Riley shift beside him, releasing one of her hands that were wrapped around Kiri to take a hold of his, while her eyes remained locked on the sky.

"Yes." Robin nodded beside Nami. "Let's just stand by him."

Nami turned back to ship, her anxiety mounting as it grew closer.

"Give it everything you've got, Luffy!" Usopp shouted into the sky, trying to encourage his friend from afar.

"Luffy!" Brook and Chopper's voices mingled with Usopp's.

"Luffy..." Jimbei's quiet voice seemed loudest to Nami. She glanced at him.

For so long, she had hated this man without ever having even known him. She had hated Jimbei with every fiber of her, having placed all her pain on his shoulders. Arlong may have been the face of her enemy but Jimbei, a name she had heard the fishmen talk about, was the name.

Nami had held onto her resentment for so many years. It had built inside of her and tried to poison everything good in her life.

Until Luffy came. Until he fought for her. Until he had vanquished Arlong and his pirates and all the horrible memories she had because of them.

When Nami had read the news and had seen that Luffy had fought beside Jimbei, she hadn't known what to think.

Jimbei had been the one responsible for Arlong being in the East Blue. Jimbei had been the reason why the Marines didn't dare lift a finger against him...

But he had saved Luffy.

Even before she had heard Jimbei's story in the middle of the Sea Forest, she had already forgiven him. Sure, it had taken months of debating with herself, but Nami had managed to let go of her resentment.

Jimbei had saved Luffy and protected him before his crew even knew there was a danger. That was more then enough for her.

"Come on, Luffy!" her own voice intermingled with those of the fishmen, merfolk, and humans cheering him on.

He'd do it. Luffy would save them. Just like he had promised he would.

He had to.


	21. Chapter 21

A hand appeared before her eyes, drawing her sight from Brook and the singer Maria's duet to the swordsman standing at her side. Riley looked up in bemusement at Zoro.

He lifted his brow.

Riley frowned but took a hold of his hand anyway and let him haul her to her feet.

"Come on." He grunted before making his way towards the walkway of air that had been made for them.

"So where are you taking me?" Riley asked curiously as Zoro continued to lead her forward by her hand.

Zoro mumbled something she couldn't hear over the music, his stride lengthening.

Riley had to quicken her pace to keep up with him, trying to figure out why Zoro had decided to abandon his unlimited supply of liquor or why he had to drag her away from her own amusement of watching the others revel in the banquet's attractions. Their crew was always a blast at parties, after all. She had found it particularly hilarious how Fukaboshi's face how held a mixture of awe and horror when he saw how much Nami could drink. Then there was Franky and Hachi's drinking competition which, along with Luffy's bottomless appetite, kept the mermaids constantly streaming to their bubbles and caused everyone else to try in vain to keep up with them.

Zoro halted suddenly causing Riley to crash into his shoulder.

He smirked down at her.

Riley scowled in reply. "That was your fault."

He gave a slight shrug before taking a step back, letting go of her hand and turning to face her.

She looked around the outdoor area, searching for the reason Zoro had brought her out here. There was nothing there. Only the pillars and stone steps remained inside the bubble while small fishes swam almost within reach. The sight was beautiful but it was something they had seen dozens of times already and would likely seen dozens of times more until they were once again on the surface.

Riley looked at Zoro in confusion, waiting for him to explain.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Wana dance?"

Riley's brow lifted in disbelief. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance." Zoro grumbled.

Riley took a step towards him, trying to catch his averted eye. "I thought you said you didn't know how."

Zoro's dark gaze met hers steadily. "I learned."

"When?" Riley asked in surprise.

Zoro offered her his hand. "Wana dance or not?"

Riley paused. There was so much she wanted to know. It wasn't just when he had learned but who was the one to teach him? He had said that most of his time had been spent with only Hawk-Eye, Perona, and the monkeys for company. Besides, hadn't he told her he had no interest in dancing? What made him decide to finally learn? She briefly considered telling him she wouldn't until he explained everything...

But it was Zoro who was asking her to dance. She had always wanted to dance with him...

Riley lifted her hand to his.

Zoro grinned. He pulled her forward drawing her chest against his and wrapping his arm around her waist with his hand on her back.

Riley's breath caught, her eyes wide.

Zoro's grin didn't waver as he began to slowly lead her around the outdoor area with measured steps.

Riley followed, her hand rising instinctively to his shoulder and her eyes unable to look away from Zoro's.

His grin softened slightly and she was close enough to see his brow furrow slightly.

Riley's lip quirked as she realized the dance they were dancing was very much inappropriate for the music filtering faintly from the banquet hall. They weren't following any rhythm she could hear and his steps were too stiff to be graceful. She could tell by the distracted look in his eyes that he was concentrating on how he moved. Clearly, he was trying too hard and she had to fight the laugh that threatened to escape at the charming realization.

He seemed to be relaxing the longer they moved, however.

He led her through a turn and brought her closer than before until only the cloth of her shirt separated her skin from his.

Her amusement vanished. Her heart began to race.

They had never been this close before and even their friendly embraces had never lasted so long. It was dizzying having Zoro completely surround her. His scent enveloped her so that every breath she took was him. His hand on her back branded her flesh and the strength of his arm made sure her pace stayed steady with his.

Riley didn't care about the music anymore. She couldn't even hear it over the pounding in her ears. Zoro had relaxed enough that his natural grace had taken over and allowed their movements to become just as fluid and effortless as when they fought beside one another. There was no stiffness to his stride now. She had his full focus trained on her and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

He twirled her, surprising a laugh out of her at the unexpected addition.

Zoro chuckled as he brought her back into his arms.

Riley couldn't stop the answering grin that formed on her lips. She was absolutely certain she had never had a more perfect dance.

Zoro's arms looped around her waist. She draped her arms over his shoulders and locked her hands behind his neck as their dance slowed to simple swaying.

"So, are you ready to tell me how you learned how to dance?"

"Are you cashing in your points?" He asked with a smirk.

Riley scrunched her nose in response.

He laughed. "This point system was your idea."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that was only because we kept arguing about what to do when we were in Sabaody. I thought it was supposed to be over once we got back to the Sunny."

"I still have 120 I earned fair and square." Zoro pointed out. "That's enough for one question and one trip to the bar. I'm not giving that up just because you only have 30."

"Damn." Riley sighed. "Why are you so good at remembering numbers?"

Zoro smirked and she knew it was because of how easily he'd caught on to why she was really objecting to their point system.

Riley pulled lightly on the hair at the back of Zoro's neck. "Shut up."

Zoro chuckled.

Riley couldn't stop the automatic smile that rose in response.

"Since you're so far behind," Zoro offered, "I'll give you a free question."

Riley narrowed her eyes at the cocky tone in his voice but didn't challenge his "offer." She really was far too behind on points, having spent most of them dragging Zoro to different bookshops, for her pass up this opportunity.

Now... what question to ask?

Riley tilted her head, studying him. They were still swaying, she realized. Their arms were still wrapped around one another, as casual as if this was something completely normal for them. As if it was something they did everyday.

After the tension had left his movements it had almost been too much for her. The intensity of his gaze and the tightness of his hold had been so much more than she had been ready for. Zoro must have realized and had done exactly what she hadn't known she needed. Just like he always did.

"What happens if I say yes?"

Their swaying stopped.

"Would everything change?" She couldn't but ask, letting her worries finally take voice. "Would it ruin what we already have? Would it make everything complicated and awkward? Or would everything stay exactly the same?" Her hand began to fiddle with the collar of his coat, her head downturned. "Does saying yes even matter?" She mumbled.

Zoro remained silent for a while. Riley continued to play with his collar. She noted absently how rich the material was. It was a thick fabric that was obviously very durable but at the same time it still felt soft under her fingertips and the subtle stitching was impeccably done.

"You're number three."

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "What?"

"On my list." Zoro explained easily. "You're number three. If you say "yes", you'll still be number three. If you say "no," it'll still be the same. But it matters. Maybe it won't change anything. Maybe everything will change. It still matters."

Riley regarded him carefully, her mind slowly processing his words. She was number three. No matter what she said he insisted that that was where she would stay. Even if everything else changed, that wouldn't.

Riley exhaled in relief. She smiled.

Zoro's arms tightened around her waist and he gave her a smirk in reply.

Riley's smile turned shy. She bit her lip. "Zoro," she hesitated, "can I-"

"Ow!"

Riley jumped at the sound. She turned her head towards the hallway they had gone through earlier in time to hear Chopper's voice.

"Oh, sorry Usopp. I didn't see that statue."

Riley heard Nami's giggle and someone else muttering happily.

She turned back to Zoro.

He loosened his arms and took a step back. "I'm going to take a nap."

Riley's hands lingered on his neck.

"Ow! Chopper!"

"Sorry! I didn't see that either!"

Riley dropped her hands and moved away with a sigh. The moment was already lost. "I'll go see what's going on."

Zoro dropped to the floor. He laid down and instantly closed his eye.

Riley shook her head, her lips quirking, and made her way to the hallway, this time able to make out Sanji's delirious babbling.

* * *

Robin watched in fascinated amusement as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp seemed to fly through the air, their laughter ringing with excitement while Franky and Brook shouted words of encouragement from their bouncing positions on the stairs. The three were racing one another on what appeared to be invisible creatures from one end of the green lawn to the other.

Or at least that was what it seemed like to Robin.

Robin turned her attention to Riley. The Bard was sitting cross legged on the railing on the Sunny's starboard side with Zoro beside her, her green eyes were focused and her lips moved ceaselessly. Robin couldn't hear her from her place in front of the women's quarters but she caught traces of her words when Kiri's wind drifted near. Her sight would flicker slightly when she would catch a phrase, giving her a glimpse of odd purple haired creatures with large paws and a slithery tail. Then Kiri would be off to make sure the illusion stayed steady for the three racing and Robin's vision would return to normal.

"Do you see something when the guys get near to you?" Nami asked, walking her way to stand beside her and lean her arms against the railing.

"Lion like creatures with purple fur?" Robin replied, turning towards The Navigator.

Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at the others, perhaps trying to catch another glimpse of the strange creatures.

"I thought it looked more like a wolf." She murmured.

"Perhaps it is a mixture." Robin suggested.

Miss Navigator shrugged. "Maybe. I'm pretty sure Riley's the only one that really knows, though."

"She is the one creating the illusion." Robin agreed.

Miss Navigator hesitated. "I didn't see what happened when she used it during the fight since I was in the tank, but Sanji said the fishmen around her were just ripped to pieces all of a sudden."

Robin turned towards their Captain grinning widely as he sat atop his invisible creature. He was easily winning their race while The Doctor seemed to grip onto the fur of his creature and trail a length behind. Their Sniper, on the other hand, was having a hard time staying on his own, constantly seeming to sway too far to the sides. Still, his laughter continued nonetheless ignoring the fact that he was losing by nearly an entire lap.

"I believe the same principle applies as what is happening right now." Robin pointed out. "If they can interact with creatures that don't really exist then it stands to reason those creatures are capable of interacting physically with them in return."

Miss Navigator nodded, eyes turning towards The Bard and The Swordsman who remained casually by her side. "I was thinking the same thing," she murmured.

She turned towards Robin, a large grin escaping her. "Well I'm glad Riley is on our side! She got so much stronger the last two years. _Everyone_ got so unbelievably strong! Those fishmen pirates never even stood a chance!" She laughed.

Robin chuckled in agreement. Even with ten thousand to one odds it really hadn't seemed like much of a challenge for their crew.

"So what did you do during the last two years?" Miss Navigator asked, turning to lean her hip against the railing and face Robin, her eyes glinting in interest.

"I spent the majority of that time with the Revolutionaries." Robin revealed.

_"What?!"_ Miss Navigator shouted, her eyes wide. "You spent it with the _Revolutionaries?!"_

Robin smiled. "I did, indeed."

"How did that happen? Where did Kuma send you? To the headquarters? Did you get to meet Luffy's dad? Or Riley's sister? Does this mean you already knew about Kuma?" Miss Navigator grabbed Robin's arm. "Robin, you have to tell me _everything!"_

The Cook suddenly appeared beside them, holding three different cups in a tray he expertly balanced on one hand. "I would love to hear what the beautiful Robin has been up to as well!"

Robin laughed accepting the offered hot cup of coffee from The Cook. "Well, it all started when Bartholomew Kuma sent me to this camp in the middle of a bridge in the East Blue, called Tequila Wolf..."

* * *

Brook concluded his song for the pod of Island Whales they had met beneath the sea. He played his favorite tune on his ancient, trusty violin for the whales who reminded him so strongly of his old friend.

These whales had loved the music from the old Rumbar Pirates so much that they were giving the Sunny a lift in return. They _had_ to be Laboon's family! What other whales would take such joy in beautiful music, if not those who were related to that cheery little whale?

He wasn't so little anymore, though, Brook reminded himself.

Could Laboon truly be as big as these whales? Had that little whale who had loved to sing with his old crew, really grown so much since he had last laid eyes upon him? Could he have grown so much bigger than even Brook's old ship?

Luffy had said he had. He had told Brook how the Straw Hats had originally mistaken Laboon for a mountain when they had first met him because of his size.

But to see it... Now that was something Brook desperately wanted.

He wanted to stand beside his old friend and sing for decades. To be able to perform his old tunes and his newest singles and sing songs that had entertained a baby whale so very long ago. He wanted to play his crewmates' last recording to the crew member they had reluctantly left behind, basking in the bittersweet cadence of their voices with those who had known them in their prime.

As Soul King, he had had the opportunity to travel wherever he wanted. He could have taken the chance and gone back to Laboon more than a year ago.

But he wanted to do it the right way.

He had promised to go through the entire Grand Line and he would. He would make the Rumbar Pirates proud. He would cause Laboon to crinkle his eyes in the way he always had when he was happy, as he told him the stories of his journey. He would do it for himself. He would travel to Raftel and prove to himself that there was enough strength in his soul to propel him to the very end.

He would do it for Luffy. So that he would be there to witness as his exuberant, fearless captain became the King of the Pirates.

Only then could he travel back to Reverse Mountain with his head held high.

Luffy's joyful shout signaled their nearing to the surface.

They could see the sunlight's beams break through the waves.

The Straw Hats began to count down in anticipation as they approached the "ultimate sea."

They were finally about to enter the New World and begin an entire new chapter in their adventure. This would be the sea that defined them. This would be the sea where each one of them would find their ambitions within reach, at last.

It would all happen in the New World.

Brook felt as if his heart would burst from his chest from excitement. That is, it would if he had a heart!

_Yohohoho!_


	22. Chapter 22

Usopp lay on the ground, exhausted after having gone through that horrible Maubeugemour Sea.

Was this what the rest of the sea in the New World going to be like that? That horrible and unpredictable?

At one point the sea had turned sideways! What the hell was up with that? Honestly, fighting against people was one thing, but fighting against the sea...? How were they expected to battle against Mother Nature, herself and live to talk about it?

He had never before been so grateful to have Nami as their navigator. They certainly wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for her.

Usopp stared up at the sky, taking in the cloudless clear blue that claimed a calm sea.

"Liar." He mumbled. There was no way he would ever believe that again.

"Are you alright, Long Nose?"

Usopp looked up to find Robin leaning over him, a smile on her face.

"That was intense." He admitted, sitting up.

"True," Robin agreed, "but we survived. We should take it as our first victory in the New World."

Usopp laughed. "It was hard earned."

"Now that the sea is calmer, I was wondering if you could show me a few of those pop green plants we were talking about when we were at Fishman Island? The ones you wanted my help in planting?"

"Oh yeah!" Usopp jumped to his feet. "Wait here! I'll be right back!"

Usopp didn't wait for her response, instead running as quick as possible to the guys' cabin where he'd left the majority of the things he had brought from the Bowin Islands.

He went to his locker and carefully retrieved the pale yellow pack he'd placed on the top shelf.

Holding it delicately in his hands, he made his way back to the deck where Robin remained.

"These are it," he told her, placing the pack on the lawn.

Robin looked at it curiously. "Can I open the pack? Or are they too dangerous?"

Usopp hesitated. "Well, I tried to take the smallest of them, but you should definitely still be careful. "

Robin nodded, settling on the floor beside the pack. She opened it slowly, Usopp tensing at the action.

Carefully, she took out one of his plants, this one a baby Rafflesia. The orange, foul smelling plant was still closed, but Usopp knew even this little one could cause an uproar on The Sunny if it opened.

"It's quite pretty." Robin smiled at it, running a finger lightly over one of it's closed lightly spotted petals.

Usopp nodded. "That's a Rafflesia flower. Just don't smell it and you'll be fine."

Robin set the small plant gently on the grass before pulling out the next one.

"Bamboo?" She asked, examining the small green sprout that was shaped like a tube.

"Sort of." Usopp admitted. "But these ones are a bit different since they tend to just shoot up into the air with little notice. It has to be well handled or else it can become really dangerous."

Robin nodded. "Where were you thinking of planting them?"

Usopp rubbed the back of his neck. "I was kind of hoping you could move the flowers that are behind Nami's trees? I promise I'll make you a few planters for them so you can put them in different rooms!"

"Unfortunately, most of the flowers didn't survive the two years we were away." Robin told him, her gaze going to the top deck where her flower beds and Nami's trees were located. "It should make it relatively easy to relocate the ones that did, though. So you shouldn't worry."

"Then I'll make sure to find you some nice seeds the next time we stop at an island to replace the ones you lost!" Usopp declared, making a mental note to find the prettiest and best smelling ones for her.

Robin smiled. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you."

Usopp blushed. He shrugged. "It's the least I could do. Especially after you agreed to help me plant them. I don't know how you do it, Robin, but there's definitely nobody better with plants then you."

She laughed. "That's quite a compliment coming from our jack-of-all-trades!"

Usopp grinned at her, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"Shall we get started with the planting, then?" Robin asked. "Before another of our usual disasters strike?"

Usopp looked up at the sky warily. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

* * *

"Hey, Riley." Luffy greeted, sitting down beside her at the base of the foremast and balancing a full plate of food on his lap.

Riley placed her pen in the middle of her navy blue notebook and closed it, turning to grin at Luffy. "Are you looking for a story, Luffy? I just remembered one about a flying crab you might like."

Luffy took a large bite out of a piece of meat and shook his head. "Maybe later," he told her with his mouth full. He swallowed the food in his mouth and grinned at her. "Can you write about Ace?"

Riley blinked. "What?"

"Like you do for the rest of us." Luffy explained, devouring an entire sandwich in one bite.

Riley glanced down at the navy notebook laying on her lap. This particular notebook was about Sanji.

Not long after Riley had joined the crew she had asked if she could write about them. If she could keep a journal for each of their stories. She'd told them that it was a shame how so few people knew about the Roger pirates and that it would be just as bad if the same happened to the Straw Hats after Luffy became the Pirate King.

Sanji had instantly told her she could write about whatever she desired. Luffy had replied ok while distractedly picking his nose. Chopper had been elated with the idea while Usopp had been hesitant but had ultimately shared Chopper's enthusiasm. Nami had agreed on the condition that whatever Riley wrote about them had to be guarded at all costs so that no one could find it and use it against them. Zoro had shrugged and Robin had been silent, giving Riley a hollow smile in reply.

Despite their consent, she had noted how uncomfortable everyone had been around her the following days, with the exception of Luffy who had honestly not seemed to care. It hadn't lasted long, luckily, since Riley hadn't bombarded any of them with questions the way she knew they had feared.

But she had started writing. She began to write what she saw and what she heard and just everything she thought was important to note about these people that were becoming so important to her.

Over time, the notebooks that belonged to her crewmates had become quite eclectic. They were full of adventures from their childhoods that they had told her and of feats she had been proud to witness first-hand. They held their favorite stories and Brook had written each of their favorite songs in each of their books. Usopp had drawn their own personalized pirate flags on the inside of the front cover and both he and Franky liked to keep a copy of the designs they was most proud of within their respective notebooks. Sanji liked to copy in his favorite recipes while Chopper copied in his most important medicines. Nami had drawn the map of some of their homelands and she liked to make a note of the places she found especially important or interesting in her own. Robin sometimes added pieces of history she had found amusing or entertaining (although, she refused to ever write down anything that had to do with the poneglyphs). Even Zoro liked to write down random names of swordsmen he met or heard of that he thought had potential in a fight.

In the end, the notebooks had become what she had hoped, a representation of each crewmate. And because they had become so important, Riley had asked Franky to build a secret compartment in the library just for them. The crew, of course, knew where to find the journals but it would take dismantling the ship for any stranger to locate them.

"I can start a notebook for Ace." Riley smiled at Luffy as he inhaled his food. "We'll just make sure to copy down stories about him when we meet any of his friends."

Luffy placed the empty plate beside him, a suddenly serious expression on his face as he stared at her. "I just don't want him to be forgotten, you know?" His voice was steady but his expressive eyes shone with the agony she doubted would ever disappear.

Luffy wasn't the type of person who even knew how to hold back. Everything he did and everything he felt was done with every fiber of his being. It was a wonderful way to live, but at the same time, it meant he experienced his pain the same way.

She would forever be grateful that Jimbe had been there for him when he had most needed a friend.

Riley reached out and placed her hand over his. "We won't let him," she promised.

Luffy's honest grin returned in an instant, the pain in his eyes dulling as it mixed with joy. "Thank you!"

Riley grinned in response. "Well!" She cleared the lump in her throat. "Since it is your brother I'm writing about, why don't you tell me some of your favorite stories about him?"

Luffy leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and staring at the sky, his grin softening as memory lit his eyes. "You remember how I told you about Sabo? Well, one time, the three of us were fighting this crocodile by the river. Although, I wasn't really fighting. Actually, I was more like the bait..."

* * *

"Mosshead." Sanji greeted the idiot who casually walked into his kitchen while he was wiping down the counters.

"Dartboard." Zoro replied, taking a seat at the bar and resting his arms on the counter. "I'm hungry."

Sanji made his way to the pantry, quickly gathering up a few pieces of bread, cheeses and greens. "Too bad food can't help you get some manners."

"Well it hasn't helped you get any self-respect." Zoro snapped in reply.

"Shut it, Muscle Brain." Sanji scowled at him over his shoulder before returning to the simple meal he was preparing.

"Whatever, Love Cook." Sanji heard Zoro drawl.

Sanji finished the sandwiches and set them in front of the Mosshead. "Here. This should tide you over until dinner."

Zoro nodded in thanks before taking a bite.

Sanji grabbed one of the large wooden mugs from the lower counter and filled it to the brim with the ale he kept beside them.

"So I heard you spent most of your two years with Mihawk." Sanji commented handing Zoro the mug.

Zoro took a gulp, draining half the alcohol in a single swallow. "I heard you spent your's in the okama kingdom."

Sanji stiffened at the reminder. He took a long drag from his cigarette to calm his frayed nerves. "Who told you?" He hadn't told anyone. No one should know about his two years in hell. He'd promised himself he'd take that experience with him to the grave.

Zoro smirked. "You realize you talk in your sleep, don't you? Or shout is more like it."

Sanji scowled. "Damn. So everybody knows then?"

"Did you want to keep it a secret or something?" Zoro asked, continuing to gobble down his food.

"No." Sanji sighed. "I was hoping to erase it completely from my memory, actually."

"Why?"

"It was the kingdom of okamas, you idiot." He snarled. "There wasn't a single lady on the entire island!"

"Most okamas consider themselves women." Zoro pointed out.

Sanji banged his hands against the counter, his eyes blazing in fury. "Don't ever say that!" His shoulders slumped pitifully. "You have no idea how horrible it was to be surrounded by them every day for two years."

"Get over it, you dumbass." Zoro scoffed. "You got stronger, didn't you? Besides, it's not like they tried to turn you into one, so what's the big deal?"

Sanji froze, staring widely at the halfwit before him. How had that moron managed to hit the nail on the head so easily?

Zoro's eyes widened in realization the longer Sanji failed to reply.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter. "That's hilarious! Please tell me you had to wear a pretty dress and lots of makeup, too!"

"Shut up!" Sanji shouted, his face growing flushed in embarrassment the longer Zoro howled.

"That's freaking perfect." Zoro gasped, pounding his fists on the counter as he continued to laugh.

Sanji scowled. "You're getting nails in your food again, just wait."

Zoro's laughter began to calm. "Fine. It didn't bug me all that much last time, anyway."

"You look crappier than usual, did Mihawk beat you every day?" Sanji asked, trying to take the attention away from himself before Zoro could start laughing again.

Zoro gave him a look and a wide grin.

Sanji narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"I fought humandrills every day."

"Human drills?" Sanji frowned.

"Humandrills. They're a type of baboon that copies everything you do."

"Ah!" Sanji nodded. "So you got beat up because they were simpletons like you!"

"That's not what I meant!" Zoro snarled.

"So what did you teach them, then? Other then how to get lost?" Sanji asked, doubt heavy in his voice.

"Shut up, Mr. Nosebleed Eyebrowsnapped. "I taught them how to fight, plant and fish!"

"Huh." Sanji nodded. "That's pretty impressive for someone with no brain."

Zoro glared. He grit his teeth and opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm on watch tonight, right?" Sanji interrupted whatever lame comeback the swordsman was about to come up with.

Zoro gave him a dirty look. "Right. Riley and I'll clean up after dinner, like usual."

"You shouldn't make Riley help you with your damn chores, you stupid sloth." Sanji glared.

"I don't make her do anything, you damn corkscrew." He dismissed absently. "So do you want me to wake you up when I go to sleep?"

"Just like before." Sanji nodded, taking Zoro's now empty plate and mug.

"Alright." Zoro stood and made his way towards the door.

"Hey, Zoro..." Sanji called out when Zoro reached to push open the galley door.

He paused.

"Don't tell the others about Peach Island."

Zoro gave a sharp bob before leaving without a word.

Sanji sighed and turned to wash the dishes.

Just like before...

He couldn't help his lips from curving. Damn, he was really glad they were finally back to before.

* * *

Brook entered the library to find Nami already curled up on the large bench, a book open on her lap and Kiri wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Nami. I didn't realize you were here."

"Hey, Brook," Nami smiled. "The weather seems to have calmed down and I know I can trust Franky to steer so I figured I'd take the time to read a little."

"Anything interesting?" Brook asked, sitting on one of the yellow seats in the center of the large room.

Nami nodded. "Actually, Riley brought a book about legends related to weather phenomenon and insisted I read it. It's actually fascinating. Do you want to read it after I'm done?"

Brook shrugged. "Perhaps. I was actually hoping to use your writing desk for a while, though? There's a song stuck in my head that I would rather not forget."

"Go ahead." Nami grinned. "Just remember, the usual 100 beri charge applies."

Brook laughed. "Oh. Well, I don't actually have any money. Could you make an exception? I promise you'll be the first I share the song with?"

Nami pursed her lips. "What happened to all the money you made as Soul King?"

"My manager kept most of it." Brook revealed. "And the money I did keep... I spent it!" he laughed.

Nami scowled, getting up and hitting him over his head. "That was stupid!"

"Nami is so cruel." Brook whimpered to Kiri as the feline floated in front of his face which was now on the floor.

A familiar gleam suddenly entered her eyes as Brook rose to his feet.

"Alright, Brook. I'll let you use my desk..."

Brook hesitated, waiting for the inevitable condition.

"As long as I get 90% of all your future TD sales and merchandise profits!" She declared.

Brook's shoulders slumped, mouth agape. "90%?"

Nami's hands remained determinedly on her hips.

Well, Brook considered to himself, it wasn't like he was ever planning to return to the life of a law-abiding musician anyway. "Alright." He agreed.

He gave her a low bow. "Nami, dear," he added. "Since you are taking so much, does this mean you will be kind enough to show me your panties?"

Another blow sent him straight to the ground once more. "No!"

"Eh. It was worth a shot." He laughed.

* * *

"Franky!" Chopper yelled as he stormed towards the cyborg sitting cross-legged beside the helm.

"What's got you all riled up, Chopper?" Franky asked, his small yellow hands tinkering away at a pile of metal scraps on his lap.

He stopped in front of him, his arms folded over his chest. "You were supposed to go see me for your checkup!"

Franky grimaced. "Ah. Well, see Nami put me in charge of steering so I couldn't go."

"Then we'll do it here!" Chopper decided, setting down the bag he had brought with him and taking out the supplies he'd need from his bag.

"Come on, Doc." Franky whined, realizing that Chopper had come prepared and that there was no way he was getting out of it. "Why do I have to do this? I give myself a checkup every morning!"

"Because you're still part human." Chopper replied, placing his stethoscope in his ears. He walked around Franky, lifted up his red flowered shirt and placed the disc shaped resonator on his bare back.

Franky yelped and jumped in his seat, scattering whatever metal pieces had been resting on his lap. "Damn, that's cold!"

"Stay still." Chopper ordered, listening closely to the beat of his heart.

His startlement had caused a slight racing to occur, but it didn't take long for it to return to it's usual steady rhythm and whirl.

The first time Chopper had heard the noise he'd been afraid one there was something seriously wrong with Franky's heart. The cyborg had calmed his fears by explaining how he had modified a part of his heart that had been damaged when he was younger.

Chopper had then demanded to know what other enhancements Franky had made to his organs. While it was awesome to see the end result, as a doctor, Chopper knew it was his responsibility to know everything he could about his crewmates' bodies so that he would know the right way to treat them when they needed it.

Chopper moves the resonator lower and instructed Franky to breath in and out.

Franky grumbled, but did as he was told.

Chopper nodded. He took off his earbuds and studied the skin on his back, making sure that there was no unusual coloring or growths.

He took a step back. "Alright, Franky. Stand up."

Franky looked over his shoulder at him with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

Chopper hesitated. This was the reason Franky was always so reluctant to have Chopper examine him. Still it had to be done, and there was no reason to lie about it. "I need to draw blood."

Franky's eyes widened. He sprang to his feet and quickly backed away from Chopper, shaking his head vigorously. "No. Nope. No way, Doc. Not getting another needle prick. Not gonna happen."

"Franky..."

"Nope." Franky shook his head.

Chopper sighed. It was time to call in his reinforcements. He'd been hoping he wouldn't have to this time, too. "Zoro! Robin!"

In a moment, the two who had been waiting at the edge of the stairs for Chopper's word, sprang into action.

Chopper gathered his needle and alcohol pads, put on a pair of sterilized gloves and waited as the others subdued Franky.

"Oh, come on!" Franky groaned as Robin's arms tied him face-first to the deck and Zoro's weight kept his legs from attempting escape.

"You constantly cut into your own body," Robin observed. "Why is a needle so terrifying to you?"

"Yeah, we all have to do it, you know." Zoro added.

"Sure, but you don't get pricked- Ow!" He barked as Chopper drew forth the blood he'd need.

"It wouldn't be so bad if there was an easier place to draw blood from." Chopper told him, withdrawing the needle and putting a bandage over the miniscule wound.

"Thanks for the help," he smiled at Robin and Zoro.

Zoro stood with a nod and made his way downstairs.

Robin's arms disappeared from around Franky and she laughed. "We'll do it again next month, then?"

Franky grunted and Chopper giggled. "Of course."


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT AN: For the purposes of this fic, I just wanted to clarify that both Zoro and Riley are demisexual. Neither are ace who are "fixed" once they find the right person. There is nothing wrong with being ace/gay/lesbian/pan/bi/or any other sexuality. If it doesn't feel right then it is NOT right for you. Physical affection doesn't have to mean sexual intimacy just like not being a touchy person doesn't signify disinterest. Everyone is different. Communication always helps clarify uncertainties and doubts. Never force yourself to change for anybody else. Those who care about you think you're incredible just the way you are.**

**Ok. Cutting off my AN before I keep on rambling.**

**Oh! One more thing as a side note, I know how difficult it is to talk to people. I'm always happy to listen if you need it. :)**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Cheers, Elle**

* * *

Riley sat cross-legged on the floor of the crow's nest with her back to the bench, her knives laying spread out around her and her cleaning supplies on her lap. Kiri lay curled on the padded bench, a paw lazily draped over her shoulder while he dozed and his tail casually flicking at her neck when he shifted.

Zoro, half-dressed and sweating, was crouched on the other side of the room, a ridiculous amount of weight added to the bar that lay across his shoulders and his voice counting steadily along with his movements.

The sun outside had long set and the Straw Hats below were all slowly heading for bed.

It would be hours still before Riley followed suit and twice as long before Zoro finally decided to, as well.

Still, for those couple of hours, they were alone for the first time in days. Since Fishman Island, they hadn't had more than a moment in private before someone, in usual Straw Hat fashion, burst into the room dramatically and thunderously enthusiastic.

Normally, Riley wouldn't mind and would easily be caught up in their enthusiasm.

This time was different, though. This time she really needed more than a few moments of privacy with Zoro.

She doubted she would get a better chance then now.

"Zoro?" Riley called out to him, her hands absently oiling the blade of one of the daggers she always kept at her hip.

He grunted in acknowledgement, even as his arms still lifted the heavy bar and his voice still kept count.

"Do you remember Fishman Island?" She asked him, delicately sheathing her dagger and moving on to one of the thin throwing knives that lined the twin bands on her thigh. "After our dance?"

His voice stopped.

"I wanted to ask you something," she reminded him, her focus still on polishing the throwing knife.

Riley could tell by the silence in the room that she had his full attention.

"I wanted to know if- um," she hesitated, her face beginning to heat. "Could we- I mean, can I-" Riley took a deep breath and looked up at him.

Zoro stood across from her with the bar hanging limply from his hands. He stared at her, silently waiting for her to gather her courage and finish her sentence.

She began to twirl the throwing knife around her fingers. She gave him an unsure smile. "Can I kiss you?"

Zoro's brow rose, the weighted bar falling from his hands with a loud _thump._

"W-," he cleared his throat, "What?"

Riley bit her lip and tried to explain. "Will always said kissing and all that was really fun and, well, I never-" She stopped and shrugged, her scarlet face staring intently at the knife moving in her hand.

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Zoro asked, his voice riddled with disbelief.

She shrugged again, not really knowing what else to do.

"Why not?"

Riley looked up at him expecting the same look of incredulity she'd found on Willow's face when she had told her sister the same thing. Instead, Zoro's gaze echoed the same curiosity in his voice.

"It just never felt right."

"And now?" He asked, his eye locked on her.

"I want to see if it does." She answered honestly.

"What happens if it doesn't?"

She looked past Zoro to the darkened sky outside. What would happen if it didn't feel right this time, either? It was important to most people, wasn't it? That physical aspect that seemed so elusive to her...

Riley focused on Zoro, laying the knife with the others on the floor.

She knew he'd meant it when he said she would always be his number three... But would he really feel that way after she had to tell him "no?" Would this be the reason she lost her closest friend?

"It doesn't matter to me, you know."

Riley frowned. "What?"

"Sex." He replied simply.

"It doesn't?" Riley couldn't help her doubt from soaking into her voice.

Zoro sighed. He walked towards her, grabbed a towel on the way, and dropped himself onto the bench beside her and Kiri.

Riley shifted to the side so that she could still see him as she waited for his answer.

Zoro wiped the sweat off his flushed face absently.

"Johnny and Yokusa liked spending any extra beris they got at brothels." He began, immediately catching Riley's full attention, but avoiding her eyes. "I'd usually go with them. I spent the night with one of the girls, once. It wasn't that interesting so I didn't do it again."

"It wasn't that interesting?" Riley repeated in confusion.

Zoro shook his head.

"Not even a little?" Riley asked. "Will always told me it was a fun workout."

Zoro shrugged. "I'd rather spend my time actually working out and my money on booze."

Riley stared at him, letting his words filter into her mind. What he was saying went against everything Will had ever told her. It went against everything she'd ever heard on the subject of sex, actually. It always seemed like such an integral part of life that she had always feared her lack of desire meant there was something wrong with her.

To know that she wasn't alone...

Even if this didn't feel right... Even if it did...

"It really doesn't matter?" She whispered, strangling the forgotten cloth she had used for polishing in her hands.

Zoro leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his face closer to hers. His gaze caught hers. "I just want you."

A giggle escaped Riley.

His intense expression relaxed into a smile.

Riley rolled forward onto her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around Zoro's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She exhaled, a grin glued to her lips.

Zoro chuckled, his arms winding around her waist and pulling her easily onto his lap, narrowly avoiding the blades littering the floor between them.

Riley snuggled closer to him, basking in his warmth and uncaring of the sticky sweat that still draped his skin.

She felt the soft weight of Zoro's head against hers and sighed in contentment. She was sorely tempted to just close her eyes and fall asleep right then. Before she could, however...

"Zoro?" She mumbled against his neck.

He hummed.

"No matter how it feels for me, if it doesn't feel right for you too then it won't matter to me, either. Ok?" After all, he had the right to know that what he wanted mattered just as much as what she did.

He stayed silent.

"And Zoro?" She added.

"Yeah?" His voice tentative and his muscles tensing under her cheek.

She snuggled closer to him, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. She smiled, "Yes."

His body tensed. Then, in almost an instant, he relaxed, his arms tightening around her.

"Good." He replied, and while she couldn't see his face, Riley could hear the grin in his voice.

* * *

Nami lifted her arms high above her head and sighed blissfully at the luxurious feeling of having her muscles stretch after a restful night sleep.

She walked over to her closet, trying to figure out what she wanted to wear that day, mentally shifting through her clothes in her mind. Maybe she should just go for simple. She had gotten this one great bikini top from Fishman Island. She could pair that with-

A soft sigh drew her startled attention back to the bed. She was always the last one of the three girls to wake, so who... She noted the black leather belts that were draped over the headboard.

She tilted her head, making out Riley's curled form in the middle of the large bed they shared, the blankets draped over her head with only a few red curls peeking out from underneath the blue comforter.

Nami made her way back to the bed. She carefully tugged down the blanket, slowly revealing more wild curls until it finally gave way to Riley's sleeping face.

"Riley?" Nami shook her shoulder.

Her brow furrowed. She tried to shift away from Nami's hand.

"Riley." Nami called louder, switching her shaking to prodding.

Riley groaned, moving further from Nami, her eyes firmly shut.

Nami crawled onto the bed. "Riley!"

"Shh..." Riley mumbled.

"Why are you still sleeping?" Nami asked, poking Riley's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright? You're never still in bed at this time."

Riley shifted until she was at the opposite end of the bed, Nami persistently following after her. "I fell asleep late." She growled.

"Oh." Nami leaned back. She tried to remember if she had felt Riley come to bed that night. She shrugged to herself, realizing she never did.

"Why?" Nami asked Riley.

_"Nami,"_ Riley whined, pulling the cover over her head.

Nami pulled down Riley's blanket, causing her to flinch. "I'll leave you alone quicker if you tell me." she bargained. "It wasn't your watch last night and you told me you were tired when I went to bed, so what were you doing?"

Riley sighed, the annoyance heavy in her voice but her eyes remained stubbornly closed. "Kissing Zoro."

Nami froze.

Riley's eyes snapped open, her expression morphing into one of horror.

For a moment, all they could do was stare at one another, Riley's panic filled gaze locked with Nami's shocked one.

_"What?!"_

Riley jumped, slipping from the edge of the bed and falling onto the floor with a yelp.

Nami scrambled over to her. "What did you say you were doing?" She demanded, looking over the bed at the usually graceful Bard.

"Nami!" Sanji's panicked voice called from outside as his fist pounded on the door. "Are you alright? I thought I heard you shout!"

"I'm fine, Sanji!" Nami shouted to him, her eyes informing Riley that there was no escape.

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked. "Is Riley alright?"

"We're both fine. Now go away, Sanji!" She snapped.

"Ok," Sanji hesitated. "Well, there's a delicious breakfast waiting for you both, when you're ready!"

"Breakfast!" Luffy's shout could be heard filtering through their door.

"Wait for yours dammit! I'm barely making it right now!" Sanji barked.

"Riley." Nami prompted, her brow rising expectantly.

Riley swallowed nervously from her tangled position on the floor. "I kissed Zoro?"

Nami nodded. "Yes, I caught that part." She replied calmly. "How long have you and Zoro been-" realization lit her eyes. "Oh! Did this start at Sabaody? I knew there was something going on between you two!"

Riley shook her head. "It started last night."

Nami waited for her to explain.

Riley sighed. "We talked and then I finally agreed so we decided to try kissing and that's it." She shrugged.

"What?" Nami frowned, wondering what she had agreed to. "Did you guys do more than kiss?"

"No!" Riley blushed. "We just kissed."

"Then what did you finally agree to?" Nami asked, confused.

"I'm not really sure," Riley admitted. "We just agreed to be together."

"What does that mean?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know. I'm new to this and so is Zoro. We're both just going to see how it goes."

"Just going to see how it goes..." Nami studied Riley. Even under the confusion and sleep-deprivation, she could see a flash of excitement in Riley's green eyes.

She'd seen that flash before when it came to Zoro. Often, actually, now that she thought about it. It was a certain something reserved specially for him and Zoro did always seem more relaxed around her, too.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?" She asked Riley with a smile.

Riley nodded, a grin bursting forward brightly.

Nami laughed.

She'd have to keep an eye on them, but Nami wasn't too worried. If Zoro made Riley grin like that, it couldn't be too bad.

* * *

As Zoro walked out of the men's bedroom he caught sight of red hair beside a trio of fishermen. He paused and was unable to stop the grin that rose to his lips as he watched Riley laugh at whatever ridiculous lie Usopp was telling her.

She laughed in that ridiculous way he always found reluctantly amusing; clutching her stomach and howling with breathless glee as tears filled her eyes.

"You seem to be in quite the good mood this morning, Zoro."

Zoro turned to find Brook leaning against the railing of the staircase, casually basking in the morning sunshine.

"Did you rest well?" He asked.

Zoro nodded, his sight drawn like a magnet back to where Riley, through bouts of laughter, tried to tell her own story. Whatever she was saying was causing Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy to echo her hysterics.

He'd slept _really_ well the night before, actually, with thoughts of a particular green-eyed storyteller flitting through his dreams. Yet, none of those dreams compared to the memory of Riley sitting on his lap, face flushed and eyes bright after they had kissed.

Just like back at Spa Island, she'd kissed him first.

He remembered the shy smile Riley had given him when she pulled back from his embrace as she reminded him that he hadn't answered her previous question.

Zoro was certain he'd turned red, although he'd never admit it out loud, feeling as nervous as her eyes appeared. While he was technically the more experienced of the pair, it somehow seemed a million times more intimate to be asked for a kiss by her then it had to be offered company for the night by a stranger.

He'd agreed and the moment the word left his lips, she was kissing him.

It was clumsy, her lips were pressed tightly against his and her eyes were squeezed shut. He was fairly certain she was concentrating on not breathing and keeping herself as still as possible.

He hadn't meant to, but a laugh had slipped out at the sight.

She had pulled back with a pout. "What's so funny?"

He'd shaken his head, hand leaving her waist to cup her cheek. "Relax, Riley." He had grinned at her before lowering his head.

This time it was he who had kissed her.

She'd been stiff in his arms at first so he hadn't pushed or hurried, just kept his lips pressed gently against hers.

Then she had sighed...

That's all it had taken for Zoro to realize that this time was completely different than anything else he'd experienced.

This time he _wanted._

The dozen or so kisses they had shared afterwards had just solidified the feeling in his gut.

"Zoro?"

Zoro snapped out of his reminiscing and turned back to Brook. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like a cup of tea?" He asked, gesturing upstairs. "I was about to get myself one."

Zoro shook his head. "I'm alright, thanks Brook."

The musician nodded and turned but stopped at the sight of Nami, dressed in her pink raincoat.

"Is it going to rain?" Zoro asked her.

Nami nodded, looking up at the clear sky. "It won't be that bad, but everyone should be on alert!" She shouted the last part so everyone could hear her.

"Rain!" Luffy shouted gleefully, starting to dance as the clouds above began to darken.

Usopp and Chopper joined Luffy in his dance.

Kiri, flew by Zoro's head and he saw the gray furball dive into the kitchen.

"He doesn't seem to happy," Zoro commented to Riley as she stepped up beside him.

Riley shrugged. "Cats don't like water."

He turned towards her and grinned.

She grinned in reply.

Zoro could swear he saw thoughts from the night before glowing in her eyes.

He was sorely tempted to kiss her again, just to prove to himself that last night had been real.

"Alright, everybody!" Nami's shout drew their attention. "It's going to be a thunderstorm so make sure you're ready!"

He turned back to Riley. She gave him another grin before darting off to the starboard side of the foremast, ready to help raise the sails in Nami ordered it.

Zoro made his way to the port side, climbing onto the Jacob's ladder so that he could get a better look at the sea.

He wondered what that look had meant. Was she thinking the same thing as him?

They had made an agreement at the beginning. Despite what he felt or the impression she'd left, he needed to ask her. He needed to be absolutely certain of how she felt.

Whatever this was, it wouldn't work if they weren't on the same page.

"Here it comes!" Nami shouted as a clap of thunder rang over their heads.

Zoro shook his head.

He'd talk to her later. He needed to focus on the ship and the newest storm, now.

* * *

"Apparently, there's a samurai on the island, killing people." Willow informed Law as he entered their room.

She heard his steps pause on their way to the loveseat she had claimed.

"Oh?" He asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs across from her.

Willow continued to add the finishing touches to her sketch of the baby dragon she'd seen the day before. "You should go take care of it."

"Don't you think Brownbeard's men can take care of it on their own?" Law asked.

"The samurai are notoriously strong swordsmen." Willow looked at up at him over her sketchpad. "I'm sure they'd be very grateful for your help."

Law stared at her.

_Maybe grateful enough that they'll finally tell us what we need to know_, she tried to convey the message through her gaze, keeping it locked with his.

Law narrowed his eyes.

He sighed and rose to his feet, swinging Kikoku onto his shoulder and holding his hand out.

Willow raised a brow at the offered hand.

"Don't you want to know what a samurai looks like?" He asked with a smirk.

_If I have to go, you're going with me._

Willow held back a grimace, reluctantly closing and metal-binding her notebook.

She took his hand and rose to her feet, cringing as the freezing metal touched her bare skin.

Law sighed, annoyance thick in the sound. "Where are your shoes, Willow?"

Willow looked around the ground, trying to remember where she had flung her boots after she had settled on the couch.

"Sit down." Law growled as she started jumping from foot to foot.

Willow sat gratefully. It wasn't just the cold, but that poisoned metal that she was trying so desperately to avoid.

"There's one!" Willow pointed to the discarded boot laying by the bed.

Law shook his head and went to retrieve it, stopping by the closet where he found the second had landed.

"Why can't you ever keep your damn shoes on?" Law asked, throwing the two on the couch beside her.

Willow slipped them on easily and shrugged. "I don't like to."

"Next time, you're going barefoot." He threatened, walking out the door.

"Of course, Law," Willow replied, matching his stride.

Law looked at her. "I mean it this time, Willow."

Willow nodded in understanding.

He turned back to the hallway before them and Willow had to bite back her smile.

They had this argument at least once a day and each time he threatened the same. Yet, when the next day came, he still waited for her to look for and put on her shoes.

"How did you hear about the samurai?"

"While you were on one of your walks, some of the guards were talking about it." Actually, running down the hallway screaming about a killer samurai, was more accurate.

He nodded and they continued walking in silence.

They reached the door to the outside and Willow grimaced as the harsh snow slashed at her skin.

"Have you been to the burning lands yet," Willow wondered, lifting the edge of her white scarf higher to shield a part of her face.

"No. There's no reason that what I'm looking for should be over there."

"Erin was telling me that there's a full-grown dragon on the burning lands."

Law cast her a look. "We're not going to the burning lands."

Willow narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, it is possible that it is over there."

"No it isn't." Law replied certainly.

Willow shrugged. "If you're sure."

She saw his lips tilt into a smirk. "I am."

Willow huffed into her scarf. She had _really_ wanted to see that dragon.

A scream had them both on alert.

Willow transformed her silver and titanium belt into her long scythe and cautiously made her way forward.

Law's stride remained casual beside her but she noted the tensing of his shoulders.

"Where is my son!"

Willow frowned as she saw what was undoubtedly the samurai holding a sword at one of the centaur's throat.

"What would your son be doing here?" Law asked as they stopped near him, noting the scattered bodies of the fallen centaurs.

"You people kidnapped him!" The samurai snapped at them, "Now, where is he? Where is my son?!"

"Kidnapped?" Willow frowned.

Law created a room, letting it engulf the four of them. "This place belongs to one of the Seven Warlord's, samurai." He withdrew his nodachi. "You've made a grave mistake trespassing on my land and killing my people."

The samurai rushed at Law, dropping the centaur that had been in his hold without a second thought.

Willow stepped to the side and made her way towards the centaur, watching curiously as the samurai tried to fight, his attack narrowly blocked by Law's nodachi.

Still, they were inside of Law's room, the samurai was already dead, despite how skilled with a sword he may be.

She leaned towards the centaur who was watching the fight with wide eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked him, giving him her sweetest smile.

"Law," the centaur's eyes welled up in tears. He turned towards her. "Willow," he whimpered.

Suddenly she was engulfed in the half-man/half-elephant's arms while he bawled on her shoulder. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

Willow awkwardly patted his shoulder. "It's alright."

"Willow," Law called. She looked over at him, still being held by the centaur. "Take him back inside. I'll take care of the rest of them."

_See if you can get anything out of him._

Willow nodded and ushered the weeping centaur to his feet before prodding him in the direction of the lab.

"That must have been terrifying." She soothed.

"He just came out of nowhere and started killing everyone!" The elephant centaur told her.

"Do you have any idea what he wanted?" Willow asked.

The elephant shook his head. "He kept asking about his son but we've never taken a kid from Wano! It'd be suicide!"

Willow tensed. But they had taken kids...

So that strange feeling she'd gotten from a large part of B Block... The parts that were always so heavily patrolled by the sheep centaurs.

Willow forced herself to relax. She smiled at him. "It certainly would be dangerous."

She'd make them beg for dangerous if she found out her suspicions were right, Law and his plan be damned.


End file.
